Zoids / Zero : Return of the Backdraft Group
by Maxindpogster
Summary: A sequel to Zoids/Zero:Revenge. The Backdraft's best are free to reach their true goal and the only one who can stop them will definately not be Bit. Don't forget to R+R.
1. Changing the Outcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
  
************************************  
  
Do you have what it takes to be the *Hero*?  
  
************************************  
  
First of all, I would like to thank all of you who has submitted their characters to the fic, Zoids/Zero: Return of the Backdraft Group. But sadly, FF.N has banned interactive fics (something about abusing the reviews). So that means that submissions are closed (go to my profiile if you still want in). If you want to know who made it in the story by the way, here's what we have.  
  
My OCs:  
Max Leunam   
Anne Hart  
Larry Champ   
Craig Anderson (Thunderwave)  
Maria *****   
Michael Valentine  
Jimmy Valentine  
Pogi Selamac  
Organoid X  
  
The Heroes:  
Evan Daken  
Martin Niar  
Orihime Mimosa Kitalpha Starfire (Ori)  
Jacob Obscura  
Serpentine Valentine  
JC Killa  
  
The Villains:  
Chaos  
Kyle Marks  
Sari Altail  
Sukiana Miyake (Suna)  
Aileea Vakner  
Chakra Eblis  
Salene Taskerra  
Ryuji Makeno  
Zack Cooper  
Shashikizu Efink (Jinryu)  
Rena Mcquier (Firebird)  
Khim-lynn Juturn (Kiyin)  
Edylg Juturn  
Scott Niar  
Jason *****  
  
If your character didn't make it, then I'm sorry if I wasted your time in any way, but your character just couldn't fit the plot in any way. On with the fic.  
  
Thanks for your cooperation.  
The one Max and Pogi obey (The Author) 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
How did we ever come down to this?  
We were once the most feared people to ever walk the ground.  
Not anymore.  
Our downfall has started by fighting an Ultimate X.  
But we lost.  
We lost.  
We lost every single battle with that beast.  
And after the Royal Cup Tournament..  
We go to the big house.  
You wouldn't believe how many people got arrested.  
We still escape somehow.  
We're thirsty for revenge.  
We may be on the bottom of the food chain.  
But we'll be back up and running.  
As long as Zi lives  
All traitors and opposers will regret the day they never messed with...  
  
The Backdraft Group...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A cigarette has lit up and has been stuffed into someones mouth. The person smoking it then brought it away from his face and puffed a cloud of smoke. It was late at night in the base of the Crusaders team. All three members have been knocked out and were on the floor. In their computer room, there stood three familiar people. One of them was tall and old looking. The other was an adult woman and the last one had light reflected off his visors as he smoked.  
  
???: So you got the data?  
  
???2: Yeah.  
  
???3: Then let me see.  
  
The old man has then looked into the computer and checked for some data. They had downloaded data of locations, bases, history and profiles of certain people that they were looking for. They then checked the profiles for some info.  
  
Name: Bit Cloud  
Age: 16  
Zoid: Liger Zero  
Height: 5'6  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Misc: Former junk dealer  
  
Name: Bradly Hunter  
Age: 17  
Zoid: Shadowfox  
Height: 5'8  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Misc: Former mercenary  
  
Name: Leon Tauros  
Age: 17  
Zoid: Blade Liger  
Height: 5'7  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Misc: Former member of Blitz team  
  
  
Name: Jack Sisco  
Age: 17  
Zoid: Lightning Saix  
Height: 5'7  
Hair: Greyish black  
Eyes: Black  
Misc: Former mercenary  
  
Name: Stigma Stoller  
Age: 45  
Zoid: Elephander  
Height: 6'0  
Hair: Grey  
Eyes: Blue  
Misc:   
  
Name: Pierce  
Age: 27  
Zoid: Stormsworder  
Height: 5'10  
Hair: Green  
Eyes: Green  
Misc:   
  
Name: Vega "King" Obscura   
Age: 12  
Zoid: Berserk Fury  
Height: 4'9  
Hair: Blueish black  
Eyes: Brown  
Misc:   
  
Name: Max Leunam  
Age: 16  
Zoid: Iron Monkey  
Height: 5'5  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Grey  
Misc:   
  
Name: Craig "Thunderwave" Anderson  
Age: 14  
Zoid: Shadow Hell Saix  
Height: 5'2  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: dark blue  
Misc:   
  
Name: Larry Champ  
Age: 17  
Zoid: Stormsworder  
Height: 5'7  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Misc:  
  
  
???: I don't see how this could help us.  
  
???3: These are the people we consider to be a threat. We have to get rid of them once and for all.  
  
???2: So do we just kill them?  
  
???3: No. They could be worth a ransom.   
  
???: You think only the three of us can pull that off?  
  
???3: No. We can't take the risk of having us exposed once more. Just think. If we get caught this time, we could be getting a death punishment.  
  
???2: So what do we do?  
  
???3: We'll hire some mercenaries to capture them. And to make sure the others don't do anything stupid, they'll finish the job.  
  
???: And as for the others in jail?  
  
???3: We'll get them out later. Until then, the ones we're gonna hire are going to be even more skilled.  
  
???: Woah.  
  
???2: I'm impressed.  
  
???3: You should be. Now let's go.  
  
???: We're gonna walk again?  
  
???3: Not this time. We're taking their Whale King and whatever Zoids are in the base.  
  
???2 and ???: Roger.  
  
The three mysterious people then got up and went out to the room. When they made it to the Crusaders' hanger, they found a Shield Liger, a Saber Tiger and a Gunsniper. Each of them grabbed hold of one Zoid and ran out of the scene.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	3. Opening Theme Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
(AN: I saw this one fic with an opening theme song to it and I thought it would be cool if I did one also. And since people can submit at anytime, this opening will constantly change. And if it's bad, well at least I tried!)  
  
Play Saliva's "Superstar"  
  
(A Maxindpogster production)  
(Do you have what it takes...)  
(... to be The Hero?)  
  
(scene of the Blitz team sitting there while Jamie gives them info on the enemy)  
Now has come the day that I take the lead and I make you follow  
  
(change to Hover Cargo rolling through the desert while the Alpha team's Zoids stood there)  
Toast the champion cause I came for greed and not for tomorrow   
  
(All four Zoids get out in their kind of way)  
If it feels good then it feels good and I do it all day  
  
(they all start to run at eachother but a flash comes)  
You want me to play you best bring your brain, you best bring your money  
  
(shows Polta, Fuma and Altail in the shadows on a computer)  
Make me a superstar  
  
(switches to Maria in a bar with a bird/lightning symbol in the background)  
No matter who you are  
  
(Red Blade Liger runs through and cuts down Rev Raptors)  
Razorblade and lines and I walk the line without feeling no one   
  
(New Lightning team surrounds the Shadow Hell Saix)  
Damn my throat is dry, I can't taste the wine from these empty bottles  
  
(GunGuyarados flies to around with a B0 Blade Liger running)  
Films and magazines its all what I need and all what I planned on  
  
(Berserk Fury, Elephander and Stormsworder walk around the desert)  
Where's my limousine? It's just a dream that I won't wake up from  
  
(Trinity Liger BA starts shooting at a Godulas as the Black Blade Liger ran through it)  
Make me a superstar  
  
(Red Shield Liger faced Dark Spiner)  
It don't matter who you are  
  
(Crow-looking SSS flies straight at the Pheonix)  
Make me a superstar  
  
(Liger Zero X runs from a burning city around as electricity runs through it as it chases the Whale King)  
No matter who you are  
  
(A bright light flashes as Michael in the shadows walks torwards the screen)  
And all of my pills and all of my drinks is makin me, makin me   
  
(Shows Silver Streak with Liger Blades mobilizing and roaring with the New Lightning team by his side)  
And all that I feel and all that I see is makin me, makin me, makin me  
  
(Silver Streak and others run through the desert and run straight at the Shadow Hell Saix)  
  
(Liger GVX runs straight at the Liger 01 for a boosted Buster Slash)  
Cover me in greed, cause you planted the seed when you fed my ego  
  
(Shadowfox runs after the Shadowfox2)  
Needless and disease for old invincible me like some kind of hero   
  
(Blue Zabat flies around with a few other Zabats in the day at the Black Raynos at night)  
Is it no surprise that I'm paralyzed by my fame and fortune  
  
(Great Zaber looks at a Zoid in the sky that fires red burning missiles)  
As I close my eyes and dive into the sky I'm dead 27   
  
(Shadow of Zeke runs as the Liger Zero catches up with a mystery boy on a hover board)  
Make me a superstar   
  
(Berserk Fury "flies" around while as it passes a shadow of Shadow with a mystery person in a burning city)   
It don't matter who you are  
  
(X's shadow stands back to back with a mystery boy on the Iron Monkey)  
Make me a superstar   
  
(Shadow of Ambient as something from the shadows appear)  
No matter who you are   
  
(Shows boy and girl in shadows holding eachother while fire surrounds them *romance scene*)  
And all of my pills and all of my drinks is makin me, makin me, makin me  
  
(Shows Ori on the computer anylizing data on the Liger 01 with Jacob by the side)  
And all that I feel and all that I see is makin me, makin me, makin me   
  
(Harry walking down a dark hall with sculptures of Pogi, Van, Fiona, Thomas, Irvine, Raven, etc on the sides)  
And all of my pills and all of my drinks is killin me, killin me, killin me  
  
(Shows the Liger Zero, Iron Monkey and Berserk Fury facing the Trinity Liger, Liger GVX and a Dark Horn Custom as the Whale King flies above the skies.)  
And all that I feel and all that I see is fakin me, fakin me   
  
(change to a giant mystery Zoid on a burning city)  
Make me a superstar   
  
(All Zoids run to the city and the mystey Zoid)  
It don't matter who you are  
  
(The UXs run ahead of the others who were then covered in darkness)  
Make me a superstar  
  
(Pogi pops in the bottom of the screen and jumps backwards into the darkness and something comes out of the shadows)  
No matter who you are  
(as the shadow started forming, screen blinks and Leena, Brad and Jamie stand in the middle of the screen looking at you) (blink)  
(Harry and Mary) (blink)  
(Stoller and Pierce) (blink)  
(Fluegel team) (blink)  
(Lightning team) (blink)  
(Anne, Larry and Craig) (blink)  
(Maria, Mike and Jimmy) (blink)  
(Polta, Fuma and Altail) (blink)  
(Bit, Vega and Max) (blink)  
(Jason, Edylg, Scott, Ryuji, Zack, Kyle, Chakra, Suna, Aileea, Salene, Kiyin, Rena and Chaos) (blink)  
(Martin, Sari, Ori, JC, Serpentine and Jacob with a shadow of the Hero Zoid in the back)  
  
(blinks to Zoids / Zero : Return of the Backdraft group)  
Superstar  
  
************************************  
  
Ever noticed the whole theme had mostly shadows? Reminds me of Eternal Darkness. (My current favorite game)  
As I said, as more submitions come, the opening will keep on chaging. Now if you didn't read Z/0:R, then prepare to be extremely confused, cause I'm not telling what happened. Now on with the fic! 


	4. Chaos and Stolen Zoids

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
In the base of the Blitz team, Jamie went for the door. As he opened it, he found Harry Champ and his cousin Larry. Weeks have passed since Dr. Layon's revenge and both teams were all getting along. The two boys were looking around the base for a certain someone that Harry was looking forward to seeing. Minutes later, Leena came to the same room the Champ cousins were.  
  
Harry: Morning, Leena.  
  
Leena: What are you doing here?  
  
Larry: We just wanted to say hello.  
  
Leena: Right.... I'll be going then.  
  
Harry: Wait, Leena! I just wanted to ask you something.  
  
Bit: (walks in) What's up?  
  
Larry: (walks up to Bit) Let's go to the kitchen.  
  
And with that, Larry and Bit walk out of the room, leaving Harry and Leena alone. In the kitchen, Larry and Bit were eating cookies from the fridge, explaining what Harry was going to do. Back in the hanger, Harry and Leena were smoothing things out.  
  
Leena: What do you want?  
  
Harry: (turning red) Um.. Leena. I was wondering ....  
  
Leena: Yeah?  
  
Harry: .. You remember when we were suppose to go on ...  
  
Leena: That date you forced me to go on?  
  
Harry: Yeah.. I mean no... I mean.. I forced you to go on a date?  
  
Leena: For the buster cannon, Harry.  
  
Harry: .. Well I was wondering if you still wanna...  
  
Leena: Go on a date to make up for the last one?  
  
Harry: (turning really red) Yeah... So how about it?  
  
Leena: (smirks) Well at least you asked. (walks by) You know what, Harry?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Leena: You changed sinced your cousin came into the scene. You used to treat me like property. Everytime, you'd fight just to have me for your own.  
  
Harry: I used to do that?  
  
Leena: Uh huh. But now, you treat me like an individual...  
  
Harry: (sweatdrop) So what does that mean?  
  
Leena: I would go, but I have other plans.  
  
Just as soon as Harry heard it, inside his mind, his vision of Leena shattered. In the kitchen, Larry and Bit has just heard a "No" in a form of a very loud scream. The blonde haired boy then stared into Larry as they both ran out of the kitchen. Both of them then peeked their heads into the hanger, were Harry fainted onto the floor.  
  
Larry: I think she said no.  
  
Bit: You THINK?  
  
In the room, Harry was knocked out cold. All this has gotten Leena to smile and give a little laugh. She then turned around to the door, so she can go see Larry and Bit. The two boys saw what was happening, so the pulled their heads back in and ran to the kitchen. As soon as they both sat down and hid the cookies in the fridge, they took out a coin and started spinning it. Leena then came into the room as soon as the coin stopped spinning.  
  
Larry: Yes! I got heads.  
  
Bit (with Larry): Heads yeah!  
  
Larry: What do you mean? You said tails.  
  
Leena: What are you doing?  
  
Bit: Nothing you'd be interested in.  
  
Leena: ......Oh and Larry. Harry's waiting for you.  
  
Larry then took his coin and stood up. As he walked down the halls, Leena ran up to him and started walking by his side. The boy was then looking at the trigger happy girl as if she wanted to talk to him. So he stopped walking and broke the silence.  
  
Larry: You want something?  
  
Leena: No. I just wanted to tell you something.  
  
Larry: ...  
  
Leena: Don't think that I didn't wanna go on a date with Harry for the wrong reason.   
  
Larry: ... Right.  
  
Leena: I mean, he is a good friend and all... You know what I'm trying to say?  
  
Larry: (sweatdrop) I'll just go now. (starts walking) And Leena.  
  
Leena: Yeah?  
  
Larry: If you think Harry IS cute, then don't be afraid to say it to my face.  
  
Leena: *How'd he know?* (turns red)  
  
Larry: Same thing goes for Bit.  
  
Leena: *Woah.* (turns even more red)  
  
Larry: *Anyone can see through her. She even got something for ME. And I already have a girlfriend.*  
  
As Larry walked into the hanger, he found Harry still lying on the floor. He then picked up his cousin and went to his Zoid: the Stealth Stormsworder. In the air, the SSS was flying through the clouds and was minding his own business. And inside, Harry and Larry were explaining what Leena said to Harry.  
  
Harry: Are you sure she didn't say, "Harry I hate you and I'm leaving you for Bit"?  
  
Larry: You got serious paranoia, you know that? You keep on getting ideas that Bit and Leena are going out.   
  
Harry: Well there's proof. Remember that time when we got invited to diner? They were playing footsies with eachother.  
  
Larry: They were stomping eachother's feet because someone ate the last piece of pie.  
  
Harry: I still don't believe you.  
  
Larry: Now come on. Who's your favorite cousin?  
  
Harry: You..  
  
Larry: And at least I'm helping you. Mary won't do squat.  
  
Harry: .. That's true.  
  
Larry: And those robots could help, but they won't get you anywhere.  
  
Harry: That's true too.  
  
Larry: But we'll find a way. Just watch.  
  
Judge: (pops up) Attention. You are in a designated Zoid battlefield. Only compeditors and personel have authorized entry. You are not allowed in the battlefield.  
  
Larry: Oops.  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder then hit mach 2 and left the battlefield. Down below, a Desert Command Wolf was shooting at two Red Horns. The guys in the Red Horns couldn't do anything about it since they were constantly assaulted. But it was all over when someone shot the Desert Command Wolf down.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... The Volcano team.  
  
???: (in the shadows of his cockpit) This was just too pathetic....  
  
As the judge capsule blasted off into space, a Whale King stood by as three certain people were watching. At the base of the Volcano team, the two other members were about to give their money to the person that saved their asses. This person was around the age of 18 and the height of 6'1 with blue eyes and brown hair. He had on a pair of blue cargo pants along with a Camo tank top.  
  
???: Now can I have my money?  
  
???2: Sure thing. (gives it)  
  
???: Thanks. I'll be going now.  
  
???3: Oh come on. We were doing good with you around.  
  
???: (looks at them) You were both losing to a Command Wolf! Just one. I bet you can't win a battle if it was against a Demantis. Don't call me again.   
  
At a nearby resturaunt, the young boy was at one table, counting up his money. He couldn't believe that he had earned this kind of money. He didn't know what to do anymore. In his mind, he was thinking if maybe he can work for the Champ team. He knew that they were filthy rich with dough. It wouldn't hurt anyway.   
  
???: Are you the man they call Chaos?  
  
The boy then looked up and found that someone was looking at him. It was a tall person with blue hair. His eyes couldn't easily be seen because they were hidden behind visors. He was wearing black pants and a black denim jacket. The mystery man then sat down next to the boy and they started to have a nice little talk.  
  
Chaos: Who are you?  
  
???: You can just call me Polta.  
  
Chaos: So what brings you here? You want me to work for you?  
  
Polta: That's exactly what I'm here for. I saw your match earlier and I would like to say that you have one hell of a great Zoid.   
  
Chaos: Enough chit-chat and let's get to business. How much are you willing to pay me and who's the enemy?  
  
Polta: Oh. We're not fighting any enemy. I want you to work for a special mission.  
  
Chaos: Oh really? Well in that case, you gotta pay me alot more for this. You don't look like the wealthy type of person.  
  
Polta: (starts laughing) That's where you're wrong kid.  
  
Up in the sky, the Stealth Stormsworder lost altitude and started to land onto the ground. By the time the black Zoid landed, Harry and Larry got out and found that something really wasn't right. The door was blasted opened. As they got in, they found that the whole place was trashed and Mary was tied up.  
  
Harry: Sis!  
  
Larry: What's going on here?  
  
Harry then ran up to his older sister and untied her loose. As Harry tried to help his sister, Larry was checking around the base. He noticed that everything has been scattered around the place, except for priceless jewlery, all the money and Harry's engagement ring what he was saving for Leena. As he ran into the kitchen, he noticed that Benjamin and Sabastian were badly destroyed. Back on the couches, Harry was trying to speak to Mary about what just happened.   
  
Harry: What happened?  
  
Mary: (heavily breathing) Three people.... came and ..  
  
Harry: What!? Did they rape you!?  
  
Mary: No.. they took... the money.. and our jewlery.  
  
Harry: ... Benjamin! Sabastian!  
  
Larry: (comes to the room) It's no use, Harry. They're ripped to shreds.  
  
Harry: ....They stole our money and things and destroyed my servants.. What could get worse?  
  
All three of them then had an idea. A few minutes later, the door to their hanger opened and in it stood the Champs. What they have seen were something they couldn't believe. On the shelves were nothing. Every single Zoid were stolen by someone. The question was, "Who?"  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	5. A Place to Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
At the Champ's base, some of the officers were talking to Mary about what happened. All the info she gave wasn't of that much help because she said that they were all wearing was black. She wasn't able to see their faces also because they had masks on.  
  
Larry: But who'd want to steal money and Zoids?  
  
Harry: Not only that, but they flew away with my Whale Kings.  
  
officer: Well I don't know why this is happening, but I suggest that you take care of yourselves.  
  
Mary: Got it.   
  
officer: And by the way. We have to investigate the area, so you're gonna have to sleep at someone else's place.  
  
Outside, the three Champs took a walk outside and tried to decide where Harry and Mary can sleep for the time being. Mary didn't take any part of the conversation because she had absolutly no idea where they could stay, so Harry and Larry decided for them.  
  
Larry: Why don't you stay at the Blitz team's place?  
  
Harry: With Mary? I can't do that!  
  
Larry: Well it's worth a shot.  
  
Harry: Why can't I stay at your place? I heard you bought a new base.  
  
Larry: (shrugs) The Blitz team is where you should go. Believe me. My place is a wreck and you can't get a wink of sleep.  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Larry: You get to see you-know-who..  
  
Harry: Yeah, but.. do you think the others will let me stay?  
  
Larry: Hell yeah.  
  
Mary: Manners!  
  
Larry: I mean.. sure. I mean, what don't they like about you?  
  
Mary:.... So who do you think stole our Zoids?  
  
Harry: I have no idea...  
  
As the scene changes, at the Blitz team's base, there was a knock on the door. Bit ran up and looked through and found the Champs with bags on them. As he opened the door, he wondered why they came back again. All three of them walked in and Harry started to talk.   
  
Harry: Hey Bit. I was wondering if maybe we could stay.. So can we?  
  
Bit: ... Don't you have your own base?  
  
Harry: Well it's not so good right now.  
  
Larry: I'll explain this to Bit.  
  
As Larry and Bit walked one way, the Champ siblings went the other way. As Bit and Larry walked, they both talked about what happened when they came back from their visit here. All the words that were escaping Larry's mouth has entered Bit's ears.  
  
Bit: No way.  
  
Larry: It's true. Now they need a place to stay.  
  
Bit: Why can't he stay at your place with the rest of the Alpha team?  
  
Larry: (looks around to see if anyone's watching) I'm just trying to do a good deed right here. It's a perfect opportunity for Harry and Leena to.. you know.  
  
Bit: Oh... (looks around) I see where you're going.  
  
Larry: And Bit.  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Larry: If you're gonna help, don't make it too obvious.  
  
Bit: Ok then. Well you wanna watch some TV?  
  
Larry: Sure why not.  
  
Bit: And why don't you bring over the others?  
  
Larry: They can't come.  
  
Bit: Really?  
  
Larry: They have a match with some team we don't know.  
  
Bit: Uh huh. (smiles) Well at least you can stay. Now let's go.  
  
Larry went first. And as he walked, Bit looked at the Champ with his eyebrow up as his smile disappeared. At the other side of the base, Harry and Mary were walking to the place where they probably knew where the others were. And they were right. They were in the computer room where Jamie does his strategies for their next battle. All three of them turned around and found Harry.  
  
Leena: Again!?  
  
Brad: God, Harry. Don't you ever get tired of coming here?  
  
Jamie: (looks at Mary) *Ah great! Her too?*  
  
Harry: *I knew I should've stayed at Larry's.* Well, my base was under attack during my visit and my robots were destroyed. All of my money were stolen and the same thing went for all my Zoids.  
  
Brad: You're not lying, are you?  
  
Larry: (comes in the room) He aint lying. It's the truth.  
  
Bit: And they can't come in, so they're sleeping over.  
  
Larry: It's just going to be for a while.  
  
Leena: Why can't he stay at your place, Larry!?  
  
Larry: .... *Think of an excuse Champ...* ..   
  
Bit: They got some problems at the base.  
  
Jamie: .. Alright.. But just for tonight. Then they'll stay at the Alpha team's.  
  
Larry: Ok then, but you're just gonna have to talk to the doc about that.  
  
Somewhere on a nearby Zoid battlefield, one Spinosapper was running around, looking for its target. It hid right behind the judge capsule to make sure nothing happens to it. The pilot in the Zoid started to check its radar to see if there's anyone nearby.   
  
???: Looking for me?  
  
The Spinosapper then looked up to see that it was too late. Something jumped over the judge capsule as the sunlight shined on its back, hiding the front in the shadows. It was a Zoid with two glowing blades to the sides. A few seconds later, the battle was over.  
  
???: Another easy win. That wasn't even a challenge.  
  
Before the pilot bothered to leave, a Whale King flew right down. As soon as the mouth opened, someone afully familiar came out. It was a girl with brownish black hair and in a purple uniform. She looked at the Zoid the person has and started to smile.  
  
???: What the hell do you want?  
  
???2: Are you Kyle Marks?  
  
Kyle: ...That's me.  
  
???2: My name's Fuma. You wanna do something for me?  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	6. Always Next Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Up in the sky stood the Whale King. Inside, improvements were being made at every single area for all the new Zoids the trio had. In this particular Whale King, there were one whole army of Zoids. There stood armies of Warsharks, Hammerheads, Redlers, Lightning Saixs, tons of Sinkers, Pterases, Raynoses, and other kinds that you wouldn't believe. And walking by them happened to be Fuma and Kyle. Kyle was around the height of 5'9 with red hair along with black streaks in it. He has green eyes and wears an all black pilot uniform that has a picture of a red skull on the back.  
  
Kyle: And I thought only Harry Champ had this much Zoids.  
  
Fuma: You'd be surprised.  
  
Kyle: So what do you want with me?  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night, Harry woke up. It was somewhere around 3 as he lied there on Jamie's bed. He was wondering if it was time for him to make his move. So without thinking, he got up and went to Leena's room. He started to doubt himself as he started to do this, but every single thing he's ever done for Leena was doubtful and he does it anyway. He knew he would do anything for her, even if it would take his life away. As he entered Leena's room, he noticed her sleeping. To his eyes, she was like an untouchable treasure that no one will ever seem to get. She was like his life. Without her, there was no point to living. But there was only one person who wants her and want to take his life away... At least that's what he thinks...  
  
Harry: *Leena... I've fallen in love with you ever since we were little and before we started Zoid battling. I don't know how it actually happened but I knew that it was destiny..*  
  
All Harry knew was that in his past, his cousin told him that Leena liked him. As he looked at the sleeping beauty before him, he was then thinking.. Did he really want to do this? He usually would wake her up and do something that he wouldn't think twice at, but this is an exception.  
  
Harry: *No... Not tonight... There's always next time..* (heads for the door) *Sleep well my princess.*  
  
Leena: .. (talking in her sleep) Bit..  
  
The "man destined to be king" heard what she has just said. In shock and surprise, he turned around and looked at her. Things then went through mind, racing like a bunch of Sinkers. He didn't know what to do. His paranoia was getting the best of him as he started down at his loved one. He thought to himself "What's the point of loving someone if the one you love will never love you back?" As he left her room and headed for Jamie's room, where he slept. Little did he know was that, a certain blonde boy was right by Leena's door during the whole event.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night, in one of the bases of the ZBC, two guards were busy doing what they were suppose to do. While they kept on walking, something bashed into the guards' head. As they both fell down in faint someone in the shadows grabbed one of them. A few minutes later, in the city of Guylos, the warden has gotten a report to bail out some of the prisoners. A few minutes later, the prisoners went out of the prison walls and found Altail looking at them.  
  
Altail: It's good to see you again gentlemen.  
  
They then got back to the Whale King. Before they took off, Altail was congratulating the person who snuck in the base. The person was wearing a ZBC uniform and had blue hair. His eyes were blocked out by visors and his name went by Polta.  
  
Polta: We got Zoids, we got money and we got our best troops. Now what do we do?  
  
Altail: You know what to do.  
  
As the screen in the base went off, Polta went to the computers and typed in a few matches.  
  
The next morning, in the Romeo City mall, Sarah was in a clothing shop with Pierce while Stigma Stoller and Sanders stayed at their new base, knowing that there's never anything to do ever there. As for Vega Obscura, he and his best friend, Craig Anderson, were in the video game store, trying to buy a game. Craig and Vega, being growing boys and all, were looking at an X rated game and were combining their money to buy it.  
  
Craig: 20, 30, and bingo! $50! Now we can buy it!  
  
Vega: Can't we buy something more action like and less... punishable?  
  
Craig: We're not gonna get punished. Just watch, when we're done with it, we'll give it to... What the hell am I saying? Let's keep it!  
  
Vega: Are you sure we can buy this?  
  
Craig: What makes you doubt that we can have this game?  
  
The King then showed Thunderwave what the case said: Must be 17 or older to purchase. A few seconds later, Craig was sitting in the foodcourt, eating a burger with the money they were planning to spend . Vega then sat by him with a hot dog in his hand.  
  
Craig: I should feel stupid about myself. Everyone was watching us also!  
  
Vega: Hey, Craig! There's some guy that everyone's looking at, he's over there (points).  
  
The two boys looked across the foodcourt and found a nineteen year old guy around the height of 6'7 with black hair flat down with spikes in front sitting at one of the tables eating burgers. He had brownish green eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with tan cargo shorts. And somehow, he has gotten the attention of every single girl in the foodcourt, which really made Craig sick to his stomach.  
  
Craig: I'm about to get sick to my stomach.  
  
Vega: Why's that?  
  
Craig: This is like your stereotypical popular football captain in the movie that makes all the girls go "Oh my god! I love him so much! I wanna marry him when I grow up! He's my idol! I don't know what I can do if he wasn't around! But we'll never meet and we'll never get married and my entire life will be ruined!"   
  
Vega: (looks around) .. You best stop, Craig. People are watching.  
  
Craig: (stands on the tabele) Well let them watch! We're in a free country you know! He reminds me of Anne and Larry! Both of them are stereotypically like him! (points to the guy) I just can't stand it! They think they're so perfect and that their lives are the best! They'll only end up with the biggest ego and go like (acts) Yeah! I know I'm great! I'm the best person in the whole wide world, because all the girls wanna go out with me. I already won alot of awards for being the hottest guy on Zi because I AM the hottest guy on Zi.  
  
While Craig was making his speech, Sarah and Pierce walked in the food court and found Craig making an idiot of himself. Sarah then ran up to the table and grabbed Craig as fast as she got out of the mall with Pierce and Vega. The boy really had no idea who he was talking about because he wasn't looking at Craig when he was being pointed at. He then started to eat fast because he had a match with the new Typhoon team this afternoon and he didn't wanna be late.  
(AN: Sorry Hocykid45, but that's Craig.)  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	7. Mecha Liger vs. the Typhoon team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
At the base of the Blitz team, Jamie was looking through the computer before he got email from the ZBC. As he read it, he noticed that he was going on a one on one fight with the Code: Red team. He then went out to get ready. As he left the door, he noticed that Bit and Leena were sitting together in the kitchen, talking about some things. He figured that it was none of his business, so he went and got ready. He then heard a knock on the door. As he opened it, he saw that Larry Champ was at the door with his team mate Max Leunam, leader of the Alpha team.  
  
Max: Hey!  
  
Jamie: Hey, Max. What are you doing here?  
  
Larry: Oh, we just came to say hi.  
  
Max: We got a big match today, so the visit's gonna be quick.  
  
Larry: Just like our match!  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Jamie: Well come in, if it's gonna be quick.  
  
Harry woke up late from thinking too much overnight. He didn't know what to do now but to get out of his bed and get some breakfast. When he finally got to the kitchen, he found Bit and Leena together. Jealousy was getting to him now, but then stopped as soon as he noticed Larry and Max in the base.  
  
Larry: Harry! How's the sleepover?  
  
Harry: It's alright... You think I can talk to you alone?  
  
Larry: ... Ok then..  
  
Larry and Harry then went to the hanger while Max came in to see Bit and Leena. As soon as he got into the kitchen, he found Leena laying her head on Bit's shoulder while he layed his head on hers. Max then looked at the table and noticed that they had there was food on front of the two sleepy heads. He didn't want to wake them up... just yet, so he took Bit's breakfast and ate it. When breakfast was all done, he THEN started to wake them up. Leena and Bit then woke up and noticed that their food was gone and that Max was in the room.  
  
Bit: Max! I havn't seen you in a while. How's the new base?  
  
Max: It's a wreck... and the doc's bent on something, so he locked himself in a room until the next battle comes around.  
  
Leena: What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Max: Can't a good friend say hi for once?  
  
Bit: (looks down) Hey! Did we eat already?  
  
Leena: And where's that hussy friend of yours?  
  
Max: Oh you mean Anne?  
  
************************************  
  
Anne was in her black Dibison in the middle of the battlefield. Only on occasions, she would work with her old teammates of the new Typhoon team. Her teammates, Dave and Kyle(another one who was nicknamed him Skyhigh), just traded in their old Zoids for new ones. One was a Raynos while the other was a Shield Liger with a cloaking device and twin beam cannons.  
  
Anne: So, Dave. You think we're gonna win this one?  
  
Dave: Hell yeah! We ARE the Typhoon team afterall.  
  
Skyhigh: So where's the enemy?  
  
Judge: The Typhoon team vs. the Mecha Liger. Battle Mode 0984 (uneven battles) Ready... Fight!  
  
Skyhigh: I'll go see where the enemy is.  
  
Anne: And when we find the enemy, I'll Megalo him to oblivion.  
  
The Raynos was then flying through the sky, searching for the Liger. But right on his radar, stood a very weird looking Zoid. The Raynos then hit mach 3 for a sonic boom. Having the experience of an S class warrior, he knew to attack from behind. Given the signal, the Shield Liger went in stealth mode and quietly walked to the enemy. Anne just started off the whole thing with a Barrage of burning bullets.   
  
Anne: Dave! Skyhigh! Get out of there!  
  
The two then followed and got out of the way for the bullets to hopefully hit the enemy. But every bullet fired was missed. The Raynos then dived down for a sonic boom from behind. But before Skyhigh even got close, the tail of the Zoid shot it down.  
  
Skyhigh: Dammit!!!  
  
Dave: Let me take care of this.  
  
The Shield Liger then tood aim at the enemy and started to blast 2 beams, but the enemy turned on its ion boosters and dodged it. In the cockpit, the enemy looked at the footprints and decided where it stood as its shoulder micro missile pod unleashed 2 missiles at Dave.  
  
Anne: Not again! (uses vidphone) Don't go thinking you've won the match yet. You still gotta battle with me!  
  
It seemed that she was talking to the same boy who Craig was making a big deal of at the mall. He was smiling at then turned his screen off. The young girl considered that to be very rude to not answer back, especially if it's with Anne Hart.   
  
As Anne looked forward with her black Dibison, she saw what was coming at her and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the Liger Zero with the three important parts of the CAS of the Liger Zero. It had on the ion boosters of the Jager which also had a laser cannon on each, front buster blades of the Schneider with rocket pods in the side of his face guns on his tail and some kind of rocked pod in the stomach of the Mecha Liger. With all this, some of the attacks were something Anne found to be questionable.  
  
Anne: (turns on screen again) I just can't see how the others got out. Who the hell are you?  
  
???: (smiles) Evan Daken. If you're questioning my Mecha Liger's ability, then wait till you see this.  
  
The Liger then activated it's ion boosters and went straight at the black Dibison as the buster blades shifted forward for a Buster Slash. The Dibison then jumped to the side as the Mecha Liger ran through.  
  
Evan: *Missed. She probably knew that was coming. Then I'll go with this.*  
  
The Dibison then turned around and started adjusting its 17 cannons at the Liger and started shooting. As it came to Evan's eye, he activated an energy shield and the bullets missed. He then countered with its impact cannons, as he ran with its boosters. On the boosters stood a laser cannon on each booster which started shooting at the Dibison, who was running away from the Liger.  
  
Anne: This is crazy! The only way I can attack is if I bust up the boosters! .. I got an idea!  
  
The Dibison then locked on the Mecha Liger's booster and fired its rockets from the pods on the sides of the Dibison's face. Evan saw what was happening and started to shoot with all of his arsenals, from his impact cannons, to his tail gun, to his twin lasers. The boosters kept on coming, so Evan tried to activate his shield, but it was too late.. for his boosters at least.  
  
Evan: Oh no!  
  
Anne: Oh yeah! I got this in the bag!  
  
The Liger started to run again, but his speed dropped a few, making the battle a little easy for Anne. Even then started to shoot with every single weapon on the Mecha Liger, but he was all out of ammo. So he went for the Buster Slash on Anne. Knowing what would happen, Anne dodged out of the way. The Mecha Liger then turned around and finally had enough.   
  
Evan: Oh no... I gotta finish this fast..  
  
Anne: And to think I was worried over nothing.  
  
Evan stopped and planted his feet on the ground and opened its mouth as a little cannon came out. Anne then figured that it was a charged particle gun. Knowing that it still had enough time, and knowing that the Liger can only shoot forward, the Dibison walked to the side of the Mecha Liger. As the charged particle beam fired, Evan went for the energy shield, but nothing happened.   
  
Evan: (sweatdrop) Oh hell, I forgot that the energy's being used for the charged particle gun...  
  
Anne took the opportunity and rammed its horns to the Mecha Liger's side. The impact has caused the charged particle cannon to stop and disappear. As for the Mecha Liger, it fell down with two holes in its side. Anne was just looking at him and started laughing.  
  
Anne: And that's what happens when you mess with the bull.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.. the Typhoon team!  
  
The black Dibison lied down and opened its cockpit, letting the girl stand up. She found that Evan was standing next to his Liger and was looking straight at her. Anne couldn't help but smile in victory and for the fact that she thought he was cute.  
  
Evan: You got lucky that time. Wait til I get a rematch with you!  
  
Anne: Too bad! You're stuck with these losers of class A. I'll see you in class S in maybe a few years. Haha!  
  
Anne then stuck her tounge out and went into her Dibison to find her teammates, Dave and Skyhigh. Evan was wondering if he would ever see someone as crazy as her. I didn't matter to him anyway so he then tried to figure out a way on how to get his Liger back to the repair shop.  
  
************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at a bar, a girl around 16 to 17 was drinking a soda and was watching the news. She had black hair with gold highlights on the front tucked behind her ears and her brown eyes were hidden behind sunglasses that was reflecting off light. She also wore a black tanktop and tight leather pants along with a blue denim jacket with the sleeves torn off. As an accesory, she also wore a blue bandana. The news mentioned that the Champ team were robbed, two of their members have been murdered and all of their Zoids were stolen.   
  
As soon as the announcement was made, someone else walked into the room. It was a skinny girl around 17 also but had long curly red hair with pinkish purple eyes. Just for now, she had on dress and walked to the store owner.  
  
owner: What do you want this time, Sari?  
  
Sari: The usual. (owner prepares) I just can't find it, no matter what I do.  
  
owner: The Death Stinger is gone and you're never gonna get it, trust me.  
  
Sari: I know it's out there. It's probably buried in the sand or something.  
  
owner: Right..  
  
What they didn't know right now was that the girl drinking her soda was listening to the whole thing. Another report on the news came on tv at the same time also. Everyone there started to watch the report. It stated that some members of the Backdraft group were bailed out. Also, they said that a bounty is being put on a fugitive who escaped a few days ago. As Sari looked at who the fugative was, she became shocked and didn't know what to say. It stated that a bounty was put on a certain person she knows and his last name goes by Altail.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	8. Kidnapped Judges

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
For some reason, Jamie's email from the Zoid Battle Commission said to come alone with only him and his Raynos. So that's exactly what he did. He really didn't know why it said, but if it's from the ZBC, then it's probably for the best. He was flying to the spot he needed to go to, but no one was in sight. He didn't see any enemies come around, so he checked on his radar.  
  
Jamie: I don't see anyone around here.  
  
Judge: The area within a 40 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only compeditors and personel have authorized entry. DANGER!! All others must leave at once. Area scanned..... Battlefield set up! The Raynos vs. The Trinity Liger BA. Battle mode 0992. Ready.. Fight!  
  
Jamie: The Trinity Liger BA?  
  
The boy had absolutly no idea on where the Liger is or even what the Liger looks like. He then looked into his radar and searched for anything. What he didn't know was that he was locked on and ready to fire at any moment by the Trinity Liger. The Trinity Liger is just hard to explain about its appearance. It has red armor and a giant gattling gun attatched to its side. There were more to it, but I said before that it's hard to explain. And inside the Trinity Liger happened to be the mercenary named Chaos.  
  
Chaos: This isn't your lucky day now is it?  
  
The Trinity Liger then shot only one bullet. But it didn't matter anyway, because the Raynos was shot down along with a system freeze. The battle was over, but the Trinity Liger also shot down the judge capsule as soon as his name was called. After that, Polta popped into his screen.  
  
Polta: Good job, Chaos. Now we'll do the rest.  
  
Chaos: Right... Do what you gotta do.   
  
And with that, the Trinity Liger BA turned the other way and walked out of there while Polta's Whale King came out of the sky and landed onto the ground. Polta then came out and went to the Raynos's cockpit. He was going to take the Zoid, along with the pilot inside, but he noticed that the pilot has cowardly pushed the eject button as soon as the Raynos got hit. But there was always that judge over there.   
  
A few hours passed since that incident and Jamie finally woke up. As he stood up on the sand, he then could've sworn he was in the Raynos. He then realized that he was lost in the desert. With nowhere left to go, the young boy just walked around, trying to find a nearby city.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the streets of a far away city stood a little fast food resturaunt. In the inside there was business booming in with people in line trying to get their orders. But a few minutes later, someone came into the building. He wasn't really the kind of person who could get people to run away and hide. He was just like everyone else, but with a small reputation. He was around the age of 17 and with hair of brown with highlights and styled in the classic parted mushroom cut. He had hazel eyes and wore a white shirt with kakis, and was covered up in a royal blue jacket. He then grabbed a newspaper and started reading the headlines.  
  
???: *Champs Robbed and members murdered. (turns page) New Versions of Ligers Tested: Some Never Came Back. (turns page) Zoids of the Backdraft Group Stolen? (turns page) Martin Niar Wins Another One. Oh yeah!*  
  
The mystery man didn't really feel like eating right now because he was told that he had a match against the young boy that everybody liked to call "Thunderwave". In this particular match with his opponent, both members get the chance to alternate to another Zoid. The brown haired boy decided to only stick to his only Zoid. He then got up and left the building.  
  
************************************  
  
At the Typhoon team's base, the three members were celebrating their match with the Mecha Liger in Anne's honor. The young girl really didn't have anything to say but she remember that she had to go home to her base. So she went back into her Dibison and yelled at her two team-mates of the Typhoon team.  
  
Anne: Hey guys! I'll see you next time!  
  
Skyhigh: We'll let you know when we get to face the Mecha Liger again!  
  
Dave: We don't need Anne for that! We can beat him hands down! (laughs)  
  
Skyhigh: Anyway, see you later, Anne!   
  
Anne: Thanks!  
  
And with that, she lowered her head as the cockpit closed. The black Dibison then got up and ran to her other team's base. Somewhere in the middle of the desert, the Black Dibison ran to the a giant black building that was as wide as a football field and was as tall as two stories. It was about as big as 10 bases combined. She was finally at her base: the normal base that was attached to the bigger building which happened to be Dr. Layon's lab. (ironic huh?)  
  
************************************  
  
Inside the lab, the doc in his sunglasses had one corner of his place stocked up with noodles. Because of all of the money his team keeps on earning, he uses his 20% to make constant modifications on their five Zoids and all the other junk that Larry's cousin keeps on dumping, at least that's what he thinks. Right now, he was typing on his keyboard and was looking at his giant big screen computer. One window had blueprints for a sea serpant kind of Zoid and there was another which had blueprints of a pegasus looking like Zoid. Ever since the base was bought, he locked himself in the lab, making tons of studying and improvements on the Zoids. He even used the totaled Zoids from Harry to make new parts for the five Zoids. Ever since then, he never seemed to get a wink of sleep. He then heard a knock on the door. As a new window popped into his computer, he noticed that it was Anne, so he typed in some things and pressed the enter button. The other side of the door had Anne. She was looking at a little screen that was attached as it turned on with some text on it.  
  
Anne: (reads text) I'm busy. Go away. I'll be out when the battle comes... Whatever. (turns around and goes the other way)  
  
************************************  
  
At the base of the Blitz team, Max and Larry were saying their goodbyes to their hosts as Harry and Mary got their things and went with them. Harry was going to ride with Larry while Max, sadly, has to share his seat with Mary. Harry and Larry had already got into their Stealth Stormsworders and were waiting for Mary to see Max (AN: They never met). She was then looking at both the boy and his Zoid, the third ultimate X called the Iron Monkey, who right now, was equipped with the wings of the Griffin system. All four members of the Blitz team were there as well, by the way.  
  
Mary: (with stars in her eyes) Oh my goodness! You are so perfect! I just wanna snuggle you close and tight.  
  
Max: (hoping that she was talking about the Iron Monkey)(sweatdrop) Oh. You mean this? (points to the IM) It's no big deal at all. Afterall, you did fight it before, right?  
  
Mary: *Of course it's no big deal. I'm talking about you.* (turns a little bit red)  
  
Max: *Please let it be the monkey!* Let's just go.  
  
Mary then got her bags and jumped into the Iron Monkey. Before the young boy can even get out, he turned around and saw Bit giving Max a thumbs up. Being frustrated with the whole entire embarassment, Max stuck up a middle finger. In the SSS, Larry and Harry were laughing histerically.  
  
In the skies, the Stealth Stormsworder was flying across the skies and was then followed by the Iron Monkey. Inside the cockpit of the Stealth Stormsworder, Max has popped into of the screen , mouthing I hate you. Meanwhile, Harry was telling what happened last night and what he did. Larry then spoke.  
  
Larry: It's like what I said. It's your paranoia. You're letting this get to you. She was probably dreaming about Bit watching some hamster show or something. (AN: Who knows what I'm talking about? Hehe)  
  
Harry: I bet Bit made his move already and Leena's probably falling for him by now.  
  
Larry: For the tenth time, that it not happening... You can still make your move.  
  
Harry: You really think so?  
  
Larry: If I say "yes" then will you be quiet?  
  
Harry: Ok...  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around another battlefield, a Pteras has just fell to the ground as all that was left were a Dark Horn and a Zaber Tiger. They were both standing there, waiting for someone to make their move. But before anyone bothered to make a move, the judge announced something.  
  
Judge: Unidentified Zoid approaching. Please leave the battlefield immediatl--  
  
The Zoid has already shot down the judge. The two remaining Zoids looked at who shot it down. It was one of the rare Blade Ligers. To make things even more interesting, a Black Blade Liger. All three Zoids stood there a Genosaurer followed.  
  
Fuma: (pops up) This battle's being taken over.  
  
The Black Blade Liger then extended his blades and ran to both of the Zoids. The two Zoids didn't really have much of a choice, but to attack as well for ruining their match. So they started to charge at the Blade Liger without any second thought.  
  
Kyle: (pops up) ... When will you ever learn?  
  
The Black Blade Liger dodged every single kind of assault that the two gave. Having enough of this, he started attacking the other two with the triple impact cannons. Both Zoids weren't down yet, but they were getting quite damaged.   
  
Fuma: Let me join in on the battle.  
  
The Geno Saurer then unleashed its claws and grabbed hold onto the Dark Horn. After that, the feet clamped down onto the ground and the tail hatches started to open as it ended with a little cannon coming out of the Geno Saurer's mouth. The Zaber Tiger was trying to shoot the Black Blade Liger with all its ammo, but they all missed.  
  
Kyle: Time to take you out of your misery.  
  
The Blade Liger's blades then started to glow and the ion booster have kicked in, increasing the Zoid's speed. Meanwhile, the Geno Saurer started to charge its particle straight at the Dark Horn before anything else happens. Knowing what to do, the Dark Horn's cockpit opened as the pilot ejected from the seat. As few seconds later after, the charged particle beam busted through the Dark Horn.  
  
Fuma: Well that's good enough for me for one day. Do what you need to do, Kyle.  
  
Meanwhile, the Blade Liger ran straight through the Saber Tiger. As the Black Zoid landed it looked as though the Zaber Tiger wasn't affected in any way. Inside the Black Blade Liger's cockpit, Kyle formed his right hand into a gun and then said something.  
  
Kyle: Bang..  
  
As soon as that was said, the Saber Tiger's upper half of the body fell straight off and landed on the ground. As soon as that was over, the two Zoids opened up and the two pilots jumped off. They both then went for the judge.  
  
Fuma: That wasn't so hard. Now all we have to do is to take this judge capsule and bring it up to the Whale King.  
  
Kyle: ... Do what you want with it. It has nothing to do with me. (walks back to his Blade Liger)  
  
************************************  
  
Max: Absolute Annihilation!  
  
The Iron Monkey Griffin has then shot out every single micro missile and the charged particle beam at the Godos as the Stealth Stormsworder fired its bullets straight at the Iguan. The battle was over and the winner, once again, is the Alpha team.  
  
While going back to their base, Max, Larry, Anne and Dr. Layon were celebrating on their victory. Craig was still with Vega, so he couldn't be there to celebrate with them. But he was being expected at the base for his match. While celebrating, they got a vidcall at the main control room. Dr. Layon then went up to it and answered to find someone very familiar.  
  
Layon: Hey, Craig. How's everything?  
  
Craig: Aren't you coming back? My battle starts in a few!  
  
Layon: Even at maximum speed, we couldn't get you in on time. Take the Shadow Hell Saix yourself.  
  
Craig: Ok then. Oh and by the way. I got this email from the ZBCs saying we have a special match in the next week.  
  
Layon: ..What's the battle mode?  
  
Craig: . (reads email) ..1234....(confused look).. 1234?.  
  
Layon: And who's it against?  
  
Craig: None of the opponents are gonna be named until the match. It just says that only me, Larry and Max should come.  
  
Layon: ... Ok then... Craig, get ready for your match.  
  
Craig: Ok then.. (screen turns off)  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	9. Silver Streak vs. Shadow Hell Saix

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
Craig was inside his Shadow Hell Saix, who was running through the desert. The young boy just hoped that this wouldn't waste alot of his feul (AN: Yes. The Lightning Saix runs on feul) because he needed it for his match. When he got there, what he saw was something he never really got to see everyday.  
  
Craig: Whoah mama! I'm fightin a Saix!  
  
It was a Lightning Saix. But this one was different from the rest. This was a Silver Lightning Saix with armor. As the young boy looked at the details, he noticed that the silver parts were only on the parts that weren't black on the original Lightning Saix. Craig was thinking that this is gonna be a worthwhile challenge. It was gonna be speed vs. speed. And at the end, after the high speed battle, the winner will be standing as its claw is placed on the losing Zoid's head: The Shadow Hell Saix. Then the pilot of the Silver Lightning Saix popped up. It was the guy from the resturaunt.  
  
Craig: So you're the enemy?  
  
???: Name's Martin Niar. You must be Thunderwave.  
  
Craig: You got that right. Nice Zoid you have there.  
  
Martin: You mean Silver Streak?  
  
Craig: (sweatdrop) Silver Steak? Well this should be some battle.  
  
Martin: May the best man win, Thunderwave.  
  
Judge: Craig Anderson vs. Martin Niar. Battle mode 0992. Ready..... Fight!  
  
The battle started and Craig started up the battle by putting up a smokescreen. As soon as the smokescreen was spread across the battlefield, the young boy and his Shadow Hell Saix turned to stealth mode, making it even harder for Martin to know where he went. The problem was that Craig didn't go anywhere yet, so Martin started shooting straight on.  
  
Craig: What the!?  
  
Martin: Oh come on, Thunderwave! You think I don't watch TV?  
  
Craig: You're gonna pay for that... No way I'm gonna lose to some sad excuse for a warrior!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started running and started circling the Silver Streak. As the invisible Zoid ran, the gun started to pivot. But before he started shooting, the Lightning Saix moved away and ran to another part of the battlefield.  
  
Craig: (grr) Toying with me huh? See what happens when you mess with me!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started to chase the Silver Streak in the smokescreen. Inside the cockpit, Martin was thinking of how to get this brat off his tail. He then got an idea. Meanwhile, Craig had enough and started shooting at nothing. The Silver Streak has shifted and was still whenever Craig kept on shooting.  
  
Craig: Why can't you just lose!?  
  
Martin: I think I should take this to the max.  
  
And with that, Martin pressed that one button, which boosted up the speed of the Silver Streak. Getting extremely pissed off, Craig pushed his boost button as well, accelerating his Shadow Hell Saix. Its claw then started to glow while the Shadow Hell Saix ran after its target.  
  
Craig: Ok, Flash-wannabe. I hoped you enjoyed your high-speed battle, because it's about to be over with you! Strike Laser Claw!!!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then jumped up and found that he struck the claw at nothing but dirt. Craig looked around and looked into his radar, only to find nothing. It then took him a while to realize that the Silver Streak has jumped straight up into the air.   
  
Craig: *Damn!*  
  
Martin: Game over!  
  
The Silver Streak then pounced straight onto the Shadow Hell Saix's head, as they both disappeared into the smoke. When the screen cleared, all that was shown was the Shadow Hell Saix's head under the claw of the Silver Streak.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... Martin Niar!  
  
Martin: *... No.. It was us who won in the end, Streak.*  
  
Craig: *..Just wait until I get this guy the next time we battle..*  
  
Martin: (pops up) Hey! Not bad. We should fight again someday.  
  
Craig: * (veins on his forehead) You can count on it!*  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere at night, some guards were walking around the doors, wondering if anyone's going to be coming. Then out of the sky, dropped a mysterious figure who started beating up the two. When the two fainted on the floor, the mysterious figure grabbed their keys and snuck into the building. As the shadow crept through the place, a door was noticed. It was labeled: Restricted.  
  
************************************  
  
The next day, at the Alpha team's base, Max got up and found Larry at the table. He was drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper. Max then grabbed himself a bowl of cereal while Larry went out of the kitchen and left the newspaper right on the table. While Larry was gone, Max went up to it and found the Headlines: Liger Zero X Stolen!  
  
************************************  
  
Early in the morning, at a nearby city, Evan was riding his bike around, wondering if he's ever going to fight Anne some day. He never considered himself to usually be in this kind of position. It really didnt' matter to him anymore. Negative thoughts would never let him down anyway. He then sped his bike up and passed straight by an 18 year old girl with the height of 5'5 and with blue straight hair with curls at the end. Her soft cerulean eyes captured the person who passed by as she kept on walking. She had on a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and tight black shorts. She then started to walk as she looked at her bracelet, which somehow brought a smirk to her face. She then didnt' waste much time, knowing that she had some important business on her agenda list.  
  
She came into a nearby resturaunt and sat by two other girls. One of them looked around 14 and was at the height of 5'6. She had blue eyes along with wavy blonde hair with orange at the tips. She has small braids pulled up into little circles around her head as well. She had on a black spaghetti strap top over a slightly bigger red spaghetti strap top, creating a nice layer affect along with a black skirt which was trimmed in red stichings that reaches slightly above her knees.  
  
The other girl was younger than the two of them, but had curves just like them. She was around 13 and was the height of 5'3. She had long dark brown shoulder length hair that ended with blonde at the tip. Her green eyes had a little bit of purple but couldn't be seen from the fact that they were hiddin behind the rimless green lenses of her sunglasses. She had on a long black jacket and a short dress, with a red and blue lightning striped bandana.  
  
???: What took you so long, Suna?  
  
Suna: I had some business to take care of, Aileea.  
  
???: You got stalked by some pervert again?  
  
Suna: Shut up Chakra.  
  
Aileea: You think we should go now?  
  
Suna: I think we can stay a couple or more hours. Guylos wasn't built in a day, you know.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	10. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
At the Blitz team's base, Dr. Tauros has just told the Zoid Battle Commision that Jamie was missing ever since his battle. The other three were really scared if he was gone or not. If they could've done so, they could have gotten Harry to throw out a search party. But the problem was that all of his Zoids were stolen. The doc was already at his computer, trying to figure out what happened to Jamie. Before he stood up and left to another room, he got email from the Zoid Battle Commision.  
  
Tauros: (reads)... Battle mode 1234... Bit and Brad only?  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere outside the base of the Alpha team, at a Basketball court, Larry and Max were playing a one on one game of Basketball against eachother while Anne watched (AN: Well what would you expect them to do for fun?). Craig was there too with his friend, Vega. Harry and Mary got taken to the Blitz team's base, so there's nothing to worry about. Max was about to shoot, but Larry jumped up and stuffed the ball into his face so hard, that he fell to the ground. You can also see that his sunglasses flew straight off his face and landed onto the ground.  
  
Anne: That's gotta hurt.. You ok Max?  
  
Max: ... Next time, Larry, we'll play some video games.  
  
Larry: (smiling and trying not to laugh) Sorry, Max. Next time, you should be careful of who you're facing.  
  
Vega: ... Reminds me of our time at the orphanage, huh Craig?  
  
Craig: You can say that again, Vega.... Hey, do you remember that smart girl who said she never seen a Zoid in her life?  
  
Vega: I remember her. At times, she'd visit us and give us lots of fun things to play with! You mean ... I forgot her name...  
  
Craig: I think her name was..  
  
************************************  
  
???: Orihime Mimosa Kitalpha Starfire... But for short, I'm called Ori... (freaking out) Then why do my parents call me Princess Ori!? (falls off her chair)  
  
Ori was in her room, and was luckily to be alone because people would think she was weird from the fact that she was talking to herself. Ori was a 14 year old girl around the height of 5'3 who still lived with her parents. Her hair was lavender and was styled in the most unique kind of way (AN: There's no way I'm gonna describe her hair. You're just gonna have to look at the reviews) along with brown eyes. Right now, she was dressed in an aqua turtleneck leotardish kind of thing which was decorated with purple detail. She also had white shorts and purple socks, covered in white boots. She even had purple gloves fastened by garters up to her shirt. (AN: If you don't understand, look up her profile in the reviews) She then got back up onto her chair and started looking through her computer. She was doing some anylizing on the three Zoids that always caught her attention: The Liger Zero, the Iron Monkey and the Berserk Fury. After looking at her simulation program, she finally came to a conclusion.  
  
Ori: (in a confident look)... (changes to an anime-style crying face) I really have no idea who would win in a Zoid battle between the three of them... * I don't get it. Every single time, each and every single one of them will always win. I can't make a definite decision!* (leans back on her chair)  
  
???: (knocks on Ori's door) Hey, Ori. Did anyone call?  
  
Ori: None that you would want to know, Sol.  
  
Sol: Ok.  
  
???: (knock) Hey Ori. Did you take my pencil?  
  
Ori: No, Rigel, Etoile probably took it.  
  
Rigel: Ok.  
  
???: This door's no match for the Wild Eagle!!  
  
Ori: SHUT UP, ETOILE!!!   
  
Etoile: .... (cries to his parents)  
  
It was kinda mean, but Ori just HATED the Wild Eagle for reasons that she would never mention. She did know him from the past, but she'd rather not mention because people would always tease her about her and Jamie. She then tried to get her mind off it by trying to figure out who's better of the three Zoids.  
  
************************************  
  
A day has passed and Jamie was still walking around the desert. Ever since the morning battle yesterday, he never had anything to eat. He was about to give up and die under the sun, but then he saw a nearby town. As happy as can be, the started walking, hoping he'd make it to the town. He then made it to the first house, but then his legs gave out as well as his conciousness...  
  
Jamie woke up a few hours later and found a little boy staring straight into his face. It seemed that he was in the living room of someone's house. Just by looking at the little boy, Jamie can already tell that he's been known around here. The little boy then ran around like crazy, acting like a Zoid while Jamie got up on the couch he was lying on. Then someone came into the room he was in. It was Ori.  
  
Jamie: Where am I?  
  
Ori: You're in Old Helic City.  
  
Jamie and Ori then locked their eyes at eachother as memories of their past ran through their minds. Every single event of their lives had at least one of eachother in the image. As soon as the flashbacks ended and as soon as they came back to reality, they started talking again.  
  
Jamie: Ori!?  
  
Ori: You were expecting someone else?.. (looks at the little boy, Etoile) (sweatdrop) Etoile, think you can get out of the room for a moment?  
  
Etoile: Wild Eagle and Ori sitting in a tree!  
  
Ori: ..Hmph. Say what you want, but you should know that we're just friends. Right Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah.  
  
Etoile: I'm going to tell mom that you and Wild Eagle were-  
  
Ori: (grabs Etoile and runs to the kitchen) (talks extremely fast) Ok Jamie. You just sit back and make yourself at home while I take care of Etoile. (enters the kitchen)  
  
Jamie laughed a little bit while he heard what was happening. He knew that Ori was still the same. They were practically best friends when they were little. Over the years, he even had the silliest idea that they deserve to be even more than friends. But then came the ZBC, his life long dream to be one of the lucky few to be a warrior. But then he had to deal with leaving her. But that was the past....  
  
Ori: (enters the room) Ok I'm back. Sorry I kept you waiting.  
  
Jamie: Oh that's alright.  
  
Ori: (smiles) (sits right next to him) So how'd you get to Old Helic City?  
  
Jamie: Well I had a match yesterday against something called a Trinity Liger BA and I accidentaly ejected myself out. Then I woke up, finding that my Zoid was gone, so I walked to the nearest town...  
  
Ori: Trinity Liger? How does it look like?  
  
Jamie: I didn't get to see it.  
  
Ori: ...Really?  
  
Jamie: Uh huh..  
  
Ori: You know.. There's been a report that new types of Ligers have been stolen.  
  
Jamie:.. New kinds of Ligers?  
  
Ori: Most of them are all-armord Liger Zeros. The others are weird other kinds.  
  
Jamie: What do you mean by all-armored?  
  
Ori: Those Ligers have all the CAS armors equipped, from ion boosters, to buster blades, to hybrid cannons. Some also have energy shields while others have energy blades.  
  
Jamie: So are they all the same?  
  
Ori: They all have a different characteristic of their own. One of them is faster than the other Ligers, the other can do a charged particle beam and the other has close range ability like you wouldn't believe. All these Ligers have either been givin to a person or stolen on the spot.  
  
Jamie: Well what about the others?  
  
Ori: One of them is very special. It can freeze their command system in a flash. The other one's like a sharpshooter. I'm not really sure what the names are, but I think some of them are called the Trinity Liger, the Mecha Liger and the Liger GVX.  
  
Jamie: ... How'd you know all this?  
  
Ori: Internet...  
  
Jamie: ...I really got to get going. My team's probably getting worried sick about me.  
  
Ori: That's ok. The ZBC's been notified and you're gonna have to stay here for a while.  
  
Jamie: (lies back down) Oh great...  
  
Ori: You want a drink?  
  
Jamie: Just give me some water, please.  
  
Ori: Ok then.  
  
Ori then got up and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen, Ori closed the door, revealing that she tied up her little brother and hung him against the back door with his mouth taped up. She then leaned back against the wall and then thought about Jamie. It's been a really long time since she has gotten to see Jamie. She had never been this happy before until she found him fainted on front of her house. It was somehow like fate has brought them together again. But what was she even saying? This is Jamie. But who knows? Anything could happen during his stay. Just thinking about it has gotten her redness exposed to her cheeks. A few seconds later, she snapped back into reality and started getting some water.  
  
************************************  
  
As soon as another battle was over, another Judge capsule was shot down by the Trinity Liger BA. Inside the cockpit, Chaos was thinking that he should do this for a living. With all the money he kept on getting, why would he stop now? He then left with the Trinity Liger BA as soon as the Whale King landed for the judge capsule.  
  
************************************  
  
Up in another Whale King, Kyle got into his Black Blade Liger and mobilized it as it jumped off the mouth. A match was over and the winner and the only one who barely made it was a Stealth Viper. Then out of the blue, the snake Zoid was cut in half as fast as the judge capsule. Inside the cockpit, Fuma's face appeared in Kyle's screen.  
  
Fuma: Good work, Kyle. Get back to the Whale King after we get the judge capsule.  
  
Kyle: ... I don't get it..  
  
Fuma: What do you mean?  
  
Kyle: What's with the judge capsules?  
  
Fuma: Oh you'll figure out soon.  
  
************************************  
  
Evan was in his Mecha Liger, shooting down 2 Pteras' with his tail gun. It was now between him and a Gunsniper, who was hidden on the cliff. So Evan started running to the place where he saw the GS. As he ran, a bullet was shot, but was blocked by the energy shield that was generated by the Mecha Liger. The boosters then activated as he shot all of his bullets at the rocks at the top of the cliff, which took out the Gunsniper.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.. The Mecha Liger!  
  
Evan did know that people were watching him, but what he didn't know was that he was being watched by three certain girls at a resturaunt named Suna, Chakra and Aileea. All three of them were watching the end of the match until Chakra started to speak.  
  
Chakra: Wasn't that...  
  
Suna: (in a not-so-shocked-expression) It can't be.. it's some other kind of Liger..   
  
Aileea: Who cares? That's probably some kind of reject Zoid with stolen parts.  
  
Chakra: I guess so. Hey! We should teach that SOB a lesson on how to really use a Zoid!  
  
Suna: .. (smirks) We should...  
  
While they were talking, someone entered the door. The three girls looked at who it was, but wasn't surprised about who it was in the first place. Knowing what was going to happen, they instantly got up and walked to the person who came in: Altail.  
  
Altail: My three girls...  
  
Chakra: Shut up and let's go..  
  
Altail: (vein on forhead) Dont' say that to me! I bailed you out of jail and this is how you repay me!?  
  
Suna: We're not your girls, still.  
  
Aileea: Let's just go. You spoiled our fun, so don't make it worse.  
  
The three then left the resturaunt and went to the car that was outside. Altail then walked outside, wondering why, of all the people he let out of jail, he had to bail them out. To him, kids were trouble. Luckily, some of them quit or ran away or possibly got killed. It didn't really matter to him but for now, he has to deal with these three.  
  
************************************  
  
A newspaper was being read about the fact that the Liger Zero X was stolen and then was crumpled up and thrown into the garbage by Martin. He, right now, was at the parts shop, installing a new sonar system, just incase if he had to fight Craig and his Shadow Hell Saix again. A worker then walked up to him and started talking to him.  
  
worker: The sonar system's going good so far. You might wanna come back by tomorrow.  
  
Martin: .... Fine then..  
  
worker: You're not from around here, are you?  
  
Martin: No. Why are you asking?  
  
worker: Best stay inside at night, because that's when the Grim Reaper comes at night.  
  
Martin: ... (sweatdrop).. I'll take your word for it. (walks to the door)  
  
Martin is a mercenary, so he would have to stay in a hotel for the night. As he left, he accidentally bumped into someone and made that person fall down. Feeling a little bit guilty, Martin gave the person a hand. The person gladly accepted his help and got up as fast as Martin left for a hotel. The person who happened to be helped was a biker girl. (AN: It's the girl from the bar where Sari was introduced)  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere, out in the middle of the desert, Sari was sitting right by a Zoid's foot, looking at a picture of Commander Altail. You can see that anger was building up inside her as she looked at it. She then put it back into the pocket of her dress and stood up. She then looked at the Zoid she was standing right beside, a black and blue Liger with golden details along with two blades. This Zoid was nothing like the others. It was a stolen Zoid called the Liger Zero X.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	11. the Alpha team vs. the Liger 01

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Pogi: Before this continues, I need to say that anyone who sent in a Shadowfox for a Zoid better put in a secondary Zoid if you wanna be in the story. Don't take it personally, but there's only 1 Shadowfox.  
  
Pogi: And while you're waiting to see if you made it, draw the characters to get a better idea of who they even are or at least what they look like.  
  
Max: (runs on front of the screen) It's optional if you REALLY wanna get into this. Now I gotta get to the fic! (runs away)  
  
************************************  
  
At the base of the Blitz team, Bit, Brad, Leena and the doc were sitting around, hoping that Jamie was alright. Then at that very moment was when the vidphone started ringing in the other room. It took a few seconds for the doc to realize that someone was calling. Hoping that Jamie was alright, he got up and walked into the room. The other three didn't say anything while he was in there until the doc came back to the room they were in.  
  
Tauros: .... Jamie's in Old Helic City and he says that he want's to be picked up by tomorrow.  
  
Bit: Tomorrow?  
  
Leena: Why's that, dad?  
  
Tauros: They don't know...  
  
************************************  
  
A new battle was about to begin and that's when the Whale King of the Alpha team flew right to the spot. The bottom catapault opened and the Larry gave the signal to launch his Stealth Stormsworder. The battle was in the daytime, so the stealthiness of his Zoid was of no use. The Whale King then flew right over the ground as the Shadow Hell Saix ran straight out. Then the Whale King just landed as the catapault launched the Black Dibison. Lastly, another hatch opened.  
  
Max: Launch the Griffin!  
  
The Iron Monkey had the Griffin armor unit on for the battle. They really didn't get much info on who the opponent was, but they do know that the battle was uneven. But just incase if the opponent was as good as the Blitz team or so, he equipped himself with all his armor. The Iron Monkey Griffin then dropped and waited for the battle to start as the Whale King took off into the sky.  
  
Max: Hey, Anne. You see anyone?  
  
Anne: (pops up) Nothing...  
  
Max: Craig?  
  
Craig: (pops up) I don't see anything around here...  
  
Max: .... How about you, Larry?  
  
Larry: (pops up) He's not anywhere?  
  
That's when someone appeared on Max's screen. It was a muscular 18 year old boy around the height of 6'2 with dirty blonde hair coming down to the neck, tied up into a rat tail. He had midnight blue eyes with the pupils of red and black tint. He had on a tight red T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and was also wearing a solid black pair of jeans. That was when Craig took a glimps at him.  
  
Craig: ... (sweatdrop) I know someone who should stop listening to the Villiage People once in a while...  
  
Larry: Craig! He's listening..  
  
Anne: I don't really think so..  
  
Max: Hey! I havn't seen you around here before. Who are you?  
  
???: Name's Jacob. Ready to give the people something to talk about? (Shuts off screen)  
  
Craig: Come on! Look at this guy! He thinks he's so great just because he thinks he can take on all four of us! Come on, team! Let's teach this SOB a lesson he'll never forget!  
  
Larry: ... And who made YOU the leader of the team?  
  
Craig: You DO know that the best ALWAYS comes last right? And I was the last member to join. Not only that, but I pilot 2 Zoids and I have the awesome Shadow Hell Saix!  
  
Anne: But you lost to a Lightning Saix just the other day...  
  
Craig: (pounds his controllers) IT'S A FLUKE! A DIRTY NOT-SO-FORGIVEABLE FLUKE!!!  
  
Max: Just be quiet. The judge's about to start the match. When we figure out what the Zoid is, we'll use one of the strategies the doc made for us.  
  
Judge: The Alpha team vs. the Liger 01. Ready... FIGHT!!!  
  
Craig: Liger 01 huh? It's probably some cheap imitation of the Liger Zero.   
  
Anne: This is like our match with the Blitz team.  
  
Larry: .. Except no one else to interfere.  
  
Max: (smile on his face) Then what are you waiting for? Blow the smokescreen!  
  
Craig then went into stealth mode and blew discharge the smoke out of the Shadow Hell Saix. As the others checked their radar, they found that the Zoid was coming their way. When the four finally got the chance to see it, the were as shocked as shocked could ever be. The Zoid was alot like the Liger 0, but with a very special armor. This armor was Ion boosters of the Jager which also had large blades on it, the five blades of the Schneider, blades of the Blade Liger and a hybrid cannon on the back of the Liger (AN: How can you put on both cannons of the boosters are already on, huh? Sit down). This Liger had black with gold and red stripes down the legs and the sides along with a red scar under the right eye.  
  
Max: (in a shocked expression) What the hell?... Doc! You see that?  
  
Layon: (pops up) Use the 4 on 1 strategy!  
  
Max: You got that?  
  
Anne, Larry and Craig: Got it!  
  
Anne then went to the back and fired a Megalo to the Liger 01, but every single missile missed the running Zoid. It appeared to Dr. Layon that the Liger 01 was just as fast as the Liger Zero Jager. And it wasn't even using the ion boosters.  
  
Anne: Oh no! I don't know what to do now...  
  
Larry: .. (smirks) Let me give it a go then.  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder then dropped altitude and started shooting at the Liger 01, but then the Liger 01 moved out of the way. Larry then extended the swords of the Stealth Stormsworder and went mach 3 at the Liger 01. Inside, Jacob considered Larry to be a pushover. The Liger 01 then stopped as the hybrid cannon started to shoot. Larry then went straight through the hybrid cannon at the same time the cannon was shot. a few seconds later, the Liger 01fell backwards while one of the Stealth Stormsworder's wing got busted. It took a while for the Liger 01 to get up and for Jacob to realize that his hybrid cannon was cut in half.  
  
Jacob: Oh no! I gotta get rid of the others before the Stormsworder comes back.  
  
Max: Absolute Annihalation!  
  
The Iron Monkey Griffin then shot out every single missile, which was locked onto the Liger 01. It didn't stop there, but the Iron Monkey fired the charged particle beam as well. But using its speed, the Liger 01 got away from the beam, but was still followed by the missiles. Until then, he spread out all of his blades, in the front, on the boosters and on the sides, hoping that he gets rid of one of the Zoids.  
  
Max: The Iron Monkey Griffin is now able to move! Woo! How's everything?  
  
Anne: I only have one more Megalo left..  
  
Larry: The Stealth Stormsworder's not in good shape for the moment..  
  
Craig: I'm still game!  
  
Craig then got his invisable Shadow Hell Saix to start moving onto the Liger 01. Feeling very confident, he looked into his radar and found that the Liger 01 was running right up to him. Craig smiled as the claw of the Shadow Hell Saix started to glow.   
  
Craig: And now for the finale! Strike Laser Claw!  
  
Before the Shadow Hell Saix struck the Liger 01, it was already shiskabob (or whatever you call it) by the target. Up in the Whale King, Dr. Layon was looking at the Liger 01, studying its weaknesses as he ate his noodles. He then found a flaw in the structure. The Liger 01 had no thrusters! He then looked at the battlefield and noticed where Max and Anne were. He then quickly called on Max.  
  
Layon: Max! The Liger 01's coming this way! Turn on the energy shield!  
  
Max: I'm already ahead of you.  
  
The Iron Monkey Griffin's wings then opened its hatches as the energy shield activated while Anne and her Black Dibison stayed back. It wasn't long until, the Liger 01 ran into the energy shield and broke the front blades.  
  
Layon: Now take off the armor and start flying while Anne moves out of the way.  
  
Anne then moved while the Iron Monkey Griffin lost the armor and took off into the air. Unable to control where it was going, the Liger 01 crashed straight into a cliff wall, giving Anne the moment to end the match.   
  
Max: It's all yours.  
  
Anne: Thanks... Megalo Max! Fire!  
  
The Dibison then fired all of its burning missiles straight at the Liger 01, which blasted the Liger 01 into the skies and out of commision. Horns blew and the match was announced over. The winner, once again, is the Alpha team.  
  
Max: .. Hey! Wasn't Craig still stuck to the ....  
  
Anne:... Oh oh...  
  
Layon:.... That's definatly gonna come off my share of the prize money... (slurp)  
  
Max: ... Hey Jacob. Are you alright?  
  
Jacob: (looks away from the screen for a while and then looks at Max) Good job. Let's battle again some time.  
  
Craig: .. (pops up) Hey! What about me! My Zoid got shiskabobed and I got megaloed to my misery! Someone get me out!!  
  
Larry: (pops up) Shut up, Craig.  
  
************************************  
  
At the Zoid Battle Commision Head Quarters, up in the Ultrasaurus, some officials were reporting on what happened to the missing judge capsules. While the others were still searching, someone came into the door. It was Chaos in a ZBC uniform.  
  
Chaos: I retrieved the missing judge capsules.  
  
official: Good work. Where were they?  
  
Chaos: They were just stranded out in the desert. It doesn't really matter. They're right outside.  
  
chief: Good. Let's go!  
  
Outside, down on the ground stood Polta in his ZBC disguise. And standing right by him was a truck full of judge capsules. It seems that all of the Zoids that all of the judges Chaos has shot down were going to be givin back to the ZBC. But why?  
  
************************************  
I'd put in more, but I think this is enough for this ch.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	12. Love and Pain (J/O)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
A glass of water was on the table. Then it was picked up as water emptied into Jamie's mouth. He was listining to every single thing Ori was talking to him about how her family's like around the house. Mostly about people like her brothers. But that's when her dad, Korvis Starfire (AN: I think) came into the door, giving a surprise look on everyone's face.  
  
Ori: (shocked with sweatdrop) Ah! You're home!  
  
Jamie: I can explain..  
  
Dad: Whoah! What's he doing here!?  
  
Ori: He's an old friend. He just came into town and fainted, so I took him under care.  
  
Jamie: It's true...  
  
Dad: .... Is he planning to stay for the night?  
  
Ori: Uh huh.  
  
Jamie: I'll sleep on the couch if you want, Mr. Starfire..  
  
Dad: Well in that case, you're welcome to stay. (walks up to Ori) Don't forget your future comes first, Princess. (walks to the kitchen)  
  
Jamie: Your dad's.... nice...  
  
Ori:... Right...  
  
Dad: Hey! What's Etoile doing here?  
  
Jamie was beginning to like this place. When it came to being in the base of the Blitz team, it was all work and no play. And play was already taken by Bit and Leena. But when it comes to sitting next to his good old friend, Ori, he has never felt so happy. Too bad he has to go tomorrow.  
  
************************************  
  
Chakra moved onto a platform nearby inside the hanger of the Whale King. As she got up, the platform started to rise as she finally reached the top of a sky colored Zabat. With that, she grabbed for a toolbox right near her and opened for some tools. Down below came Aileea.  
  
Aileea: Don't you ever get tired of fixing that piece of junk?  
  
Chakra: Well at least I HAVE a Zoid, unlike you.  
  
Aileea: Shut up! You know that I'm too good to have a Zoid like that sky blue Zabat.  
  
Chakra: And what? You were suppose to get that shadow Zoid that Craig has.  
  
Aileea: It wasn't suppose to be his in the first place! He already has that damn Warshark of his!  
  
Chakra: I bet you're just jealous of him. You know, he's around your age. You should go out with him.  
  
Aileea: SHUT UP!!!! I'm going to tell you this. If I was going to go out with anyone, it wouldn't be someone with that big of an ego like Craig's.  
  
Chakra: (singing) Aileea and Craig sitting in a tree, F-U-  
  
???: And those are the words of today?  
  
Aileea and Chakra looked at the direction of the person who said that, but all they see is a red Zaber Fang. Aileea walked to the other side and found someone standing on the platform. The person was a 16 year old girl at the height of 5'6. She has black and brown dyed hair in pig tailed braids and blueish grey eyes, along with a white and dark blue school uniform. She looked like the average person with not that much curves. Right now, she was using some tools to improve some of her custom parts for her Zaber Fang.  
  
Aileea: (sweatdrop) You were listining to the whole thing weren't you, Kiyin?  
  
Kiyin: Maybe if you were a little bit more quiet, then maybe I would've not heard anything. Besides, didn't he run away?  
  
Chakra: I bet he couldn't take the pressure. (starts laughing)  
  
Aileea: (laughs along but then stops) ... But he took the Shadow Zoid...  
  
Kiyin: Who cares? We're in the spotlight. And the plan's going to take place in a few days, remember that.  
  
Chakra: Oh yeah..  
  
Aileea: So then it's just gonna be the four of us huh?  
  
Kiyin: Guess so.  
  
Aileea: ... Hey! Where's Suna?  
  
************************************  
  
A nearby city was being attacked by the Liger Zero X. As the city burned, the Liger Zero X extended its electromagnetic blades and started cutting down the buildings. Some opposing Zoids then started to attack, but the Liger Zero X brought its blades up and then sent an electromagnetic surge to them, causing something to go wrong with the command system.  
  
???: My system's frozen!  
  
Inside the cockpit was Sari, holding up her picture of Commander Altail. Rumors were spread that he was here this morning, so she decided to have a little visit. Givin the opportunity, Sari extended her blades and charged straight at the Zoid, which ended up being cut in half. As soon as her assault was over, she just walked away from the city with her Liger Zero X, knowing that no one was there for her to see.  
  
************************************  
  
The Whale King has landed somewhere around a nearby city somewhere to save some feul. This gave Suna the right time to look around. She then walked into a food court and then sat down as she stared into her bracelet as memories ran into her mind. She then started wondering about life in the Backdraft Group. She got arrested just for having nowhere else to go. Not far away from her sat Evan, who was just relaxing until Suna caught his eye.   
  
Evan: *Whoa!*  
  
Of all the people Evan has seen in his life, he thought to himself that no one could be more beautiful (and hot) as her. While looking, Suna finally turned to his direction, causing Evan to turn around in embarassment but also causing Evan to be the attention of Suna.  
  
Suna: * Hello...*  
  
Everywhere she went, boys would always fall for her and give her whatever she wants. But no one ever had her to love back... But Evan, somehow, was different in some kind of way. She also thought that he was kinda cute. Someone then walked up to her and sat down. Suna turned around to find that it was Chakra.  
  
Chakra: What are you doing?  
  
Suna: We're not going anywhere. We might as well make the best of our time.  
  
Chakra: (looks at Evan) So you make the best of your time by looking at HIM?  
  
Suna: (turning red) What do you mean!?  
  
Chakra: I saw you looking at him. You can't hide anything from me, you know.  
  
Suna: ...  
  
Chakra: (having an evil smile) (yells at Evan) Hey kid! My friend wants to talk to you!  
  
Suna: (turns really red and smacks Chakra)  
  
That has REALLY caught Evan's attention. He probably thought it was a trick, but if it wasn't... But there's a 50/50 chance that he'll make himself look stupid on front of people he never even knew in the first place. But there isn't anything to lose anyway. So he then got up and started walking up.  
  
Suna: * Oh great. He's coming this way. Okay then, keep in cool. He's like everyone else, so just stay calm.*  
  
Suna sat there as Evan sat down. Just by looking at him shake, she can already tell that he was very nervous. Before anything else happens, she's just going to have to tell him that this was all one big mistake.  
  
Suna: Hi..  
  
Evan: .. Hi.  
  
Suna: Sorry. My friend over here's an idiot.  
  
Chakra: Hey!  
  
Evan: (stuttering) Oh- well that's alright.  
  
It has been a pretty long time since she had seen a boy somewhere around her age. When it came to training in the Backdraft group, there were never really that much boys, but Craig and Vega. And she kinda feels sorry for him, so she might as well start talking.  
  
Suna: So you from around here?  
  
Evan: Not really, I just travel around.  
  
Suna: Hey! I do too. My name's Sukiana Miyake, but my friends call me Suna.  
  
Evan: Name's Evan Daken. You battle Zoids?  
  
Suna: Oh yeah. You should see what kind of Zoid I have. I bet you'd be jeleous. (laughs a little)  
  
Evan: Oh really? I bet you mine's better. It's nothing like anyone else's.  
  
Getting as bored as ever, Chakra almost fell to the ground and almost went to sleep. Just then, a dog was biting onto her shoe. She kicked it off, only to have it bitten by the dog again. She then tried to kick it, but then she fell to the ground. Aileea walked over and found Suna with Evan.  
  
Aileea: * I bet she's trying to get his money..* What are you doing? The Whale King's going to take off soon!  
  
Suna: (realizes that Aileea was there) Oh!  
  
Evan: Well... I'll see you soon.  
  
Evan was feeling alittle bit disappointed. Everywhere he went, girls would always be saying what kind of cutie he was. But the thing was that none of them were even his type. But, somehow, he became attracted to Suna. He then got up, but had an idea. Suna, also, doesn't really see guys like him around. He's like one of the only people that she actually finds to be attracted to. She then got an idea.  
  
Suna and Evan: You want my number? (both blush)  
  
Suna: ..Ok..  
  
Evan: If it's alright with you..  
  
Aileea: .. *Oh brother.*..  
  
************************************  
  
In a nearby hotel room, the phone rang and was picked up by Martin, who was watching a report about a new team going up to class S. What he has heard has pretty much brought a smile to his face. A few minutes later, Martin was walking to the garage of the parts shop as it opened. There stood the worker and right behind him was the Silver Streak.  
  
worker: Sorry about the whole taking-the-whole-day thing. We really didn't know about how long it takes us to install a sonar system.  
  
Martin: That's ok. I'll just take the Streak and we'll be on our way.  
  
worker: Our?  
  
Martin: Me and the Streak, sir.  
  
worker: Oh.. (chuckles) You better get going now. This Lightning Saix doesn't run by itself you know.  
  
Martin: I guess so.  
  
Martin then got into his cockpit a few minutes later. As the cockpit closed, the Silver Streak started to roar and left the garage. A few seconds later, another Lightning Saix walked into the shop. And out of the cockpit came a 25 year old, 5'10 girl with short blonde hair, a tight green dress with a labcoat that had a tag with the label, Salene Taskerra.  
  
Salene: (in a southern accent) Hi. I need this Lightning Saix fixed by tomorrow.  
  
worker: Lightning Saix must be very popular around here. I should get my own. (chuckles)  
  
************************************  
  
Back at the base, not many people were there. The Whale King was about to take off so Dr. Layon and Craig could fix the Shadow Hell Saix and Larry went to see Harry with what he was doing, not to mention that he needed to go to Jack's place for some cards. So the only ones at the base were Anne and Max. Outside, when the Whale King took off, a giant spider was watching them and next to the spider stood the shadow of a girl. Max and Anne were both on the computer, seeing who the top 100 Zoid teams were.  
  
Max: And once again, we're somewhere up there.  
  
Anne: Now check who the hottest guy is.  
  
Max: (smiles) You're looking at him.  
  
Anne: Come on! I bet that you're afraid Larry's gonna be at #1 and that you're not even gonna be on it.  
  
Max: Well if that's so, (types on the computer) let's go see the top hot girls.  
  
Anne: I don't need a computer to know that I'm hot.  
  
Max: .. Right.. So basically, you need one to know that you're not in the top spot.  
  
Anne: What?  
  
Max: (laughing) That's ok. As long as you're on my team, you're hot in my book.  
  
Anne then looked at the screen only to see that she's off the #1 spot. A few seconds later, someone rang the doorbell, so Max and Anne got up and went to see who it was. When the two went to the door, the only person that was standing on front of the door was the same biker girl Martin bumped into earlier. Right now, she had on a bag over her sholder and was waiting for the two to say something.  
  
Anne: Hi... You need directions?  
  
???: No. That's alright. I was wondering if I can stay here for a while. I really have to place to go.  
  
Max: We're gonna have to ask our manager, but you can stay until further notice... Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
???: (smles) My name's Maria.  
  
Max: I'm Max and this is Anne.  
  
Anne: Sup?  
  
Max: Make yourself at home if you want.  
  
Maria: Thanks cutie.  
  
Max felt his face starting to heat up, hoping that no one would notice. He didn't really do anything but just stood there, so Anne carried him to a nearby couch, making way for their new guest. Maria then got in and passed them by as she took off her sunglasses, revealing her brown beautiful eyes. Before she went to the other room, she then turned to Max and started to say something.  
  
Maria: And I know your eyes are grey, so there's no need to wear your sunglasses.  
  
The biker girl then gave a wink and left for another room. Max then took off his sunglasses, revealing his grey eyes as he wondered how she even knew. Even though Max doesn't quite remember it, Maria smiled as she walked around the base, knowing that she, once again, gets to see her childhood friend. Luckily, Dr. Layon was going to a repair shop far away and Larry probably has some "business" to take care of. So they won't be coming back until the morning. Outside the Alpha team base, the giant spider was standing on the base, but then jumped off silently and started walking to another place in the desert.  
  
************************************  
  
Sunset was coming this way and a Whale King was flying high in the sky. And inside, Kyle slept right beside to the foot of his black blade Liger while Fuma talked to Altail and Polta. All the judge capsules were captured and then given back, so now they're on their next step.  
  
Altail: So what do you think we should do next?  
  
Fuma: We've got to think over what would happen if we successfully complete this mission.  
  
Polta: What if they send some kind of special force to fight against us?  
  
Altail: We already have the other warriors of the Backdraft out of jail. We should be able to have no problem, especially with our specially trained warriors.  
  
Fuma: And the mercenaries we've picked up along the way.  
  
Polta: And not to mention the Zoids we have.  
  
As the three talked about what was going to happen, in Polta's Whale King, somebody was in the back, listening to all of the things that were being said. That person turned out to be Chaos, who now had a concerned look on his face. Right below the Whale Kings outside ran the Liger Zero X with Sari inside.  
  
************************************  
  
Around night time, in the base of the Lightning team, Jack, Chris, Kelly, with Larry right beside her and Harry were looking at their cards. The time came and all five of the players showed their hands. Somehow, Jack had another full house, but wasn't good enough for Larry's four of a kind.  
  
Larry: Looks like its my game.  
  
Jack: Again?  
  
Chris: (yawning) It's getting late, Jack. Let's go to sleep.  
  
Jack: It's not THAT late. I'm sure the Champ cousins still want to play.  
  
Kelly: I guess we could stay up a little while.  
  
Chris: Forget it. We have a battle with the Delta team tomorrow.  
  
Kelly: (grr) Fine then..  
  
Before both of the sisters went to their rooms, Kelly, with a smirk on her face, got up and whispered something to Larry's ear while he drank some soda. After hearing what she had to say, Larry quickly slammed the cup on the table and spat his drink across the table, only to hit the wall and nothing else. Larry then looked at Kelly walk away as his face turned as red as ever.  
  
Jack: So what did she say?  
  
Larry: ... You don't have to know... Isn't the Delta team an S class team?  
  
Jack: We moved up to class S.  
  
Harry: Really? How do you do that?  
  
Jack: It was probably because we won alot of battles with you not around.  
  
Larry: Right..  
  
Jack: And the day after that, we've been told to go to a battle somewhere next week.  
  
Harry: Against who?  
  
Jack: Dunno..  
  
************************************  
  
An hour later, while the Stealth Stormsworder flew right over the skies, Larry was riding in his cockpit with his cousin in the back seat. Harry was telling him every single thing that keeps on happening when he got to the Blitz team's base.  
  
Harry: Nothing really happened, basically.  
  
Larry: What you just said was that every single time you see Leena, you always see Bit with her. Oh come on. I always see Max with Anne and that doesn't really mean there's something going on with the both of them.  
  
Harry: This is different. I love Leena. Not Anne.  
  
Larry: .. I don't get it. Don't you even get to spend any time with her.  
  
Harry: But I never get to be alone with her. It's always with Bit.  
  
Larry: Well fine then. Let him be there. I don't get it. What does he have that you don't?  
  
Harry: How about a Zoid? An S class team? Leena as a teammate? The Liger Zero? And Ultimate X?  
  
Larry: .. Ever wondered if there was anyone else besides Leena?  
  
Harry: No! Leena's the only one for me! I know she loves me, but I'm sure she's just too shy.  
  
Larry: .. Why don't you let me talk to her?  
  
Harry: You'd do that?  
  
Larry: Sure. We're here right now.  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder then landed and the mouth of the Zoid opened. Harry and Larry then got out and went to the door. Harry gave a knock and waited. No one answered at first, but then the door opened, revealing Brad.  
  
Brad: You're back.  
  
Harry: Thanks. (walks to Jamie's room)  
  
Larry: Hey, Brad. Think I can talk to Leena?  
  
Brad: She's sleeping. And besides, now's not a good time.  
  
Larry: ... Really?  
  
Brad: Jamie's lost somewhere around the desert. But the ZBC found him, so we have to pick him up by tomorrow.  
  
Larry: Why tomorrow?  
  
Brad: Jamie said so. I don't know why, but he just wants to.  
  
In his bed, even as Brad talked, Bit layed down with his eyes open. He was then thinking about what has happened ever since he has joined the Blitz team. Everytime, he would always be with Leena and nobody else, and then again, Harry would always be coming by. Now Harry's been getting help from his cousin. Why was he even thinking about his? It should be none of his business. But for now, he might as well get some sleep. Right outside his door walked Harry, who was getting ready to sleep. But before he got inside, we looked to his side and found that he was looking into Leena's room. After a few seconds he started walking to Jamie's room for some sleep, but then he noticed Mary in front of him.  
  
Mary: You're back already?  
  
Harry:... (walks by Mary).. Most of me...  
  
************************************  
(AN: Now let me tell you this. I'm not really good when it comes to a romance scene, so bear with me, OK?)  
(optional: play Musiq Soulchild's "Love")  
  
In the middle of the night, Jamie was asleep on the couch. Upstairs, Ori, with her hair down (AN: I just can't picture it), was still on her computer, looking through all of the things on her computer that had info on Jamie.... But then something came to her head. Jamie's going to leave soon and she isn't doing anything about this. She really wanted to see him again. She remembered that every time she watched him on ZBC (AN: It's like NBA or NFL or WWE), she would always get a certain feeling. Ever since they were little, she always had a thing for him. She just didn't realize it until then. She remembered when he left, all of her sadness were eating her up, inside. She could always call him for a visit, but she likes it better to have him around her house. Without even giving it a second thought, she got up and walked to the couch Jamie was sleeping in.  
  
Right on the couch layed Jamie with his yellow armor off along with his gloves, only leaving his white shirt and his teal pants on. He couldn't sleep a wink. Jamie has been away with the Blitz team for so long now. And he only gets to stay with someone he really cares about for only one day. Ori, to Jamie, was nothing like Bit or Leena or Brad. He didn't know what to do now. All of a sudden, he was being pushed, being forced to sit up. As his eyes opened, all he saw was the dark, but the light of the night flew straight through the windows, exposing some of Ori. The young boy couldn't stand such a torture anymore. She was like an angel that he can only hold in his hands for only so long. And then soon, she will have to go away. Jamie couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to say something, but then she spoke.  
  
Ori: .. Jamie.. Can I ask you something?  
  
Jamie: ... What do want to ask?  
  
Ori: .. Have you ever thought of me when you're with the Blitz team?  
  
Jamie: Why would I forget someone like you?  
  
Ori: Really, Jamie. Do you.. (looks down and blushes)  
  
For some reason, Ori just couldn't say it. She never had to go through something like this before. Who knows, maybe if she DOES tell, he might then see her in a different light. She was scared just from thinking about it. Jamie then spoke.  
  
Jamie: .. Do I what?  
  
Ori: Do you ummm... really have to go?  
  
Jamie: Wish I didn't... (looks down in a sad way then looks up)... Why are you asking this to me?  
  
Ori: ... Jamie.. What I'm trying to say is that I...  
  
Jamie: You..  
  
Ori: ....I don't want you to leave!  
  
Everything was silent. There was no turning back anymore. Ori had to say whatever she needed to say, but what if something happens between them and their friendship? She then looked at Jamie, who had a shocked look on his face. It had to be done.  
  
Ori: Ever since you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The only way I could see you over the years is by watching you battling Zoids. But now, you're here and I really enjoyed every second of it. But now that you're going (tear forms).... I don't think we're going to see eachother again after this visit, so I just wanna say that.. I...  
  
Something was pulling her back. For some reason, she just couldn't say it. This was the breaking point and she just couldn't get through. Jamie sat there, looking at her with his ears open, wanting to know what she has to say.  
  
Jamie: ... I think I know what you're saying.  
  
Ori: You do?  
  
After hearing every single thing Ori said, Jamie was nothing else but shocked. He didn't know what to say. Ever since he started Zoid battling, he never knew he could've missed someone as much as the person who was talking to him right now. There was no turning back for him also, so he might as well start talking.  
  
Jamie: Yeah... And I feel the same way.  
  
(AN: Now try Rightous Brothers' "Unchained Melody")  
  
Ori had her head down the whole time, but as soon as Jamie said what he needed to say, she was shocked. She lifted her head up and found Jamie looking at her, smiling and hoping that she was better. Emotions of happiness were circling around her head as she looked back. On the wall right behind them, you can see two shadows holding each other as their lips met. The two of them wished that this lasted all night, hoping they would never part. As the two embraced, the midnight moon shined through the window. In Jamie's head, he knew that he had to go back...  
  
But does he REALLY want to go?  
  
************************************  
*Attention*  
If you read #2 on the prologue, you will see that you can change the outcome by answering a question in the end of the chp. I'm having a temporary writer's block, so you can help. I'll just ask you a question and later on, that answer will come true. So here we go:  
  
Tomorrow, Jamie has to go back. But he's having some doubts about leaving. Should he go home or stay with Ori?   
  
(optional)  
You think you can tell me what kind of pairings you think are going to be on the story? I'd like to see how many kinds of combos there are. Hey! Even my OCs are involved in this.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	13. Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
************************************  
  
When the sun began to rise, in the Alpha team's base Maria woke up in Larry's room. Max and Anne knew that Kelly invited Larry to a "sleepover" at the Lightning team's base, and only God knows what's in Craig's room, so they let her sleep in Larry's. She then got up and went to her bag. Inside was a cell phone that was soon being pushed in the buttons. Someone on the screen of the phone appeared. He was 20 years old and had black hair combed front. He had brown eyes and wore a black shirt with a giant X on it, which was hidden under an unbuttoned black trenchcoat.  
  
???: What is it, Maria?  
  
Maria: How's the spot?  
  
???: It's going alright.  
  
Maria: Are you sure it's well guarded?  
  
???: Of course. I'm keeping a sharp eye on it. Same thing goes for that thing you always have with you.  
  
Maria: You're still afraid of it?  
  
???: No.  
  
Maria: Stop denying yourself, Mikey. It's not THAT bad.  
  
Mike: Don't call me that. You do remember how it goes, right?  
  
Maria: Yeah. Kill whoever gets too close, no matter what.  
  
Mike: So when will you be coming back?  
  
Maria: I havn't seen Max in a long time. I really miss him.  
  
Mike: For Zoid Eve's sake. Why don't you just confess to him already?  
  
Maria: No way! We're not THAT close.  
  
Mike: Sometimes, you just don't know when people can see right through you, Maria. By the way, we got a new report from the area. 3 more people were killed for trespassing.  
  
Maria: Damn kids never read the signs now do they?  
  
Mike: I gotta go now. Later. Oh and keep an eye out for the Liger Zero X. Some phycopath is destroying cities.  
  
Maria: Ok then, Seeya.   
  
Maria then hung up and put her phone into the bag. Pretty soon, someone was walking around the halls. So she then got up and started walking to the door to greet whoever it was a good morning. But as soon as she opened it, she found Larry, who just got back from the Lightning team's base.  
  
Larry: What are you doing in my room?  
  
Maria: Chill. Max and Anne said I can use this room.. uh..  
  
Larry: ...Larry Champ.  
  
Maria: Yeah, Larry. Name's Maria.  
  
Larry: So can I use my room, please?  
  
Maria: Sure thing (walks past Larry). Later, Champ.  
  
Maria then left as Larry went into his room. Larry did notice that she was wearing a black tanktop with black shorts, which is something Anne would never wear. Kinda think of it, Maria actually wears clothes when she sleeps. (AN: You picture what Anne sleeps in)  
  
A few hours later, in the kitchen, Anne and Max sat down on the table. There wasn't anything left around, so they were stuck with only one thing left: noodles. Not far away from the table was Maria. And the last person who came into the room was Larry. Larry then sat beside Max and started talking to him.  
  
Larry: Why's she here?  
  
Max: She needed a place to stay.  
  
Larry: Do you even know her?  
  
Max: .. She is kinda familiar... But she does look like someone I know from the past...  
  
Larry: Well it doesn't matter anyway. Look, we can't have strangers come around here whenever Dr. Layon's out of the picture. (to Maria) I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go. We don't even know you.  
  
Maria: Oh come on! Max and I knew eachother ever since our days in Gaigalos.  
  
Max: * Wait.... I think it's all coming together... * ........ (gets up and points at her) It's YOU!  
  
Max, extremely happy, got up and started hugging Maria. Maria wasn't really doing anything but just smiling while Max was tightly squeezing her. Right now, Anne and Larry were just watching and were hoping to be filled in on this.  
  
Larry: Max. Sorry to ruin your happytime, but do you think you can tell us who she is?  
  
Max: We've known eachother ever since we were little.   
  
Anne: Then what's with the "Who on Zi are you?" get up?  
  
Max: I couldn't remember who she was. Maria moved away and left me a picture of her. And I remember what was said on the back...  
  
Maria: Please don't say it.  
  
Max: It said, "Maxi, I hope I can see you and then we can continue our video game."  
  
Maria: I was little, so don't say anything.  
  
Max: "Have a nice time in Gaigalos. And I'll say hi to Emperor Zeplin and the President when I see them." (laughs histerically)  
  
Maria: You never changed since, Max.  
  
Max: And because of that, I own the Alpha team. Sorry I didn't notice you, Maria. You just look way different from what you really dress in.  
  
Maria: Whatever.  
  
Max: Just look at you. You look like a bikergirl!  
  
Maria: So does that mean I can stay?  
  
Larry: ... Well, now that we know you... *I think* I guess you can stay.  
  
Maria: Thanks.  
  
Larry: Oh yeah. And Max. I got notice from the ZBC. We got another match today.  
  
Max: Really?  
  
Anne: Who is it?  
  
Larry: You wouldn't believe it. The Lightning team's up in class S and we get them for their first match.  
  
Max: Sweet! Maybe I won't lose next time.  
  
Larry: The best part is that it's for all 4 of us at 0982. So Anne can join in on the fun.  
  
Anne: Great. But who's their 4th member?  
  
Larry: .... I have no idea...  
  
Maria: .. So when's it going to be?  
  
Larry: Somewhere after lunch. And you're going to watch right above the Whale King.  
  
Maria: Cool. So shouldn't you get ready?  
  
Max: I guess so. But we also need Craig with us.  
  
Anne: ... So where IS he?  
  
Outside the base, something landed from the sky and that something was the Whale King. As the mouth opened, The Shadow Hell Saix came out, hauling a giant load of noodles. Max, Anne, Larry and Maria came out and saw the load as their mouths gawked opened.  
  
Larry: What exactly did they do all night!?  
  
(in Craig's cockpit)  
  
Craig: Hey doc? Why did we even went through all the troubles to get noodles?  
  
Layon: (walking off the mouth) I ran out and I need something to eat while I work in my lab.   
  
Craig: This is stupid! Why can't you eat something decent for a living!?  
  
Layon: See here Craig, my boy. I need my noodles to help me work. And you might get a new Shadow Zoid with all the noodles I have. Do you understand?  
  
Craig: (sweatdrop)  
  
Max: (whispers to Anne's ear) Did that make any sense at all?  
  
Anne: If you wanna keep your share of the prize money, shut up.  
  
Inside the cockpit, Craig was resting his head on the seat, can't believing that Dr. Layon would actually do this. He was feeling embarrased as his four other teammates looked at him... Then something came tho his head. He WAS the fourth member.  
  
Craig: (to Maria) Who the hell are you?  
  
Larry: (with his hand on his face) I knew this would happen..  
  
************************************  
  
Up in one of the Backdraft's Whale Kings, the four girls were doing their training by running on the treadmills. In another room, Altail was watching them and was checking their heart rate. Ever since they were little, the four girls and few others have been involved in a training program in the backdraft that he called : Genesis. The program basically trains a warrior at an early age so they can bring out unlimited potential of any Zoid. The kids also had a little competition. Years ago, whoever was considered to be the best of them all got to keep the Shadow Hell Saix, the Shadow Zoid they stole from Dr. Layon years ago. People like Vega and Craig were in the competition as well, explaining how they got to bring out the full potential of their Zoids. Altail thought that he should train the people he has left. But then someone stepped out of the shadows and appeared right behind him. He was 17 at the height of 6'3 with long red hair with silver tips, along with brown eyes. He wore a tanktop and shorts and was muscular.  
  
Altail: You're just in time.  
  
???: .... I want to work alone.  
  
Altail best said nothing. This guy was probably one of the first people he has trained in Genesis, right before Vega and Craig joined. His full potentail in each and every Zoid were incomparable to the four girls in the room. The Backdraft wanted to keep on training him and hope that he gets something better than the Shadow Hell Saix from the start. But still, that certain Zoid he needed didn't come by yet.  
  
************************************  
  
In the Blitz team's base, Brad went in his Shadowfox and headed to the Fluegle base, so he can go see Naomi. In his mind, he started getting images of him and Naomi ever since Bit joined his team, from the Sand Stingray incident to his battle with the Alpha team (AN: Again, you have to read the Revenge fic). He finally then made it to the Fluegle base. As he got out of the Shadowfox, he went and gave a knock to the door. Then the door opened to reveal Leon Tauros, Naomi's teammate and Leena's brother, who happened to be in a happy mood.  
  
Leon: Hey, Brad.  
  
Brad: Why are you so happy? You just happy to see me?  
  
Leon: We got into class S.  
  
Brad: Seriously?  
  
Naomi: (walks up) Hi, Brad. Did you hear the good news?  
  
Brad: (smiles) Maybe we could battle eachother again one day.  
  
Leon: We'll see. Until then, make yourself comfy.  
  
Brad: Sorry, I can't. I gotta go to some place called Old Helic City.  
  
Naomi: I'll come with you.  
  
Brad: Sure. If you say so.  
  
************************************  
  
Larry: Stormsworder is ready for launch.  
  
Max: Griffin Wings installed. Launch the Iron Monkey!  
  
Craig: Make way for the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Anne: Dibison's all armed and ready for the final blow.  
  
Up in the sky, the Whale King opened it's bottom hatch as the Stealth Stormsworder and the Iron Monkey with the wings of the Griffin System flew out. The transporter then flew right above the ground as the mouth opened, with the Shadow Hell Saix running out. After that, the Whale King just landed to a stop as the Black Dibison ran out. The Alpha team was ready and waited for the judge to start the match.  
  
judge: Battlefield set up. The Lightning team vs. the Alpha team. Battle mode 0982. Ready ... Fight!!  
  
Kelly: (pops on Larry's screen) Hey, Larry.  
  
Larry: Hey. Looks like we're gonna fight again.  
  
Kelly: Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you because you're my boyfriend.  
  
Larry: (smirks) Let me ask you this. How can you get me if I'm up in the sky?  
  
Kelly: Good luck anyway. Only reason we're fighting is because our new teammate wanted to.  
  
Larry: So who is?  
  
(in Craig's cockpit)  
  
Martin: (pops up) Looks like we're battling one more time.  
  
Craig: Martin! Don't think you're going to win this time. I knew you couldn't handle me by yourself.  
  
Martin: I know that it would be even more of a challenge if I fight your other teammates.  
  
Craig: What are you saying!? That you're trying to get even more of a challenge to fight all four of us at the same time?  
  
Martin: No. I'm just saying that you just suck. (shuts off)  
  
As the Stealth Stormsworder flew over the skies, he noticed that four Lightning Saix were running in a line. The newest Lightning Saix looked nothing like the other three. This one was silver and has, somehow, installed blades of the Blade Liger. Up in the Whale King, Dr. Layon was doing the usual and was eating his noodles as he watched the match.  
  
Layon: Craig, you there?  
  
Craig: What the hell is this?  
  
Anne: (pops on Craig's screen) Isn't that the Saix who beat you in that one on one battle?  
  
Craig: (grrr) Do what you want with the others! But the Streak's mine!  
  
Larry: (pops on Anne's) ... Streak?  
  
Max: (pops on Anne and Larry's) Forget it. It's probably the silver one. We're going to have to deal with the other 3. I'll take Jack and Larry gets--  
  
Larry: Chris and Anne gets Kelly.  
  
Anne: Let me guess. Trying not to hurt your girlfriend, huh? After spending the night reinacting "The Fast and the Furious" in bed, you don't have the balls to do so now?  
  
Larry: ......  
  
Anne: Well that's one way for Larry to agree.  
  
Max: Quit fooling around. We're in the middle of a match. We'll do the Alpha1 formation.  
  
Larry: Got it.  
  
Anne: Sure thing.  
  
The Iron Monkey and the Stealth Stormsworder then flew, or chased the Shadow Hell Saix while the Black Dibison stood in its place. As the four Lightning Saix started increasing their speed, the Iron Monkey and the Stealth Stormsworder started shooting them down, but they missed every single one.  
  
Max: Do it Craig!  
  
Craig: I'm WAY ahead of you!  
  
************************************  
  
In Old Helic City, Jamie was sleeping on the couch and found Ori in his arms. The young boy then looked into the window and found that the sun has already gone up. Starting to realize, he looked at a nearby clock only to find that it was mid-morning.  
  
Jamie: *It's time.*  
  
************************************  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	14. Lightning team vs. the Alpha team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: (runs to the screen) Where's that Safire Griffin guy? I wanna give him recognition for thinkin I should be paired!  
  
Pogi: I thought we were going to say something.  
  
Max: Oh yeah. Incase you don't know, there are some people who I'm not really sure are reading the fic. And why bother updating if you don't read? If it's alright, you think you can review? And in return, I'll try to put your characters in more chps.  
Pogi: And don't forget that you can still submit.  
  
Max: Now I gotta go. (runs but stops) Hey, Pogster!  
  
Pogi: Huh?  
  
Max: Didn't someone figure out your name yet?  
  
Pogi: Let's just go on with the story.  
  
************************************  
  
In the kitchen, Jamie was eating the breakfast Ori has made for him. Somewhere around night time, they have agreed to what Jamie should do. He already had his gloves and armor on as Ori's brothers walked into the kitchen.  
  
Etoile: Are you going to marry my sister?  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Sol: Are you sure about this?  
  
Ori: I got this all planned out.  
  
Rigel: It was nice having Jamie over here. Maybe you can come over again one day.  
  
Jamie: Maybe.  
  
A few seconds later, the doorbell rang as Ori's father came through the door. He noticed all five of them looking at him as he wondered what was even going on. Their doorbell then rang, causing Ori to get up and open the door. As she walked, what she was about to do was probably the boldest thing she has ever done. As she opened the door, she found her mom with some bags. She called yesterday and mentioned that there was a traffic jam and it took her all night to come back from work (she works in a far place).  
  
Ori: Hey mom. I need to tell you something.  
  
mom: What is it?  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the desert, two Whale Kings fell out of the sky. Right below them, Hel Digunners were being cut off in half by the blades of the Black Blade Liger while Gunsnipers were being shot down by the Trinity Liger BA. A Godulas then came into the scene and started shooting.  
  
Kyle: Should I take care of this one?  
  
Chaos: There isn't much left. Let's try this together this time.  
  
The Black Blade Liger then started running at the Godulas as the Trinity Liger BA started shooting at its target, preventing the Godulas from attacking. The Black Blade Liger then activated its boosters and ran straight at the Godulas. A few seconds later, the Black Blade Liger landed on the ground as the Godulas, slowly, seperated from itself as the Trinity Liger shot the upper half from the bottom.  
  
Kyle: ... (smiles) I like this.  
  
Chaos: .. It was still too easy.  
  
As the mouths opened, Polta, Fuma and some of the bailed out Backdraft warriors went outside. They looked at all of the destruction that was made from the Trinity Liger BA and the Black Blade Liger. From the electromagnetic "death rain" to all of the shot down Zoids to all of the Zoids cut in half.  
  
Fuma: It's just like what I've told you all along. There's no way they could stand a chance if Chaos and Kyle work together.  
  
Polta: ... Well, what if we get Altail and ask him to combine them with Genesis?  
  
Fuma: I see. But the Genesis members are too skilled for these two. Are you sure about this?  
  
Polta: They can train along with them. We do have until next week, right?  
  
Fuma: I guess that's true.  
  
Polta: First of all, we should put them in a battle with someone good. So we can put them in against?  
  
Fuma:....  
  
Chaos: (as his Zoid comes) Polta! What do we do now?  
  
Kyle: (his too) You want us to take the judge capsule?  
  
Polta: No. That's alright!  
  
Fuma: Polta.  
  
Polta: What?  
  
Fuma then showed Polta a nearby sign, which has really caught his attention. He then looked around the field that they were in. It was a deserted wasteland, just like everything else. The visors were probably fooling his eyes, but just in case, he just took a look into the sign one more time. It stated: Death Stinger Grave. Do not trespass or face the Grim Reaper.  
  
Polta: Are you sure this is the Death Stinger's grave?  
  
Kyle: Why be afraid of it?  
  
Chaos: Legend has it that someone once tried to revive the Death Stinger, but then the Grim Reaper came. At night, when you come around, the Grim Reaper will place his hand around you and take your life.  
  
Kyle: You serious about that?  
  
Polta: It's no myth. People who come around here once never come back.  
  
Kyle: But that's at night. What if you're around in the daytime?  
  
Chaos: Rumor has it that the Grim Reaper has possessed the body of the first person who ever visited there. So that person will be likely to get you in the daytime also.  
  
Polta: Who knows? That person could be around here any moment. We gotta get back to the Whale King. I have to set up some more matches for you.  
  
Kyle: Ok.  
  
************************************  
  
Altail: So you want your best warriors to train with Genesis?  
  
Polta: That's right, sir.  
  
Fuma: So how about it sir?  
  
Polta and Fuma were up in their Whale King along with Altail's. They were saying that Chaos and Kyle, the two mercenaries they've hired, should be enrolled into Genesis. Somehow, Altail found this unacceptable.   
  
Altail: I can't let them in.  
  
Polta: Why!?  
  
Altail: Genesis is for children. We help them become better warriors for the organization. Not only that but it's for warriors who will be permanent members of the Backdraft.  
  
Fuma: But if they get a little bit of training, they can bring out the full potentail of any Zoid, just like the others.  
  
Altail: Yes, but then Vega and Craig left Genesis. Now look at what they've done!  
  
Polta: So they've taken the organization's best Zoids. We still got the others.  
  
Altail: .. So what are their Zoids?  
  
Fuma: A Black Blade Liger and a Trinity Liger BA.  
  
Altail: Another one of the stolen Ligers?  
  
Polta: Looks like it.  
  
Altail: ... Start setting up the matches.  
  
Fuma: Ok.  
  
As all three of the screens turned off, Altail started to walk away and see what the members of Genesis were doing. As he walked to their room, he noticed that all four girls were walking to their rooms. Altail then looked at the other direction and found the red haired kid go inside.  
  
Altail: *Now THIS is Genesis. And he goes by the name of Jason..* (smiles)  
  
************************************  
  
Luckily, Polta was in his Zoid Battle Commission uniform and was about to land his Whale King in the Zoid Battle Commission Headquarters. Inside the Headquarters, he took off his visors and walked to the computer and started looking up at some of the files. As he looked through, he noticed that there were some Ligers he never even heard of.  
  
Polta: What's a Mecha Liger? (click click) .... *These must be one of the stolen Ligers. I know. I'll put them in a match together and then we'll strike. And now to deal with the Backdraft traitors. So, Stigma, Sanders, Pierce, Sarah and Vega. Think you can take my team name and get away with it? I'm sending you to the S class (type) ... (smirks) And I'll see you next week.*  
  
************************************  
  
Maria: This is fun.  
  
Layon: I hope you're enjoying yourself.  
  
Maria: I sure am.  
  
Layon: .... So why were you staying at the Alpha team's base?  
  
Maria: I wanted to see some friends of mine.  
  
Layon: .. Max must be a fine young man. (smirks) Ever liked him?  
  
Maria: .... What makes you think that?  
  
Layon: Well why else would you be here?  
  
Maria: .. I feel like there's something that I need to take.  
  
Max: (pops up) Doc! We're about to do A1.  
  
Layon: Sure thing. Get Craig ready and we should be on our way to another victory.  
  
Craig was in stealth mode, so Jack, Chris or Kelly would find him. But as the Saix ran in a line, they shifted a little bit and ended up having Martin and his Streak in front of the line. Using Martin's new sonar, he can already tell that Craig's right nearby.  
  
Martin: The Shadow Hell Saix is our biggest threat of the battle. Follow me.  
  
Chris: What about the others?  
  
Jack: We'll get them later.  
  
The Lightning Saix started their drafting as they were spotted by Craig. He noticed something different about the Silver Streak, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed that they were coming his way, so he got ready and started to spread the smokescreen. Knowing what to do now, he started shooting at the Streak as Martin went right at him, fogetting about his teammates. The others followed, thinking Martin had something up his sleeve.  
  
Max: Good. Now let us finish the job.  
  
Craig: You think an A1's going to take out 4 fast Zoids?  
  
Larry: Well didn't you say that the Shadow Hell Saix is the fastest Zoid ever?  
  
Anne: I'm gonna do it!  
  
And with that, Anne and her Black Dibison aimed all seventeen cannons together and aimed straight at the Lightning Saix in all directions. A few seconds later, as Craig ran out of the way, all of the burning bullets flew straight over the sky as some aimed over the enemies, under and at all sides. Sadly, all of the missiles missed the Saix, who were chasing Craig. As the Shadow Hell Saix ran out, the only one who seemed to follow was the Silver Streak.  
  
Craig: What's the deal? I'm in stealth , but he's still following me.  
  
Max: Hit max speed!  
  
Craig: Got it.  
  
Craig did as told and pressed his button, making his Shadow Hell Saix go faster and avoided the Silver Streak, little by little. In the smokescreen, the three Lightning Saix couldn't figure out where they were even going. Up in the sky, the sensor of the Iron Monkey glowed as the tail started to shoot at the smoke. With just one shot, Kelly's Zoid was taken out.  
  
Chris: Someone's attacking from above!  
  
Jack: It's Max!  
  
Max: Good job, Captain Obvious.  
  
The tail of the Iron Monkey then kept on shooting as Jack and Chris tried to run out of the smokescreen. Jack then finally ran out of the smokescreen as the Iron Monkey followed. Chris' Zoid came out also, but then was being followed by Larry and the Stormsworder.  
  
Larry: Hey Chris.  
  
Chris: Just because you're dating my sister doesn't mean I'm not gonna go easy on you!  
  
Larry: .. If you say so.  
  
The Lightning Saix then started to run as the Stealth Stormsworder flew right above it. It was in the middle of the day, so its stealthiness won't be of any use. Larry then hit mach 3 almost the same time Chris hit top speed. Even as Chris ran, Larry would always stay right behind her.  
  
Larry: Are you going easy on me now?  
  
Chris: Shut up! That cocky attitude isn't gonna help you.  
  
Larry: Look who's talking.  
  
Anne: (pops up) They're too fast! I can't do anything if I can't hit them! And I think one of them's going to get me!  
  
Max: (pops on Anne's) I'm trying to get rid of him ok!!?  
  
The Black Dibison was trying to run away from one of the Lightning Saix, who seemed to be getting closer as it was followed by the Iron Monkey. As laser shots from the tail kept on missing, Jack kept on running on full speed. But something in the middle of the desert started glowing as it jumped straight into Jack's direction.  
  
Chris and her Lightning Saix were dodging every single shot made from Larry and his Stormsworder. The young man then started to get a little bit frustrated, not knowing what to do. But then remembered something she probably forgotten by now.  
  
Larry: You know, there really isn't any point if you're just going to keep on running.  
  
Chris: What do you mean?  
  
Larry: Check the gauge.  
  
As Chris looked at the gauge, she noticed that the feul was running a little bit low. (AN: once again, the lightining saix runs on fuel) And now that she's distracted, Larry opened its blades and charged in on the Lightning Saix, knocking out Chris from the match.  
  
Larry: Next time, you should learn to never put your guard down.  
  
At the other side of the battlefield, Jack's Lightning Saix was struck by the Strike Laser Claw of the Shadow Hell Saix in stealth mode. But a few seconds later, Anne's Black Dibison was cut in half. As Craig, Max and Larry looked who did it, they found the Silver Streak with Liger Blades.  
  
Max: Liger Blades!?  
  
Larry: That's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Craig: Be careful. There's more to this guy than you think.  
  
Max: ... Doc! You think you can analyze?  
  
Layon: Sure thing. Just don't get beat.  
  
Martin: Looks like its just the four of us.  
  
Craig: Don't think you're going to win yet, Martin.  
  
Martin: We're going to beat you and the entire team. We'll see who the better warrior is.  
  
Larry: ... Who's we?  
  
Max: We've already got rid of your teammates already.  
  
Craig: So what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Martin: Me and the Streak. First I'll get rid of the Stormsworder and the Monkey Zoid. Then I'll get rid of you.  
  
Max: ... You gotta be joking!  
  
Martin: No. I'm trying to prove myself as a warrior.  
  
Layon: (pops up) I got it! I'm sending the data to you Max. (uploads)  
  
Max: .. (reads)... Team. Let's try L1 now.  
  
Larry: L1? You sure?  
  
Craig: What about the blades?  
  
Max: Larry and I will take care of that. You can deliver the final blow.  
  
Craig: (smiles) Make way for the Thunderwave!  
  
Craig then turned visable again and started running who was then tailed by the Iron Monkey and the Stealth Stormsworder. Martin really didn't see what was coming, so he started running at them as the blades started to glow. Pretty soon, the Iron Monkey, the Stealth Stormsworder and the Shadow Hell Saix started to shift places.  
  
Martin: ... * What the.. *  
  
Max: You take the right!  
  
Larry: Got it.  
  
As soon as that was said, Max and the Iron Monkey flew to the left blade while Larry and the Stealth Stormsworder flew to the right blade. Both Zoids then tilted as the Iron Monkey's wings started to glow in the edges and as the Stealth Stormsworder's blades started to glow as well. Both Zoids then made contact with the blades. The impact not only broke both blades of the Silver Streak, but it broke their own. The Iron Monkey then got rid of the wings as it started to run around the desert.  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then jumped to the air as it stuck the Silver Streak in the shoulder. As the Shadow Hell Saix fell down, the Sliver Streak fell to the ground as the damaged leg fell off. Being the person that he is, Craig decided to do the same thing the Zaber Fangs do when a Zoid's down: Maniacally shoot it, which is kinda bad, considering that the Shadow Zoids can shoot through any object.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.. The Alpha Team!  
  
Craig: (keeps shooting)  
  
Max: (pops up) You can stop now Craig...  
  
Larry: (sweatdrop) .....  
  
Craig: (stops shooting) Ok.  
  
The Whale King then landed as the three remaining Zoids walked. On the battlefield, Martin just sat there in his seat, blaming himself for the loss. He knew that he should have anticipated the move they were about to make. But then again... there was always next time. He opened up the cockpit and started yelling at the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Martin: Craig!  
  
Craig: (opens his cockpit) .. What do you want?  
  
Martin: How's about a rematch? Just you and me!  
  
Craig: ... (smiles) I won cause Max and Larry helped. I'll take you out myself next time.  
  
************************************  
  
Naomi: Old Helic City must be close by.  
  
Brad: Finally.  
  
Naomi and Brad were riding in the Blitz team's jeep. They were going to go to Old Helic City to pick up Jamie. After one day of waiting, they finally get Jamie and, for Brad, they finally get to go to battles again and get prize money. As they finally get into the city, Naomi started talking.  
  
Naomi: Why do you think Jamie wanted to stay?  
  
Brad: Knowing Jamie, he probably needed to repair the Raynos.  
  
Naomi: ... Then why didn't he just fly back?  
  
Brad: It was probably totaled or something. And the repairs probably took all night.  
  
Naomi: We're just going have to see for ourselves then.  
  
Brad: (looks at a house) ... This is it.  
  
The jeep then stopped on front of the house of Orihime Mimosa Kitalpha Starfire, the place where Jamie stayed for the night and got even more. Brad quickly jumped off the car and was soon followed by Naomi to the door.  
  
Naomi: Hey, Brad.  
  
Brad: What?  
  
Naomi: When Jamie finally gets back, you wanna go somewhere?  
  
Brad: ... What do you mean?  
  
Naomi: You know what I'm talking about. Maybe we can go to the beach together one day.  
  
Brad: .. (smiles) Maybe...  
  
And with that, Brad pressed the doorbell. Everything was now silent for the time being, but then the doorknob turned as the door opened. The person Brad and Naomi saw was Ori's two older brothers, Sol and Rigel.  
  
Sol: (looks at Naomi) *Damn!*  
  
Rigel: You're here for Jamie?  
  
Brad: Yeah.  
  
Naomi: Think you can show us the way?  
  
Sol: Sure thing.  
  
As they walked around the house, they've found Sol and Rigel's little brother, Etoil. They kept on walking and finally went into the kitchen. The first thing Brad and Naomi have seen were Jamie, Ori, her parents and a pile of bags right by the door.  
  
Jamie: Brad!  
  
Brad: It's time to go now.  
  
Jamie: .. I need to tell you something.  
  
Brad: Sure thing.. What is it?  
  
Jamie: This is Ori. She's going to be staying with us in the Blitz team.  
  
Naomi: Really?  
  
Ori: Uh huh.  
  
Brad: .. Wait. But does the doc know about this?  
  
Jamie: The doc's close friends with Ori's mom, so there isn't any problem with Ori staying with us.  
  
Naomi: .. Looks like the Blitz team has a new member.  
  
Brad: .. Guess so..  
  
Ori: What are we waiting for? Let's go.  
  
A few minutes later, after a long goodbye, Ori finally went into the jeep. As they left Old Helic City, they then started to wonder if anything would happen if they hav Ori with them. Who knows, maybe she can be of some use to them one day.  
  
************************************  
  
Some keys on the computer were being typed. And on the screen were files of the Gold team in action against the Alpha team in the Gold cup tournament. The file was then switched to the Alpha team fighting the Blitz team and seeing how they lost. The person who was looking through all this happened to be our rat-tailed friend, aka: Jacob.  
  
************************************  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	15. The Prey and the Predator

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Maxi and the Pogster(maxindpogster) give recognition to MZXTREME for changing the outcome of the fic.  
  
One more thing, if you read the rules, you'll know that I can change some of the characters' bio. An example must be made, sadly. So here's the first character change:  
  
Sari Altail: Sari got out herself and someone else who looks like Bit and has a Liger stopped her.  
  
That's pretty much all I want to say, for now.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the desert, all three Whale Kings landed as the mouths opened. Out of one mouth came commander Altail and out of the others came Polta and Fuma, along with Chaos and Kyle in their Zoids.  
  
Altail: So these are the stolen Ligers...  
  
Polta: Seems so.  
  
Altail: Are they highly trained? I don't want the Genesis training to kill them.  
  
Fuma: Believe me, these are the best of all the mercenaries we've picked up.  
  
Altail: Are you sure about that?  
  
Fuma: I'm positive.  
  
Polta: Should we join you and see how this whole thing's going to work? They do belong to us afterall.  
  
Altail: Once they're in Genesis, they become my property. You both have your own teams, right?  
  
Polta: They're all in your Whale King.  
  
Altail: Then go get them and start training. (gives both remote controllers) Here.  
  
Polta: But shouldn't we use them at the right time?  
  
Fuma: We have one week left, why use them now?  
  
Altail: We've already checked them out, so now we'll test them in battle.  
  
Polta: Uh huh. Guess that means I have to set up another match..  
  
Chaos: What are those?  
  
Altail: You'll see when we go in battle.  
  
Kyle: That'll be today, right?  
  
Altail: That's correct. We'll start by sunset.  
  
Polta: Oh yeah, and we're running out of money.  
  
Altail: Can't you just steal them from someone?  
  
Fuma: Everyone's already aware of the whole thing.  
  
Altail: .. Fine then. I'll see what I can do.  
  
And with that, a few minutes later, Polta and Fuma grabbed their men and walked into their Whale Kings. What they didn't know was that a few miles away stood Sari. Pretty soon, all three of them took off and departed, hoping to get some things done, up in the Whale King of Altail, the old man himself walked up to two men standing on front of him. One of them was Jason and the other one was Kiyin's older brother, a 23 year old 6' tall person with slightly long dark blonde hair combed left and over his eyes. He had dark, sinister looking and pitch black eyes and wore a black long trenchcoat with matching beret. He had on a blue bandana tied around his arm as an accesory. He seems to be the tall and handsome type that would only attract 70% of the girls.  
  
Jason: You wanted something?  
  
???: This better me good.  
  
Altail: The Backdraft's running out of money and we need more.  
  
Jason: We were trained in Genesis to fight Zoids, old man. Not to run errands!  
  
???: Best watch who you give your orders to, nobody!  
  
Altail: I'll let you bring the Zoids if you want.  
  
Jason: .. Then I'm taking the GVX.  
  
Altail: Not the GVX! Suna needs it for her next match!  
  
Jason: Tough luck! She was never cut out to be a warrior in the first place!  
  
???: Why are we even talking about her in the first place.  
  
Jason: (starts walking) You're right. Let's just get the job done.  
  
Altail: Does that mean?  
  
Jason: Screw Suna. I'm taking the GVX.  
  
Altail: Get back here!  
  
Jason: Shut up old man.  
  
Altail: (grr) *It's punks like him that make the organization look bad.* Edylg, stop him!  
  
Edylg: (walking with Jason) Next time ask the right people to do your work!  
  
************************************  
  
(all black)  
  
???: No! She can't be!  
  
???2: I'm sorry.. Of all of the people I've seen, I'd say she's suffered the worst death of all.  
  
???: Who did this!?  
  
???2: I don't know.. (crash) Oh no! It's here! (AN: please go to the next scene at the speed of light)  
  
========================  
  
Suna quickly woke up from her nightmare of her mom. She found herself sitting down right against a wall, watching all the other Backdraft members rough it up. She was feeling a little bit lonely because of the fact that everyone was doing something else. As she waited for her match, she lifted her wrist up and stared into her bracelet. She remembered why she even joined the Backdraft and become a Genesis warrior. But she can't sit around because she had her match in a few.  
  
Altail walked into the hanger and found everyone getting ready for their match. Aileea had an excuse because she needed alittle bit more training for a Zoid she's sure to get. Chakra had her Zabat built up and ready to go while Kiyin made some last minute modifications. Suna then walked in.  
  
Altail: Suna, you're not going into battle today.  
  
Suna: What? Why?  
  
Altail: Jason took the GVX.  
  
Suna: Damn!  
  
Chakra: But that means the only ones going into battle are me and Kiyin.  
  
Altail: No. You have two more members.  
  
The door opened and out came the footsteps of one person. The footsteps were then followed by another set of footsteps. All three girls looked down and slowly moved their heads up as the paid attention to the details. The people who were going into battle were Chaos and Kyle.  
  
Altail: This is Chaos and Kyle.  
  
Chakra: What kinda name is Chaos?  
  
Chaos: It's a nickname.  
  
Kyle: So this is Genesis.. Must be a very elite team, considering there's only 3 people.  
  
Altail: We have a few more, but for today, you four will be going into battle.  
  
Kiyin: You sure we can take care of this one?  
  
Altail: You're a Genesis warrior. There's your answer. Now get ready. (leaves)  
  
Kiyin: This isn't fair. We can't win without the GVX.  
  
Chakra: I know. Suna's like our top warrior for us.  
  
Suna: I can't believe Jason took the GVX! What does he need with it anyway!?  
  
************************************  
  
In the main room, Altail walked in and decided to take a look through the window. Now that the count's out of the way, it seems like he has became the leader of the Backdraft. Not only that, but he has trained the most skilled, making them a group called Genesis. As he looked down on the ground, he started thinking about the Blitz team and how they've humiliated him in many different ways. It doesn't matter anymore, because what they have coming will be next week.  
  
Altail: ... (smiles)  
  
The Whale King flew right over the desert, not knowing that under it was the Liger Zero X. Right next to the Zoid was Sari, who was now looking at her picture of Altail as disgrace was written over her face. She put away the picture and then went back to her Zoid. As the Liger Zero X moved to the next stop, Sari started thinking of what she'd do once she gets to the commander of the Backdraft.  
  
Sari: It's been a long time..  
  
(flashback)  
  
Sari was walking through the Whale King, but was then Altail grabbed her and knocked her out. A few hours later Altail went to the Backdraft science lab and shoved Sari into a stasis pod (AN: bear with me, think enchanced organoid style). A few minutes later, in the sky, the Whale King opened its bottom hatch as the pod flew out.  
  
(flash)  
  
A few later, the pod opened in the middle of the desert, letting Sari out. Knowing that it was Altail who did this, she ran to the nearest city, hoping to get her revenge. She does know that it's wrong, but if you get knocked out and stuffed in a stasis pod for a long time, who the hell gives?  
  
(flash)  
  
Everything then came to a flash and Sari fell onto the ground. She was just given a few more seconds before she faints as she looked up. Looking up, she sees a blonde boy with his Liger in the back. And then she fainted. Her perfect plan to get back at the commander was stopped by this guy.  
  
(flash)  
  
As she woke up, she found herself in bed at a nearby hospital and was badly injured. As she looked around, she looked up into the TV and saw a match. As she watched, she found out something very important: The person who stopped her was right there. He went by the name of Bit Cloud and he piloted the Liger Zero. As she watched, anger flowed through her veins. She did want revenge on the one who stuffed her in the pod, but for now, she wanted revenge on someone named Bit Cloud. A few minute later, people were being mugged and were beaten to the ground as Sari left the hospital and headed to the Gareel Plateau, where the remains of the Death Stinger lay.  
  
(flash)  
  
Sari did everything she could. She tried using Warsharks, Hel Digunners and even tried to blow away the sand with air type Zoids. No matter what she did, she never got anything. But just when she was about to give up, she found Altail again. She then dropped the whole act with Bit for later and stole what happened to be the only Zoid left, the Liger Zero X.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: *Bit can come later. But you're my victim for now. I'll never forget all the torchure you've given me in that hell hole. You thought you can get rid of me, huh? .. Now I'm back and now I only have one thing to say...* The hunt is on, brother!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	16. Harry Snaps

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
Mary: You know, I don't see why we have to keep alternating bases to sleep.  
  
Harry: The Blitz and Alpha team said so.  
  
Mary was sitting on her bags while Harry was packing up again. It wasn't going to be long until someone comes and picks them up. Harry knew that he had to make his move on Leena quick because in a few days, they get to go back to their base and get their money, along with a whole buch of Zoids. As they both left the room, they found Leena on the computer. She was looking at all of the people who were in the S class. As curious as he could be, Harry walked right behind Leena and as Mary hoped he doesn't do anything to her, he--  
  
(flashback)  
  
Larry: (sitting on a couch) So what do you do when you find Leena in an open room doing something as she faces away from you?  
  
Harry: (standing on front of him) (confident tone of voice) It's so obvious. You surprise her with roses and other priceless jewlery!  
  
Larry: (anime-fall) No! She'll think you're stalking her!  
  
Harry: It's not stalking! It's more romantic if you surprise them in the most unexpected moment.  
  
Larry: And if you keep doing that, Leena get paranoia just by the thought of taking a shower.  
  
Harry: .. (in a calm tone) I really do that?  
  
Larry: That's right. You see, if you were a girl, would you want someone to pop up behind you even when you use the little ladies room?  
  
Harry: .. I guess you're right.. But I'm not sure..  
  
Larry: .. *Oh brother... Time for an excuse*.. Bit knocks when he comes in the room.  
  
Harry: (in a confident voice again) Then I'll do it!  
  
(end flashback)  
  
As curious as he could be, Harry walked right behind Leena and as Mary hoped he doesn't do anything to her, he quietly walks to the door and knocks. What Harry has just done has just worked as good going to sleep when it comes to being compared to waking up.  
  
Leena: (looks at Harry) *He knocked!?*  
  
Harry: Hey Leena. Mind if I come in?  
  
Leena: (sweatdrop) .. Sure thing.  
  
Harry: *Once again, another piece of advice from Larry worked.* (walks in)  
  
As Harry walked into the room, he found something that he was never really looking forward to ever since he woke up: Bit. He was feeling alittle bit afraid now. He didn't know what to do now. But Larry came into his head once again and decided to not care if Bit was even there. He then walked over to Leena and started talking.  
  
Harry: So what are you doing?  
  
Leena: Nothing you should know about.  
  
Harry: (looks into screen) Whoa! Three teams already in Class S in a few days?  
  
Leena: To be specific, the Lightning, Fluegel and Gold team.  
  
Bit: What do you know? More rivals in Class S. Now we don't have to face the Alpha team that much anymore.  
  
Leena: Finally..  
  
Harry: Oh man.. I forgot! Now I only have two members of the Champ team.. And (closes door) Mary can't even battle if her life depended on it!  
  
Bit: Why don't you ask Larry to fight for you?  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
Leena: That could be a good idea. The Champ team could be even fiercer with Larry on the team. Afterall, you do have an S class warrior with you.  
  
Harry: ... That's a good idea..  
  
Bit: So when is Larry gonna pick you up?  
  
Harry: Probably after he forces someone to give Mary a ride.  
  
Leena: Uh huh.  
  
Bit: Any other reason why you're here?  
  
Harry: I just wanted to spend some time with my-- * Remember what Larry said.* I mean you guys. It's not everyday that we get to see eachother.  
  
Leena: Try every other day. (hears knocking on the door) Someone's at the door, you think you can get that for us, Harry?  
  
Harry: Sure thing, ba--   
  
(flashback)  
  
Larry: What do you call Leena just to impress her?  
  
Harry: It's obvious that she starts melting by "babe".  
  
Larry: Another rule to this is to be sensitive.  
  
Harry: But she won't be impressed if I don't do anything.  
  
Larry: You have to be in her shoes. Then see what she likes, so you can give it to her as a present.  
  
Harry: .... Well .... She likes cookies and donuts. Are you sure this sensitive thing works?  
  
Larry: It never fails. But the point is to not call her "babe."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Harry: Okay, Leena. (leaves)  
  
Mary: What just happened?  
  
Harry: I wanted to say something to Leena.  
  
Mary: How many times must I tell you to stay away from her.. (hears knocking) Well if you're not going to go get that, I will.  
  
And with that, Mary left, leaving the "Man destined to be King" behind. Every single thing Larry has told Harry was going into plan. If Harry kept on doing what he was told to do, then maybe Leena WILL be his. He then leaned against the wall, but then heard something on the other side of the room. Harry wasn't listening to this, but something else was going on in the other room.  
  
Bit: What's with him?  
  
Leena: Can you believe how much Harry changed?  
  
Bit: He still reminds me of the same old dufus who spends more than half of his life around here.  
  
Leena: But now he doesn't pop out of nowhere anymore.  
  
Bit: I don't really get it. (becomes loud enough for Harry to accidentally hear) At first you keep saying things like he has the worst sense of fashion and he never stops stalking me.  
  
Leena: The next thing you're probably going to say is (Harry accidentally listens again) there's no way I'm going to marry the biggest asshole of the entire planet of Zi, and the biggest asshole in the world is none other than the man destined to be the sorriest excuse of a Zoid pilot.  
  
Bit: Not really. But that's kinda mean about what you said.  
  
Leena: .. Guess so. Sorry.  
  
Bit: (Harry listens) What did you say to me?  
  
Leena: I said sorry.  
  
Bit: Right... Ever had the feeling that Harry's spying on us right now?  
  
Leena: If he did, he'd be busting through the door by the time I say, (Harry listens while Leena acts) " I love you, Bit. "  
  
After what Leena has said to Bit, Harry felt something inside him shatter. Another part of him was dying, and was still getting worse. His paranoia has finally taken over, but he's been told to not do anything about it. He still loves Leena, but what's the point if she doesn't love him back? She was now lost to Bit. As shocked as he can be, Harry decided to not do what he'd usually do and jump in. He sat down against the wall, as everything else around him became silent. The man destined to be king didn't want to remember this, but this is what Larry said if anything happened between the two of them.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Harry: But that's NEVER going to happen! We're destined to be with eachother!  
  
Larry: .. It's not you who controls your destiny, it's fate. You can't do anything about it and the least you can do is take it like a man.  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Larry: Now Harry, what I'm about to say is an advice that you're probably going to have to use whenever something happens between her and Bit.  
  
Harry: .. What is it?  
  
Larry: ..... If you love her so much, and if she loves Bit, and if there's nothing you can do to win her over.. just let her go... At least you'll make her happy...  
  
(flashback)  
  
To Harry, Leena was the only thing he lived for. Ever since they were both little, Harry always had a crush on her. A few years later, he then realized that it WAS true love. But now he figures that Leena doesn't want to be with him. A tear ran down his face as he tried to figure out what he needed to do next.  
  
Harry: .. *So THIS is what Larry meant by taking it like a man.... Take it like a man my ass!*  
  
And with that, Harry quickly got up and started walking torward the hanger. When he walked in there, he noticed that no one was there. He figured Mary already brought the others somewhere else. As he looked around, he found the Liger Zero, and somewhere nearby stood a crowbar. Having an idea, he grabbed the crowbar and ran straight at the Liger Zero. He then got up on the Zoid a few minutes later and used the crowbar to force the cockpit to open. As he looked at the controls, something in his mind started to twist. He jammed the crowbar right into the controls, causing the Liger Zero to go berserk. Harry quickly got off, but then came back into reality. As he realized what he has done, he fell on his knees and hands as teardrops fell on the ground. A few minutes later, he started running somewhere in the desert, hoping to find himself and hoping he never had to turn back.  
  
************************************  
  
*Attention*  
It's that time again when you state your opinion. Remember that if you're lucky enough, it could change the outcome. So here's the question:  
  
*Harry snapped and damaged the Liger Zero. Realizing what he's done, he runs out of the Blitz team base. What do you think he'll do next?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	17. Mecha Liger vs. Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
The Mecha Liger made its way across the desert only to find the judge capsule. Evan was kinda looking forward to this battle for some reason. So then he waited... and waited.... and waited so long that he decided to talk to the judge.  
  
Evan: Isn't my opponent coming?  
  
Judge: (standing there)  
  
Up in the Whale King, Altail was sitting there with a remote controller in his hands. Knowing what to do next, he pressed a few buttons, making the Whale King's bottom hatch open. Evan looked up, finding nothing in the sky. The Whale King then landed. As its mouth opened, a customized Zaber Fang came out (AN: Until then, we'll call it a Great Zaber).  
  
Evan: It's about time.   
  
Kiyin: Let's get this over with.  
  
Judge: (static) Ready.. Fight!  
  
The Great Zaber started off by shooting directly at the Mecha Liger, who used its shield to block it. The Mecha Liger's boosters then started up as charged with the shield. Knowing what to do, the Great Zaber jumped to the right and landed in a very far distance, thanks to the flight booster pack. The Mecha Liger then turned around as the shield disappeared. The lasers on the boosters then started to shoot straight at the Great Zaber.  
  
Kiyin: I can't pull it off!  
  
Chakra: I got your back!  
  
Something then blew up on the backside of the Mecha Liger. Evan had no idea what it was, but he was determined to get them. The only thing that seemed to be damaged was one of the laser cannons on the boosters.  
  
Evan: (grr) Who's doing this!?  
  
Chakra: Kiyin. Think you can finish off the Liger?  
  
Kiyin: I think I just got hit. But I'm still alright.  
  
Evan needed somthing to do. Something was attacking him from the sky, but there was nothing to look at. He needed a plan. He knew that the Great Zaber was badly damaged, so that's not much of a threat. He decided to take it out with a boosted buster slash as he started running at Kiyin.  
  
Evan: Buster Slash!  
  
The Mecha Liger ran straight up at the Great Zaber as Kiyin tried to get away, but it was too late. The Great Zaber got pierced through. A few seconds later, the Mecha Liger finally shook the Great Zaber off its blades, but then got bombed again in the other laser cannon.   
  
Evan: Who keeps doing that!?  
  
Altail: Don't show any mercy, Chakra. If you wanna prove your worth to Genesis, I suggest you win this.  
  
Chakra: Shut up, Gramps! I can finish this Liger off!  
  
As Evan kept looking for whoever was shooting him, he turned on his shield. He didn't know what to do. The enemy was invisable and was attacking from the sky... And there came his idea. The Liger's footlocks locked onto the ground and the hatches on the tail opened as the Mecha Liger went for the charged particle beam. Chakra had no idea what she had coming as she watched the Mecha Liger's mouth open. As the particles started gathering, the shield dimmed out, making way for the beam. The Mecha Liger then released its deadliest move onto the ground. The beam ran straight through the ground as the sand flew into the air.  
  
Chakra: What the!?  
  
Altail: Get out of there!  
  
Chakra: I do what I wanna do!  
  
Evan: Let's see what we got here.  
  
As Evan and the Mecha Liger looked across the sky, something became spotted in the sky. And that happened to be a Skyblue Zabat. The Mecha Liger then aimed its tail straight at the Zabat and started firing, knocking it out of the battle.  
  
Chakra: How'd he know!?  
  
Evan: That's a strategy that never ceases to fail.  
  
Altail: So this Liger has the ability to fire a charged particle beam? It would make an excellent addition to Genesis.  
  
Kyle: (pops up) Anytime now...  
  
Altail: You can go now.  
  
Evan: ... So is the battle over yet?  
  
Evan and the Mecha Liger waited for the judge to announce that the battle is over, but there wasn't even any horns blowing. The Whale King then landed as the mouth opened. The Mecha Liger and Evan then came to realize that the place was getting dark. A dome started to close on them.  
  
Evan: What's happening?  
  
Chaos: (pops up) So you're the one I'm going to fight. Congrats. You've just been a victim of Genesis.  
  
Evan: What do you mean? (calls on judge) Judge! Something's happening to the battlefield!  
  
Altail: (presses some buttons) Oh no you don't...  
  
Judge: The battle will accept the dome. If you refuse, you will lose the match and you Zoid will be in possesion of Genesis.  
  
Evan: But isn't the battle over!?  
  
Judge: The battle will accept the two new participants.  
  
Evan: This is crazy!  
  
Chaos: I'm sorry you have no choice, but to fight.  
  
Evan: .. Well if it's a fight you want. It's a fight you get!  
  
Kyle: (pops up) Don't you dare think you have the advantage. Those you've just fought have skills comparable to class B warriors.  
  
Evan: .. And what do you have that can beat me and my Mecha Liger?  
  
Kyle: just look in front of you.  
  
Evan looked forward and found two things stepping out of the shadows of the Whale King's mouth. One of them was the Black Blade Liger and the other was a Trinity Liger BA. What Evan was seeing was something he couldn't believe.  
  
Judge: Ready... Fight!  
  
Altail: Show no mercy! Take out the Liger!  
  
Kyle: Got it.  
  
Chaos: We're on it.  
  
Chaos then started off by shooting straight at the Mecha Liger, who luckily, turned on its shield. As the Mecha Liger kept on blocking and as the Trinity Liger BA kept on shooting, the Black Blade Liger started running at Evan as its blades began to glow.  
  
Chaos: Forget it. You don't have much energy left for the shield. You're going to eventually run out.  
  
Altail: Don't damage the Liger too much!  
  
Kyle: You can count on it.  
  
Evan couldn't hold it much longer. The shield then turned off as the Mecha Liger started running from the others. As long as the energy is low, its speed was the only advantage. About a minute later, Evan was still running, knowing that the Trinity Liger and the Blade Liger were away. Then the Mecha Liger stopped, hoping that Evan came up with a plan by now. But something then shot the Liger from a far distance. It was Chaos. A command system freeze was taking place as Evan tried to move the Liger again.  
  
Altail: (laughs) It's useless. The match is over! (moves controller)  
  
Judge: The winner is.. Genesis!  
  
Altail: Now for something more humiliating. (moves controller)  
  
Judge: You lose Mecha Liger! I pity you!  
  
Evan: What kind of judge says that?  
  
Altail: (laughing) Everyone. Grab the Liger.  
  
???: Someone's breaking into the dome.  
  
Altail: Who?  
  
The dome broke as the Liger Zero X ran in. It looked straight at the Whale King and started charging at it. As it ran, the electricity that surrounded the Liger Zero X accelerated. But before she struck the Whale King, Sari stopped. She looked around to find three Ligers around the field, and she definately noticed one of them. The Mecha Liger gave images to Sari's head. She knew it was him. The Mecha Liger was the person who stopped her. She then took off and ran straight at the Mecha Liger.  
  
Chaos: It looks like she's doing the work for us.  
  
Kyle: Altail, you want us to take the black Liger as well?  
  
Altail: Forget it. I can't let your Zoids get injured until next week.  
  
Chaos: Fine then. Let's go.  
  
The Mecha Liger couldn't move. Sari had this noticed, but thought this was a trick. She then started shooting straight at the Mecha Liger, hoping his command system was frozen. When the assault was over, the Mecha Liger's cockpit opened as Evan tried getting out. He landed on the ground, injured from the assault as he was quickly glanced on by Sari.  
  
Sari: ... *Damn! It's not him!*  
  
The dome started to disappear. Sari then looked up into the sky, noticing that the Whale King was leaving. Oh well.. There was always the alternative. She can't wait until the Whale King's next stop. So then she'll get her revenge later. The Liger Zero X then ran to the spot she thought the Whale King went.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around a nearby foodcourt, Salene was sitting at one of the tables, wondering if she'll ever see a certain someone again. Somewhere in her past, she worked as an A class mechanic for the ZBC. One day, when she was on her brake, she was at a resturaunt. That was the first time she met him. But now they haven't seen eachother in 4 years.  
  
Salene: If I could only see you again...  
  
As she ate, someone came to the table right next to her and sat down. It was Polta with sunglasses and was also out of his uniform and into the everyday person clothes. He then got his phone out and started talking as soon as it started ringing.  
  
Polta: Yeah... uh huh.. a Black Liger Zero with electric blades? One of the stolen Ligers?.. We'll just get it until next week. How about that? Ok. Later. (hangs up)  
  
Polta's voice has somehow brought Salene's attention up. She slowly turned around and locked her eyes on Polta. She closely looked at the details as she tried to figure out something. A few seconds later, an emotion called shock strucked her face.  
  
Salene: It's you!  
  
Polta: (turns around) Huh?  
  
************************************  
  
It's that time again! But before the question's asked, I've already got this planned out. But if you give me an answer that'll get me thinkin, then there's a possibility that the outcome will change. So here we go:  
  
*If Anne would have another Zoid or another version of the Dibison, it would be either highly modified, or turned into a Shadow Zoid?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	18. Unmentionable Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: I guess I have an explaination for some people. Pogi, read the list.  
  
Pogi: (unrolls a 1000 foot list) MZXTREME gets recognition because he emailed, not reviewed, "the Author" a character and a Zoid that made an impact on "the Author". He compared the his original villian to MZXTREME's and decided to change the ending. The original villian is now one of the good guys. The character can't be put up on the reviews because it will spoil the whole ending.  
  
Max: Well put. And now for the other one..  
  
Pogi: The question in the last chp. was changed so parts of the story will not be spoiled.  
  
Max: Tough. Some people already know.  
  
Pogi: Doesn't really matter cause they're gonna figure it out soon.  
  
Max: I guess.. Anything else?  
  
Pogi: .. We give recognition to Hnilmik and Safire Griffin for ...  
  
Max: What?  
  
Pogi: I think I might spoil..  
  
Max: Oh brother...  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the afternoon, the four members of the Lightning team were at the repair shop, hoping to get their Zoids fixed after their battle with the Alpha team. They had nothing else to do until then, so they grabbed a table and started playing cards. While playing, Martin asked Jack a few things about the Alpha team. Jack then told him about their match with the Alpha team.  
  
Martin: So you're saying that the Iron Monkey's their best Zoid?  
  
Jack: That's right. But remember that we took him out once.  
  
Martin: You sure that's no fluke?  
  
Jack: Well the Alpha team DID form in a month before we faced them, so I guess not. Full house.  
  
Chris: But they were on the biggest winning streak in ZBC history, not to mention that they became S class warriors in a month.  
  
Jack: But then they lost to the Blitz team for some reason.  
  
Martin: Did someone interfere?  
  
Kelly: Anyone could. It was 0999.  
  
Martin: What about the Stormsworder and the Shadow Hell Saix?  
  
Jack: We almost had the Stormsworder, but the Saix got in the way.  
  
Kelly: And that's how we lost. Straight flush.  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Chris: You said you were gonna let Larry go if he goes on a date with you.  
  
Martin: And because they won, you got no date?  
  
Kelly: .. No.  
  
Chris: He was nice enough to go on a date anyway. Straight flush.  
  
Martin: .. There was more to it, wasn't there?  
  
Chris: Uh huh. You should see what they do everynight.  
  
Kelly: (blushing and screaming right at Chris) SHUT UP!!!  
  
Martin: .... Royal flush.  
  
Jack: That's no fair! You cheated.  
  
Chris: Oh well, since you have a sonar and all, you can go spot that Shadow Hell Saix, no matter what.  
  
Kelly: The Alpha team isn't exactly the whole team. There's still the Blitz team.  
  
Martin: But there's no one there who's as fast as the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Kelly: Yeah, but Jack has a score to settle with Bit from the Royal Cup.  
  
Jack: But that's going to have to wait until my match is over.  
  
Martin: What match?  
  
Jack: I have a match next week at battle mode 1234.  
  
Martin: What kind of battle mode's that?  
  
Jack: Dunno.  
  
Martin: Who are you gonna fight?  
  
Kelly: Jack doesn't know that either.  
  
Martin: You know, the Alpha team might be there. I could give you all an upgrade, just like the Silver Streak.  
  
Jack: If you wanna know, the match is just for me.  
  
Martin: Oh.. But if you want, I can give you an upgrade and maybe some new parts and armor. Same thing goes for you all. You do have until next week right?  
  
Chris: ... I'm not really sure..  
  
Martin: We could be the best team out there if we have the upgrades.  
  
Jack: .... (smirks) What do you have in mind?  
  
Martin: Well, I was thinkin..  
  
************************************  
  
At the Blitz team's base, Bit, Leena and Doc Tauros (AN: ... Was he in any other chp at all?) were staring at the damaged Liger Zero. Bit couldn't believe it. Someone jammed a crowbar into the Liger Zero's controls. Because of this, Bit can't be able to participate in some of the Zoid battles.  
  
Bit: Can't believe it..   
  
Leena: Who would've known this would happen?  
  
Doc: Of all the damages this Zoid's taken.. We're going to have to send this to a repair shop.  
  
Bit: I just hope Liger's still ok.  
  
Doc: Same here...  
  
Standing right behind Bit, Leena and the Doc were Brad, Naomi, Ori, Jamie and Mary. They couldn't believe the fact that someone would come in the Blitz team's base, grab a crowbar and jam it straight into the Liger Zero's command system.  
  
Brad: I don't believe this!  
  
Naomi: I'm just as shocked as you.  
  
Ori: .. I don't know what to say...  
  
Jamie: First, the Raynos is lost and now the Liger Zero's system's jammed because someone shoved a crowbar into it. What could get worse than this?  
  
Mary: (looks around) Where's Harry!?  
  
************************************  
  
Harry was walking in the desert still. It looked like as though the afternoon sun was about to die out to the night. To Harry, even though it was night, the desert was still freakin hot! He then took off his red shirt and threw it to the ground. All he was wearing was a tanktop and his pants along with his shoes.  
  
Harry: * I can't come back until I'm ready. I don't even know who I am anymore.. *  
  
************************************  
  
As the Whale King flew across the sky, Altail was wondering why the Liger Zero X charged straight into the battle and started wrecking the match. Because of the idiot who was inside, the Mecha Liger is not in his possession. As he looked out of the window, he came across Champ City, which ended up being a burning city. He didn't have to ask who did this. He looked down again, only to find an army of Zoids around the city with the two people he wanted to get some money. A few minutes later, the Whale King took off again. Altail was still in the main control room, but then two familiar people walked in: Jason and Edylg. Edylg came up to the Altail with Jason, who had a sack of money in his hand.  
  
Edylg: We got your stinkin money.  
  
Jason then extended his hand with the sack to give to Altail, but before he was about to grab it, Jason pulled it back, opened the sack and dumped all of the money on the floor. Altail just couldn't believe what he just did. Jason eventually threw the bag at Altail.  
  
Jason: Next time, get your own money.  
  
And with that, Jason and Edylg turned around and left the room. Altail couldn't believe that Jason and Edylg went into Champ City, stole all of the Champs' money and Zoids and ended up burning down the city. These two are dangerous, but as soon as they reach their true goal, it's going to be worth it. Jason and Edylg were walking down and bumped through Chaos and Kyle. Kyle just stuck the middle finger and left as Edylg just walked away. Jason and Chaos were the only ones looking at eachother.  
  
Jason: ...   
  
Chaos: ... It's been a long time.  
  
Jason: .. I know..  
  
The both of them then left. Jason and Edylg were planning to go to the back of the Whale King to see what all the other Backdraft members have been doing. As they walked in one room, they found all of the Backdraft members training. The both of them walked later down to the Hanger, where the members of Genesis were. In the room, stood Kiyin, Chakra, Aileea and Suna.  
  
Chakra: Hey look, it's Squall and Prettyboy.  
  
Edylg: Say what you want, but I know you're jealous.  
  
Chakra: Who'd wanna be jealous of you?  
  
Suna: (walks up) Next time, ask me if you want the GVX, Jason.  
  
Jason: .. Why bother? Every Zoid I use never gets damaged.  
  
Suna: But I needed the GVX!  
  
Aileea: You knew that, so why'd you take it away!?  
  
Jason: A person of your status doesn't deserve a Zoid like the GVX. It's one of the organization's best. You're just a waste of time to Genesis.  
  
Kiyin: Tell him to stop, Edylg.  
  
Edylg: It's not my fault it's true.  
  
KIyin: So why are you here anyway?  
  
Edylg: We're passing by to check out the organization's charged particle cannon.  
  
Suna: Then why the hell are you messing with us!?  
  
Chakra: Get out of here before I kick your boy-band ass!  
  
Edylg:(walks away) Whatever..  
  
Jason: Respect your elders next time, brat.  
  
Jason then used his hand to grab Chakra in the face and violently shoved her to the ground. He then left as Edylg left laughing. The other three helped her get up, hoping she's alright. Meanwhile, Jason and Edylg were almost in the back of the Whale King and found what they were looking for: the charged particle cannon, also known as the tail of the Death Stinger.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	19. Members, Zoids and Valentines

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
I read this one review and let me tell you this. Michael Valentine was on one fic as Jimmy Valentine because someone already had the name Mike. Nowadays the guy sticks to the name Michael. As for Jimmy, I had a character in the back that I never named. So now Jimmy Valentine is born! I'll put his bio on later.  
  
You know, if you get too much into a story, you actually believe the characters are real. For God's sake! I was thinking of voice actors for my OCs! Kinda think of it, Larry's voice actor should be the one who did Trowa's (from Gundam Wing) and Anne's voice should be done by the one who did Kiyone (from Tenchi Universe). I don't know if you do it and I know it sounds kinda stupid, but if you take time to think about it, it might be really cool giving voices to made up characters.  
If only this was the REAL anime...  
But enough about this. On with the story!  
  
************************************  
  
Around the Alpha team's base, Dr. Layon was in his lab, working on something he didn't wanna show to anyone. As he looked at it, he also looked up the stats of all four Zoids for flaws. He then looked up the stats of the Shadow Hell Saix and the Griffin system.  
  
Layon: The battle next week might be our ticket to more modifications. As soon as we win all that prize money, I could get enough money to maybe make another Shadow Zoid for the Alpha team. Not to mention another batch of noodles.   
  
Anne: (outside the room) Hey, Doc! Are we gonna get the Dibison fixed or what!?  
  
Layon: (presses some buttons) Come here, Anne.  
  
The door opened and Anne walked in. As she walked, she looked all around the room to see what big of a mess Dr. Layon did. She found pieces of Warsharks in one spot, An F1 Stormsworder robbed of its wings and not to mention alot noodles and boxes. Dr. Layon then walked up to her and started talking.  
  
Layon: So you want the Dibison fixed, huh?  
  
Anne: Pretty much yeah..   
  
Layon: ... I see.. Ever thought of owning another Zoid?  
  
Anne: (smiling) Would I?  
  
Layon: In that case, follow me.  
  
Anne and Dr. Layon walked over to one side of the room and grabbed a remote, as the two stopped, they found a door that said, "Hanger". Anne couldn't really figure out what the doctor was doing until he pressed the button on the remote. The door the opened, revealing what was inside. What was inside brought nothing but shock to Anne's face.  
  
Anne: .. You actually spent all this time in the lab to make THIS!?  
  
Layon: I'm not really sure wether the world's ready to see this. But one thing's for sure. The pilot for this has to be an expert on Dibisons.  
  
Anne: .... (smiling) You're the best, Doc  
  
Layon: I know. I invented the Alpha team, so that automatically makes me a genious.  
  
Anne: So when CAN I use this?  
  
Layon: Preferably when you have another match with the Blitz team.  
  
Anne: So when do we get to fix the Dibison?  
  
Larry: (knocks from outside) Hey, Anne! You wanna pick up Harry from the Blitz team base?  
  
Layon: She gets an excuse. We're repairing the Dibison at a repair shop.  
  
Anne: Why don't you ask Max?  
  
Larry: He's still traumatized from his last visit.  
  
Layon: Then grab Craig and force him to go.  
  
Larry: ... Whatever..  
  
Outside the lab, Larry was walking down the halls and found Max talking to Maria. Larry probably knew what was going on and he didn't want to take part of what they were even talking about. Larry then found Craig, who was with Vega.  
  
Larry: Since when did you invite over Vega?  
  
Craig: It's alright. He used the Sinker.  
  
Vega: There's nothing to do in my base. It's just all work and seriousness.  
  
Craig: Did you know Vega's in class S.  
  
Larry: Really?  
  
Vega: Yeah, and I have a special battle somewhere next week. I know it's gonna be a great battle. Sarah says there'll be a great chance of seeing the Liger Zero and the Iron Monkey.  
  
Craig: So how's your team preparing?  
  
Vega: Are you in the battle?  
  
Craig: ...  
  
Larry: Anyway, Craig has to come with me. We're gonna go pick up Harry and Mary.  
  
Craig: ... (shivers)  
  
Larry: Why does everyone always do that everytime I mention Mary? Now let's just go. (grabs Craig by the hair)  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in a nearby city, a car rolled by and screeched to a stop. Out of it came Michael, the person Maria talked to this morning. He looked around, hoping to find something. He then found someone nearby and started walking by. He quickly called on the person and ran straight up to him. Michael then showed the person something importan just to calm down.  
  
Mike:You seen this person recently?  
  
Michael then showed the citizen a picture of a person with black kakis, a red shirt and a black jacket. He was muscular and was around the height of 6'4 and was also at the age of 23. The person gave a smart-ass answer, causing Michael to grab the guy by the shirt and shove him to a wall. He then quickly said no. In a frustrated mood, Michael got back into his car and drove away. Not nearby, stood the same person in the alley.  
  
???: *They're after me.. I gotta go back fast.*  
  
************************************  
  
A Whale King landed somewhere around a nearby correctional facility (jail). A few minutes later, Fuma quickly walked inside the facility and talked to the warden. Somewhere in the cells stood two people. One of them was at 18 and was at 5'7 with auburn hair spiked to the right side with grey eyes and a calm look on his face. The other one was 17 and at 6'2. He has short black hair with red and yellow streaks with tied to a pony-tail that reached the shoulders. He has light green eyes to go with his features. Someone then opened the cell, with happened to be the warden.  
  
warden: Ok. You're free to go.  
  
???: You serious?  
  
Fuma: (appears from the shadows) That's right, Ryuji. You're coming with us also, Zack.  
  
On one room of the Whale King, Ryuji was wearing his dark blue t-shirt and black jeans and shoes. Zack was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt with a black short-sleeved t shirt on top with a dark red collared jacket. He also wore black cargo pants with a red colored belt along with silver lined blue tinted glass sunglasses and a necklace with a silver chain and a kite shaped pendant with a number zero in the middle. They both got out of the room and found Fuma along with her three other teammates of the Fuma team.  
  
Fuma: I see you're now dressed.  
  
Zack: ....  
  
Ryuji: Thanks for bailing us out. I didn't know what to do if you weren't around.  
  
Fuma: Just be thankful. Now the Backdraft group's trying to reform, but now we're going for our true mission.  
  
Ryuji: Are you sure? That means Genesis has to be involved.  
  
Fuma: And that's exactly what we're going to do. We have your Zoid in the back as well as Zack's.  
  
The six of them then walked through the Whale King. As they walked by the Hanger, Ryuji and Zack noticed all of the Zoids that were stored in here. They were also impressed from the fact that Fuma had a Geno Saurer. They then stopped and looked around, finding the Zoids they had before they got arrested.  
  
Fuma: They're good and ready to go.  
  
Zack: .. (smiles) .. I like this.  
  
Fuma: Since you're out late, you have to work twice as hard. The mission starts next week.  
  
Ryuji: Ok.  
  
************************************  
  
At another city, Michael's car was driving around. Somebody told him that the runaway was located somewhere around here. His cellphone (has a monitor) then started ringing, causing Michael to answer. The person he was talking to was around 18 years old and was at the height of 5'9. He had brown eyes and a black buzzcut with the front of a mushroom cut that went down to his eyes. He had on a green tanktop with a necklace that has a symbol of a lightning bird thing.  
  
???: Did you catch him, Mike?  
  
Michael: Not yet Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Whatever. By the way, 5 more people died on the area.  
  
Michael: It's probably that thing Maria owns.  
  
Jimmy: Seems so.  
  
Michael: If that's all, I really need to get going, the runaway's got to be here somewhere.  
  
Jimmy: Later then. (screen turns off)  
  
Michael: *Scott Niar's a threat. I have to stop him at all costs, or it'll be too late.* (phone rings) What now, Jimmy!?  
  
Jimmy: Sorry to inturrupt, but "The phyco got in another shower."  
  
Michael: *Damn.* Where's it this time?  
  
Jimmy: It's around a nearby correctional facility.  
  
************************************  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	20. Jacob: Replacement for the Blitz team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
Sari: (smashes someone to a wall) Where's Altail!?  
  
warden: I don't know. He didn't come here.  
  
Sari: (shoves warden to the ground and started running) * Damn! Must've been another Whale King.  
  
Just a few minutes ago, she and the Liger Zero X ran to this place and started attacking because she heard some members of the Backdraft were there. She then got back into her Zoid and started walking to the desert, but then something started shooting at her.  
  
Sari: *Who's doing this!?*  
  
She turned around and found 2 RevRaptors shooting at her. Just looking at them brought amusement to her face. The Liger Zero X ran out of the way and used the blades to shock both of the RevRaptors. The two pilots tried to move, but their command system's were frozen.  
  
Sari: Mobilize.  
  
The Liger Zero X's blades then opened up as Sari started to charged straight at the two Revraptors. As she ran, the boosters activated. And when it was all over. The two RevRaptors were split in two. She then thought they were people from the Backdraft who was trying to stop her. The Liger Zero X then got down and opened up, letting Sari jump out and run to the two people who were trying to attack her. They were both knocked out, so she was going to give them a slap to wake up. But before she could even do anything, she found something slide out of one of the people's pocket. She then picked it up and found that it was a folded piece of paper. As soon as she opened it, she found the following.  
  
Wanted: Sari Altail  
Reward: $87,000,000  
Bring back alive  
  
President Herman  
  
Sari couldn't believe this. Now she has something else to deal with. She now has a bounty on her head. She had to get out of here before anyone else tries to go get her. A few minutes later, the Liger Zero X was running across the desert. Sari has to find a way to get this off her now that she has a new obstical from her goal to killing Bit and Altail. But until then, as long as anyone gets in her way, she might as well get rid of them as well.  
  
************************************  
  
In the hanger, Leena, Brad, Jamie, Ori, Mary and Naomi were sitting around, wondering what could've happened. Bit and the doc were going to the repair shop, hoping to get the Liger Zero fixed. Now that the Liger Zero's out, the Blitz team might have to skip out of the battle next week. The battle did want specifically the Liger Zero.  
  
Brad: I can't believe it. Now we're down to the Shadowfox and the Gunsniper. We can't get prize money that way.  
  
Leena: It's probably going to take a while for the Liger Zero to be fixed.  
  
Jamie: So you think this is going to affect our team?  
  
Naomi: You might wanna consider hiring a mercenary.  
  
Leena: We won't need one. We're not going to have another battle until--  
  
Brad: Didn't you read what the ZBC sent us? We have a match with the Gold team in a few days.  
  
Leena: What!?  
  
Mary: Isn't that the team with the Berserk Fury?  
  
Leena: We can't beat them with just us! Do you know what kind of Zoids they have!? The highly modified Elephander, a Stormsworder specially built by Dr. Layon and the Berserk Fury!   
  
Ori: So why don't you just forget the match?  
  
Jamie: If we forfeit, there's a chance we'll drop to Class A.  
  
(knock)  
  
Leena: That's probably Larry.  
  
Mary: What about Harry?  
  
Brad: He probably went back to the base. He always seems to pop out of nowhere.  
  
Mary: Are you sure about this?  
  
Leena: No one knows Harry more than us.  
  
Brad: .. Except Larry.  
  
Naomi: I'll get it.  
  
Naomi got up and headed for the door. As she opened, she found someone standing on front of the door. And it was NOT Larry. The person who was at the door was someone who the six never expected to be here. The person who was at the door was Jacob, the person who lost to the Alpha team.  
  
Leena: Can I help you?  
  
Jacob: Is this the Blitz team?  
  
Brad: Yeah. What do you want? We're not in the mood for visitors.  
  
Jacob: I was wondering if I can join this team.  
  
Brad: ... Well I'm not sure. It depends on who you even are.  
  
Jacob: The name's Jacob. You probably heard of me.  
  
Brad: *Never heard of him.* We're not looking for-  
  
Ori: Wait, I've heard of you.  
  
Leena: (blink blink) Who is he?  
  
Ori: I've heard he's a mercenary that never lost 1000 battles.  
  
Jamie: 1000 Zoid battles won!?  
  
Ori: I also heard he has a special kind of Liger.  
  
Leena: Well if he has a Liger that never lost 1000 matches, then he should make a great temporary replacement for Bit.  
  
Brad: But can we work well with him?  
  
Jamie: We're going to have to see for ourselves.  
  
Brad: (to Jacob) We may have a spot for you. How much do you want?  
  
Jacob: If it's alright, I'll take a quarter of the prize money we'll get from the next battle.  
  
Leena: .. In other words, you're working for free. We're going up against the Gold team in a few days.  
  
Jacob: Oh no. I'm not talking about that. You see, I was wondering if I could set up a match between us and a certain team.  
  
Jamie: A certain team?  
  
Jacob: I'm sure you heard of them also. They never lost ever since their team formed but lost to you as soon as they made it to Class S.  
  
Jamie: The Alpha team!?   
  
Brad: Why them?  
  
Jacob: ... Certain reasons.  
  
Naomi: You do know who's on the team right?  
  
Mary: They're not easy to beat, you know.  
  
Jacob: It's alright. As long as Bit and I in this, the Alpha team will have only a slim chance to win.  
  
Brad, Leena, Jamie, Ori, Naomi and Mary then looked at eachother. What Jacob said was something they knew that was never really going to happen. If they told Jacob the news about the Liger Zero going Berserk incident, then it looks like bye-bye to Jacob.  
  
Brad: Sorry to burst your bubble, Jacob, but Bit isn't going to battle with us for a while.  
  
Jacob: It's not really that much of a bad thing. We still have 4 members.  
  
Jamie: That's a problem also. You see.. to make a long story short, all we have are the Shadowfox and the Gunsniper.  
  
Jacob: .. I guess a 3 on 3 won't be so bad.  
  
Ori: You might be right.  
  
Jamie: What do you mean?  
  
Ori: If you ever watched carefully, the Alpha team's strong point is their teamwork. Keep them seperated and maybe you have a chance of winning.   
  
Leena: I guess it might work.. But what about the Iron Monkey? I can't wait to go one on one with that grey-eyed freak and his hussy girlfriend!  
  
Mary: I take no part of this conversation.  
  
Naomi: Why is that?  
  
Jamie: Forgot about Larry. What if he's in the match?  
  
Brad: And don't forget the Hell Saix.  
  
Jacob: I'm sure the Hell Saix is easy to take out, so we don't have any problems with him.  
  
Outside, the Shadow Hell Saix appeared and the Stealth Stormsworder landed. Both Larry and Craig got out and went to the Hanger, which was still opened. Mary knew it was her time and grabbed her bags.   
  
Mary: Ok. I'm ready.  
  
Larry: So where's Harry?  
  
Brad: He left early.  
  
Leena: But he left his bags.  
  
Larry: .. * Great.. * Fine then. I'll take it.  
  
Larry then went and grabbed Harry's bags a few minutes later. But somehow, he had a strange feeling about what was going on around here. But the thing was that he just couldn't put his finger on it. A few minutes later, the Stealth Stormsworder and the Shadow Hell Saix took off and left the Blitz team base.  
  
************************************  
  
The Whale King at the Alpha team base took off with Anne, Dr. Layon and both halves of the Dibison. The only ones left in the base were Maria and Max. Max was on the computer, looking at the new message sent by the ZBC while Maria was in Larry's room, looking through her stuff. As she dug through and found some nice looking clothes, her cell started ringing again. She picked it up and found Michael.  
  
Michael: Are you STILL on vacation?  
  
Maria: It's only been one day. (AN: The day started from ch 13)  
  
Michael: But that.. thing... is going out of control!  
  
Maria: I'm sure it's just doing its job. I obeys whatever I say. So there's no problem.  
  
Michael: Next thing you'll know, it'll go after me. Or Jimmy to make it worse.  
  
Maria: Jimmy can take care of himself. And it might be a prototype, but it's the best the higher authorities can come up with.  
  
Michael: I say you should stop it and give it an upgrade to take orders from others.  
  
Maria: But the X.  
  
Michael: I don't give about the X. I'm just concerned about the its duties.  
  
Maria: Fine. I'll come back for a while, but only when I'm told to for decent reasons.  
  
Michael: In that case, that'll be until further notices.  
  
Maria: ... If that's the case.. (takes off her bandana and throws it at the monitor)  
  
Michael: What are you doing?  
  
Maria: There was something I've always wanted to do, but I just never got the time to do it.  
  
Michael: Sorry to state the obvious, but I'm sure it's none of my business.  
  
Maria: Well put.  
  
Michael: Mind if I ask you something?  
  
Maria: Shoot if you have to.  
  
Michael: I know it none of my business, but is there anything special about this guy?  
  
Maria: .. (blushing)  
  
Michael: And if you don't mind, now can you get the bandana off the phone?  
  
And with that, Maria grabbed the bandana and took it off the phone. Michael finally got to see, but was then shocked for the moment. Maria was wearing a black jeans and also had on a blue tight tanktop. Her sunglasses were off and she had her front hair loose down, just because she looks more attractive that way.  
  
Maria: How do I look?  
  
Michael: ...  
  
Maria: Good. I'll be going now. Bye bye.  
  
Michael: What about the-- (gets hung up)  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	21. The True Goal?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
Max was looking through the computer and noticed that they have been challenged to a match with the Blitz team at 0982. The match was a 3 on 3 and also had one stipulation. Whoever the three were, they want Anne and him to be in it.   
  
Max: What the..  
  
Not knowing what to do, and because he wants to see what Anne's doing, he called on Dr. Layon for the details. But when the screen was on, he didn't see Layon at all, but Anne was. In the Whale King, Layon was sleeping in his movie room, watching the greatest matches of all time. Anne, meanwhile was lying down until she realized that Max was on the screen. She then hopped back on her feet and ran to the screen.  
  
Anne: Max! Thank Zoid Eve you're calling.  
  
Max: You really THAT desperate?  
  
Anne: .. (sweatdrop) ahem.. I was having a good night's sleep. Geez, I'm gone for only a few minutes and now you're calling me? You really must be missing me, huh?  
  
Max: .. Right.. Actually, I was wondering if the doc's around.  
  
Anne: The doc? He's in the movie room, sleeping. Help me, Max. It's Hell up here. I don't wanna be here.  
  
Max: Why?   
  
Anne: Cause I'm forced to make noodles! Not only that, but he wants me to check data on the battle mode 1234.  
  
Max: Well that's what you get when you get a Zoid cut in half.  
  
Anne: Shut up! Curse Silver Lightning Saix!!! (looks around) Hey.. Where's Larry and Craig?  
  
Max: Blitz team's.  
  
Anne: And what about Maria?  
  
Max: In Larry's room.  
  
Anne: Right. Anyway, I don't see how you can actually put up with this guy. How were YOU when you joined the Alpha team?  
  
Max: Technically, I helped formed it.  
  
Anne: Either way, you spent time with the doc on the Whale King for a few days. How bad was it?  
  
Max: We'll just say things got better when you all came around.  
  
Anne: (smiles) That's a sweet thing of you to say.  
  
Max: Wanna hear something naughty? (both laugh)  
  
Layon: (walks into the room) Are my noodles ready? Oh. Hey, Max.  
  
Max: Oh! I forgot! The Blitz team challenged us to a match tomorrow at 0982. 3 on 3. The thing is whoever it is, they want the two to be me and Anne.  
  
Layon: Great! That means we can debut Anne's new Zoid!  
  
Max: New Zoid?  
  
Layon: ... I'll show you when we get back tomorrow. Until then, I'm going to sleep. (leaves)  
  
Max: What did he mean by new Zoid?  
  
Anne: We'll just say that with a Zoid like what the doc made me, we could be the ultimate team. Just be glad I pilot a Dibison.  
  
Max: Can't wait to see it tomorrow, then.  
  
Anne: .. I might as well get some sleep also.  
  
Max: But it's only around 7.  
  
Anne: Well there's nothing else to do! Well goodnight Max. I hope I get back to the base soon.  
  
Max: (smiles) I hope so too.  
  
Anne: Later. (screen shuts off)  
  
Anne then walked off to where her room was, feeling happy that Max was there for her when she was getting as bored as Hell. She always knew that she and Max where "partners in crime" in AND out of the battlefield, always watching eachother's backs whenever something happens. But enough about that, she went to her room and started sleeping.  
  
Now this was something Max doesn't get everyday. Now his team's been challenged by the Blitz team. Who would've thought his team would actually be THIS special. Oh well. He best get ready. Even though it was late at night, he was thinking about going to the hanger and grab the Iron Monkey for a test drive, but as soon as he left the computer room, he found Maria walking down the stairs.. Or at least he THOUGHT she was Maria. Even though Max was wearing sunglasses, she could already tell he was looking at her.  
  
Max: *Holy mutha f--*  
  
Maria: Hey Max. Whatcha lookin at?  
  
Max: .. (shakes head back to reality) Nothing. So what happen to the biker girl look?  
  
Maria: I dress like this on special occasion.  
  
Max: .. (eyebrow up) SPECIAL occasion?  
  
Maria: (smiling) You have plans tonight?  
  
Max: .. Not really. (smiling) You have anything in mind?  
  
Maria: I was gonna go see a movie. But I can't seem to find out where the nearest town is. Since you're not going anywhere, you think you can come with me?  
  
Max: .. (smirks) Is this what I think it is?  
  
Maria: Only if you say it is..  
  
Max: .. Alright then. It's a date.  
  
************************************  
  
The Whale King landed somewhere around a nearby resturaunt and all the members of the Backdraft took the night around city. Suna, Aileea, Chakra and Kiyin were together, knowing that they can only trust eachother. Nobody knew where Jason and Edylg went, nor do they care.  
  
Chakra: I just don't get why those two have to be with us. Why the hell would Altail wanna bail THEM out of jail.  
  
Aileea: Forget them. It could get worse.  
  
Kiyin: Yeah, I know. Remember Scott.  
  
Suna: Two of them's bad, but three's just worse.  
  
Chakra: Yeah, I know. I like to see what happens if we get to treat them like what they do to us. No offense, Kiyin.  
  
Kiyin: None taken.  
  
Suna: What are we waiting for, let's just go now.  
  
Aileea: Let's just have a good time. It's the ladies' night out.  
  
Somewhere around the city, Scott walked in, seeing if Michael was around. Assuming that he wasn't in this town, he was now free to find the place where he was going. Noticing the Whale King gave him a hint that a certain group of people were here. As he walked, somone from the back alley grabbed him and pulled him in. He found himself pushed against a wall with a sword close up to his neck.  
  
Jason: Give us your money!  
  
Edylg: Or we'll chop your head off!  
  
Scott: Yo! It's me! Scott!  
  
Edylg: Oh. (put sword back) It's you. I haven't seen you in a while. It's been a month you know.  
  
Scott: Life without the Backdraft sucks, you know. To make things worse, I was being chased down the whole time.  
  
Edylg: That doesn't matter anymore, because the three of us are here now. There may be more of us, but until then WE are Genesis.  
  
Scott: We're the only ones?  
  
Jason: The wussies are here also.  
  
Scott: You mean Suna and the others!? Great! What else could get worse?  
  
Jason: ... We have two new members.  
  
Scott: Who?  
  
Jason and Edylg then looked into the shadows of the alley, who was then being copied by Scott. As they looked into the dark, out of the darkness came Chaos and Kyle. Eyes locked on to eachother as everything became silent.  
  
Scott: So you're the new members of Genesis?  
  
Chaos: Yeah.  
  
Scott: What the hell did Altail see in you?  
  
Kyle: We're the best mercenaries they could find.  
  
Scott: The old geezer needs glasses. (all three laugh)  
  
Chaos: We also have a special kind of Liger.  
  
Jason: So what? The GVX is also a special Zoid, but that doesn't mean the pilot should be in Genesis.  
  
Scott: Oh yeah. Did anything happen to my Zoid while I was gone.  
  
Edylg: No. It's all in the Whale King.  
  
Scott: Good. So now we're back to unsanctioned battles and money, right?  
  
Jason: No way. We have enough money from the Champs. We're ready for our real goal now.  
  
Scott: The real goal? Are you sure?  
  
Edylg: Is Chakra a brat?  
  
Scott: I don't believe it. This soon?  
  
Jason: Enough with the questions. Let's just go back to the Whale King. This place is starting to bore me.  
  
Everyone else then started to leave to the Whale King, from Kyle, to Scott, to Edylg. The only ones who stayed behind were Chaos and Jason. A few seconds later, both of them made eye contact. Everything was silent once again until Chaos started talking.  
  
Chaos: What do you mean by the real goal?  
  
Jason: (laughs) Well, Chaos, what DID you think our goal was?  
  
Chaos: To bring unsanctioned battles to the Zoid battling world. At least that's what I've heard.  
  
Jason: .. Why do you think we do that?  
  
Chaos: I don't know. Either to be remembered as a group or to get lots of money.  
  
Jason: .. If you really wanna know, it's a little bit of both.  
  
Chaos: Both?  
  
Jason: We use the money to buy some equipment. But now we don't care anymore for buying. We're planning to take it.  
  
Chaos: So your goal is to take some equipment. What for?  
  
Jason: .. Just wait and see, Chaos.  
  
Jason then walked out of the alley, who was later then followed by Chaos. As he walked, something started to bug him. All this time, the Backdraft group was taking Zoids, stealing their scrap, holding unsanctioned battles for betting, just so they can get enough money for some equipment? Something told him that things are gonna get ugly once they get what they want.  
  
************************************  
  
Just a few hours ago, Polta has been recognized by Salene. Hours have passed since then and they've been talking throughout the entire afternoon. It was now night time and they were walking around the street.  
  
Salene: It's been a long time.  
  
Polta: I know.. 4 years..  
  
Salene: I can't believe you. You left me to join the Backdraft Group... Why?  
  
Polta: ... I dunno... Maybe a voice was calling on me.. But let me tell you this. I was still thinking of you those past 4 years.  
  
Salene: .. I was thinking of you too... So you were arrested, huh?  
  
Polta: Yeah. But I've been out a couple of times to get a Stealth Stormsworder.  
  
Salene: A Stealth Stormsworder?  
  
Polta: It was stolen by this one punk called Larry Champ.  
  
Salene: What were you gonna use it for?  
  
Polta: I was gonna bust some people out of jail at night. Now that we're all bailed, we can go for our true goal.  
  
Salene: True goal? I don't get it. Why are you doing this?  
  
Polta: Yeah. But there's this Zoid that keeps getting in our way called the Liger Zero. But that's alright, we have what we believe are Zoids that could actually match the Liger Zero. But still.. If there was a weakness to that thing, then maybe our names would be heard.  
  
Salene: But do you really have to do this?  
  
Polta: .. It's like what I said. A voice was calling me. It's like a dream of mine to be doing this. Don't you have a dream?  
  
Polta: It's getting late, I have to get ready for something next week.  
  
Salene: Next week?  
  
Polta: I promise I'll see you again.  
  
Salene: Then here. (gives card to Polta)  
  
The man behind the sunglasses then smiled as he waved his last goodbye and left. As he walked, Polta took off his sunglasses and looked around to see in anyone was watching. He then took his visors out of his jacket and wore them as he walked into his Whale King.  
  
Salene was at her shop, cleaning up and hoping she could go see Polta again. But out of the blue came the Hover Cargo. The doc and Bit then walked inside to find whoever was working there until they spotted Salene.  
  
Bit: Hey. You think you can fix my Liger.  
  
Salene: Sorry, the store's closed.  
  
Doc: But it won't be of any trouble. You see, the command system's jammed with a crowbar and I was hoping that you can fix it.  
  
Salene: .. Ok .. just bring it in.  
  
And with that, the Liger Zero walked in as if he was crippled. Salene couldn't believe. Of all the ironies, this would have to happen. A few minutes later, Bit and the doc went back to the Hover Cargo, hoping that the Liger Zero is alright. Alone in the repair shop, Salene went into the cockpit and took some notes on the condition the Liger Zero is at now.  
  
************************************  
  
*Attention*  
This is very important. Everyone needs to answer:  
------------------------------------  
*After deep consideration from a review of Safire Griffin, I had to ask this question. I ask this because:  
1) More characters will only give lesser appearances to the older characters.  
2) As Safire Griffin said, the characters need to be enchanced. The only characters that should be submitted are those who enchance the main characters.  
Do you support Safire Griffin's suggestion?  
  
*Also, there are people who submit a character, but once they're in, they never EVER review. Are they even reading!? So here's my question:  
In my opinion, I think those who don't review should be out of the story. Some of them may be important, but I have ways of getting rid of them. What do you think?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	22. JC's Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: (blinks a few times after looking at the reviews) This is crazy.  
  
Pogi: I know, our first story to hit 100 reviews. We should party.  
  
Max: No, dimwit. People want you in the story.  
  
Pogi: (reads as a chair magically forms and sits down) I like this. Does that mean I can be in now?  
  
Max: But you don't fit in ANY Zoids story in any way... (smiles) .. /0 at least..  
  
Pogi: .. You mean-  
  
Max: (covers Pogi's mouth shut) Don't say anything!  
  
(Maxi and the Pogster walk up to the screen)  
  
Max: Question. Being that this is on the new century, Pogi can't be in it. But we may have a role for him. It might not help do anything against the Backdraft, but if may explain some things about the Hero Zoid, Iron Monkey and maybe something more..  
  
Pogi: I forgot about the Hero Zoid!  
  
Max: It might also explain on why UXs are even called that. If you want Pogi to be in anyway, say something like, " We want Pogi!" or something.  
  
Pogi: .. So can I tell the new rule?  
  
Max: Sure thing.  
  
Pogi: (reads from the 1000 foot list) Due to unanymous agreement, submitions will be closed unless if someone brings in a character that will change the outcome/ have connections to the main characters. This will be in effect for everyone who submits later on.  
  
Max: You got your wish and now everybody's happy.  
  
Pogi: Not only that, but we're badly running out of people to pair with. You think we can pair someone with Anne and Maria?  
  
Max: (screaming at Pogi) NO!!!  
  
************************************  
  
The Hero will be revealed at the right time...  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere late at night, Ori was at the computer, typing and anylizing some data on the Liger 01. She's never seen a Zoid as unique as this. With all these customized parts, it seems to be unstoppable. She was also anylizing Anne and Max. Jacob and Jamie then walked into the room.  
  
Jamie: Any stratagy?  
  
Ori: Not until I have a good idea who the third would be. But I made a discovery.  
  
Jacob: What is it?  
  
Ori: (plays match with Iron Monkey and Liger Zero) If you see here, after the Iron Monkey and the Liger Zero have been interfered by the Warshark and the Raynos, the Zoids started acting different. The Liger Zero starts going berserk, like what it did to the Berserk Fury. Not only that, but the Iron Monkey then showed many different versions of the Strike Laser Claw, from punch, to scratch, to kick, to pound, to uppercut.  
  
Jacob: Is there a point to this?  
  
Ori: The Iron Monkey has only shown this one move in the last part of the battle: the Strike Laser Claw Combo.  
  
Jamie: But didn't Max lose when he did that?  
  
Ori: Well he lost because of WHERE he stuck to combo.  
  
(flashback)  
  
The two Zoids started running at eachother as the claws glowed fiercer and the boosters increased. The Liger Zero then jumped at its highest altitude as the Iron Monkey started running on its legs. Then this is when the end happened.  
  
Bit: Strike. (Liger turns downwards)  
  
Max: Strike (Iron Monkey's speed increases)  
  
Bit: Laser (Liger starts charging down like a giant fireball)  
  
Max: Laser (Iron Monkey jumps up)  
  
Bit: Claw (Liger's speed increases)  
  
Max: Claw (Iron Monkey starts firing up like a giant fireball)  
  
Bit: EXTREME!!!  
  
Max: COMBO!!!  
  
The two giant fireballs then collided. From a resturaunt, a giant blast came from the sky and a chain reaction occured, starting over there. The wind from the blast blew right into people's base. Even the blast occured where the Whale Kings were located. Everyone inside was experiencing turbulance right now. The one who should be scared the most is the Judge that stood directly below the gigantic blast.  
  
(Ori: As soon as they both collided, a sudden impact happened throughout at least 1/20 of Zi. If you look closely in the blast, the Iron Monkey was continuously kicking and scratching the Liger's face. But then the Liger Zero stuck its claw at the Iron Monkey, which was followed by a downward sonic boom. Max then fell with a giant force on his Zoid, which is why he lost.)  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Ori: These are very deadly moves, considering that they only used it once.  
  
Jacob: An attack like that is likely to completely destroy the Zoid core.  
  
Ori: Exactly. Also, because of that, they both fell into a 4 day coma.  
  
Jamie: Well if it's THAT dangerous, he won't be likely to use it in a battle with us.  
  
Ori: .. (looks at the Liger 01) I can't really put THAT into conclusion, yet.  
  
Jamie: .. What do you mean?  
  
Ori: I also have to tell you something.  
  
Jacob: Really?  
  
Ori: Finish off the Iron Monkey as fast as you can. Somehow I believe that if you keep him in the battle for a certain amount of time, that's when the UX thing comes into play.  
  
************************************  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder and the Shadow Hell Saix stopped at the Alpha team base. As soon as they got inside with Mary, Max and Maria were nowhere to be found. Larry looked into his room as Craig looked on the computer. Mary went to her room, doing whatever she needs to do. Craig went into the computer room and found a note.  
  
note: - Gone fishin, Max and Maria-  
  
Larry: (walks in) You found them?  
  
Craig: They "Gone fishin".  
  
Larry: ... "Gone fishin" must have another meaning to these 2.  
  
computer: - You've got mail.-  
  
Craig: Huh?  
  
Larry: I'll go see what Mary's doing.  
  
As Larry left, Craig looked at the mail. It was Martin from the Lightning team, challenging him to another Zoid battle at 0992. Another 4 on 4. Craig gladly accepted, but he then got his ego in the way. He typed in that he'll give Martin an advantage. He'll only come in with one person. He then found Larry walking in with Mary.  
  
Craig: Hey, Larry. I have a match tomorrow and I need someone else to come with me. You wanna?  
  
Larry: Why not Max?  
  
Craig: As leader of the Alpha team, I like to say that I also need my time in the spotlight.  
  
Mary: .. You're not the leader, Craig..  
  
Craig: .. Shut up.  
  
************************************  
  
Kiyin: So where do you wanna go?  
  
Suna: I don't know. I heard there was something cool up the street.  
  
Chakra: What are we waiting for? Let's go.  
  
Aileea: Wait up!  
  
At the same city the Backdraft were on, a 16 year old around 5'11 was walking down the street, unaware of their presence. He had on a red and black muscle shirt with a dragon on the front with blue flames in the bottom. He also had on black jean shorts with the Killa team logo, which happened to be a skull with a flaming sword going through it. He stopped by a magazine stand, finding a magazine about the Backdraft being bailed out of jail.  
  
???: .. So they're back.. Or maybe it's just a rumor..  
  
(flashback)  
  
A giant explosion happened, and the boy just happened to see it. He didn't get to really see who did, but he was sure that one of them was a Lightning Saix. The explosion has really made him upset, because of the fact that his brother was at the exact spot.  
  
(flash)  
  
The boy then fell to the ground, all beaten up. As he looked up, he found a seven year old with a Lightining Saix in the back along with a few other people. The boy laughed at his misofortune and kicked dirt into his face. He then left with his fellow members, leaving the boy hurt. He was about to faint, but he then heard people calling his name.  
  
???: JC..  
  
(flash)  
  
Years passed, he formed the Killa Team and was forced into an unsanctioned battle by the Backdraft group. His team was up against some team called Genesis and was under attack by a red and black Bearfighter with Liger Blades, a Lightning Saix and a strange Zoid called the Diloforce, a Zoid you ride by just sitting on the back.  
  
(flash)  
  
Both of JC's teammates were down and out of the match and he was the only one left. He was in his Red Shield Liger and was willing to go up against one of the three. The Bearfighter and the Lightning Saix told the guy on the Diloforce that the Sheild Liger was all his. Thought that he was being mocked, JC formed the shield and quickly ran up to the Diloforce, who quickly dodged the energy shield. The Diloforce quickly went Berserk, but then formed an energy shield and quickly ran to the Shield Liger from behind.  
  
(flash)  
(all black)  
  
???: That wasn't even a challenge.  
  
???2: What the Hell was that back there?  
  
???3: I told you. It wouldn't listen to me.  
  
???2: (laughs) Yeah right. Let's just go.  
  
???: What about the Zoids?  
  
???3: Who the Hell would want those sad excuses for Zoids?  
  
(all laughed until the laughter faded away)  
  
(end flashback)  
  
JC: * .. What I'd do to get my revenge .. *  
  
JC wasn't absolutely sure about what the dream meant, but all he knew was that he badly wanted revenge at the person who killed his brother and who made him suffer more by watching the death and living through it. Not only did he want revenge on that kid, but he also wanted revenge on the Backdraft, the group the boy worked with years ago and up to now. He then walked down the sidewalk down while four certain girls walked up. Chakra, Aileea and Suna where ahead and paying attention to where they even went, but Kiyin and JC weren' t exactly looking at where they were going, which resulted into the two bumping into eachother. As they walked passed eachother, the two of them turned their heads to see who they bumped into. The two looked at eachother for a moment and then looked away, forgetting about the whole thing.  
  
************************************  
  
Did you ever notice that this story has about 10 different side stories?  
  
*Attention*  
The question I'm sure some people want to answer:  
  
*Who wants Pogi in the fic?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	23. Bit's Dream or Pogi's Vision?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: .. This is kinda cool.  
  
Pogi: Yeah. They want me in!  
  
Max: Uh huh. But enough about that, now's the time for a notsomuchofanimportantsubject. One of the reviews said that they saw a CPC of the Death Stinger. I already knew this, but I never had time to tell anyone (don't ask). But did anyone happen to see a certain Gravity Cannon?  
  
Pogi: .. That REALLY had nothing to do with the subject..  
  
Max: .. I'm trying to give some info..  
  
Pogi: .. Let's just go with the next chap.  
  
************************************  
  
Michael has finally realized that he has failed to reach his goal. He has already lost all traces of Scott and was gonna go back somewhere in his car. He knew things were going wrong since the beggining. First, the Champs have been taken of their Zoids and money and 2 members were killed. Next, judge capsules have been captured and then brought back. Not to mention that other various kinds of crime has been made. He was going to crash into a motel for the night, so he went to the Pleasure motel.  
  
Michael: * Might as well get some sleep.. Who knows what's going to happen... *  
  
A few minutes in his rented room, Michael threw away his trenchcoat and took off all of his clothes, leaving him in his underwear (boxers). He then got into bed and fell into a light slumber, hoping that it goes deep. He didn't know, but there was a certain Whale King up above the motel, but was somehow shrouded into the shadows.  
  
************************************  
  
Inside the Whale King, nothing was around one room but the shadows that surrounded it. Around that room opened a door, which entered Zack. Everywhere in the room was complete black and total darkness, but he walked in anyway. As he walked in, the doors quickly shut and he was quickly pushed into a wall behind him. The lights turned on a few seconds later. The boy then realized that it was Fuma, along with her teammates, Koga, Ehga and Negoro.  
  
Zack: What the..  
  
Fuma: .. Well you finally talked..  
  
Zack: ..   
  
Koga: Anyway, we sent you here just to let you know that the paint job's complete.  
  
Negoro: No one's going to know the difference.  
  
Ehga: Not even that kid from the Blitz team.  
  
Zack: .. * So it's ready..*  
  
A few minutes later, all five people were walking straight to the hanger. The Zoid they were talking about was stolen about two days ago and was painted black with silver stripes on it, so no one will suspect the difference. They made it to the hanger, which was filled with all kinds of Zoids. But when they made it to one part of the hanger, they found six different Zoids with the color black armor. And one of them happened to be a Raynos. Ryuji then walked by to see what was happening.  
  
Fuma: You're just in time, Ryuji.  
  
Ryuji: Now do we get to pilot the Zoids?  
  
Negoro: That's right.   
  
Fuma: So what are you waiting for? Get your Zoid and let's get going.  
  
Zack: Why are we going this late at night?  
  
Koga: That way, no one's going to see us.  
  
Ryuji: Are you going to use the Geno Saurer?  
  
Fuma: .. Not until next week. What are you waiting for? Let's go.  
  
Soon, everyone took one of the black and white Zoids. The other three took a Gunsniper, an Iron Kong and a Spino Sappa. Fuma took the Raynos while Zack had a choice between a Blade Liger or a Command Wolf. Zack gladly took the Blade Liger, which had a number 0 on it, which left Ryuji with his Zoid, the Gunguyarados. He hopped in and started mobilizing.  
  
Fuma: Warrior.  
  
???: Yes, ma'am?  
  
Fuma: Prepare to send us to the battlefield and when you get there, open--  
  
Ryuji: (starts screaming)  
  
Zack: *.. Oh no.. Not again.. *  
  
Fuma: Ryuji! What's happening!?  
  
Ryuji's face then popped up into the Raynos cockpit. It looked like his hair has spiked up and that he also fainted. Everyone was silent as images came into Zack's. He knew what was going to happen and it had only two words..... Copper Demon. Ryuji's eyes slowly opened as a crazed grin appeared on his face.  
  
Fuma: Are you ok, Ryuji?  
  
Ryuji: .. I'm not Ryuji..   
  
Fuma: .. Stop playing with me. As long as Altail isn't around, I'm in complete command of this group.  
  
Ryuji: .. (laughs a bit) Is that suppose to scare me?  
  
Fuma: (getting pissed) Why you little-  
  
Zack: Wait... Don't bother..  
  
Fuma: And why's that?  
  
Zack: ... Copper Demon's back..  
  
Copper: (laughs a bit) It's good to be back.  
  
************************************  
  
It was getting late and Sari was in the middle of the desert, with a fire. She couldn't believe it. She's now being hunted down. She thought that if someone were to be hunted down, it was her brother. She didn't even wanna think about it for tonight. Now that she has a bounty on her head, she has no idea what to do now. She probably deserved it, but there's no way she's gonna stop for anything until either the Backdraft is destroyed or is she finally kills Bit. She looked up into the sky, noticing that it was getting late. She then decided to sleep, knowing that no one's going to ever come here at night.  
  
************************************  
  
In the Hover Cargo, Bit was about to get some sleep. He had already lied down in his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that the Liger Zero will be alright. Somehow, he wondered if Harry had anything to do with this. He also thought that if it WAS him, then why DID he wanted to do that in the first place?.. As he thought about this, he began to sleep..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the day, Bit was walking down the desert, wondering about the Liger Zero and when it will be fixed. As he walked, he found temple ruins in front of him. As he walked in, he found some archeologists looking at two capsules. One of the capsules said: Pogi Selamac while the other had nothing on it.  
  
Bit: .. Pogi Selamac...  
  
The archeoligists (AN: It's summer vacation. Gimmie a break if it doesn't spell that way) then went to some nearby controls and pushed a button. As soon as that happened, one of the capsules opened and something quickly ran out. Bit jerked his head as the creature passed him and then turned around to find the others beaten to the ground.  
  
(flash)  
  
Bit was wiping his eyes from the unexpected flash and found himself in the middle of the street. As he looked around, he found people with strange markings on their faces searching around the whole neighborhood. Not knowing what's going on, Bit decided to talk.  
  
Bit: .. Excuse me.. What's going on?  
  
mystery voice: .. Bit... Cloud...  
  
Bit: What the..  
  
Bit thought the voice was coming from a nearby house. Thinking that no one would mind, he decided to walk inside. As he walked in, he found the thing that has escaped from the ruins. It was green and gold and it had black eyes. It was in a form of a hybrid between a person and a dragon.  
  
Bit: *Oh my god..* Hey! Does anyone hear me!? There's something in here!  
  
Nobody listened. The creature then looked at what was behind him. Bit then looked also, only to find a beautiful girl sitting next to the window, looking out as if someone was out to get her. Before Bit could even say anything, the girl finally spoke.  
  
???: So they call you an organoid..  
  
Bit: *An organoid.. This is an Organoid!?*  
  
organoid: (growls)  
  
???: Don't you even have a name?  
  
organoid: (growls)  
  
???: It seems that everyone keeps calling you organoid.. You know, I had a dream about you once.  
  
organoid: (growls)  
  
???: You were calling my name and I was looking all over for you. But when I got to you, I found this boy and a red Iron Kong in the back.  
  
Bit: *.. What the..*  
  
(flash)  
  
The green and gold organoid was running through the desert in the middle of the night. As it ran it found a Gustav ambulance thing going to a nearby city. It then noticed that the Zoid just came from the ruins. A few minutes later, it ran straight into the capsules and found the other one, with the name: Pogi Selamac, missing.  
  
(flash)  
  
Bit was in a burning hospital and looked around the room he was in. As he looked at who was in the bed, he found a 13 year old boy with black spikey hair with one large bang resembling a sickle. As Bit looked at him, he started to try his best to wake him up.  
  
Bit: Hey, kid. Wake up!  
  
While Bit tried his best to wake up the boy, someone punched through the door. Bit turned around to find the organoid. Bit and the organoid stared at eachother as the flames started to get worse. The boy was then grabbed by the organoid as it ran out of the window.  
  
(flash)  
  
Images after image, Bit just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what was even happening now. Everything was just zipping right through him up to this one image. Bit was in a burning city and looked up, finding a red giant beast.   
  
Bit: * .. *  
  
It was very hard to describe to Bit's point of view, but then three other giant beasts came into the scene, as if they were opposing the beast. One of them was a silver lion, the other one was a black dragon while the last one was a green monkey.  
  
Bit: * What's going on here?...*  
  
Bit then looked straight at the three who oppose the red beast. As he looked closely into the side of the three, something was coming from the shadows. Whatever it was, it was bigger than the others and was very hard to see if you're looking right below him. Bit then looked up and found a glowing blade running right through him. Bit then quickly closed his eyes, hoping he will be alright.  
  
Bit then opened his eyes, and he found himself in nothing but darkness and a ball of light, floating right on front of him. The light then brightened up and expanded as it took two forms. One form was of the organoid while the other was of the boy from the hospital. The light then dimmed out, letting Bit look face to face at the boy.  
  
Bit: Are you Pogi?  
  
???: (nods) But that's not important. You must find the chosen.  
  
Bit: The what?  
  
Pogi: What you've just seen was a vision.. Find the chosen and stop the darkness from coming..  
  
Bit: But wait!  
  
Before Bit tried to say anything, the organoid grabbed Bit's neck as Pogi and the organoid started to glow again. Bit tried to set himself free, but the organoid pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground as he gazed at the organoid and Pogi glowing and then disappear.  
  
(flash)  
  
(AN: Don't worry. You'll see way more of Pogi and the organoid... only if you want)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit woke up in the middle of the night, looking around at what just happened. He was still in his bed and was still in the Hover Cargo. He didn't know what just happened. All he knew was that he had a dream about a boy named Pogi and a green and gold organoid with black eyes. As he decided to not waste time on if the dream meant anything, he went back to sleep.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	24. Attack of the Copper Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
In the parts shop, Salene was finally done taking notes on the Liger Zero. Now that she knows what kind of problem there is, she's just gonna have to fix it. All she had to do was to take out the crowbar and fix the damage around it. She then started wondering about what Polta said earlier.  
  
Salene: .. Well if it's his dream, the least I can do is support is some kind of way.  
  
And with that, she grabbed some tools and started to do some repairs to the Liger Zero and other sorts of things. As she started fixing, she started wondering who would even want to jam a crowbar into the Liger Zero's controls. That's like someone shoving a knife into the center of your brain. But not wanting to think about it, she grabbed a some tools and started building, creating and possibly destroying the Liger Zero.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in the desert, a battle was over and the only one standing was a Godulas. Somewhere up in the sky flew a Raynos and inside was Fuma, who started pressing some buttons on her controller. The Godulas had no idea what was about to happen until the judge spoke.  
  
Judge: Congratulations. You will now have the honors of fighting Black Zero.  
  
pilot: What!? That's crazy! I already fought a battle!  
  
Fuma: Oh no you don't.. (moves controller)  
  
Judge: You will fight Black Zero or else your Zoid will be confiscated to the opposing team.  
  
pilot: What!!??  
  
Fuma: You heard me. Zack, Ryuji. I'm leaving this in your hands since you're both in Genesis.  
  
Zack: Right.  
  
Copper: Do I have to repeat myself, woman!? I'm Copper Demon!  
  
Fuma: .. *Of all the people I had to work with..* Fine then. I don't care. Just do what you wanna do to get rid of the Godulas.  
  
Zack: Why can't we just take it out?  
  
Fuma: You're still in training. Now let's go.  
  
The Black Raynos then flew to the ground and found itself with the Iron Kong, Spino Sappa and Gunsniper as the Gunguyarados and the Black Zero Blade Liger (AN: I'll just call it a B0 Liger) went straight at the Godulas. Heavy firepower was being launched, but were easily dodged by the duo. The Blade Liger's blades then extended and started to glow as the Gunguyarados used its beam cannon and started shooting straight at the target. A few seconds later, the Godulas was shot down and cut in half.  
  
Fuma: And to think that we even bothered to help..   
  
Judge: The winner is.. Black Zero!  
  
Koga: So what do we do with it now?  
  
Fuma: There's no need for a Godulas. Take it and sell the scrap.  
  
Copper: What the hell was that!? That wasn't even a challenge!  
  
Fuma: There's always next time.  
  
Copper: Next time my ass! I'm getting some action!  
  
And with that, the Copper Demon and the Gungurayados flew right into the nearest city. It took a while for all five of them to realize that he as going to blow their cover. They all chased him, knowing that someone like him can't be stopped.  
  
************************************  
  
In the main control room, Altail was looking at the screen, looking at the data on all the Backdraft members. Pretty soon, he compared them all to the members of Genesis. It was kind of a no-brainer on who the better group is. But something came to him. Are 8 Genesis members good enough? He needed more. He then remembered a red and black Bearfighter with Liger blades in the back of the Whale King, but no one was piloting it. And it's also clear that Altail only wants a Genesis member to pilot something as good as a custom Bearfighter. Pretty soon, a certain group of people walked into the door.  
  
Altail: (sigh) What do you want, Edylg?  
  
Edylg: Scott came back.  
  
Altail: (turns around) You mean Scott Niar?  
  
Scott: That's right.  
  
Altail: Well it's good to see you again, Scott.  
  
Jason: Cut the nice crap and tell him about what's gonna happen before we become as old as you.  
  
Altail: .. Scott, we're setting up--  
  
Scott: I thought we were just gonna steal the equipment.  
  
Altail: That's what we're going to do. Polta's group is planning to do that soon.  
  
Edylg: Who the hell gives about Polta? Get going!  
  
Altail: If you stop inturrupting me, I'll get to the point!  
  
Jason: You never get to the point.  
  
Edylg: Yeah. I don't see why we're even wasting time with an old geezer like you.  
  
Jason: We can tell Scott ourselves. Let's go.  
  
And with that everyone left, except for Alail. He turned around and started looking at the screen. What Altail didn't know, was that right behind him stood Chaos. Altail then looked into the reflection of the screen, finding Chaos. He then turned around.  
  
Altail: What now?  
  
Chaos: Mind if I ask you something?  
  
Altail: What?  
  
Chaos: .. What's the purpose of the Backdraft Group?  
  
Altail: .. That's really none of your business..  
  
Chaos: ..   
  
Altail: But since you asked.. We battle unsanctioned battles for millionairs to watch, hoping they will bet with eachother. But since watching, we give the winner half of what they earn while we keep the other half. And with that, we use it to buy some digging equipment in order to find a certain Zoid.  
  
Chaos: .. What's that?  
  
Altail: .. After years of waiting.. we're not really sure if it's what it's originally called now.  
  
Chaos: .. So this is all for just one Zoid?  
  
Altail: We do this for the count.  
  
Chaos: So you do all this for someone you know is going to die?  
  
Altail: .. He has a grandchild that I'm hoping is able to pilot it.  
  
Chaos: Why him only? And who is he?  
  
Altail didn't answer for a rew minutes. During the long silence, the door opened, revealing Kyle. Chaos then looked one more time at Altail, who was looking out the widow one more time. Both mercenaries then left, leaving Altail by himself. As for Chaos, he started wondering: Why did he join in the first place?  
  
************************************  
  
JC was still walking around town right up to his motel room, where he and his two friends, Stefen and Matt, where staying for the night. As soon as he used his key and opened the door, he found the two watching the news.  
  
Stefen: Did you see the news?  
  
JC: What news?  
  
Matt: Champ died today.  
  
JC: Really? What for?  
  
Stefen: Two Zoids came from nowhere, grabbed their money and Zoids and bombed the place.  
  
JC: .. You think it was the Backdraft?  
  
Stefen: I'm not really sure about that.  
  
Matt: Just because the Backdraft killed your brother, that doesn't mean that you have to devote the rest of your life to your revenge.  
  
JC: ... You don't know what it's like to have your brother killed on front of your eyes.  
  
Everything was quiet. Nobody said anything, allowing them to hear the shaking and rumbling of the outside. Not having the slightest idea on what's even happening, JC, Stefen and Matt ran out to find a Gungurayados attacking the town.  
  
Matt: What the hell is this!?  
  
Stefen: Somone's gotta stop him.  
  
JC: .. Then what're we standing around here for? Let's go!  
  
Somewhere out in the city, everyone was running and panicking about what's happening. The Gungurayados kept shooting the place as Copper Demon hoped to get a good fight. But on the other hand, he was having fun already as he watched the people scream and run away. The others then entered the scene.  
  
Copper: What's wrong? I thought we were having some fun!  
  
Fuma: What do you think you're doing!?  
  
Copper: Look, lady. You don't how long I've been wanting to do this to everyone for stuffing me in that jail cell! I'm gonna make sure no one survives this!  
  
Fuma: This is crazy! Get out right now! We can't take the risk of being caught!  
  
Copper: That's your problem.  
  
Zack: (pops up) Why can't we just shoot him down?  
  
Fuma: The Gungurayados is one of our most important Zoids. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands.  
  
The Gungurayados kept on attacking, but then someone tried shooting back, but missed every shot. Copper Demon was just amused by what was even happening. He then went to see who even did that, but then someone shot the Zoid's leg.  
  
Copper: What the..  
  
Copper Demon looked down and found a Red Shield Liger, a Red Lightning Saix and a Blue Raynos flying up at it along with everyone running around still. Down on the street, somewhere in the back alley, Suna was watching the whole thing as Kiyin, Aileea and Chakra watched from behind.  
  
Suna: A Gungurayados?  
  
Kiyin: Isn't that Ryuji's?  
  
Chakra: (tisk) Of all the people they had to bail..  
  
Aileea: Does he even know we're down here?  
  
Suna: (looks at the Gungurayados) Does it look like he knows?  
  
At Altail's Whale King a not so far away from the city, the mouth opened and Edylg walked out, with Jason and Scott. They noticed that the city was attacked by a Gungurayados, who was trying to be stopped by a Blue Raynos.  
  
Scott: Whoa! You see that?  
  
Edylg: Everyone can see it. It looks like Copper Demon's back.  
  
Scott: And he's destroying a city already.  
  
Jason:.. (smiles) You thinkin what I'm thinkin?  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	25. The Trio of Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: You might wanna play Kid Rock's "Cocky" for this chp. It sound really cool!  
  
************************************  
  
At Altail's Whale King a not so far away from the city, the mouth opened and Edylg walked out, with Jason and Scott. They noticed that the city was attacked by a Gungurayados, who was trying to be stopped by a Blue Raynos.  
  
Scott: Whoa! You see that?  
  
Edylg: Everyone can see it. It looks like Copper Demon's back.  
  
Scott: And he's destroying a city already.  
  
Jason:.. (smiles) You thinkin what I'm thinkin?  
  
The three of them then looked at eachother and smiled. Back at the city, the Raynos was flying around it, hoping to find a way to keep everyone safe. Copper Demon didn't find this to be a challenge one bit, but he thought it would be fun to teach the Raynos a lesson it'll never forget. The Gungurayados then started to chase the Raynos as they both left the city. The Shield Liger and the Lightning Saix left as well. And a few seconds later, the four girls ran to their Whale King.  
  
JC: Stefen, you need a hand?  
  
Stefen: Get over here!  
  
Fuma: Good. Now we stop those three. Koga, Ehga, Negoro, let's go.  
  
others: Yes ma'am.  
  
Zack: Forget it. Let him have them all. He can take care of himself.   
  
Fuma: .. Fine then. Get the Whale King.  
  
The battle continued somewhere around the desert, as the Stefen and the Raynos tried to get Copper Demon and the Gungurayados off his tail. Copper Demon was just basically amused and easily shot down the Raynos.  
  
Copper: Now that I have you down, I'll just destroy you now.  
  
Stefen: You gotta be crazy!  
  
Copper: Think what you wanna think because that's going to be the last thing you're gonna think of.  
  
The Gungurayados then landed right next to the crashed down Raynos and aimed its hyperbeam cannon straight at the Raynos. But before the Zoid even began to fire, it got distracted by an unknown force of the Lightning Saix and then it got ran into by the Red Shield Liger.  
  
Copper: Would you look at this. A Red Shield Liger and a Red Lightning Saix. Two more people for me to kill.  
  
JC: Sorry, but I feel like living for now.  
  
Matt: And we also wanna take you on.  
  
JC: Who do you think you are, anyway?  
  
Copper: I'd tell you, but you're gonna die.  
  
And with that, the Gungurayados took off to the skies before the Shield Liger and the Lightning Saix started shooting. It looked like as though the Gungurayados was going away again, so Matt started chasing it.  
  
Copper: You seem so anxious to die so quickly.  
  
Matt: Who said I was gonna die?  
  
Matt pushed the acceleration button, causing the Lightning Saix to go faster at the same moment the Gungurayados turned around and went mack 3. They both passed eachother in a swift motion, but the Lightning Saix was the one that became busted.  
  
Copper: You, people, never seem to amaze me..  
  
Copper Demon then slowed down the Gungurayados, only to be shot by the Shield Liger. Probably knowing what's going to happen next, JC got out of the way and went for another spot to start shooting. The Gungurayados then started to fly to a distant spot to get away from the Shield Liger's assault. The Shield Liger started running straight at the flying Zoid.  
  
JC: What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?  
  
Copper: Don't count on it.  
  
The Gungurayados then turned and went for a second sonic boom, which was at the same time the Shield Liger turned on its shield. The Gungurayados passed through as a raging sonic boom passed by the Sheild Liger, but nothing happened.  
  
Copper: What the?  
  
JC: If you don't know, the Energy Shield can block out wind as well as it can block out beams and all other sorts of gunfire.  
  
The Shield Liger turned off its shield and started shooting straight at the Gungurayados. During the whole fight, the Whale King was around nearby as the girls ran torwards it. The dragon's gattling gun started firing away at the Shield Liger, who used its energy shield to block it off again. But then before anything else happened, a charged particle beam ran straight through inbetween the two. The sudden impact then went to the girls also, causing Kiyin to trip over. The others were so scared of the battle that was so close to them, they didn't even bother to help her up. She was hurt and it looked like as though she couldn't get up. Both pilots had no idea who it was, causing them to look to the direction of where it was fired from. It was a Diloforce, along with the Red and Black Bearfighter and a Lightning Saix.  
  
Edylg: Long time, no see, Ryuji.  
  
Copper: For the last time! I'm not Ryuji! I'm Copper Demon!  
  
Scott: Right. You've got enough action for one day. We'll take care of the rest.  
  
Copper: No! They're mine! You can have the Raynos and the Saix. But this Liger's mine!  
  
Jason: We're fighting too and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
The three Zoids then started to run straight at the Red Shield Liger, who was then followed by the Blade Bearfighter and the Diloforce. The Diloforce went berserk for a while, but Edylg got it under control. The blades of the Diloforce then extended as it ran straight at the Shield Liger at great speed.  
  
JC: What the? Oh no.. This can't be.. the same Diloforce...  
  
The Diloforce ran right with the Ligthing Saix as the Shield Liger turned on its shield, hoping that he'd be safe. The two Zoids then ran passed the Shield Liger as the shield broke. JC had no idea what happened exactly as the Bearfighter ran through the Shield Liger as its blades extended. The Shield Liger then felt some minor shock as JC realized that a leg had a cut on it.  
  
Copper: Get out of here! He's mine!  
  
Scott: You can't beat him if he was the weakest person ever.  
  
Edylg: Yeah. Let us, experienced warriors, have him.  
  
Jason: We don't need weak people like you, who got their skills on a silver plate.  
  
Copper: (grr) If you're not going to get out, I'm going to take you out!  
  
The Gungurayados then started to shoot straight at the three Zoids, which was blocked out by a shield. The Lightning Saix then got out and started running torwards the Gungurayados while shooting at the same time.  
  
Copper: * Why's it always the same with these Lighting Saix?*  
  
The Gurayados then started to charge straight at the Lightning Saix at mach three. But before that happened, the Lightning Saix turned at a 90 degree angle and blasted the Gungarayados on the spot, who was then cut by the Bearfighter and the Diloforce.  
  
Edylg: Let me finish this.  
  
The Diloforce then went berserk again and started shaking its head. Edylg punched the controls, causing the Diloforce to open its mouth as particles started charging. The Shield Liger, meanwhile tried to get up and noticed that the Diloforce was going to fire a charged particle beam straight at the Gungurayados, which will also come his way. He then looked the other way and found Kiyin on the ground, unable to get up.  
  
Kiyin: Help!  
  
JC: * Oh man. I gotta do something.*  
  
The Shield Liger used all it had to get up and started running to Kiyin. Before Edylg started firing straight at the Gungurayados, he found his sister right behind and was watching the Red Shield Liger running up to her.  
  
Edylg: Mess with my sister, will ya?   
  
Edylg forgot about Copper Demon and the Gungurayados and started firing straight at the Red Shield Liger. Meanwhile, the Shield Liger went down as the cockpit opened, showing JC. The two looked at eachother as he started to speak.  
  
JC: Quick! Get on the Liger!  
  
Kiyin did as told and went on the Shield Liger. The Diloforce then shot its charged particle beam straight the Shield Liger, whose cockpit quickly closed and who quickly turned on an energy shield. The blast was intense, but both JC and Kiyin were safe.  
  
Kiyin: Thanks. There's a Whale King in nearby. Go there quickly!  
  
The Shield Liger left, and the anger on Edylg's face grew. His frustrations have got him to shoot another charged particle beam straight at the leg of the Gungurayados. As soon as the beam faded away, Edylg got off the Diloforce and walked up to the Gungurayados, with the cockpit opened so the now turned Ryuji can escape. Edylg then grabbed Ryuji and punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground.  
  
Edylg: Never mess with us again!  
  
Up above the sky floated a Whale King, which was landing. As the mouth opened, Fuma appeared from the darkness of the shadows, who were then followed by Zack and the others. They all looked at eachother for the moment, up to the moment when Jason spoke.  
  
Jason: One of your dogs are lose.  
  
Scott: If you don't want us to kick his ass, I suggest you get that sad excuse for a warrior out of here.  
  
Back somewhere outside the Whale King, Suna, Aileea and Chakra were feeling very guilty about leaving Kiyin back there. They were wondering if she died from what was happening back there. That was when the Red Shield Liger came as it came down and as the cockpit opened. Kiyin quickly jumped out and waved at JC.  
  
Kiyin: Thanks for the ride. Maybe we'll see eachother again.  
  
JC: Later.. I didn't get your name.  
  
Kiyin: It's Khim-lynn. But my friends call me Kiyin.  
  
JC: I'm JC Killa of the Killa team. I'll see you around.  
  
And with that, the cockpit closed and the Shield Liger ran back to where Stefen and Matt were, hoping that they were safe. When he got there, he noticed that no one was there but the Red Lightning Saix and the Blue Raynos. JC was relieved to know that they were safe. Back at the Whale King, everyone else was just confused on what just happened.  
  
Aileea: What just happened?  
  
Kiyin: .. Nothing..   
  
Chakra: You call running away from a disaster "Nothing"?  
  
Suna: Forget it. What really matters is that we're all safe. Let's go in.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	26. A Talk in a Cafe

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: I'm sorry that this has nothing to do with anything, but I just wanna say this after watching one particlular episode of Zoids with that asshole Colonel Halford.  
  
Pogi: (snaps his fingers and Halford pops up tied down to a chair)  
  
Max: (lifts a giant mallet) I (hit) HATE you! I don't (hit) like you! You make that (hit) liney-beard guy from the Izenbeck unit look good!!  
  
Pogi: I think his name was Major Ralph.  
  
Max: It doesn't matter. (throws away teh mallet) Why am I even using that? Iron Monkey! Get over here! Pogi! You bring Raven, Hiltz, the Geno Breaker, the Geno Saurer, the Death Saurer, the Death Stinger, Goku, Tenchi, that one guy from Digimon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kuwabara, Hiei, Spike, Faye, Ed, Jet, Heero, Gene...  
  
Pogi: This is gonna take a while.  
  
Max: Sacrifice THIS Halford!  
  
************************************  
  
Kiyin was walking in the woods and found her parents, but then 3 Zoids came through and started blasting it to pieces. It was a Bearfighter, a Lightning Saix and a Grey Armored Shadowfox. She wanted to stop it, but she found herself right behind a wall.  
  
(flash)  
  
(total darkness)  
  
(mystery voice): Khim-lynn...  
  
Kiyin: What the.. Who said that?  
  
(MV): He awaits you...  
  
Kiyin: Who?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyin woke up and found herself in bed. She then remembered that Ryuji went crazy and started destroying a city she was in at the time. Then a Red Shield Liger came in the scene and saved her. She then looked around the room, to find Edylg in the shadows.  
  
Kiyin: Edylg. What are you doing?  
  
Edylg: Who was in the Shield Liger?  
  
Kiyin: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Edylg: I saw you in the middle of the desert, being carried off by a Shield Liger.  
  
Kiyin: Even if I was, I dont' think it even matters anymore.  
  
Edylg: .. You're right.  
  
Edylg then left the room and walked into his room, taking off his trenchcoat and pulling out his sword. He is very protective of his sister and wants to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Somehow, he feels like JC, or who he refers to as the guy in the Shield Liger, is trouble to him and Kiyin. He then started twirling his sword around and puts his sword away.  
  
Edylg: * I don't know who you are, but I know we're going to see eachother again.. Then I'll kill you. * (smirks)  
  
************************************  
  
In a cafe, Maria and Max, without his sunglasses, entered and asked for a table. They both sat down and got their coffee as they started staring at the screen. It was the Fluegel team, who had just won another battle. Oh well. What else was new?  
  
Max: This doesn't feel right..  
  
Maria: What do you mean?  
  
Max: I ALWAYS wear my sunglasses in the public.  
  
Maria: (laughs a bit)   
  
Max: Hehe. So tell me. What did you when you move anyway?  
  
Maria: .. Nothing really. Most of the things I did wouldn't even catch your interests.  
  
Max: Try me.  
  
Maria: Whatever. There really wasn't much to it. You see. Let's just say I'm in this little group-  
  
Max: A group? What kind?  
  
Maria: .. It's kinda one of those protect the Zoids kinda things.  
  
Max: .. It aint like you're with the ZBC or anything like that.  
  
Maria: In a way. So how'd the Alpha team form anyway?  
  
Max: .. Well since you're only here for a while, this might as well be our little secret. It's like this: Dr. Layon found me in Gaigalos one day with the Iron Monkey and asked me if I wanna join his new team. He was really hyped about wanting to fight the Blitz team, just like me.  
  
Maria: Another Blitz team fan, huh?  
  
Max: Not anymore, I'm a 100% Alpha team fan.  
  
Maria: (pushes Max a bit) Come on!  
  
Max: Later on, we named ourselves the Alpha team and watched the Blitz team's first S class match with the Typhoon team, with Anne as the leader.  
  
Maria: Why is she with you?  
  
Max: Her team temporarily split up and the Doc asked her if she wanted to join. Now I had an S class warrior on the team. Cool huh? Anyway, we went on vacation and the doc ran into Larry and his SSS. We took him in also. So now we had an aireal advantage with a person who had some money to help us.  
  
Maria: But what about Craig?  
  
Max: He just came in one day and said he knew Sarah and where the Shadow Hell Saix is. So now we got one of the most skilled warriors on Zi. After we got the Hell Saix, the Alpha team was born. We entered the Gold cup, and we won also, then we fought the Blitz team at 0999, with some help from the doc.  
  
Maria: ... It's too bad you lost..  
  
Max: I know, but I got to fight Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero!  
  
Maria: Then what happened?  
  
Max: After the match, and after a 4 day coma, I realized that the Alpha team was suppose to be Dr. Layon's revenge for the Blitz team. The loser of that fight had to retire from Zoid battling.  
  
Maria: Seriously?  
  
Max: Yeah. But the doc apoligized, (in a smarty-boy tone) which shows you why I am still here.  
  
Maria: And the others know this?  
  
Max: It's just a secret between Layon, me and you.. and the Blitz team.  
  
Maria: So now what do you do nowadays?  
  
Max: I just battle. After fighting Bit, somehow, I felt like he won from a fluke.  
  
Maria: A fluke, huh?  
  
Max: That's what I thnk.. Don't think that I'm saying this because I lost.  
  
Maria: Whatever.  
  
Max: I mean, why bother looking up to someone who's on the top when you're on the top yourself? .... So why do you dress like a biker girl in the first place?  
  
Maria: Well why do you wear sunglasses 24/7?  
  
Max: .. You got me there..  
  
They both laughed a bit as they watched the next match with the Gold team. Max didn't know this, but he had his hand right on Maria's. Somewhere around the city, someone entered as people looked at him. The person who walked in was tired and looked like as though he was trying his best to find a nearby hotel. He wore nothing but expensive pants which seemed to be torn apart. He then walked up to the nearest phone and called up someone very familiar.  
  
(Alpha team's base)  
  
Larry: Hello?  
  
???: Hey. It's me, Harry.  
  
Larry: Where are you? Mary and I were getting very worried about you.  
  
Harry: I'm staying somewhere else. I have some things to do.  
  
Larry: ... Is there somthing bothering you?  
  
Harry: (hangs up)  
  
It was night time, also a few hours before Harry jammed the crowbar into the Liger Zero's controls and ran away. Harry didn't know what to do anymore now. He's finally lost Leena. But was it really true? He didn't exactly get the facts straight.. Maybe she should've walked into the room and asked what they were talking about and maybe he wouldn't have been in this kind of situation.. Who was he kidding. They probably know that he damaged the Liger Zero by now and there's nothing he can do about it. Why's he having these negative thoughts all of a sudden? Even though he's trying his best to stay upright, something's still pulling him down. He felt cold. He then walked to the nearest store for some food. Luckily, he had some money in his pocket. As long as he's around, he might as well get a job and try to earn some more money. He still needed to find himself, afterall. As he walked, he started wondering if he could walk any further. He then started to feel something inside him give out.  
  
Back inside the Cafe, Max and Maria were watching the screen as the match kept on going. The Elephander was badly stomping a Command Wolf, the A1 Stormsworder has cut down a Pteras and the Berserk Fury hit a charge particle beam through the leg of a Helcat.  
  
Stoller: Looks like another match won.   
  
Sanders: Not exactly..  
  
Pierce: What do you mean?  
  
Sarah: The Command Wolf's still up and-- (Vega beams through the CW's leg) The battle is over.  
  
Sanders: I have to admit that the S class battles are even more challenging that the A class ones.  
  
Sarah: Same here.  
  
Stoller: They all look the same to me.  
  
Pierce: It doesn't matter anyway, just be glad we won this.  
  
Vega: But I want a more exciting battle!  
  
(at the cafe)  
  
Max: If I had a quarter for every battle they won, I'd be rich. (looks at the clock) Oh hell! (gets up) I forgot we got a match tomorrow against the Blitz team.  
  
Maria: Ah man. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a match tomorrow.  
  
Max: Tell me about it. Ever since we got out of the hospital, we get a match everyday. There's also one big one next week at 1234. Worst part is that we don't know who it even is we're up against.  
  
Maria: Oh really? (gets up)   
  
Outside a few minutes later, Max and Maria were walking straight out of the resturaunt and noticed the twin moons. They were both glowing white as the sky lit blue all the way down to the ground that Max and Maria were standing. As they walked through an alley, they found someone familiar, who has fainted.  
  
Max: Harry!?  
  
Maria: Oh my god!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	27. Spared for Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: You see all these int.actv fics all over FF.N?  
  
Pogi: I know. For some reason, ever since ROTBG came out as the 4th int.actv, everyone started making one involving the Backdraft.  
  
Max: ... I guess your right... Don't forget that it's the Hero Zoid that makes the difference. Not to mention the changing of the outcome.  
  
Pogi: Until then, let just continue with the fic.  
  
Max: Alrighty then, continue with the interactive fic that proves incomparable!  
  
************************************  
  
Outside, Max and Maria were walking straight out of the resturaunt and noticed the twin moons. They were both glowing white as the sky lit blue all the way down to the ground that Max and Maria were standing. As they walked through an alley, they found someone familiar, who has fainted.  
  
Max: Harry!?  
  
Maria: Oh my god!  
  
The two of them ran up to the fainted Harry who had just been lifted in the hands of Max. As he was being shooked, he suddenly woke up. His eyes slowly opened, noticing that he was looking at Max and Maria.  
  
Harry: What are you...... doing here..?  
  
Max: Forget us. What are YOU doing here?  
  
Maria: Is he hurt?  
  
Harry: .. That's ok. I'm alright... I'm just tired and I need a motel to stay in.  
  
Max: What do you mean? You're suppose to be with us at our base.  
  
Harry: I have to go to someone's place, but I couldn't find a motel, so I'm sleeping in this alley.  
  
Max: That's just sad, Harry. Can you get up?  
  
Harry: I think so..  
  
Harry slowly supported himself on the ground with his arms as he lifted himself up with his legs. He then got up, which brought satisfaction to Max and Maria's face. Somehow, it looks as though Max and Maria are gonna come late. A few minutes later, Maria was keeping Harry company while Max went on the phone.  
  
Max: Larry. It's Max. We found Harry and he said he was going somewhere and he's looking for a motel right now.  
  
Larry: You sure he doesn't want a ride?  
  
Max: He says he'll go himself.  
  
Larry: ... Well if that's the case..  
  
Max: He says he doesn't know when he's coming back... This is about her isn't it?  
  
Larry: ....  
  
As Max and Larry talked, Harry was on a bridge, looking at the street of cars running through the streets. He started to wonder about why he even ran away. He may have ran away from all the things that meant the world to him, but he still needed to know who he really was. Maria then walked right beside him and started talking.  
  
Maria: Is something bothering you?  
  
Harry: .. I might as well get this out.. This is eating me up.. You can keep this a secret right?  
  
Maria: Why can't you tell Larry?  
  
Harry: .. I don't know.. But hear this.. There's this girl I like, but she badly rejected me for this one person.. I've been told by Larry to take it like a man, but I ended up running away and badly damaging one of their Zoids.  
  
Maria: .. I see..  
  
Harry: I feel like I should take a journey around the world. I feel like as though a part of myself is somewhere else. Not only that, but a part of myself feels like it's dying. To tell you the truth, it feels like the Grim Reaper's somewhere nearby..  
  
Harry conitnued to looke down at the street, with all the cars passing by. Maria just didn't know what to do.. She just gave Harry a pat on the back. As that was happening, Harry felt something cold inside him. He felt that one piece of himself dying away.  
  
Maria: I gotta go see Max for the moment.  
  
Harry: .. Don't bother coming back.  
  
Maria: Huh?  
  
Harry: I'll be going. There's gotta be a motel around.  
  
Maria: .. Ok.  
  
Maria then walked straight to the phone where Max was. As Harry looked down, a giant flash came to his eyes. He looked around and found Leena right in front of him. She looked like as though she was watching something behind him. He turned around to find a silver lion fightning a black bird. He then started to hear something from the two.  
  
???: Why are you doing this!?  
  
???2: ...  
  
???: TELL ME!!!  
  
(flash)  
  
Harry looked around, finding nothing but darkness. Something then came from the ground and into the shadows. Whatever it was, it was tall and dark, it also had an ancient kind of rope on. Harry looked around the place he was in, only to find nothing by black mist. He then looked at the person again, to find that he was glowing a little bit of green, but was then glowing some of red.   
  
Harry: Is that.. The Grim Reaper?  
  
Harry then looked back, hearing something coming by. He looked at the ground, only to find a blue spider. Harry ignored it and turned around, only to find blue spiders everywhere. He thought it was all coming from the Grim Reaper and looked at him, who was pointing to something behind him. As Harry turned around, he found a giant Sapphire Spider who had a web string attatched to it. Harry then tried to move, but he found himself tangled in a web. He looked the spider and it the web started glowing his way ending up with a giant shock. The spider jumped up into the darkness, causing Harry to look up, which really got him scared. A giant bony hand came from the dark sky and closed on Harry.  
  
(flash)  
  
Harry quickly got up, only to find himself in bed... In bed? He was in a motel somewhere around the city. The clock read 5:30 as he noticed the sun rising. As he looked around the room, he found a note on the ground. He picked it up and it said something that got him confused.  
  
" Your life has been spared for now "  
  
Harry didn't know who did this, but during his sleep, he felt like that dream of his has given him a new purpose. Whatever it was, it involved the Grim Reaper glowing green and red and a sapphire spider. It may be a little bit confusing, but who knows? It might all come together. Looks like the Grim Reaper has let him live a little bit longer.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around another city, the worker of a custom parts shop was opening his store as he looked at four certain Zoids just standing around there. A Gustav then went into the picture as it stopped. The cockpit opened and Martin, Jack, Chris and Kelly walked out.  
  
Martin: Are they ready yet?  
  
worker: Yep. They're good to go. But was the paint job REALLY neccessary?  
  
Jack: We don't really care about the paint.  
  
Kelly: So how much do we pay?  
  
worker: Walk this way.  
  
Martin: Here we go! One more match with Craig of the Alpha team!  
  
************************************  
  
The morning sun was about to come and Salene was sleeping peacefully on her desk, knowing that her work is done. As soon as the shop opened, the Hover Cargo came in and Bit quickly got out, wondering if the Liger Zero is okay.  
  
Bit: So how is he?  
  
Salene: (yawn) The Liger Zero's okay. It may act strange for a while, but it's completely normal.  
  
Doc: (walks up) What do you mean?  
  
Salene: I've installed a system in its controls and it may cause the Liger to go berserk if you try to control it.  
  
Bit: ... So when CAN I pilot the Liger Zero?  
  
Salene: Tomorrow.  
  
Doc: Well that's good to know. So where do we pay?  
  
A few minutes later, after the doc and Bit payed, the Hover Cargo left with the Liger Zero. Bit was just happy to know that the Liger was alright. It looks like he can fight in the big 1234 battle. Back in the shop, Salene smiled as she started working on her remote control.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in the skies, some of the Backdraft members were celebrating their victory over something they stole last night and stashed in the back. Meanwhile, up in the Whale King's main control room, Polta was talking to Altail.  
  
Polta: We got the equipment.  
  
Altail: Good. We're now one step closer to our goal.   
  
Polta: Looks like it.  
  
Altail: Oh and by the way. I was wondering if you can train some Genesis warriors yourself. You see, I already have a handful with Jason, Edylg and Scott.  
  
Polta: You mean the three of them are back!?  
  
Altail: Not only that, but Fuma already has Ryuji.  
  
Polta: Ryuji too!?  
  
Altail: So how about it? Will you accept?  
  
Polta: What would I want with them!?  
  
Altail: Oh. You misunderstood me. I was wondering if you can have some of the others.  
  
Polta: .. As long as they're not troublesome.  
  
Altail: Good. I'll see you later then. (screen turns off)  
  
In Altail's Whale King, he was reorganizing his troops now that three Genesis warriors and a mercenary will be up aboard his little group. Meanwhile in Polta's Whale King, he picked up Salene's card and decided to give her a call. And there she was.  
  
Salene: Hello? Oh it's you.  
  
Polta: I was just going to say "Hi."  
  
Salene: .. My store's going to open in a few and there's something I really wanna show to you. So if you have time, do you think you can come over here?  
  
Polta: .. I guess I have some time.  
  
Salene: Thanks. I'll see you later. (shuts off)  
  
************************************  
  
A new day has come and Max, Larry, Craig were at the table. Maria and Mary soon came and sat. Somewhere up in the sky flew in the Whale King, with Dr. Layon, Anne and the newly repaired Black Dibison. Back at the base Craig threw his dishes away and got up.  
  
Craig: Hurry up, Larry. Our match is gonna be in a few hours.  
  
Max: YOUR match?  
  
Craig: We got a match with the Lightning team again. Why's that?  
  
Max: I can't believe you! (gets up) You accepted a match with you and Larry without getting anyone's permission!  
  
Craig: But we got the day free!  
  
Max: Three of us have a match with the Blitz team!  
  
Craig: How was I suppose to know? I was busy looking for Harry at the time!  
  
Larry: Give him a break. You didn't even tell us about this.  
  
Max: This is crazy. Now we're going to have to tell this to the doc...  
  
Craig: The thing is he's not here yet. So we're still safe.  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
Layon: YOU DID WHAT!!!??? (base with lab starts rumbling)  
  
Craig: I didn't even know we already had a match.  
  
Layon: WELL BEFORE YOU ACCEPT A MATCH, YOU MUST FIRST TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!!!  
  
Max: So what are we gonna do?  
  
Anne: That means we're one person short..  
  
Layon: (grr) (smirks) .. I have an idea.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	28. Morning Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
The Liger 01 stood tall and mighty as Jacob did last minute checking. Morning has already come and he finally get the chance to fight the Alpha team again. Ever since his humiliating defeat, he's never gotten a wink of sleep and was planning this for a while. Brad then walked in.  
  
Brad: You nervous about your match?  
  
Jacob: Yeah..   
  
Brad: I'm not really sure if you're familiar with these people, but if you wanna know anything about them, let me tell you this.  
  
Jacob: I know, finish off the Iron Monkey as soon as possible.  
  
Brad: Well maybe that, but the Iron Monkey isn't ALL Alpha team. You should also worry about the Black Dibison.  
  
Jacob: Really?  
  
Brad: Incase you don't know. The Iron Monkey's good, but it's way better with the rest of the Alpha team. The Dibison's no exception.  
  
Jacob: I can't really say anything, knowing that you were in battle with them also.  
  
Brad: When it comes to battle, keep them seperate at 1 on 1. Leena will take on the Dibison and I'll take whoever the 3rd is.  
  
Jacob: Anything else I have to know.  
  
Brad: ... Come with me. Jamie will give you info on the Griffin system.  
  
Somewhere else around the base, Leena was walking around, minding her own business. She then walked into the vidphone room and realized that the vidphone was ringing. She then went up to it and answered it, happening to find that Dr. Layon was on the other line.  
  
Layon: Tauros. The Alpha team and I decided to fight if you only let us have one member of our team alternate Zoi- Oh. Hey Leena.  
  
Leena: .. You're going to have to contact the Hover Cargo.  
  
Layon: Ok. I'll see you this afternoon. (shuts off)  
  
Leena: *If it's alternating, then it's gotta be the Hell Saix!*  
  
And with that, Leena quickly runs out of the room and tried to find Jamie and Ori. At another part of the base, Jamie was looking over their last match with the Alpha team, hoping to find a strategy on how to beat them. Brad and Jacob then entered the room.  
  
Brad: Hey, Jamie. You think you can give Jacob some pointers on the Griffin system?  
  
Jamie: It's kinda hard to explain, so I just hope you've watched the match.  
  
Jacob: Plenty times. It's like the ultimate match.  
  
Ori: You're in a different game. This is 0982.  
  
Jacob: Yeah, I know. All I have to do is to keep them all seperated and take them all out 1 by 1.  
  
Jamie: We'd come up with a strategy, but we have no idea who the 3rd member is.  
  
Leena: (bashes in the room) It's the Hell Saix!  
  
Brad: What?  
  
Leena: The 3rd Zoid is the Hell Saix!  
  
Brad: .. (smirks) We might have a chance.  
  
Jamie: What do you mean, you almost got killed the last time you faced the Hell Saix.  
  
Ori: Actually, he took out the Hell Saix as well, but then the Neo Warshark was used to toss the Shadowfox off a cliff.  
  
Brad: (pauses) Don't remind me.  
  
Jamie: Anyway, we'll come up with a strategy very soon if it's with the Iron Monkey, the Black Dibison and the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the desert outside, the Hover Cargo trailed along. And somewhere inside, the Doc was playing with his models. Right now, the Geno Breaker was badly beating up the Liger Zero, but who comes to the rescue?  
  
Doc: Look! It's the Hover Cargo! (HC runs over Geno Breaker) Oops..  
  
The Doc then grabbed the Iron Monkey Griffin and the Shadow Hell Saix to destroy what's left of the Liger Zero, thinking that's what's going to happen in the battle next week. But then his phone started ringing. He picked it up, to find Dr. Layon on the other line.  
  
Layon: Tauros. The Alpha team and I agree to fight if you'll let us have one of our warriors switch Zoids.  
  
Doc: .. What are you talking about?  
  
Layon: But the Blitz team challenged us to a match yesterday.  
  
Doc: Without letting me know about it!?  
  
Layon: .. I'm not really sure about THAT. But you're just going to have to talk about this to the Blitz team. So do I get my wish to alternate?  
  
Doc: You mean to have one on the field and switch when one loses?  
  
Layon: .. Here's the thing, I want to send only two of my warriors. One of them will switch if their Zoid's down. And besides, I have another Zoid that I've created thanks to my superior genius.  
  
Doc: Right. Anyway, I'm kinda busy-  
  
Layon: : -Running over a Geno Breaker with your Hover Cargo? Stick with the Whale King. And one more thing.  
  
Doc: What's that?  
  
Layon: After our match, consider buying the new Zoid model of my new Zoid. And I want you to set it up in a row with the SSS, the IMG, the SHS, the NWS, the BDB and the WK. Later. (shuts off)  
  
Doc: *Oh I'll set them up.. Then I'll run them over with-* (grabs RBL) The Red Blade Liger!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Outside the Fluegel base, someone was walking aroud the desert, carrying a piece of paper. It was an ad that said the Fluegel team need someone to fight with them part time. She was 19 at 5'11 with silvery white hair loose down to the knee and was slender with the right curves. She has bloody red eyes and has on a skin tight black japanese style dress with slits on both sides up to her hips and black leather boots up to her mid calf.  
  
???: Who would've known I'd be reduced to a mercenary..   
  
And with that, she started walking to the base. Somewhere around the hanger of the Fluegel team base, Leon and Naomi were doing their last minute checkups on their Red Comet Zoids. They were getting ready for their fierce match with the Gold team. They thought they could've stood a chance, but they don't have a 3rd member.   
  
Leon: You heard the news right?  
  
Naomi: You mean Champ City being burnt down?  
  
Leon: Yeah. Who would've known something like that would happen.   
  
Naomi: You know, people kept talking about them secretly making another Shadowfox. But someone came into to town and took it.  
  
Leon: Looks like Brad's got some competition.  
  
Naomi: I don't usually say this, but I'm starting to have my doubts about our match.  
  
Leon: The Gold team are basically like everyone else. There's nothing to be concerned about.  
  
Naomi: Not only that, but we need a 3rd member.  
  
Leon: The ZBC said we can make it even or uneven if we want.  
  
Naomi: Do you even know who we're up against?  
  
Leon: I know, but who knows? Maybe we have a chance.  
  
Naomi: But we REALLY need another member to increase that chance.  
  
???: Consider it increased.  
  
Not knowing who said that, Leon and Naomi looked straight at the direction it came from. The person who said that was the same girl who was outside the desert. They looked at eachother for a while as something else walked into the hanger, which caught the eye of Naomi and Leon.  
  
Naomi: ... Whoah...  
  
Leon: .. Can you bring out the full potential of this Zoid?  
  
???: You're just going to have to see.  
  
Leon: .. Fine then. Just give us your name and you got a battle with us against the Gold team.  
  
???: The name's Serpentine.  
  
************************************  
  
Up in the sky, the Whale King flew straight above. And inside were Mary, Craig, Larry, Max, Anne, Maria and Dr. Layon. Craig and Larry were getting ready for their match but Max, Anne and Maria were just here to watch with Dr. Layon. Mary couldn't make it because she had to do something important.  
  
Craig: Look on the bright side: Our battle's in the morning while yours is in the afternoon.  
  
Max: I don't belive this also! You said you wanted to fight a 4 on 4 battle with only 2 people!?  
  
Anne: What the hell were you thinking!?  
  
Craig: They're all easy to take care of. I'll just turn invisable and put up a smokescreen, then I'll take them out with a Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Larry: And you would've thought they would've done something about that by now.  
  
Layon: We're here.  
  
************************************  
  
Larry: SSS is ready for launch.  
  
Craig: Make way for the Shadow Hell Saix!  
  
Outside into the sky, the Whale King flew right above as the bottom hatch opened. Larry's SSS then launched out into flight. The Whale King then dropped altitude as the mouth opened. Inside, Craig's Shadow Hell Saix disappeared as it ran straight out of the Whale King. Right in front of them stood the Silver Streak and Jack's new Lightning Saix.  
  
Craig: What the Hell?  
  
Larry: So it IS 2 on 2.  
  
Chris: I wouldn't count on it.  
  
Craig: The Hell?  
  
Kelly: Looks like we can take out the Shadow Hell Saix without any problem at all.  
  
Craig: .. Is this suppose to be some kind of freakin fashion show?  
  
Craig looked around and found that he was surrounded by a Silver Lightning Saix with Liger blades, a Red Lightning Saix, a Blue Lightning Saix with a Hybrid cannon and a Black Lightning Saix. Craig just had no idea on what to say at the moment.  
  
Martin: You like our new armor?  
  
Larry: ..   
  
Martin: I'll introduce them to you. The Blue Bolt, the Crimson Comet and the Black Blaze fighting along side with the Silver Streak.  
  
Craig: (sweatdrop) Wow.. The gayest Lightning team I've ever seen.. Ever thought of a Pathetically Pink? (laughs)  
  
Martin: Talk is cheap, Craig. Let's just battle.  
  
Craig: So you challenged me to another battle not just to lose, but to lose in style? (laughs harder)  
  
Martin: Laugh it up, kid. Cause I'll be laughing before the battle's done.  
  
As the two kept on insulting eachother, up in space, a judge capsule was launched. It kept on falling from space and then was sucked straight into the sky of Zi's atmosphere. The force of gravity started heating it up as it crashed straight into the ground.  
  
Martin: It's battle time.  
  
Judge: The area within a 40 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, only compeditors and other personel have authorized entry. All others must leave at once ... Deliberating... Area scanned.. Battlefield set up! Craig Anderson and Larry Champ vs. The Lightning team. Battle mode 0984. Ready.. FIGHT!!!  
  
Layon: (pops up) You better win this one if you think you're good enough!  
  
Craig: Larry, you stay out of this until I need you.  
  
Larry: .. Whatever..  
  
As Layon talked, The Shadow Hell Saix ran straight out of the way with and quickly became invisable. As soon as he landed, a smokescreen started to fill part of the battlefield. Now that they can't find him and now that they're lost in the smoke, he can finally finish the job.  
  
Craig: (smiles) Alright!!  
  
But before Craig could even start running, he noticed that all four of the Lightning Saix were clearly walking out of the smokescreen and up to the Shadow Hell Saix. It was as if he wasn't even in stealth and was standing right in the middle of the desert.  
  
Martin: Scared that you can't hide anymore?  
  
Craig: .. What the Hell?  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	29. The Shadows of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Sorry for the wait. I had to do something for a week. So I didn't have any time. Now let's continue!  
  
************************************  
  
Judge: The area within a 40 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, only compeditors and other personel have authorized entry. All others must leave at once ... Deliberating... Area scanned.. Battlefield set up! Craig Anderson and Larry Champ vs. The Lightning team. Battle mode 0984. Ready.. FIGHT!!!  
  
Layon: (pops up) You better win this one if you think you're good enough!  
  
Craig: Larry, you stay out of this until I need you.  
  
Larry: .. Whatever..  
  
As Layon talked, The Shadow Hell Saix ran straight out of the way with and quickly became invisable. As soon as he landed, a smokescreen started to fill part of the battlefield. Now that they can't find him and now that they're lost in the smoke, he can finally finish the job.  
  
Craig: (smiles) Alright!!  
  
But before Craig could even start running, he noticed that all four of the Lightning Saix were clearly walking out of the smokescreen and up to the Shadow Hell Saix. It was as if he wasn't even in stealth and was standing right in the middle of the desert.  
  
Martin: Scared that you can't hide anymore?  
  
Craig: .. What the Hell?  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started running around them as it started shooting straight at Kelly's Zoid, the Crimson Comet. But for some reason, she wasn't taking direct hit and he aimed perfectly. It then came to him that the Crimson Comet has an energy shield. He then tried shooting Chris's Zoid, the Blue Bolt. But Every single time, Kelly's Crimson Comet would keep jumping in the way.   
  
Craig: (grr) Must have good reflexes when it comes to anticipating laser shots.. * I'll just move the other way..*  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then ran around them and aimed at Jack and his Zoid, the Black Blaze, but Kelly ran as the energy shield activated and crashed into the Shadow Hell Saix. The four then quickly surrounded him. It looked like as though it was lights out for Craig, but then Larry and the SSS swooped down, knocking over the Saix.  
  
Larry: I don't know if you don't see this, but they can see you as clear as day for some reason.  
  
Craig: What!? It can't be! It's because that Red Saix is in the way! Take her out!  
  
Chris: I'll take him out! The Hybrid cannon should take him out easily.  
  
Martin: Kelly, you go with her.  
  
Jack: And what about me?  
  
Martin: You and me get the Hell Saix!  
  
The four Zoids then went their seperate ways. The Blue Bolt and the Crimson Comet were chasing the SSS to the other side of the battlefield while the Shadow Hell Saix quickly ran out of the scene with Jack and Martin chasing him.  
  
Larry: I see you modified your Zoids since our last battle. Any personal problems?  
  
Kelly: Just between Martin and Craig. This has nothing to do with us.  
  
Chris: Now that we have our modifications, it's safe to say that we could even beat the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Larry: You sure about that?  
  
Chris: Look at this if you don't believe me.  
  
The Blue Bolt has then quickly stopped as the Hybrid cannon on the back started to glow. Knowing what was going to happen, he quickly went mach 3 and got out of the range. At the other side of the field, while the Shadow Hell Saix was being chased, the Silver Streak stopped and noticed that the Stormsworder was in the air, trying to escape the blast of the Hybrid Cannons.  
  
Martin: Think you're getting away?  
  
Martin quickly then aimed the Silver Streak's blades straight at the Stormsworder and started shooting. Larry was unaware of the whole thing, causing his Zoid to be shot in the wings. He was still flying, so there wasn't really any problem.  
  
Chris: Bye-bye, Larry.  
  
Larry: What the..  
  
Larry turned around and noticed that the Blue Bolt was facing Larry as the beam shot straight out. The shot barely missed, which Larry thought was a good thing, but his other wing became damaged. The SSS then crashed into the desert. The drawback was that Chris's Zoid has shut out for the moment.  
  
Martin: It's a good thing that the Blue Bolt can move with the Hybrid cannon since there isn't any missiles of any kind added to the Zoid.  
  
Layon: Great!!! Now Larry's out of the battle!  
  
Max: You do know that Craig's still in. And right now, he's piloting the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Layon: But it's his cocky attitude that'll cost us this battle.  
  
Anne: But he's invisable. There's no way they'll know where he is. And don't forget he has low heat signature.  
  
Layon: But they specifically know where he is.. Do you know what that means?  
  
Max: .. What?  
  
Layon: .. They're using sound waves.  
  
Maria: Sound waves?  
  
Layon: If you look at the radar. You'll see that the Saix go at a certain spot after every second.  
  
Craig: (pops up) I'm having a little trouble.  
  
Layon: .. (smirks) Craig, run around the battlefield and spread the smokescreen.  
  
Craig: Run around the battlefield? What kind of strategy is to run around the battlefield?  
  
Layon: They're using sonars, Anderson. Just get going.  
  
Craig: You do know that I'm gonna lose because of you, right?  
  
Layon: Who's the brains of the team? Get going!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then discharged the smokescreen into the Silver Streak and the Black Blaze. Since they were lost, Craig might as well do the same to the Tasker twins. He then ran past by them and shot out the smokescreen.  
  
Chris: Nice try, Thunderwave.  
  
Kelly: But not good enough.  
  
Jack: There's no way we're falling for this again.  
  
Martin: We're gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!  
  
Craig: You gotta stop drinkin. (laughs)  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started to do what the Doc told him to. As the Hell Saix ran around as if it was piloted by a complete idiot, the radar looked like as though the Zoid was popping up from place to place.  
  
Kelly: .. (turns on energy shield) Something tells me this isn't going to end well.   
  
Chris: I can't move this!! The Blue Bolt's out of commision!  
  
Martin: It's only temporary. You're still in the fight.  
  
Craig: Not for long!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started shooting the Blue Bolt until the blue Zoid and Chris were knocked out of the match. The only ones left to face Craig and the Shadow Hell Saix were the Comet, the Blaze and the Streak.  
  
Martin: We can still have this match won. Chris already did her part.  
  
Jack: In that case, Let's find the Hell Saix.  
  
Martin: He'll shoot the next Saix who doesn't keep their guard up. Get moving.  
  
Max: Great job, Craig. Keep this up, and maybe you got this match in the bag.  
  
Craig: Maybe? It's already been settled!  
  
As the Shadow Hell Saix kept on running, the three Saix started shooting at every mark the sonars said he was on. But because of the fact that Craig kept on moving around, no one was able to shoot him down.  
  
Craig: See how it's like to fight a Genesis warrior. There's no way you can beat me.  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then started shootng at Jack, who quickly dodged it and who started to run away. Kelly decided to run straight at the Hell Saix and hope that he becomes damaged. But then the as she jumped into the air, something shot her from above, knocking her out of the match.  
  
Craig: (laughs) What a lame attempt. You should know that I don't take losing lightly and I don't intend to lose now!  
  
Martin: We're not planning to lose either, Craig. We're gonna woop your sorry cocky-  
  
Craig: Look who's talkin. * I'm running out of energy. I gotta stop this. * Tell you what: Black Blunder over there isn't much of a threat as Bucky Blue and Crying Crimson, so I'm not going to run around anymore.  
  
The Hell Saix then made a run for it while Martin and Jack started chasing him. As Craig ran, Dr. Layon was looking at his screen, anylizing what's below. Then the doc found something that reminded him that the Shadow Hell Saix was a nimble and agile as the Shadowfox.  
  
Layon: Craig. You hear me?  
  
Craig: What's up, doc?  
  
Layon: There's a narrow terrain up ahead.   
  
Craig: .. I see.. I'll keep them distracted.  
  
Jack and the Black Blaze was shooting straight at Craig and his Shadow Hell Saix as he shot straight back at him with his double laser vulcan gun. Jack then pushed two buttons, which made the Black Blaze almost as fast as the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Craig: Looks like the Hell Saix has competition.  
  
Jack: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then kept on running, finding that the Black Blaze was right in front of him. The Blaze then turned, facing the Shadow Hell Saix as the friction occured between the feet of the Blaze and the ground.  
  
Jack: Now to take you out.  
  
Craig: Never underestimate the Thunderwave!  
  
The Black Blaze fired a laser beam straight at the Shadow Hell Saix, but instead shot nothing. Jack looked into his radar and found that the Shadow Hell Saix jumped over him. The Silver Streak soon came up to Jack as Martin started to speak.  
  
Martin: What are you doing? He's getting away!  
  
Jack: I feel like this match is already finished.  
  
Jack then started running straight at the path of the Shadow Hell Saix. As he looked into his sonar, laser beams started firing from the smoke, causing Jack to alternate places. More laser beams kept coming from the smoke and they all kept missing.  
  
Jack: Shooting me at different angles isn't going to cut it. You're going to have to do better than that.  
  
Craig: Believe me. I think I have.  
  
Both Zoids ran out of the smoke and found a nearby terrain nearby, which was easy for the Shadow Hell Saix to get through. The Zoid then ran right through it as if the terrain wasn't even there at all. The terrain was too narrow for the Black Blaze to get through and it was too late to do anything to avoid it, so Jack pushed the ejector's seat. The cockpit opened, Jack got out safely and the Black Blaze's head crashed into the cliff.  
  
Craig: I never fought like this ever since I quit Genesis and left the Backdraft. It's good that I'm fighting like this again.  
  
Martin: Jack! Jack! (pounds controls) Looks like it's just me and Craig again. I can't believe he took out the others... Ok, Streak. I think it's time we win.  
  
In Martin's radar, he noticed that Craig was somewhere nearby. When the Silver Streak walked out of the smoke, he noticed that a cliff was nearby and the Black Blaze was in really bad shape. Something from the top of the terrain then started shooting straight at the ground and almost the Streak.  
  
Martin: I think Craig's up on that cliff... But we can't fit through the terrain.. (smirks) We're just going to have to shoot him down.   
  
The Silver Streak then pointed its blades straight at the cliff's edge and started shooting it. Up on the cliff, Craig was wondering if Martin needed glasses or anything like that. He was badly missing. The Shaodow Hell Saix then started to walk to the edge hoping to get a good shot this time.  
  
Craig: Too bad I couldn't end this with a Strike Laser Claw, but I guess anything could do.  
  
Before he could even start attacking, the cliff started breaking down, causing the Shadow Hell Saix to fall onto the ground. This gave Martin and the Silver Streak a chance to get Craig. He started shooting straight at the ground first, to rise the sand and help find the Hell Saix.  
  
Martrin: I'm gonna take you out once and for all! Let's go Streak!  
  
Craig: No way!   
  
The Shadow Hell Siax slowly tried to get up as he started shooting at the Silver Streak, who created an energy shield from the blades. The Silver Streak then started running at about the same time the Shadow Hell Saix struck the laser claw.  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!  
  
The Silver Streak then sent all of the energy in the shield into the blades as it extended. The two then crossed. A few seconds later The Silver Streak landed with one of its blades strucked off. Martin then looked to find the Shadow Hell Saix's front left side was cut in half.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... The Lightning team!  
  
Martin: (sighs) Well, Streak. We did it again.  
  
Craig: (grr) I can't believe this! I lost again! If I only saw that coming!  
  
Layon: If only he seen that coming!  
  
Anne: It's not that big of a deal. We still have points.  
  
Max: And we still get paid.  
  
Maria: And don't forget the other battle with the Blitz team.  
  
Layon: Of course! I forgot! We have to set up for the match.  
  
Max: We're just going to have to see for ourselves, now are we, doc?  
  
Anne: And we also get to debut my new Zoid.  
  
Layon: Then let's get going.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	30. Two Girls and Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the streets, Polta walked around the morning streets in his black jeans, white tshirt and black denim jacket with black sunglasses. He was wondering what Salene wanted to show him. He was about to find out anyway, because the shop was right on front of his face.  
  
Polta: Here we go.  
  
The shine reflected off his glasses as he walked straight into the shop. Inside, Salene was doing a little bit of research on the data of the Liger Zero. She has also started anylizing a certain device that might be useful to her. Polta then was noticed by the corner of her eye.  
  
Salene: Thank goodness you're here. I have something to show you.  
  
Polta: It better be important.  
  
Salene: I believe it is.  
  
She then walked over to another side of the desk. Polta took a good look at the table, finding a small little remote control like device. Now he was really confused. He was suppose to be training Altail's Genesis warriors, but instead, he comes to Salene's shop to look at her small remote controller.  
  
Polta: You made me come all the way here to see this?  
  
Salene: I know you're really going to like this. But it's a long story, so I might as well start from page one.  
  
Salene and Polta then grabbed a chair to sit down on for what Polta was about to hear. A few minutes later, up in the Whale King, Polta was back in his Backdraft uniform and visors. He looked at his hand, which was occupied by the small device that Salene gave him, wondering if what she said was really true. His Whale King then landed at the exact spot Altail's Whale King was located in.  
  
Altail: Polta, so you decided to come afterall.  
  
Polta: I'm sorry, I had some important business to attend to.  
  
Atail: This is important. Now here are the warriors you will be training with. I'll introduce you to them (points to them one by one) This one is Chakra Eblis, this one is Aileea Vakner, the one over here is Sukiana Miyake, and here's your mercenary in training, Kyle Marks.  
  
Polta: *These don't look so troublesome.  
  
Chakra: *Finally. I get to be in a Whale King that DOESN'T smell like an old man.*  
  
Altail: And Polta, I have one more Genesis warrior that was located somewhere around the Wind Colony prison. You think you can go there for me and pick her up?  
  
Polta: Who is it?  
  
Altail: (hands a picture) Her name is Rena Mcquier. She's a very skilled Genesis warrior and was close to acheiving the privilage to pilot the Shadow Hell Saix. She's as skilled as any of the other top rank Genesis warriors, like Craig, Vega, Ryuji, Jason and the others.  
  
Polta: You've got to be kidding.  
  
Altail: She's an important pawn to this reorganizing group. And besides, the Pheonix is sitting in the back of my Whale King collecting dust. I want that Zoid put into good use by the battle next week!  
  
Polta: I got it. I'll make sure she gets bailed by the end of sunset.  
  
Altail: You better, or else!   
  
Later on, Polta was up in his Whale King, walking around the hanger as he looked at the new Zoids that joined his band of Helcats, Zaber Fangs, Secret weapons, Rev Raptors, MaCurtis and F1 Stormsworder. One of them was a Black Blade Liger, the other one was a Blue Zabat and the last one was probably what his little group needs for the most, the GVX.  
  
Polta: *Altail only wanted his best to be onboard. If the GVX is with US, who knows how powerful the rest could actually be.*  
  
Polta then walked out of the hanger and walked to the main control room, which had all of his four of his Genesis warriors, Chakra, Aileea, Suna and Kyle. It looked like as though they were ready for him to speak.  
  
Polta: (ahem) What are you suppose to be doing at this time?  
  
Chakra: Sleep!  
  
Polta: * I can see why she got transfered to my ship..* Do what you want until then, we'll have an unsanctioned battle somewhere around midnight. Those of you who don't have Zoids, you can borrow one of my Helcats.  
  
Chakra: You sure it's midnight?  
  
Polta: Yes. I said midnight. You have any problems with that?  
  
Chakra: I can't have my Zoid in the night. It can be easily seen.  
  
Polta: Fine then, take one of the Rev Raptors. Anyone else have a problem!?.. Good.  
  
The Whale King then landed near the city where Rena was in. Polta then walked out in his black denim jeans and jacket with a white shirt and sunglasses. He then walked in the nearest correctional facility and talked to the Warden. A few minutes later, Polta and the warden opened a cell that was too dark to see within.  
  
Polta: Come on Rena. Let's go.  
  
Out of the shadows of the cell came a girl of Vega's age (AN: Honestly, I think he's 12) with blue eyes and black hair in braids. She then looked straight up at Polta, who started smiling, knowing that one more of the best Genesis members are now in the plan.  
  
************************************  
  
Judge: The Fluegel Team vs. The Gold team! Battle mode 0982. Ready ... Fight!  
  
Stoller: Pick your man and don't distract me.  
  
Pierce: Looks like we have an aerial advantage.  
  
Vega: This is going to be fun! (laughs)  
  
Sanders: It seems here that they have a 3rd member.  
  
Sarah: Be careful. These people are as good as the Blitz and Alpha team.  
  
Vega: Well if that's so then let's get going!  
  
Serpentine: .. Here we go.  
  
Leon: I'll take the Berserk Fury, you can have the Elephander.  
  
Naomi: Got it.  
  
Naomi's Gunsniper then headed for the rocks, while Leon went head on for the Fury. Up in the sky, the A1 Stormsworder was flying around. Pierce was looking down, wondering if anyone's around to take out.   
  
Pierce: Someone's gotta be around.  
  
She then found a target, but then her Stormsworder's been shot down in an instant. As Pierce went for a crash landing, she found that the Zoid that shot her was a blue and black Shadowfox with silver claws and teeth that looked a little bit bigger than the original Shadowfox.  
  
Pierce: *Another Shadowfox!?*  
  
Serpentine: * It's not just a Shadowfox. It's the Shadowfox2.*  
  
Stoller: Great.. That's one of ours down.  
  
The Gunsniper then started shooting straight at the Elephander, who then turned on it's energy shield. Knowing what to do, Naomi fired 3 more shots straight at the Elephander,breaking the shield and into the Zoid itself. The sudden impact then froze his command system.  
  
Stoller: Damn! Sanders! What's our chance of winning?  
  
Sanders: We have a 60% chance with the Berserk Fury in commision.  
  
Leon: Come on, Liger! I know you can do it!  
  
Vega: Too easy.  
  
The Berserk Fury shot two laser beams straight at two spots Leon would possibly go. One was the spot Leon was going to land on to shoot the Fury, and the other was then he tried to run back to where he was. The Red Blade Liger was shot and was taken out.  
  
Vega: Oh well. That's one down!  
  
Serpentine and the Shadowfox2 was walking up to the Berserk Fury and started to spread a smokescreen. Knowing what's going to happen, he shoots a laser beam into the back, knocking out Naomi's Gunsniper. His other buster blade generated a sheild to protect himself from what was shooting him.  
  
Serpentine: *Hope this works. If I can distract him with my fire and somehow get him from the other side, I might have this match won...*  
  
The Shadowfox2 then moved in circles around the Berserk Fury while Shooting, which was a bad call. The other buster blade of the Fury shot the SF2. The battle was over and the winner was the Gold team.  
  
Vega: Looks like another win, Fury.  
  
Fury: (roar)  
  
(AN: Honestly, I just wanted to get this battle over with, lacking interest in this particular match.)  
  
Back at the Fluegel team's base. The mercenary had nowhere else to go, considering that her Zoid's busy being repaired. So she laid down in one of the team's beds. She was wondering about what she was even doing. How did she ever go like this? Leon and Naomi then entered the room.  
  
Naomi: You need anything?  
  
Serpentine: No. That's alright.  
  
Leon: You alright?  
  
Serpentine: .. I just need some rest.  
  
Leon: .. Ok. If you say so.  
  
Serpentine: Wait! (gets up) I just want to say that I'm sorry for the loss and you don't have to pay me.  
  
Naomi: No. That's ok. You see we're new to Class S and the team we just face were pretty much an unstoppable team.  
  
Serpentine: ..  
  
Leon: Cheer up. It's just like Naomi said. We got to get going now. The repairs badly have to be done. (leaves)  
  
Naomi: We'll be glad to give you a call if we ever need you again, by the way. (leaves and closes door)  
  
Serpentine: .. You just don't understand....  
  
She then lied down a few seconds later, looking up into the ceiling. As she looked up, images of a burning city flashed before her eyes with a two people. Another flash came as she looked at the Shadowfox2. One more flash then came as a teardrop came down her face and as a voice filled her head.  
  
mysteryvoice: Join us again, or we burn your city down!..   
  
Serpentine: *.. And it was all because of me.. Champ city's destroyed.. another addition to my mistakes.. *  
  
************************************  
  
At the Alpha team's base, the phone was ringing, catching the attention of Mary Champ. She ran downstairs and found the phone. As soon as she picked it up, she realized that she was talking to someone that would change her life. As soon as she realized what she was to know, she ran into the computer room to vidcall the Alpha team.  
  
Somewhere up in the sky floated a Hammerhead and inside was Jimmy Valentine, Michael's little brother. He was looking up on a newspaper that was about the fire in Champ City. Someone else then walked in as he layed down the newspaper.  
  
???: She's been notified and we'll be landing in a few minutes.  
  
Jimmy: Thank you miss.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	31. Death in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Pogi: One more thing, if there are some things you just don't understand, email The Author if so.  
  
Max: (runs to the screen) Over 200 reviews! I like it!  
  
Pogi: Can we party now? I brought some guests!  
  
Max: What do you mean!? We still have a chap. to show... (looks left and right) .. So who IS here anyway?  
  
Pogi: Oh! (forms a door)  
  
Michael: (walks in) The others are going to come soon. So who's up for video games?  
  
Max: What games DO you have?  
  
Michael: Final Fantasy: Melee.  
  
Max: (smiles) Let the chap. begin. We're going to play video games!  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in the skies floated the Whale King that belonged to the Alpha team. Inside, in the main control room, Layon was walking around Larry and Craig, who were standing still, wondering what he's going to say for their defeat.  
  
Layon: Well, Craig. I hope you're happy now. You went into battle, not considering if they improved in any way.  
  
Craig: Gimmie a break, Doc! Everyone's as weak as the weakest team ever!  
  
Layon: ..   
  
Larry: I don't get it. Craig got to beat 3 of the modified Saix, but Craig wasn't able to beat the Streak even WITHOUT the blades.  
  
Layon: That's because Craig wasn't giving it his all, but mostly because I was around to give him advice was how he was able to defeat the 3 Saix.  
  
Larry: So you're saying that Craig was trying his best, but he still lost.  
  
Craig: We beat Silver Sucky before!  
  
Layon: That was beause you let your guard down. Who knows now. The Lightning Team might be one of the strongest teams out here... But that doesn't matter..  
  
Craig: What?  
  
Layon: You've got to bring out your full potential to the Shadow Hell Saix... For the moment. Something tells me you're going to need skills like that next time you fight.  
  
Craig: .. I don't know what to say..  
  
Layon: Don't say anything at all.. For now, the Shadow Hell Saix is none of my concern. I believe there's something else I want to see today, which is possibly as good the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Craig: As good as?  
  
Somewhere around the Whale King. Anne walked into the hanger and stared at her new Zoid. Just looking at it gave her chills on even her goosebumps. That was when Max walked in, which was the very moment he was noticed.  
  
Anne: Where's Maria?  
  
Max: She got a call. So this is the new Zoid, huh?  
  
Anne: Uh huh. It's a beauty, huh?  
  
Max: The Doc outdone himself this time. I've always thought you would've gotten something else like a-  
  
Anne: I know what you're going to say and there is NO WAY in Hell that I'm going to pilot what's on your mind. Besides, it's time for something original.  
  
Max: Man. This thing's like perfect in every way.  
  
Anne: I guess so. I don't think the Blitz team stands a chance this time, don't you?  
  
Max: I don't know. But I do know that they're not much of a big deal anymore.  
  
Anne: Yeah.. You've already fufilled your dream of fighting Bit and the Liger, but now what?  
  
Max: .. Just go with the flow and we'll see what happens. (walks out) I need to get some sleep.  
  
Anne: I guess you're right. (follows Max)  
  
As the two got out, they noticed that no one was around. They then heard sound coming from the main control room. As soon as Anne and Max got in, they found Maria, Craig, Dr. Layon and Larry talking to Mary.  
  
Mary: You've got to come! It's important!  
  
Larry: What do you mean?  
  
Mary: It's my father! He..  
  
Larry: .. Alright. I'll go.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in the skies, the Whale King landed and the mouth opened, Larry then walked out as a Warshark came by. The cockpit opened to reveal that Mary was piloting. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the two quickly entered the Funeral Home.  
  
Larry: I don't get it. How did this whole thing happen?  
  
Mary: There was a huge fire set by two Zoids yesterday. No one really knows who did it, but one of them was a Liger.  
  
Larry: ... A Liger? As in orange-window cockpit?  
  
Mary: It looked like Snowflake but with all the extra armor.  
  
Larry: ..   
  
Mary: It was just like that Liger 01 we had in the Blitz team's base.  
  
Larry: .. Damn.  
  
Mary: Not only that, but they stole all the money and the Zoids.  
  
Larry: I bet it was the same people who killed Benjamin, Sabastian and stole all the Zoids and money from your base.  
  
Mary: .. We're here.  
  
Larry and Mary walked right into the room that had coffin in it. And in that coffin layed Mary's father and Larry's uncle. They couldn't describe what was happening to them as they watched. It was just too sad. Mary then broke down in tears as she sat down on a nearby chair with Larry.  
  
Larry: It's ok. Everything's going to be alright.  
  
Mary: Are you sure about that?  
  
Larry: ... All I know is that whoever did this is going to pay.  
  
Mary: ..  
  
Larry: Don't forget our family motto: You mess with a Champ, you mess with the family. I don't know who did it, but I'm sure we're going to know sooner or later..  
  
************************************  
  
One of the people who weren't aware of the death was Harry Champ himself. Harry was walking through the desert as he supported himself with a giant stick he found along the way and with a bag of clothes and food. He was thinking about stopping somewhere along the way, so he could work for some money. As he walked, he started wondering about the dream he had. That was when he found some buildings nearby.  
  
Harry: * Yes! A city. Time to get some rest. *  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was walking into the city. But before he walked into the group of buildings, he found that it was near the edge of a cliff and at the very edge of the cliff was an abondoned gothic looking chapel. Before he wanted to rest, he decided to look into the building.  
  
Harry: * I wonder why they an abandoned memorial would be on the edge of a cliff.. *  
  
As soon as he walked into the building, he found that it was a long hall that had statues of certain people. No one else was around the main hallway, so it wouldn't hurt if he took a look around. One of them was a sculpture of a young man with spikey hair on top and with the bottom tied to the back along with a mark on the side of his chin.   
  
Harry: *I know him. He's the one who saved the world a long time ago.*  
  
Another statue had a lady with a mark on her forehead which resembles a triangle in a way. The other wore a headband and also with an eyepatch. The other one was in an Imperial uniform and was standing right beside someone else with a strange helmet on his head.   
  
Harry: *What the..*  
  
Harry looked closely to that particular statue because it was engraved : May he rest in peace. There were two others with helmet/visors on their heads which also had the RIP on them. Another had a circle on her forehead while the other had a mark on his cheek that resembled a flipped over question mark.  
  
Harry: *... These must have been the heroes of the past. But that can't be it. There's got to be more.. *  
  
Harry then went way down the hall and found nothing but a large door. He decided to open it, finding that there was no ceiling in this circular room. The morning sun was hitting one of the six statues that sat there.   
  
Harry: .. *Woah..*   
  
One of them was standing in the center of the room as the others surround the statue. All of the other five surrounded the sixth, facing the wall. Harry looked around and found that each of the statues were facing a wall with elemental detail. One of the walls had wind blown over a lion on the cliff. The other had a dinosaur that looked like as though it came out of the ground. The third was fire with a scorpian walking out. The fourth was a water with a bug and a dinosaur crawling out. The last piece of the wall was thinder, but the only thing that occupied the wall was the shadow of the center statue.  
(AN: Something tells me I have to draw this out)  
  
Harry: Why is that wall empty?  
  
As curious as he could be, he walked up to the wall and found one of the bricks on the wall that seemed to be budging. Just looking at it gave Harry an idea. He pushed the budging brick into the wall, causing it to slide to the side, leading a way to a dark room that was lit up by only the torches on the walls.  
  
Harry: .. This is just getting creepy..  
  
Harry looked into the middle of the room and found a podium with a book on it. Somehow, it felt like he should walk up to the podium and start reading what it says on the book. He then walked up to it and started looking through the pages...  
  
Harry: (reading) I am reborn. I was not able to remember what happened in my past, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that there was something that had to be done...  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	32. Wanted: Black Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: (playing FF:M with others) Ha! I told you! You're no match for Vincent!!!  
  
Michael: Seifer's gonna whoop some-  
  
Pogi: As if! Sephiroth is incomperable!  
  
JC: (runs through the door) Is that FF:M!?  
  
Max: .. Why you askin?  
  
JC: Can I play? I can beat you ALL with Cloud!  
  
Max: I like to see you try! (notices he's being read) .. On with the chap.!  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the morning, up in the cliffs above, a giant stick with sharp edges on the tips was stabbed down into the ground. A black mark then opened an eye, revealing all what is seen to the looker. Years have passed so far and the young Pogi has developed into a 13 year old, wearing a brown sleeveless (sleeves ripped off) shirt with black pants along with boots. Pogi was standing right in the edge, looking at the people down below. The green organoid then walked up to the boy.  
  
Pogi: What did I tell you, last time? Next time, don't destroy anything else. I know that we've been captured a few times, but we still got away with it.  
  
organoid: (growls)  
  
Pogi: We do have a problem. With these many appearances, people are starting to tell stories about us. They have now begun to call you Organoid X.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: Somehow, I feel as though a familiar presence around. I can't exactly point out the exact spot, but I'm sure of it.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: Not only that, but I also have the feeling that more are wandering around. The people believe it to be your kind.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: But I can't let foolish thoughts like this distract us from completing our prophecy. It must be fufilled before it's too late.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: That's just one of them, X. What would happen if we run into another one?  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: The only reason we didn't get to help was because of you doing what was to be done and me being captured and in a coma.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: I know. If it wasn't for those who took care of us, we wouldn't have been here now. You know, they deserve something in return. Don't you think?  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: Then it's settled, when we complete the prophecy, we will only let our friends and their decendants to come befriend those of what you have made over the years.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: It may be a risk we are willing to take.. But it's for our own good..  
  
Pogi and the Organoid then walked the other way and went into a cave. They had nowhere else to go, so they've decided to camp out here for the moment. As they walked in, they've passed through twin supercannons, rocket pods, a Gunner's station, a Redler's tail, a broken down Shield Liger, the back of a Gordos, a broken down Command Wolf, a broken down Zaber Fang, the back of a Cannon Tortoise, the pincer of a Double Sworder, a broken down Helcat, a Gustav, sythe of a Rev Raptor and plenty other parts that Pogi and X have picked up along the way. When they made it to the end of the cave, they made it to 3 Zoids in the shadows.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: I'm afraid not. You still have to achieve the full potential of all 3 of these, just like me. Then you have to keep on pushing until you can't do it anymore.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: .. I'm still not sure.. I still think we need a certain part that'll give it that certain something... I just can't put my finger on it.... We're just going to have to risk it and go out again. So where haven't we checked?  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: .. I guess you're right. Let's go to Mt. Isolena. So which one should we use?  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: The good one again!? You know, sometimes I wonder why we always use the same thing over again. I know the other 2 can't be exposed, but for once, can't we just use something else?  
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: (sighs) Alright... Let's go anyway.  
  
Pogi then jumped into the air as X started to glow. Then in one swift motion, Pogi and X were inside an Iron Kong PK. The Iron Kong then ran out of the cave and jumped off the cliff. It landed safely, but then it started running again to get a certain part to complete their prophecy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry looked through the pages, he found something that caught his eyes. It was in the back of the book. The words were put together as if it was a poem.. Oh wait! It IS a poem of sort. He started reading it and it said out loud from the book.  
  
Harry: Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he just blind? .....  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around a nearby bar, Jimmy walked in wearing his brown tanktop and cargo pants as everyone hushed shut. It was kinda obvious that this Valentine has a reputation. He then slowly walked up to the bartender as everybody's eyes looked straight at him.  
  
Bartender: What do you want, Valentine?  
  
Jimmy: I'll take a hard one. And play something good.  
  
With relief, everyone started doing what they were doing as they bar music played (AN: You decide what you can play). Someone else then walks into the bar. He was your certain black haired, front spiked boy named Evan. He then sat next to Jimmy.  
  
Evan: What up, Jim?  
  
Jimmy: Hey, Ev. How'd you know I was here?  
  
Evan: Must be instinct.  
  
Jimmy: Oh well. Any new girls falling to your feet?  
  
Evan: Nothing's ever new. (laughs)  
  
Jimmy: Some player you'd turn out to be.  
  
Evan: Yeah..  
  
Bartender: And you?  
  
Evan: I'll take a cheeseburger.  
  
Bartender: Right away. (gives Jimmy's drink)  
  
Jimmy: A cheeseburger!? Hell! You're in a bar!  
  
Evan: But seriously. There's this one girl.  
  
Jimmy: Oh NOW you like somone. For a second there, I was beggining to think you were gay.  
  
Evan: Shut up!  
  
Jimmy: Tell me more.  
  
Evan: Anyway, she's not like any of the others. She's perfect in every way!  
  
Jimmy: Really?  
  
Evan: Yeah, but I have the feeling that someone's also up for her.  
  
Jimmy: Really. It aint like everyone falls for her the same way all the girls fall for you. Hey, that means you can both be attractive together. (laughs)  
  
Evan: Whatever.  
  
Jimmy: So where does she live?  
  
Evan: She travels around.  
  
Jimmy: (smirks) And what's her name? I might know her.  
  
Evan: Sukiana Miyake. But everyone calls her Suna.  
  
Jimmy: (drinks and then pulls a spit take) .. Sneeze. And as for Zoid battling?  
  
Evan: Not so good. It sucked big time. I had this one match with the Typhoon team, and I lost to a Dibison. This is suppose to be the ultimate Zoid! (eyes flash silver)  
  
Jimmy: Really?  
  
Evan: Then I had an unsanctioned battle with a Red Liger and a Black Blade Liger.  
  
Jimmy: You can never have enough Ligers, huh?  
  
Evan: .. I gotta get going now. (gets up and starts leaving) I got something to do.  
  
Jimmy: I'll see you later then. And don't get so pissed every time you lose.  
  
Bartender: So you have nothing to do this time?  
  
Jimmy: Oh yeah. (leans forward and whispers) The Raven eats the Reeses Pieces.  
  
Bartender: ... (nods) Follow me. And remember that I don't take any part in this.  
  
Jimmy: I know. If I die, then I'll blame in on Mike. (laughs)  
  
Jimmy and the bartender then walked to the backroom. When they got to the backroom, the walked directly to the backdoor. A few seconds later, Jimmy and the bartender walked into the back alley with two other people.  
  
bartender: This is Sashikizu Efink, but we call him Jinryu and this is Shawn . They're mercenaries we've considered to be right for the job.  
  
Jimmy: I see...  
  
Jimmy walked around the two of them, inspecting what they've got. Jinryu is a 25 year old at 6'1 who has straight dark blue hair down to the neck with shifty green eyes in a sleeveless red sweatshirt and brown jeans. Shawn was a semi muscular 18 year old at 6'0 who has black eyes and raven hair. He's wearing black jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Jimmy: Are they skilled?  
  
bartender: They're the only ones we can get. There was Chaos, but he mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Jimmy: *uh huh..* What do they pilot?  
  
Shawn: I pilot a Raynos.  
  
Jinryu: I pilot a Gunbluster.  
  
Jimmy: .. You do know their lives could be at stake right?  
  
bartender: Believe me, I think with you guiding them, everything's going to be alright. Now see here. (gives them pictures) You are after the pilot of this Gungurayados and everyone else connected to him. We believe he has connections to the special elite Backdraft team, the Fuma team.  
  
Jimmy: And who are the others?  
  
bartender: One of them is Zack "Zero" Cooper and Ryuji "Copper Demon" Makeno. Be careful, they're very skilled warriors.  
  
Jimmy: We'll be aware of that. Oh and one more thing. Do the files have anything about a warrior named Sukiana Miyake.  
  
bartender: I'm not really sure, but I'll see what they got on her. But remember, get Black Zero at all costs. But bring them back alive.  
  
Jimmy: ... Sorry. But when it comes to heavy circumstance.. I have a license to kill.  
  
Jimmy, Jinryu and Shawn walked out of the alley as the bartender walked back into the building. As Jimmy, Jinryu and Shawn left, someone walked right out of the doors. It was Evan with a concerned look on his face.  
  
************************************  
  
Sari walked into a wrecked up city. She's heard rumors that a Whale King was there during the attack. She came to the conclusion that Altail's Whale King was there. She decided to leave the Liger Zero X in the desert and go in disguise. She then walked up to a civilian.  
  
Sari: Hi. Do you know what happened yesterday?  
  
person: A Gungurayados was attacking, but then a Shield Liger, Lightning Saix and a Raynos came to save the day.  
  
Sari: You don't say. Wasn't there any Whale Kings in the sight?  
  
person: (points north) One of them went over there. Why are you asking?  
  
Sari: I'm just curious. (leaves) Thanks alot.  
  
Sari then left the city and quickly ran into the Liger Zero X and left, hoping that nobody will go and capture her or kill her at the most. As she ran, she was wondering what she'd be doing if she finally got to get back at her big brother. Not only that, but she then started wondering what she would do once she finds the Liger Zero.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	33. Whale King Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Pogi: (plays with Safire Griffin, Pyremon Infernos and Hnilmik) Man. We keep getting more people.  
  
Max: Next time, we should get rid of the door. What's happening?  
  
Pogi: Sephiroth summoned a giant meteor and crushed the others!  
  
Max: Don't cheat now. Let's go on with the chap.  
  
************************************  
(AN: Let's give this fic another reason why it should be called Action!)  
  
A Whale King was flying through the skies. And inside that Whale King was Jimmy, Jinryu and Shawn. The young boy was typing a few things into the computer, causing the entire Whale King to be optically stealth.  
  
Jimmy: Alright. We've been told that the target calls themselves Black Zero. They have an Iron Kong, a Raynos, a Spinno Sappa, a Gunsniper, a Blade Liger, a Command Wolf, a Gungurayados, the deadly Genosaurer and plenty others.  
  
Jinryu: So in that case, we can take them on. They don't seem to be much of a threat. We can easily beat them up!  
  
Jimmy: ... (sweatdrop) Anyway, I say that we attack in this Whale King. It's been highly modified with an energy shield and the majority of us can attack from long range, Shawn should start off by distracting Black Zero, just so he can lure the others out of the Whale King.   
  
Shawn: ... *You've got to be kidding.. *  
  
Jimmy: That's when either I make an enterance and finish the job myself, or the Gunbluster can shoot down the Whale King. If anything goes wrong, I'll give a distress signal, so reinforcements will arrive. Now remember, these people are able to predict our moves in a fraction of a second. Does anyone have a problem with that?  
  
Jinryu: .. What if it doesn't work?  
  
Jimmy: I believe it should. If it doesn't then distress signal..  
  
Shawn: ... I think we're almost there.  
  
Jimmy walked over to the radar, placing his assault rifle on his back. It says that another Whale King is nearby. He can't be absolutly sure if it IS the Whale King they needed to destroy, but there was only one way to find out.  
  
Jimmy: Get my gear.  
  
At the other Whale King, in the main control room, Fuma quickly appeared from the shadows and walked over to the giant screen. As she gazed, it looked like as though something else was around them, but their heat signature was right on them.  
  
Fuma: .. What the.. Negoro!  
  
Negoro: Yes?  
  
Fuma: Get Ehga and Koga and inspect the Whale King, I think someone's onto us.  
  
Negoro: And as for Ryuji and Zack?  
  
Fuma: Send them to the skies.  
  
Not so far from the two Whale Kings, a certain Liger Zero X was following the two with a crazed girl named Sari who was bent on destroying the Whale King, whoever was inside and, hoping, her older brother. In the Black Zero Whale King, Zack was running down the halls that were glowing red.  
  
Zack: What's happening!?  
  
Ryuji: (shows up) There's an intruder!  
  
Ehga: (appears) What are you waiting for!? Get your Zoid and start fighting!  
  
Zack: Right. (runs to the hanger)  
  
Ryuji: This is going to turn out nasty in the aftermath. (runs)  
  
Above the Black Zero Whale King was the Stealth Whale King. The bottom hatch opened and a rope was thrown down and hanging. Jimmy then grabbed his assault rifle and slowly landed on the top of the Whale King.  
  
Jimmy: If this isn't it, that boy are we screwed.  
  
He then ran to the front, hoping nobody tries to get him. Inside that Whale King, Zack knew that it was an arial attack, so he went into his Command Wolf while Ryuji got into the Gungurayados. A few seconds later, something came over Ryuji.  
  
Zack: Ok, Ryuji. Don't Copper Demon on me now.  
  
Ryuji: (screams)  
  
Zack: ... Let's go!  
  
Copper: My pleasure!!  
  
The bottom hatch of the Whale King opened, releaving the Gungurayados being launched into the sky. Up in the Stealth Whale King, Shawn noticed that the Gungurayados came out, so he quickly ran to the Hanger, hoping to get his Raynos.  
  
Jinryu: Jimmy! This is the right one. But the Gungurayados is out and I don't think it wants to play nice..  
  
Shawn: (pops up) Don't worry. I'll keep him distracted.  
  
Jimmy: Then let phase 2 commence.  
  
Jimmy grabbed a bomb and stuck it to the Whale King and pushed a few buttons. Jinryu then quickly ran to the bottom of the Whale King. Meanwhile, the Silver Raynos was flying through the air, trying to shoot down the Gungurayados, but the Zoid went in a circle, ending up in the Gungurayados chasing the Raynos.  
  
Copper: Well I can't say I'm surprised, but I can say that you should start thinking about what you did in your miserable life!  
  
Shawn: * ... *  
  
Zack: * Where did that Raynos come from!?  
  
Fuma: (pops up) Zack! A heavy heat signature is directly on the Whale King's location.  
  
Zack: What?!  
  
Fuma: The enemy's either above us or below.  
  
Zack: I can't get them at this angle! I need someone to get the Raynos into the battle.  
  
Fuma: That's already been taken care of.  
  
The bottom of the Black Zero Whale King opened once again and out of the Whale King launched the Black Raynos. Meanwhile up on top of it, Jimmy was running to the spot he landed and found that Ryuji has dropped a ladder for him to climb.  
  
Jinryu: Hurry up!!  
  
Jimmy: Get the Gunbluster and finish the job!  
  
Jinryu then ran to the Whale King's hanger while Jimmy climbed up the ladder and ran to the main control room. In the Black Zero Whale King's control room, Fuma noticed that the heat signature started moving to the Whale King's side.  
  
Fuma: .. Zack. Fire 90 degrees to the left.  
  
Zack: Alright.  
  
Fuma: Everyone else get any Zoids with arsenals and back up Zack.  
  
A few seconds later, Zack was about to shoot whatever was beside him, but he just couldn't find it. And Iron Kong and a Gunsniper then showed up as they tried to figure out who the target even was. The Stealth Whale King's mouth then opened, revealing the Gunbluster and a booster equipped Snipe Master in sniper mode.  
  
Jimmy: Let's do this!  
  
Zack: * A stealth Whale King!?*  
  
And without any warning, the Gunbluster started firing at the Zoids on the mouth of the Whale King while the Snipe Master tried to aim for the Gungurayados. Shawn was having a hard time trying to get the Gungurayados off his tail, meanwhile.  
  
Copper: You pathetic little wannabe. You think you can out run me!? Think again!  
  
Shawn: ... * I could really use some help right about now.. *  
  
Something then shot the edge of the Gungurayados's leg. The Copper Demon had no idea what was even happening, causing him to make a temporary landing. The Iron Kong was being shot down bad and the Gunsniper and the Command Wolf were doing their best to shoot them, but they just can't get the right angle.  
  
Zack: *Damn it! I can't get them!*  
  
The Silver Raynos started attacking the Black Zero Whale King without any warning. But the assault was cut short when he realized that the Black Raynos was chasing him. Shawn tried to do whatever he can just to get away, but that was when he was shot down by the Gunsniper.  
  
Jimmy: Never let your guard down!  
  
The Snipe Master then shot the Gunsniper the exact second the Raynos was shot down. The Gunbluster kept on shooting at the Command Wolf meanwhile, but that was when the Black Raynos flew to the Stealth Whale King.  
  
Jinryu: * Oh no!* He's coming this way!!  
  
The Black Raynos was just about to go into the Whale King. Jinryu tried all he can just to keep the enemy Zoid out, but he just couldn't shoot him down. It was alright anyway, because a few missiles from the Whale King's mouth shot him down. The Gunbluster turned around to find that the Snipe Master is equipped with an omni-directional missile unit.  
  
Jinryu: What?  
  
Jimmy: It's ok. I got things taken care of.  
  
Zack: Fuma! I can't get them at this angle!  
  
Fuma: I'll turn over the Whale King.  
  
The Whale King then turned over, giving Jimmy a sweet opportunity. The Snipe Master stood there as mechanical arms popped up in the walls and took away the custom parts. That was also when the booster unit was attached to the Zoid.  
  
Jimmy: * Now to strike at the right time. *   
  
The Whale King kept on turning, giving the Command Wolf a better chance of getting the Gunbluster. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Copper Demon was checking his radar, trying to see if anything bad happened to his Gungurayados. It turned out that his leg was partially damaged. Other than that, he was fine.  
  
Copper: That dirty son of a..  
  
Before the Copper Demon could even get to finish his sentence, the Gungurayados took off into the skies and headed for the Stealth Whale King. Up in the skies, both Whale Kings got to meet face to face, that was when the top of the Black Zero Whale King exploded, leaving a hole for someone to drop into.  
  
Fuma: What the?  
  
Zack: Another aerial attack?  
  
Jimmy: Jinryu! Get out, get Shawn and get to the Whale King quickly!  
  
Jinryu: Got it.  
  
Jimmy: *It's now or never... *  
  
And with that the Snipe Master started running out of the Whale King and took one giant leap plus a boost from the boosters. As Jimmy flew into the skies, Zack finally realized what he was going to do. He tried giving it his all to shoot down the Snipe Master, but the turbulance caused by the explosion kept on giving him an off- aim.   
  
Zack: * Think, Cooper, think!.. *  
  
And with that, Zack ran into the Whale King's mouth, waiting for the right time to take the Snipe Master. And then out of the skies came the Snipe Master, who has just landed into the mouth of the Whale King. The two then started assaulting eachother.  
  
Zack: Take this!  
  
Jimmy: You don't know who you're dealing with, huh?  
  
The Snipe Master then started running up to the Command Wolf, who started shooting. Each shot was badly missed and was badly damaging the Whale King. Zack finally had enough and started to pounce on Jimmy.   
  
Jimmy: You just don't know who you're dealing with, huh?  
  
Before the Command Wolf and the Snipe Master made contact. Jimmy's Zoid lifted its right leg up, pushing away the Command Wolf. The Snipe Master then walked up to it and started stomping on it. Meanwhile, the Copper Demon was still trying to get to the battle in the sky, not knowing that he was being watched by Sari.  
  
Sari: *What's HIS deal?*  
  
In the Black Zero Whale King, Fuma noticed that the heavy heat signature was going back either above or below. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally figured out what they were doing. She then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Fuma: * So you think you can trick me huh? *  
  
The Stealth Whale King floated right above the other as the bottom hatch opened above the blasted hole. Jinryu then landed into the enemy Whale King and started running to the main control room. He entered the Hanger and found that something wasn't right.  
  
Fuma: If you know what's good for you, you'll look to the right.  
  
Jinryu slowly looked to the right and found the head of the Geno Saurer roaring in his face. Jinryu then ran to the door, right before the Geno Saurer bit off part of the bridge. But before Jinryu ran right to the other room, he bashed himself into the door.  
  
Jinryu: What the? I thought this was SUPPOSE to open.  
  
Fuma: (puts away controller) Not if you have the right equipment. So where's you leader?  
  
Jinryu wouldn't say anything. The Geno Saurer then opened its mouth as a little cannon appeared, hoping to give him a little bit of motivation. Jinryu was now as scared as scared could actually be. I mean, he wet his pants!!  
  
Jinryu: He's heading to the main control room!!!  
  
Fuma: I thought so.  
  
The Geno Saurer's cockpit opened and she jumped to the bridge Jinryu was on. She then pulled out a knife and brought it around his neck. Meanwhile, the Command Wolf was busted and out of commision. This gave Jimmy and opportunity to run to the main control room. The cockpit opened and the young boy ran out and headed upstairs.  
  
Jimmy: Almost there! We land this baby and we hand them over to the authorities.  
  
A few minutes later, Jimmy has finally made it to the doors that lead to the main control room. But something's wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that something was going to go bad. So he took out his dagger and charged in, finding only darkness. Someone then grabbed him in the back, causing him to strike. The lights turned on again and it turned out that Jimmy's dagger was stopped by Fuma's knife.  
  
Fuma: Are you ready to surrender?  
  
Jimmy: Surrender? What for? Your men are taken out.  
  
Fuma: But .. (looks over Jimmy's sholder) Your man's taken hostage.  
  
Jimmy: What?  
  
Jimmy quickly turned around and found that Jinryu was tied back to a chair with a gun pointed to his head by one of Fuma's men. Jimmy didn't know what to do now, so he pressed his watch, giving out a distress signal. Somewhere out of the blue came a fist that struck the back of Jimmy's head, causing him to drop his dagger and faint. Ryuji has then entered the room along with Zack.  
  
Fuma: (smirks) Zack. Take this boy hostage with the others. Same thing goes for you, Ryuji.  
  
Ryuji: Ok.  
  
Zack: Sure thing.  
  
Fuma: And take their Zoids and while you're at it. Don't worry, you'll be having company next week. (smirks)  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	34. Old Friend Parting, Secret Mission Start...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Max: You had to use another SuperNova?  
  
Pogi: (playing with Rumorgirl and Recoil) Looks like another win for me.  
  
Max: Anyway, if you have an idea on what the hero Zoid is * Somone have mercy on the person who says a Liger or a CPCZoid* Let me know. It would be really cool to see what you think the Hero Zoid's going to be. Let's start the chap.  
  
To Gaiden:  
Thanks for sending your character to me. I also want to thank you for being the first to actually have a connection with Naomi Fluegel. I really have no idea what to do with her. But sadly, there doesn't seem to be anything I could do with your character. I'm sorry if I wasted your time in any way and I hope that you understand.  
  
-The Author  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in a dark room, someone woke up and decided to put some pants on. That was when the person's cell phone rang. The cellphone was then picked up by Michael and was talked into. A few minutes later, the person hung up and pushed a few buttons.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Michael: (talking with his cell) What was that?  
  
???: We've sent one of the finest to stop the terrorist who was attempting to destroy a random city. The Zoid was a Gungurayados. Now if anything goes wrong, we'll give you a call. You're partner will be Maria.  
  
Michael: Should I notify her?  
  
???: Foget it. She's out in the town.  
  
Michael: ..  
  
???: We'll notify her in the morning.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
???: Hello?  
  
Michael: Maria. Did you get the call?  
  
Maria: Yeah. I'll leave in a few. (sigh) Looks like my vacation's over..  
  
Michael: .. You can always come back..  
  
************************************  
  
Anne: I need something to bite on! Give it to me, Max!!  
  
Max: Why?  
  
Anne: Please! I never had any for a week now!  
  
Max: Why don't you ask the doc?  
  
Anne: The doc? What he gives is NOT satisfying enough! Get your hands off it and give it to me!!!  
  
Max: (smiles) Maybe I'll give it later.  
  
Anne: I'm getting all watery in the-  
  
Max: Later.  
  
Anne: Aren't you going to untie me?  
  
Max left the kitchen and found Craig walked down the hall and it looked like as though he was going to get something to eat in the kitchen. Without any notice, Max tosses Craig a jumbo chunky peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As Max left, Craig started to wonder if there was any milk in the fridge.  
  
Max: This should be fun. But maybe later.  
  
Knowing that he went with his cousin and Dr. Layon, Max then walked upstairs to Larry's room as he heard screaming, ruckus and a whole lot of noise. Well it looked like Craig ate Anne's PBnJ sandwich in front of her face again while being tied down to a chair. The other three were trying to find ways to get their minds off the whole Champ City incident for the moment, When he finally makes it to Larry's room. Someone else comes into the door. It was Maria with her bag.  
  
Maria: Max..  
  
Max: What's with the bag?  
  
Maria: .. I got a call and I gotta go back.  
  
Max: ..... (too shocked to say anything) ..... What do you mean? You only stayed for a day! You didn't even get to see our battle with the Blitz team.  
  
Maria: I know, but I have to go. It's really important.  
  
Max: .. So are you going to come back?  
  
Maria: .. I'll try to make a few visits.  
  
Max and Maria just stood there. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but that was when the two placed their arms around eachother. Images of their childhood then rised as he stood there, as well as Maria's. That was when the let go.  
  
Maria: I gotta get going. Where's Craig and Anne?  
  
Max: They're kinda busy right now. (listens to the noise in the kitchen) I'll tell them you left.  
  
Maria: (laughs) I'll see you around then. And good luck on your match. I'll be watching your every battle.  
  
Max: Let's hope so.  
  
A few minutes later, Maria was walking around the desert, wondering where her ride was. That was when a Hammerhead with Ion Boosters landed on the ground. The door opened, revealing that Michael was in it. The two looked at eachother for a moment, knowing what they are to do next.  
  
Michael: .. Enjoyed your vacation?  
  
Maria: .. Let's just do the mission.  
  
************************************  
  
In the hanger, there stood an advanced looking red Stormsworder that was sitting in the back, waiting for its time to soar the skies. The doors then opened as Rena walked in slowly. She was just as happy as ever to get out of jail. She then looked at the Zoid as something escaped her mouth.  
  
Rena: It looks like we DO meet again, Pheonix.  
  
Suna: (walks in) Who are you talking to? That Zoid again?  
  
Rena: Uh huh. It's been over a month since we've seen eachother. I just can't wait to get into a battle again.  
  
Suna: You've just been bailed from jail and the best thing you can say is, " I can't wait until my next battle!" ?  
  
Rena: So how are the boys?  
  
Suna: Stubborn as ever. They never listen and they just keep on killing people.  
  
Rena: I also heard you have one of the stolen Zoids.  
  
Suna: You can say that again. I'm still learning how to be a better pilot though and I'm trying to master the controls.  
  
Rena: It's ok. You're still the second best. On this ship at least. And Aileea got her shadow Zoid?  
  
Aileea: (walks in) It was stolen. But if I did get it, then that would be something.  
  
Rena: Wasn't Kiyin suppose to be with you?  
  
Chakra: (walks in) Edylg wouldn't let her go. So we got a mercenary instead.  
  
Rena: I see.  
  
Chakra: ... So are you going to talk to us, or are you just going to look at that Stormsworder all day?  
  
Rena: (turns) What do you mean?  
  
Chakra: Oh come on! I mean the way you're acting right now reminds me of Ve-  
  
Something then filled Rena's mind with deadly thoughts of explosions of all kinds. She then started getting images of two dead bodies. The others noticed that she was in a blank stare. As soon as she came back to reality, she quikly walked out of the hanger, leaving the others expressionless. Meanwhile in the main control room, Polta was Altail until Fuma joined in.  
  
Polta: What do you want?  
  
Fuma: 3 people tried to invade my Whale King.  
  
Altail: What? Did you let them go?  
  
Fuma: There's no way we're going to do that. I'm planning to keep them with the others.  
  
Altail: I see. And Polta, when is your mission going to commence?  
  
Polta: Very soon. Now that we have Rena, there's no way this part of the group is going to fail.  
  
************************************  
  
  
Inside the Hammerhead, Maria and Michael were sitting down around a table while looking down at the papers and plans that were placed down. The Hammerhead then landed when the pilot found heavy heat signature nearby. It was the pilot of the Stealth Whale King. Michael and Maria walked out and started talking to the pilot.  
  
Michael: What happened?  
  
pilot: They got captured.. All 3 of them. Luckily, I was able to make it unharmed.  
  
Michael: And is the Leomaster in there?  
  
pilot: .. I'm sorry. We needed to lighten the load.  
  
Maria: That's alright. At times like this, it's best to do things without Zoids.  
  
pilot: Man. And that's why you're the cream of the crop.  
  
Michael: ... We don't like taking the glory.  
  
pilot: Which is exactly my point.  
  
Michael: And we can take care of things from here. So you can go home.  
  
A few minutes later, the Hammerhead rose to the skies and went in stealth mode as the boosters quickly activated, soaring by the pilot down below with his Whale King. But that was when someone walked up to him took him by surprise and shoved him to the side of the Whale King. It was Sari and she was covering his mouth from screaming.  
  
Sari: Where's Altail?  
  
pilot: Altail.. You mean Black Zero?  
  
Sari: I don't give what the hell you call them, I want to know where they are!  
  
The pilot then pointed to where the Hammerhead went to. She then looked to that direction and kindly let the pilot go. She then walked right up to her Liger Zero X. A few minutes later, the electricity of the Zoid traveled through the Liger's body as it ran across the desert.  
  
************************************  
  
Not far away was Evan and the Mecha Liger. After accidentally hearing what Jimmy was going to do, he felt like he really had to help him. It was kinda weird that he never knew he was some kind of agent for a top secret organization. Anyway, he knew that if his friend gets in any trouble, his Mecha Liger's going to help save the day.  
  
Evan: * But what's he going to do that's so important?*  
  
************************************  
  
pilot: We're almost there.  
  
A door opened, revealing a dark room full of guns, grenades, bombs, rocket boosters, swords armor and all sorts of things. Chest armor was worn along with elbow and knee pads. Guns, rifles and all kinds of firearms were equipped as a pair of sunglasses were worn and trenchcoats were covered over. Michael and Maria were now ready to rumble. Michael then went to a nearby table and grabbed a rusty blade cutter.  
  
Maria: Are you sure you're going to bring that? It looks kinda old.  
  
Michael: They're the family's good luck charm. And besides, I find it to be my favorite weapon.  
  
pilot: We're here.  
  
The Hammerhead was hovering over the busted Black Zero Whale King. Inside, Jimmy was in his cell, lying down on his bed, hoping that someone comes to get him. He looked right next to him and found Shawn sitting there in his own cell, staring at the wall. Jinryu was cursing himself off for what he did. Zack then entered the room.  
  
Zack: .. I like your sword. I think I'll keep it for a while. So you thought you can stop Black Zero, huh?  
  
Jimmy: I KNEW. If we tried a little bit harder, then maybe you could've been in the cell instead of us.  
  
Zack: .. Right. You know that we could've killed you while we still had the chance. Kinda think of it, we can get rid of you right now if we wanted to.  
  
Jimmy: .. I wanna see you try.  
  
Zack: I see that you still don't know who you're dealing with. I've been trained to be one of the elite warriors of the Backdraft ever since I was little.  
  
Jimmy: Right.  
  
Zack: I don't know how someone like you could've gotten all that advanced equipment and have the skill to master a rare Zoid like the Snipe Master. The only possibility is that it was either a fluke or that..  
  
Jimmy: .. (smirks)  
  
Zack: It doesn't matter anyway. Sooner or later, we're going to get a Zoid that even someone of your status could never compare to.  
  
Jinryu: ... (looks at Zack) Do you have proof of anykind?  
  
Zack: We'll just say it's more powerful than the Geno Saurer.  
  
Ryuji: (runs in) Zack, Someone's invaded the Whale King again! And they're taking the Zoids!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	35. Black Zero Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
Pogi: Now for the next part *I think it's part 3* of this event.  
  
************************************  
  
pilot: We're almost there.  
  
A door opened, revealing a dark room full of guns, grenades, bombs, rocket boosters, swords armor and all sorts of things. Chest armor was worn along with elbow and knee pads. Guns, rifles and all kinds of firearms were equipped as a pair of sunglasses were worn and trenchcoats were covered over. Michael and Maria were now ready to rumble. Michael then went to a nearby table and grabbed a rusty blade cutter.  
  
Maria: Are you sure you're going to bring that? It looks kinda old.  
  
Michael: They're the family's good luck charm. And besides, I find it to be my favorite weapon.  
  
pilot: We're here.  
  
The Hammerhead was hovering over the busted Black Zero Whale King. Inside, Jimmy was in his cell, lying down on his bed, hoping that someone comes to get him. He looked right next to him and found Shawn sitting there in his own cell, staring at the wall. Jinryu was cursing himself off for what he did. Zack then entered the room.  
  
Zack: .. I like your sword. I think I'll keep it for a while. So you thought you can stop Black Zero, huh?  
  
Jimmy: I KNEW. If we tried a little bit harder, then maybe you could've been in the cell instead of us.  
  
Zack: .. Right. You know that we could've killed you while we still had the chance. Kinda think of it, we can get rid of you right now if we wanted to.  
  
Jimmy: .. I wanna see you try.  
  
Zack: I see that you still don't know who you're dealing with. I've been trained to be one of the elite warriors of the Backdraft ever since I was little.  
  
Jimmy: Right.  
  
Zack: I don't know how someone like you could've gotten all that advanced equipment and have the skill to master a rare Zoid like the Snipe Master. The only possibility is that it was either a fluke or that..  
  
Jimmy: .. (smirks)  
  
Zack: It doesn't matter anyway. Sooner or later, we're going to get a Zoid that even someone of your status could never compare to.  
  
Jinryu: ... (looks at Zack) Do you have proof of anykind?  
  
Zack: We'll just say it's more powerful than the Geno Saurer.  
  
Ryuji: (runs in) Zack, Someone's invaded the Whale King again! And they're taking the Zoids!  
  
Zack: What do you mean!?  
  
(in main control room)  
  
Fuma: Someone get over here! I need backup!  
  
Michael has knocked out both of Fuma's men and was heading for the Black Blade Liger Maria was heading for the Geno Saurer. The doors on the bridge opened, revealing Fuma while the other door opened, revealing Zack and Ryuji.  
  
Zack: My Blade Liger!  
  
As soon as the two noticed who were in the room, Michael pulled out an assault rifle and started shooting at the bridge, hoping to scare them, but they jumped off and landed on the ground. Maria then pulled out a shot gun of her own and started shooting at Ryuji, but misses. Fuma was just about to get into her Geno Saurer.  
  
Fuma: So the boy had backup. I'll take care of that.  
  
Maria: Oh no you don't.  
  
Ryuji: You have to get through me first!  
  
Meanwhile, Zack used Shawn's sword and started swiping it at Michael, who was quickly dodging it. Zack made a swipe that he was sure of getting, but Michael jumped out of the way, finding that he's been cornered.  
  
Zack: Any last words?  
  
Michael: Last words this.  
  
Zack took one swipe at Michael, but the sword was being blocked by Michael's blade cutter. Having the chance, Michael kicked Zack out of the way, causing him to fall on Ryuji. Michael and Maria then had to find the cells and free Jimmy and the others, but that was when the Geno Saurer activated.  
  
Fuma: Two of you only? Looks like more prisoners.  
  
Maria: This can't be happening...  
  
But before anything else happened, outside, a charged particle beam ran straight through the Whale King. The third of Fuma's men quickly went for an emergancy landing. But before anything happened, the Geno Saurer jumped out, wondering who even did that. Michael and Maria decided to go to the cells with everyone knocked out and all. But as soon as they left, Ryuji's eyes lit up as soon as Zack's did.  
  
Fuma: No way! Is that a Liger?  
  
Evan: It's not just a Liger. It's a Mecha Liger.  
  
Copper: (shows up in the Gungurayados) And this is a Gungurayados!  
  
The Mecha Liger looked up to find that the Gungurayados was flying straight at him while shooting with everything it's got. Even quickly moved out of the way and used its tail to start shooting at the Zoid. Every shot just kept on missing, considering the fact that the Copper Demon was piloting it.  
  
Copper: (smirks) Pathetic! You couldn't shoot down a mountain if you were one foot near it!  
  
Evan: That must be one skilled Zoid.  
  
Zack: (walks up) And it looks as though you're going to face 3 skilled Zoids, piloted by 3 skilled warriors.  
  
Meanwhile in the cell, Jinryu was sitting down, thinking what kind of Zoid would have this kind of power. Maria and Michael then busted in and ran to each cell, breaking the bars that binded in the prisoners of Black Zero.  
  
Jimmy: Thank goodness you're here, Michael.  
  
Michael: No problem. That's what bros are for.  
  
Both of them grabbed a pen and pointed it to a certain bar of the cell as they pressed a button. That was when heat came out of the pen and started melting the cell door. Outside the Whale King, the Geno Saurer tried grabbing onto the Mecha Liger, but it was blocked off by the shield. Zack then turned on his energy shield and started running up to the Mecha Liger. The shields were now neutralized and all Evan could use was his speed.  
  
Evan: Let's go!  
  
The boosters activated and the Mecha Liger started to run out of their range, hoping to shoot them from another angle. It wasn't long until he realized that he was being chased down by the 3 Zoids, so he decided to use he tail gun to shoot them down.  
  
Evan: *Damn! I can't get them out of my range!*  
  
But before anything else happened, something almost shot down the Geno Saurer but instead shot the nearby mountain, which quickly had giant cracks on it. The others stopped to see who did it. They all looked at the Whale King to find the Snipe Master with boosters, along with a Zabat, a Zaber Tiger and the Black Spino Sapper.  
  
Michael: We may not have OUR Zoids, so we thought that these would do.  
  
Maria: Let's do this.  
  
Shawn: Why don't you deal with someone of your own league?  
  
Jimmy: Enough talk! Let's go!  
  
The four Zoids then charged at what's left of Black Zero. But before anything happened, the Zabat was zapped by electricity that just came from nowhere, causing it to be immobilized and out of the battle. Shawn tried his best to work up the controls again, but nothing was happening. No one had any idea on who the person was. They looked at the direction it came from as they realized that it was the Liger Zero X.  
  
Sari: Where's Altail?  
  
Fuma: He's not here. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you get out of here.  
  
Sari: .. (looks at the Mecha Liger) *.. Isn't that the same Liger.. I'll just get rid of this one to get rid of the confusion.* Later. I have to deal with something I've been itching to get rid of. This may not be the one I'm looking for, but he'll do.  
  
Evan: It's you again.  
  
Michael: The Liger Zero X.  
  
Jimmy: It looks like the phyco's in another shower.  
  
Maria: Be careful, you don't know what this thing could do.  
  
Michael: .. Let's just bring it.  
  
The Mecha Liger ran straight at the Liger Zero X as the laser cannons on the boosters were being shot. Inside, Evan was trying his best to just get the energy shield working again. And that was when the Liger Zero X sprung electricity from itself, and the Mecha Liger just couldn't get the energy shield up.  
  
Evan: Come on!  
  
The energy shield activated just in time. Meanwhile, the Geno Saurer launched out its claw and tried to grab onto the Zaber Tiger, who easily dodged it and started attacking. The Spinno Sapper was up against the Gungurayados, who started shooting straight at the pilot below.  
  
Maria: Damn! There's gotta be something about this I could use to my advantage.  
  
Copper: Face it, girly! You can't beat someone as powerful as me!  
  
Maria: Don't talk shit til you know what it tastes like.  
  
The Gungurayados was about to charge straight at the Spino Sapper, who then jumped up and landed on its back. Knowing what Maria was about to do, considering that she's equipped with laser saws, he went mach 3 almost the same time Maria jumped off. The chainsaws were both facing forward and ended up cutting off the legs of the Gungurayados.  
  
Copper: There's no way a Spinno Sapper could do that!  
  
Maria: It's like what I said.  
  
Copper: * With the legs off, I can only fight in the air.. I'm still in the game, right?* (smirks)  
  
The Black Blade Liger started charging at the Snipe Master, but missed from the fact that the Snipe Master jumped right over it. While in the air, Jimmy quickly went into sniper mode and started shooting the Liger, who quickly turned and activated its energy shield.  
  
Zack: I take that you're not the leader of your little group, right?  
  
Jimmy: There could be possibilities.  
  
The shield was of no help at all when it came to a Zoid like the Snipe Master. Only one shot was fired and it broke through in an instant and went right into the Blade Liger's leg, causing him to go out of commision and causing him to be pushed by a backward force.  
  
Jimmy: If you don't mind, I have business to take care of.  
  
Zack: I don't get it! And it was all in one shot?  
  
************************************  
  
I'll stop the suspence over here. See the next chap. to see the conclusion of this special event.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	36. The Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
The Black Blade Liger started charging at the Snipe Master, but missed from the fact that the Snipe Master jumped right over it. While in the air, Jimmy quickly went into sniper mode and started shooting the Liger, who quickly turned and activated its energy shield.  
  
Zack: I take that you're not the leader of your little group, right?  
  
Jimmy: There could be possibilities.  
  
The shield was of no help at all when it came to a Zoid like the Snipe Master. Only one shot was fired and it broke through in an instant and went right into the Blade Liger's leg, causing him to go out of commision and causing him to be pushed by a backward force.  
  
Jimmy: If you don't mind, I have business to take care of.  
  
Zack: I don't get it! And it was all in one shot?  
  
The Snipe Master went back up and ran as far away as possible. Somewhere nearby, Jimmy stopped the Snipe Master and went into sniper mode. In the radar, he could clearly get a good shot at the Geno Saurer if it were to fire a charged particle beam, but just in case, he needed to make sure everyone's keeping the other busy.  
  
Jimmy: I know that's you, Ev. I know what kind of Zoid you have.  
  
Evan: Not right. Now, I could really use some help.  
  
Jimmy: Hold up. You good Maria?  
  
Maria: The Gungurayados is attacking from the sky, I can't get him. He's too fast.  
  
Jimmy: Take the Liger Zero X.  
  
Maria: Whatever.  
  
The Snipe Master aimed right at the Gungurados and went for an aim. But the Copper Demon was going so fast that he couldn't put him on target. Meanwhile, the Mecha Liger kept on shooting the Liger Zero X, but was easily.  
  
Evan: (eyes flash silver) I could really use some help here!  
  
Maria: I got you!  
  
Sari: Stay out of my way!  
  
The Liger Zero X then fired electricity at the Spinno Sapper. Maria easily dodged it and kept running at the Liger with all the firepower that was left. Sari was so distracted by Maria that she wasn't aware that the Mecha Liger almost ran right into the Liger Zero X with the boosted Buster Slash. But the assault was dodged. As the Mecha Liger ran, he found the Snipe Master and the Gungurayados.  
  
Jimmy: Come to Jimmy.  
  
The Snipe Master was pointing its tail straight at the Gungurayados, who was flying around like crazy. The Copper Demon then lowered the Zoid to fly right over the Jimmy, causing a sonic boom to occur. The force has knocked him over and has caused him to fall onto the ground.   
  
Jimmy: I can't work the controlls!!  
  
Copper: Now I'll finish you off.  
  
Evan: Oh no you don't.  
  
The Mecha Liger's feet locked down to the ground and a little cannon stuck out of the Liger's mouth. The Copper Demon was up in the skies, getting ready for the finishing blow, but that was when a charged particle beam ran right through its leg.  
  
Copper: Where the hell did that come from!?  
  
The assault was then followed by a sonic boom that knocked him down and froze his command system. Meanwhile, the Stealth Whale King was about to land right by the broken down the Black Zero Whale King. Jinryu was running out the mouth as the Stealth Whale King pilot came out.  
  
pilot: You want the Gunbluster?  
  
Jinryu: Yeah. Thanks and don't think there's anything personal between us.  
  
pilot: What?  
  
Koga then went right behind the pilot and whacked him in the head, causing him to faint. Meanwhile the Geno Saurer was about to grab the Zaber Tiger with the claws, but missed again. The Zaber Tiger then pounced right on the Geno Saurer, but its tail whacked it away. Michael and the Zaber Tiger stopped and looked at the enemy right in front of them.  
  
Fuma: I don't believe this. The only thing that could beat the Geno Saurer are the Ultimate Xs. There's no way you could stand a chance. You must be highly trained somehow.  
  
Michael: Enough talk. Fight now!  
  
The Zaber Tiger then started shooting and then pounced at the Geno Saurer's stomach, but he realized that he hit nothing, the claws of the Zoid turned to a 90 degree angle as the Geno Saurer flew right at the Tiger.  
  
Michael: * I see where this is going.. *  
  
The Geno Saurer then passed right by the Zaber Tiger. Inside, Fuma though that the claws of the Zoid would cut the Zaber in half. But when she looked at the remains, she found that the Tiger was still intact. Inside, Michael had a little smile on his face.  
  
Fuma: There's no way he could've gotten away from that.  
  
Michael: * There's gotta be some way to stop her from using the charged particle cannon. Until then, I'm just going to have to beat her with all I got. *  
  
The Liger Zero X then activated its blades at the Spino Sapper, finally parylizing it and preventing it to battle on. Maria just sat there, knowing that it was pointless to even get out of the cockpit. The Liger Zero X walked up to it with an enraged Sari looking down.  
  
Sari: It's time to finish you off!  
  
There was basically nothing left to do now but hope for help to come by her way. That was when the Liger Zero X angled its blades and charged straight at Spino Sapper, but a charged particle beam ran right through the sand in front of the Liger.  
  
Sari: So that Liger wants to fight me again, huh?  
  
Evan: (flashes silver) Let's just go!  
  
The Liger Zero X then released the electricity in it, but was dodged by the energy shield. The boosters on the Liger then activated, ramming the Mecha Liger to the Liger Zero X. As soon as the LZX got up, something came from behind the Mecha Liger. Meanwhile, the Zaber Tiger stood there as it started deep into the Geno Saurer.  
  
Fuma: * No matter what I do, there's nothing I can do to keep him down.. Who is he anyway?.. * What's you're name?  
  
Michael: The name's Michael.  
  
Fuma: .. (smirks) Well, MIkey, it looks like as though we're evenly matched.  
  
Michael: Looks like it. If you wanna know. Zabers aren't my specialty.  
  
Fuma: .. Really, then what is?  
  
Michael: I don't think you have to know.   
  
Fuma: And next time, look around to see if you're fightning anyone else.  
  
Michael: What?  
  
And without any warning, something shot through the Zaber Tiger, knocking him out of the battle also. The saddest part was that the one who did this was Jinryu and his Gunbluster. Nearby was the Stealth Whale King in stealth mode and with the mouth opened, revealing the Gunbluster in the tip. Inside, Jinryu was smiling.  
  
Fuma: Well it looks as though we're going to see eachother again, Mike. I'll see you next time with your special Zoid.  
  
And with that the Geno Saurer walked to the Whale King. Inside the Zaber, Michael dailed up on his phone and started talking to someone, then he got out of the cockpit. Meanwhile, while the Ligers were fighting, Sari noticed that the Whale King took off. And got out of there. Thinking that had her older brother in it, she decided to follow. About an hour later, the Stealth Booster Hammerhead landed and the pilot came out of the door. Michael, Maria, Jimmy, the Whale King pilot and Shawn were there and Evan was in his Mecha Liger.  
  
Evan: Who would've known you were part of a group like-  
  
Michael: Don't you have someplace to go?  
  
Evan: Sorry, man. Anyway, I gotta get going. Later! (leaves)  
  
pilot: So you didn't get them, did you?  
  
Jimmy: Naw. Jinryu betrayed us and now they got away.  
  
Michael: Not only that, but that Liger Zero X has been taken with them as well. At least that's what I think.  
  
Maria: So where do you think they'll be going?  
  
Michael: I have no idea.. But we best find them and take them down before anything else happens.  
  
A few minutes later, the Hammerhead took off and headed for a certain place. Inside, Jimmy was polishing his dagger. Shawn was in the cockpit with the other 2 pilots and Maria was sitting in the chairs with Michael, who was looking at some plans.  
  
Maria: We need to get rid of them fast. We should use the X Zoids.  
  
Michael: .. You do know that we have to go a long way. Besides, it's not THAT serious for now. We'll use the Leomaster.  
  
Maria: Then what are we going to do with the others?  
  
Michael: They're dismissed... I have a better idea.  
  
************************************  
  
Fuma: We have someone back, by the way.  
  
Altail: Say who? Is it a Genesis member?  
  
Fuma: Not really. Jinryu's back.  
  
Altail: Jinryu? He may not be a Genesis member, but he's still good. But that still doesn't excuse you from the assault you had a few hours ago.   
  
Fuma: These weren't the usual people, Altail. One of them used a Zaber Tiger and it also gave me a hard time beating it.  
  
Altail: You've obviously let your guard down. Maybe if you give the Geno Saurer to someone else, then maybe things will go as planned.  
  
Fuma: There's no need. I'll try harder.  
  
Altail: Good. Now if you don't mind, I'll see you at our next meeting spot.  
  
Fuma: Alright.  
  
As the Stealth Whale King flew by the skies, following somewhere a few miles away was the Liger Zero X. Sari was having some fun destroying the Zoids that were there a few minutes ago. But now that her little break is over, she decided to follow this Whale King, hoping that she finally gets her revenge.  
  
************************************  
  
Now that we're done with that, we can finally get to the event we all (or maybe just me) have been waiting for: The Blitz team/ Alpha team rematch! The diffence this time is that nothing's on the line, Bit's replaced with Jacob and Anne has a new Zoid. Can you guess what it is?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	37. Training by the Mountainside

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
At the Blitz team base, Jacob has already finished loading his Liger 01 in the Hover Cargo. By the time he got inside, Leena, Jamie, Ori, Brad and the Doc were looking at right at him. The doc came back with Bit and he didn't even know that 2 people came and joined the team.  
  
Leena: Come on, Dad! I mean the Liger Zero was badly damaged and if we don't take the challenge against the Gold team, then we get kicked out of Class S!  
  
Brad: Think of all the prize money we could lose.  
  
Doc: But you didn't even tell me! Dr. Layon did! Do you know who you're up against and did you go over any plans!?  
  
Ori: It's going to be the Shadow Hell Saix, the Iron Monkey and the Black Dibison. We're going to do what you did last time: Strip off the Griffen unit and get rid of the Dibison with a total assault. The Shadowfox will take care of the Saix and the Liger 01 will take care of the Iron Monkey as fast as possible.  
  
Bit: So does that mean I'm out of the battle?  
  
Leena: Sorry, Bit.  
  
Bit: Fine then. I'll be rooting you on, but chances are you're not going to win with someone like Max Leunam and the Iron Monkey.  
  
Leena: It's ok. We'll take care of the grey eyed freak so fast, that he won't even realize that he's out of the battle.  
  
Doc: .. But Layon said that only 2 people will fight with 3 Zoids. One of them are alternating.  
  
Bit: That's not much of a big deal. It's still 3 on 2. And temporarly 3 on 1. After that's going to be 3 on 2 or 2 on 2. Either way. We have an advantage.  
  
Jamie: Too bad I can't be there with you, but I'll see what we can do with the Iron Monkey and the Black Dibison.  
  
And with that, the Hover Cargo started up and took off into the desert. Now that they know that they'll be fighting only Max and Anne, their spirits are starting to rise up. Ori was still wondering, inside, if they DO have an advantage, considering that the Iron Monkey's an Ultimate X Zoid.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around the mountains, the Red and Black Bearfighter was clawing through a rock while the Diloforce and Lightning Saix did what they wanted to blast away the mountain side in front of them. Not far away is the Trinity Liger and Kiyin's temporary Zoid, the Red Horn.  
  
Chaos: So this is the kind of Genesis training you usually do?  
  
Edylg: You think we actually do this for fun?  
  
Jason: If you're not strong enough to destroy rocks, then you have no right to even be a warrior.  
  
Scott: .. So where DID you get that Liger?  
  
Chaos: .. I bought it from a salesman.  
  
Kiyin: That means you were ripped off right?  
  
Chaos: It's a special kind of Liger that could probably beat the Liger Zero.  
  
Edylg: (hits a CPC) Dammit! Everyone says that nowaday. (in a taunting tone of voice) Oh look at me. I have a rare Zoid that could beat the Blitz team. The hell's up with that?  
  
Scott: Speaking of Zoids, yours is an embarassment to this little group.  
  
Edylg: It's what makes me special. Anyway, there's more to life than just the Blitz team. There's also that Bit-wannabe, Craig Anderson and that pathetic team I heard he was in.  
  
Chaos: You mean the Thunderwave?  
  
Edylg: I bet you also heard of the King of Zoid battles and the Firebird. It's pathetic that kids today think they're so good that they deserve retarted nicknames for people to remember.  
  
Jason: I heard Craig joined the team just to get some time in the spotlight.  
  
Scott: He best enjoy what's left of it. (laughs)  
  
Jason: I forgot, I heard that Jinryu's back.  
  
Chaos: Jintryu's with the Backdraft!? I don't see why he should be in the group.  
  
Edylg: That guy's as annoying as hell. I just can't wait to see what happens to him after he meets my little friend.  
  
Scott: Man, you talk about your sword too much.  
  
Edylg: Remember what happened yesterday, when we easily defeated that asswipe, Ryuji?  
  
Scott: Then you kicked his ass as soon as he came out of the cockpit? (laughs)  
  
Jason: Oh yeah. And what about that Red Shield Liger.  
  
And a few seconds after the statement was made, the footlocks on the Diloforce slammed to the ground as a cannon came out of the Diloforce. A charged particle beam then escaped and crashed a hole into the mountain side. An avalanche soon rocked onto the Zoid, but were destroyed by the energy sheild of the Bearfighter.  
  
Edylg: ... I need a better Zoid... Is there anything else besides a Zabats, Demantis and Maccurtis units?  
  
Kiyin: You're still upset about that?!   
  
Edylg ignored what Kiyin said and got off his Diloforce. He noticed a rock in the ground and it somehow resembled a person. Edylg quickly took out his sword and gave the rock on big swipe. Rose pedals danced across the sky (AN: Kinda cliche huh?) as Edylg kicked the top part of the rock to the mountain side.  
  
************************************  
  
A Gustav was pulling the Lightning Saix, Raynos and Shield Liger across the desert as the Killa Team inside sang a victory song that they made up just a few seconds ago. JC was driving the Gustav while the others were in the back, drinking some unmentionable beverages.  
  
JC: Another sweet win for the Killa team!  
  
Matt: And I thought we would never get the Zoids back in shape after the attack last night.  
  
Stefen: By the way. What were you doing with that girl?  
  
JC: ( stops Gustav) .....  
  
Matt: We were there at the time also, you know. So who's the girl?  
  
JC: (starts Gustav again) ..... Her name's Kiyin. She's alright. And if you want to know: No.  
  
Stefen: (laughs) You were never good at keeping secrets.  
  
JC: * Next time, I hide the drinks.*  
  
Stefen: But anyway, did you see us when we fought that Gunguryayados? We so rocked!  
  
JC: What do you mean, you were knocked out of the battle.  
  
Matt: So, JC, did you have that dream again?  
  
JC: Yeah. It's kinda scary. Every night, this boy says that someone's waiting for me. Then images of the Backdraft and 3 white Zoids started running through my brain. Then I found myself fighting a dino-Zoid that's like nothing I've ever seen before. After that, someone behind that shot fire into my eyes.  
  
Stefen: It's always the same thing.  
  
Matt: Maybe you need counciling.  
  
JC: Shut up! I'm sure that dream meant something.  
  
Matt: It means you were on drugs! (laughs) Oh yeah. Did you hear the news about match next week?  
  
Stefen: You mean that one about battle: 1234? I heard the Blitz team was going to be in it.  
  
JC: I also heard the Alpha team was in it also.  
  
Matt: .... I FORGOT!!!! They have a match! Go to the nearest cafe!  
  
JC: Whatever..  
  
The Gustav then headed for the next city, hoping that a nearby cafe is around. As they went drove, JC started getting images of the three Zoids that humiliated him. He knew that they were the ones he knew last night. JC hoped to see them again...  
  
************************************  
  
Up in the skies of the Whale King, Max was putting on his last piece of armor on his black jumpsuit and took off his dark sunglasses to reveal his grey eyes while Anne wore on her breast plated sports bra and took off her neck collar. The two of them then went into the hanger and got into their Zoids. Inside the cockpit, Max started talking to Anne about the battle.  
  
Max: So you're going to stick with the Dibison until then, huh?  
  
Anne: I feel like toying with them. It's going to be cool to see their faces.  
  
Max: This should be fun.  
  
Anne: .. You know. This is like the second time we got to fight someone as a duo.  
  
Max: Hey, that's true. Who would've known we'd be doing this again.  
  
Anne: So now that I have my new Zoid, you think I'm the 2nd best of the Alpha team?  
  
Max: Everyone's special in their own way. (to Layon) Doc, are we ready to launch?  
  
Layon: (pops up) Not yet. I'm still teaching Craig the controls.  
  
Craig: (pops up) Help me! Staying up here is a living hell!'  
  
Layon: Don't mind him. So you know what to do, right?  
  
Max: Let's get it on!  
  
Layon: And don't forget the Griffin unit.  
  
Max: Oh yeah..  
  
The Iron Monkey laughed a bit and walked over to the Griffen Conversion System as the missile filled armor were placed on its body. The tail was then armored also to give it the ability to do a charged particle beam. The booster wings were then attatched to its back as the buster helmet was placed on its head.  
  
Layon: I also have a few guns specially made for the Iron Monkey, like bazookas, grenades and parilyzing gas.. Oh wait. That's illegal. Anyway, I also have a sword specially made for you.  
  
Max: I'll see if I could use it for later.  
  
Craig: So how come Larry didn't come?  
  
Layon: He and Mary are busy with their close relative, remember. Now you already had your match and lost, but we're going to make sure that we'll win this one.  
  
Max: So should we give the people at home a good show?  
  
Layon: Sure. I want you at your best. Kinda think of it, I want you to show me why an Ultimate X Zoid is so powerful.  
  
Anne: Speaking of UXs, what about the Liger Zero?  
  
Layon: With your new Zoid, there's no way the Liger Zero can take you out... yeah.  
  
Craig: We're here..  
  
Layon: Well it's about time.  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	38. A Whole New Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: It's not too late, you can still submit by the way.  
  
************************************  
  
In the nearby resturaunt, Kyle was sitting down in one of the chairs, watching the battle that was about to come next and was also listening to the girls he was stuck with in the Whale King talking the entire day away.  
  
Kyle: Be quiet! The battle's starting.  
  
Chakra: You're not the boss of me! I'll talk when I want to talk!  
  
Aileea: You have no right to talk. Shut up.  
  
Chakra: Look who's talking.  
  
Suna: Shut up! It's the Blitz team and the Alpha team.  
  
Kyle: Just be quiet, shut up and let me watch!  
  
That was when the door opened, JC and the rest of the Killa team showed up. The three of them went to a table near the Genesis warriors and sat down, not noticing who they were with. Chakra then looked at JC, trying to remember where she has seen him before.  
  
Rena: What are you looking at?  
  
Chakra: It's nothing. I thought I saw someone.  
  
Aileea: Oh really? Who?  
  
Chakra: Looks like someone familiar.. I just can't put my finger on it..  
  
Rena: It doesn't matter. So what's so exiting about this battle?  
  
Suna: Those are going to be our targets next week. Both Blitz and Alpha team have an Ultimate X Zoid for each team.  
  
Rena: So are they really THAT good?  
  
Suna: You're just going to have to see the match for yourself.  
  
Kyle: This could be a good time to check out the fighting styles of the teams.  
  
************************************  
  
Around a nearby shop, the Mecha Liger was stripped off of its armor and was put to examination. Evan got word from the workers to come back in a few hours. Not knowing what to do now, he decided to go into the resturaunt to buy some food and to watch some good TV. He walked inside, hearing a whole bunch of talk from tables all around.  
  
JC: So who do you think's going to win?  
  
Stefen: Definatly Blitz. I heard Jacob is with them.  
  
JC: You mean the mercenary who never lost 1000 matches?  
  
Stefen: With him and the Liger Zero, there's no way the Alpha team would win.  
  
Matt: That's where you're wrong! The Alpha team almost had them beat in the last battle, but they lost because their coaches got in the way.  
  
JC: Well in that case, we might as well see the match. Just watch, we're going to be battling one of those two teams one day. But I'm 100% Blitz on this one.  
  
Matt: As if.  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore of this, Evan walked over to the table behind the one the Genesis members were sitting at. As he sat down, he noticed that a certain blue haired girl was sitting right in front of his face.  
  
Evan: Hey. You think you can move a bit?  
  
Suna: (turns around) Who's talking? (realizes it's Evan) Evan!  
  
Evan: Hey! Suna! How's everything?  
  
Aileea: (turns) Who are you?  
  
Rena: (turns) Who?  
  
Chakra: .. Hey! It's that extremely boring guy that almost bored me to death the other day!  
  
Evan: What?  
  
Suna: (smacks Chakra off her chair) Shut up! How're things going?  
  
Evan: Battling's been going alright. But can you believe this? This haven't been going smooth, lately.   
  
Suna: Really?  
  
Evan: A few days ago, I got attacked by some Zoids in a battle the judge forced me into.  
  
Chakra: (gets up and looks at Evan) Say what? (sweatdrop)  
  
Kyle: (looks at Evan also) .. Are you sure about this? (sweatdrop)  
  
Evan: Yeah. There are others, but you just won't believe it.  
  
Rena: Right. (phone rings) (picks up phone) Hello?  
  
Polta: Rena, get back to the Whale King. I have a match for you.  
  
Rena: It better be a good battle. Not another one of those stupid tests.  
  
Polta: I can't promise a good battle, but it's a battle at least.  
  
Rena: ... Alright. (hangs up) We gotta get going.  
  
Chakra: (gets up) Alright. (leaves)  
  
Aileea: This better be for a good reason. (leaves)  
  
Rena: This better be worthwhile. (leaves)  
  
Kyle: .. Whatever.. (leaves)  
  
Evan: So that means you're going to leave, too. Right?  
  
Suna: .. Sorry, Ev. Maybe we can see eachother again one day.  
  
Evan: (smiles) I'll see you later then.  
  
And with that, Suna got up and walked out of the resturaunt. As she walked outside, she found Chakra, Aileea, Kyle and Rena hanging around the sidewalk, waiting for her to come. She had to admit, it was good to see Evan again. Back in the resturaunt, everyone was watching the battle that was about to happen next.  
  
************************************  
  
The Hover Cargo opened its catapault and launched the Weasle Unit Gunsniper. The Whale King landed, meanwhile, and opened its mouth as the Black Dibison walked down the mouth. At the Hover Cargo, the Shadowfox popped out of the side panel with the buster cannon.  
  
Max: Launch the Griffin!  
  
At the Whale King, the bottom hatch opened, and the Iron Monkey Griffin dropped right to the ground. At the Hover Cargo, the Liger 01 went to the CAS and had the Zypher system installed. After that, the Liger 01 was launched out to the field. Just looking at the Liger gave a confusing look to Anne and Max's face.  
  
Max: This is the Liger Zero?  
  
Anne: That armor looks kinda familiar..  
  
Jacob: We meet again.  
  
Max: Jacob? What are you doing in the Blitz team?  
  
Jacob: I'm temporarily working for them.  
  
Anne: So you're saying that we prepared all this time for nothing?  
  
Jacob: I've been waiting for this ever since our last battle.  
  
Max: Say what? ..   
  
(flashback)  
  
The Iron Monkey Griffin's wings then opened its hatches as the energy shield activated while Anne and her Black Dibison stayed back. It wasn't long until, the Liger 01 ran into the energy shield and broke the front blades. Anne then moved while the Iron Monkey Griffin lost the armor and took off into the air. Unable to control where it was going, the Liger 01 crashed straight into a cliff wall, giving Anne the moment to end the match.   
  
(end flashback)  
  
Max: Oh.. so you WERE upset about that lost.  
  
Anne: The lost? You mean...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Max: It's all yours.  
  
Anne: Thanks... Megalo Max! Fire!  
  
The Dibison then fired all of its burning missiles straight at the Liger 01, which blasted the Liger 01 into the skies and out of commision. Horns blew and the match was announced over. The winner, once again, is the Alpha team.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Anne: Oh.. You mean he's still upset over one lost?  
  
Jacob: You've ruined my reputation of never losing 1000 battles.   
  
Anne: .. Of course.. You're THAT Jacob..  
  
Jacob: I have to make up for it by defeating the ones I didn't get to defeat.  
  
Max: ... And you mean by us, right?  
  
Jacob: Yeah. Anyway, good luck on the match. I expect you to fight your best.  
  
And with that, a judge capsule fell from the skies and crashed straight into the ground. It then rised up to the elevation of the surface as the capsule started to open. During all of this, Dr. Layon picked up some hot and steamy noodles and started analyzing the battlefield.  
  
Judge: The area within a 40 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only compeditors and other personel have authorized entry. DANGER!!! All others must leave the area at once... Area scanned.. Battlefield set up! The Blitz team vs. the Alpha team. Battle mode 0982. This battle will accept the custom rule of alternating one Zoid for the Alpha team. Ready.... Fight!!  
  
Max: Absolute Annihaliation!!!  
  
Anne: Megalo Max Fire!!!!  
  
Ori: Watch out! It's Max's Absolute Annihalation.  
  
Jacob: What's that?  
  
Jamie: It's a combo of a micro-missile barrage, followed by a charged particle beam.  
  
The Iron Monkey's armor launched all of the missiles concealed within and fired a charged particle beam straight at the Liger 01, but missed from the fact that Jacob dodged it. Max used the second charged particle beam to aim at the Shadowfox and the buster cannon.  
  
Brad: Oh no you don't!  
  
The Shadowfox fired the Buster Cannon, at the charged particle beam. During the assault, the Black Dibison was staying put, targeting any pushovers. The Gunsniper then came out of nowhere and started shooting it's missiles.  
  
Leena: Look out, hussy!  
  
Anne: Oh no you don't !  
  
The Black Dibison, turned around to face the Gunsniper and started shooting the enemy Zoid with its assault cannons. While the two were busy, the Liger 01 was nearby and lowered itself down into a crouching position.  
  
Jacob: Leena! Get out of here!  
  
Leena: But I'm just getting started!  
  
Jacob: Trust me and get out of here!  
  
Leena: Fine then.  
  
The Gunsniper then got out of the way as the Liger 01'a ion boosters pivot in all directions. The Dibison looked and found the Liger 01 standing still, so Anne fired tried to fire a Megalo Max, but Leena kept on interfering. The Iron Monkey Griffin was still firing its charged particle beam at the buster shot. Max had no idea what to do now. The only thing left was to take off the armor and take the skies.  
  
Brad: What's wrong? Can't take it?  
  
Max: You're almost as annoying as Craig.  
  
Craig: (pops up) I heard that! What the hell are you waiting for!? The beam's eventually going to fade out! Start flying!  
  
Max: Ok! Hold up!  
  
The Iron Monkey then jetisoned (or whatever it's called) the armor off of its body, leaving only the wings and the buster helmet and the tail armor. The beam faded out and the tail armor was detached as well. But instead of flying, the Monkey dodged to the ground.  
  
Max: This part I'm really going to hate.  
  
The blast was then followed by a sonic boom. The monkey Zoid clawed into the ground as the wind pushed against him. Meanwhile the four claws of the Liger 01 started to glow. Leena and the Gunsniper ran out of the way, giving Jacob the chance to strike the Dibison.  
  
Jacob: Now to take you out! Strike Laser Flash!!!  
  
************************************  
Don't miss the next part of this exiting event.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	39. The Debut

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry walked in to the city and walked right into a mercenary bar. As soon as he walked in, he found mercenaries everywhere, looking right at him. He then walked to the bartender and ordered a hard drink. As soon as he got some, he decided to drink it later and talk to the bartender.  
  
Harry: So what's it with the shrine on the edge of the cliff?  
  
bartender: It's for the heros of the past. Not much people go to it really, but it is a monumenal wonder around here.  
  
Harry: Really? You know that one room with that statue of the boy surrounded by the 5 dinosaur dragon looking Zoids?  
  
bartender: We're not really sure about who he is and what those things even are. But people call him a myth.  
  
Harry: A myth?  
  
bartender: We don't know much about him, but people say he created 3 extremely powerful Zoids. You wanna know how powerful they were?  
  
Harry: So how powerful ARE they?  
  
bartender: Let me put it this way. The Geno Breaker doesn't stand a chance against one of them.  
  
Harry: But that's just a myth, right?  
  
bartender: Believe what you want, but people said that one of them is that one Zoid from the Alpha team.  
  
Harry: Which one?  
  
bartender: I'm sure it's that Monkey Zoid. (looks at a nearby TV) Speaking of the Alpha team, their battle's on right now with the Blitz team.  
  
Harry heard that team name, but didn't turn in an instant. Images of what he did to the Liger Zero with the crowbar appeared. He slowly turned around to find that he was watching the Gunsniper. Just watching Leena made him wonder if they missed him.   
  
************************************  
  
Jacob: Now to take you out! Strike Laser Flash!!!  
  
Anne: I'm not going down that easily!! Megalo Max!! Fire!!  
  
The Liger 01 then pounced right onto the Black Dibison, who then fire all of the burning missiles at the Liger 01, as a golden flash blinded everyone in the entire arena. The flash even blinded everyone in the resturaunts.  
  
Evan: Whoa!  
  
JC: That's some bright light.  
  
(at the battlefield)  
  
Max: What's happening!!? Anne? Anne!! Answer now!!  
  
Layon: She's out of commision, lead them out , so I can get her back on the Whale King.  
  
Max: Ok.  
  
The light then faded, and everyone looked, the Dibison was on the ground and had a leg and part of its body severely torn off. It was kinda shocking to everyone, especially for Anne. At the Hover Cargo, Bit was looking at the battle and started talking.  
  
Bit: What was that?  
  
Ori: The Strike Laser Flash.  
  
Bit: Strike Laser Flash?  
  
Jamie: It's gotta be an improved Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Bit: Some way to put up a show.  
  
Doc: It doesn't matter. Brad! Change your weapon!!  
  
At the Hover Cargo, the Shadowfox was in the CAS and had its buster cannon quickly taken out of the Shadowfox's back and was installed the vulcan laser cannon. The Shadowfox was then lifted to the catapault and launced out.  
  
Brad: Alraight, Max. Let's see what you got.  
  
The Iron Monkey soon got the chance to fly to the skies, but the Shadowfox started shooting right at him. The hatches on the wings opened and an energy shield formed, preventing it from being shot. It soon the took off to the skies, hoping to lead on the Blitz team.  
  
Leena: Now to take you out!  
  
Jamie: (pops up) Save the ammo. Jacob's going to take out the shield.  
  
Max: Layon, you better do this fast!  
  
Layon: The Iron Monkey's an Ultimate X. You can't lose. Take your time.  
  
Ori: What are you waiting for? If you don't take it out now, the Iron Monkey will take you out for sure!!  
  
As the Iron Monkey flew above the sky as mach 3, the Liger 01 activated its ion boosters and chased the monkey. He was then followed by the Gunsniper and the Shadowfox. As soon as they went away, Anne quickly got out of the Dibison and the Whale King soon landed right near her.  
  
Anne: I gotta do this fast.  
  
She then ran into the Whale King and took off into the skies. Meanwhile, Max was looking down on his radar and found that someone was running up to him fast. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly pulled out the rifle console.  
  
Max: Let's do this, Monkey!  
  
Laser beams were shot from the tail and crashed onto the sandy desert below. The Shadowfox counter attacked by shooting up into the sky. The Liger 01 the managed to run right past the Iron Monkey and stop by turning around, so it faces the flying Zoid. The cannon on its back started to charge up as Brad and Leena stopped.  
  
Max: Oh no..  
  
The Hybrid Cannon shot a beam and headed straight for the Iron Monkey. Not knowing what to do, he turned on the energy shield. But the beam passed right through, so no one was hurt. That was when the sonic boom came in and broke the shield. He was now taking a nosedive, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Ori: You have to blast away the wings.  
  
Leena: This is my favorite part! Get ready, you grey eyed freak, because I'm feeling trigger happy! Weasle Unit: Total Assault!!  
  
Meanwhile, up in the skies, the Whale King opened its bottom hatch and launched a Zoid into the sky. As the Zoid soared in the blue, the wings quickly spread out and all of the boosters that faced forward kicked in, making the Zoid go mach 3 to the battlefield Max was in.  
  
Anne: I've never felt power like this since MY Royal Cup tournament.  
  
Layon: (smirks and eats some noodles) Make a big entrance, by the way. Since this IS the debut, you should do something that everyone would talk about for the years to come.  
  
The Gunsniper then shot all of its missiles and bullets right at the wings, instantly destroying them. All that was left was the Iron Monkey itself, who crashed right into the ground. Following that Zoid was all the other remains of the wings.  
  
Brad: Hey, Jacob. Nice job.  
  
Jacob: Take him out now. I'm temporarily out of commission, so you're going to have to do this for me.  
  
Leena: My pleasure. (evil smile)  
  
The Iron Monkey slowly got up from the long fall, only to realize something wrong. The Shadowfox had its vulcan gun pointing to its neck while the Gunsniper was standing right behind the Ultimate X. Max was in a tight spot now. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Brad: So do you give up, Max?  
  
Leena: Or should we just blow you to smithereens?  
  
Bit: What the? Is that what I think I see?  
  
Doc: (smashing the Death Stinger model with the Whale King model) We defeated the Iron Monkey fair and square! WHOOOOO!!! Hey! Layon WAS right. It works WAY better with the Whale King.  
  
Jamie: Doc!  
  
Doc: What? Anything else we have to be worried about?  
  
Jamie: You should. Something's coming their way and it's coming fast..  
  
Ori: It's the 3rd Zoid!  
  
Out on the battlefield, sweat was trickling down Max's face as he wiped it off. While being distracted from holding their weapons at his Zoid, Brad and Leena were thinking how cool it was to beat someone like the monkey.  
  
Max: * Looks like it's time to link up...* (looks at the radar).. (smirks).. Ever thought how it would be like to be shot by a laser beam that came from nowhere?  
  
Leena: .. What do you mean?  
  
Everything was silent. The only thing that was heard was the wind and the sound of a Zoid flying through the skies.. Before Brad and Leena could even realize, the sound stopped and a laser beam came from nowhere and almost smacked into the Gunsniper, but instead went into the sand. The sudden impact struck fear into Leena, Brad and Jacob.  
  
Leena: What was that!?  
  
Brad: It's over there!  
  
The both of them looked at the direction the sun was and over at the sun was a shadow of Anne's new Zoid. Up in the Whale King, Dr. Layon was laughing like crazy but then stopped to eat some noodles. After he ate some noodles, he started laughing again.  
  
Anne: So how's that kind of entrance?  
  
Layon: Genius!  
  
Anne: What else is new?  
  
Layon: Did you see that!? Did you see the look on everyone's faces!?   
  
Craig: Oh yeah. That should be a Kodak moment.  
  
Layon: (types on the computer) I gotta see the look on Tauros's face. (sees Tauros with a shocked face and laugh really hard) So what do you think, Tauros!?  
  
Doc: .. What have you made?  
  
Layon: (laugh) I knew you'd be impressed. This Zoid is equipped with 23 assault cannons, 2 8-shot rocket pods, and also with an electromagnetic net missile, various installed boosters for intense speed, a pivotable laser gun that can equip a sniper rifle, wings with various missiles that are equipped with wing cutters and a saddle to go with it!  
  
Doc: .. Your Zoids are soooo cool.  
  
Jamie: Hey, doc! What about the battle!?  
  
Layon: You don't have to worry anymore, because the battle was over to begin with!  
  
Bit: No way. I always thought the Alpha team was suppose to be our team rival. I always thought they would copy us with whatever Zoids we have no matter what.  
  
Layon: Oh please. You actually thought I was going to buy a Gunsniper? (laughs)  
  
Leena: .. What is it?  
  
Brad: This is definately not good.  
  
Anne: So you thought I was gone for good, huh?  
  
As the Zoid walked up to the remaining Zoids, more of Dr. Layon's new Zoid started to expose to their eyes. A hoove clapped onto the ground, showing the white structure of its leg along with a booster attatched to the knees. The tail of the Shadowfox was attatched to the rear end and F1 Stormsworder wings were attached to the 17 assault cannons on the back. The triple impact cannons were replaced by 6 assault cannons. The sunlight then reflected off the smoking horn that was attatched to its head. The Zoid everyone was looking at was an extremely modified Dibison that was so modified, that it looked like a cross between Pegasus and a Unicorn. The front 2 hooves were picked up and punched it into the air as the sounds of this horse-like Zoid filled the silent arena.  
  
************************************  
Don't miss the 3rd part of this battle now, or else!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	40. The Megalo Overdrive of the Mystic Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
************************************  
  
Up in the Whale King, Polta walked into the main control room and started typing on the computer. An image of a tracking device then showed up on the screen. He read every bit of information and its location. Just looking at it brought somewhat of a smile to his face.  
  
Polta: * In 1 week.. That's when we strike.. Until then, I might as well get the tracking device... then maybe.. *  
  
Polta picked into his pocket and found a ring. He remembered him, Fuma and Altail tore apart those two robots and invaded the base they were in: The Champ base. As he looked onto the table, he found an engagement ring. He decided to keep it and use it when the time is right.. if he ever gets the time. He stuffed the ring back into his pocket as images of all the things he did in the Backdraft filled his head.  
  
************************************  
  
As the Zoid walked up to the remaining Zoids, more of Dr. Layon's new Zoid started to expose to their eyes. A hoove clapped onto the ground, showing the white structure of its leg along with a booster attatched to the knees. The tail of the Shadowfox was attatched to the rear end and F1 Stormsworder wings were attached to the 17 assault cannons on the back. The triple impact cannons were replaced by 6 assault cannons. The sunlight then reflected off the smoking horn that was attatched to its head. The Zoid everyone was looking at was an extremely modified Dibison that was so modified, that it looked like a cross between Pegasus and a Unicorn. The front 2 hooves were picked up and punched it into the air as the sounds of this horse-like Zoid filled the silent arena.  
  
Layon: Blitz team and others, I introduce to you: The .. Kinda think of it I never came up with a name yet. (everyone but Layon animefalls)  
  
Anne: It's called the Mystic Horse! Now let's get this show on the road!  
  
Leena: Oh no you don't. It may be your new Zoid, but it's still going down! Weasle Unit: Total Assault!  
  
The Gunsniper moved to get a clear view of Anne and the Mystic Horse and started firing all bullets and missiles at the new Zoid. Smokes came out of the ground and covered the entire battlefield. When the smokes cleared, it came to everyone that the Mystic Horse protected itself with an energy shield.  
  
Leena: What the..  
  
Brad: So their 3rd Zoid's a horse?  
  
Max: * Never let your guard down. Hehe. *  
  
The Iron Monkey then punched the Shadowfox's head out of the way, giving Max the chance to escape. In Anne's cockpit, the three Zoids were automatically on target. Anne smiled as the Mystic Horse's 23 assault cannons started shooting at the 3 Zoids.  
  
Jacob: No.. I gotta get up..  
  
Leena: I could use some help here!  
  
Brad: Don't worry. I got it.  
  
The Shadowfox countered by shooting the Mystic Horse, who then booted up its energy shield. The Shadowfox then went for the backside, thinking that it's too slow to even turn around. But that was when he was wrong.  
  
Anne: Never underestimate the Mystic Horse.  
  
Brad: Oh yeah?  
  
The Mystic Horse shot out mist from the thrusters, but Brad shot out a smokescreen as well. The whole entire battlefield was covered in mist and smoke. In the Shadowfox cockpit, he could clearly see the Mystic Horse, but what he didn't know was something that he's really going to regret.  
  
Anne: (smirks) I can see you as clear as day.  
  
The Mystic Horse then faced the Shadowfox and lowered its head as the horn took aim. In the cockpit, a rifle lowered down into the Anne's hands as she looked into her radar. Brad had no idea why the Horse was doing that, but he didn't really care, as long as he could take it out.  
  
Brad: * Two down, one to go.*  
  
Anne: ... Pathetic.  
  
The Horn shot out a laser beam which quickly went into the Shadowfox. The sudden force of the blast flipped the black Zoid onto its back as its command system froze. Leena had no idea where she was, now that smoke and mist were covering the field.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in the sky, the Whale King landed next to another Whale King. Altail was waiting while Kiyin, Chaos, Edylg, Scott and Jason sat right in the darkness of the Whale King. The mouth opened and Jinryu walked out with Fuma, with Ryuji and Zack in the shadows of their Whale King.  
  
Ryuji: Of all the people they had to bail, why those people?  
  
Zack: The more the best, the better the chance we have to complete our mission.  
  
Ryuji: ...  
  
Zack: .. But do we really need that much?  
  
Ryuji: About 10 Genesis members and we seem to be the only ones that aren't pricks.  
  
Zack: Really? You should see what happens when you pilot your Gunguryados.  
  
Ryuji: ... * Doesn't remember a thing about piloting his Gungurayados. *  
  
Jason: So, Chaos. You've heard of this guy?  
  
Chaos: This guy's good. But..  
  
The Genesis members looked down onto the 2. Jinryu was shaking Altail's hand and walked right up the Whale King. By the time he walked up to the end, he looked at the 2 members who were staring back at him.  
  
Chaos: .. Jinryu.  
  
Jinryu: It's good to be back in the Backdraft. You know that it sucked working for the Zoid battle commission. Anyone who worked for that should be killed.  
  
Scott: (leaves)   
  
Jinryu: So are we the only ones here? Man. We must be the best of them all.  
  
Jason: Correction. (gets up), the best were bailed. You just came from someone's ass. (leaves)  
  
Jinryu: .. Touchy. So who's the girl?  
  
Kiyin: I got things to do. (leaves)  
  
Edylg got up and walked right up to Jinryu as he pulled out his sword and pointed it under his neck. Chaos got up and left the place as the Black Zero Whale King took off. Altail walked up to walkway and passed by Edylg.  
  
Altail: Don't even think about it, Edylg.  
  
Jinryu: .. (smirks) .. You're still as pricky as ever.  
  
Edylg: .. You were lucky back then, Jinryu. Stay off my case. I have bigger fish to fry. (leaves)  
  
Jinryu: You have fish?  
  
Edylg walked deeper into the Whale King as Jinryu followed. The Gunbluster was inside with the Trinity Liger, the Bearfighter, the Red Horn, the Great Zaber, the Diloforce and the Lightning Saix. Altail walked into his control room and called in Jason.  
  
Jason: (walks in) .. What do you want?  
  
Altail: I was just wondering if you did any training lately.  
  
Jason: Me and the others trained by the mountainside. You know I train everyday. I've been training for 10 years now. I probably work harder than the rest.  
  
Altail: It's good to hear that. But until next week, I want you to not do anything violent when I comes to Jinryu.  
  
Jason: Tell that to Edylg.  
  
Altail: Think of this as a test. You can let out your anger when by next week... So tell me, is everyone else ready?  
  
Jason: Everyone's doing their job. The only ones who seem to be distracted are Edylg and Kiyin. I don't know why, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.  
  
Altail: Remember that this is an important mission for the count. You don't want to dissapoint him, do you?  
  
Jason: No..   
  
Altail: Good. You're dismissed. And start training with the others.  
  
And with that, Jason left the room as Altail turned around onto the computer. Meanwhile, Jason was walking down the Whale King, thinking about what the leader of this group has said. He then walked in to the room where everyone else was.  
  
************************************  
  
Leena: Brad? Are you there?  
  
Max: (pops up) He's gone for good.  
  
The Iron Monkey hopped onto the Gunsniper's back and torn off all of the custom parts and chucked it right at her. In the other side of the battlefield, the Mystic Horse's hoove was stomping onto the Shadowfox until Anne got tired of it.  
  
Layon: (laughing) So what do you think, Tauros!? The Mystic Hose is unbeatable! This Zoid's WAY better than the Shadowfox and is probably as good as the Shadow Hell Saix!  
  
Craig: Almost as good.  
  
Layon: Quiet, Craig. The grown-ups are talking. Remember the Neo Warshark, being as good as the before-modified Elephander? The Mystic Horse is so good, that it rivals the MODIFIED Elephander!  
  
Bit: No way! The Elephander?  
  
Layon: That's right.  
  
Tauros: And I thought you quit trying to get me back.  
  
Craig: What?  
  
Layon: Believe me, Tauros. My team would do anything to be the best. It looks like your Shadowfox is down. But that's ok. You haven't seen the full potential of the Mystic Horse yet! Anne. I want you to show EVERYTHING this Zoid has to offer!  
  
Jamie: What do we do now?  
  
Ori: ... The Gunsniper's stripped off of its custom parts, so maybe it has enough balance to get into sniper mode.  
  
Jamie: You hear that, Leena?  
  
Leena: I wish I could, but I'm being humiliated by Max!  
  
Max: Even though this isn't a challenge, at least I can get some laughs.  
  
The Iron Monkey was riding right on the Weasle unit-less Gunsniper with its claws torn into the neck. Unable to carry something like the Iron Monkey, the Zoid fell down flat on its front. Somewhere nearby, the Liger 01 slowly got up and the buster blades switched to face front.  
  
Jacob: It's time for the Midnight Spear!  
  
The Liger 01 the charged straight at the Iron Monkey, hoping to get rid of him, but then out of the mist appeared the Mystic Horse with the energy shiled on. The Liger 01 ran into it and the buster blades broke to pieces in an instant.  
  
Max: I'll take care of the Liger. Have fun with Leena. (runs off)  
  
The Mystic Horse just stood there, waiting for the Gunsniper to get up. Leena tried all her best to get up, but it was of no use. The Mystic Horse then turned around and ran as the Stormsworder wings spread and the boosters kicked in, giving her flight.  
  
Anne: Can I finish her off now?  
  
Layon: I don't see why not. Hey, Tauros! I want you too see something that I bet would be talking about for years to come!  
  
Bit: .. What's she doing?  
  
Ori: ... She's doing a Megalo Max from the sky!  
  
Bit: You've got to be kidding!  
  
Up in the sky, the Mystic Horse looked down onto the Gunsniper with the help of its radar. Anne then tageted Leena as the screen pointed out, "Burn out". The 17 cannons on the top combined together while the 6 in the bottom did the same.  
  
Leena: * Oh no... *  
  
Anne: .. (smiles) Here we go! Megalo Overdrive! Eliminate!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	41. The Horse's Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
************************************  
  
Up in the sky, the Mystic Horse looked down onto the Gunsniper with the help of its radar. Anne then tageted Leena as the screen pointed out, "Burn out". The 17 cannons on the top combined together while the 6 in the bottom did the same.  
  
Leena: * Oh no... *  
  
Anne: .. (smiles) Here we go! Megalo Overdrive! Eliminate!  
  
The Mystic Horse then shot out a giant red beam, which later then seperated into many diffent missiles that burned red. Fear filled Leena's face as the missiles came her way. Meanwhile the Iron Monkey was running away from the Liger 01, who extended the side blades. As long as he was in front of the enemy Zoid, he grabbed the rifle console and started shooting at the Liger's direction.  
  
Max: Not bad, Jake.  
  
Jacob: You haven't seen anything yet.  
  
The Liger 01 then activated the ion boosters and charged at the monkey Zoid, hoping to cut it down. But he realized that he didn't get anything. Max and his Zoid landed right behind him and swipped his glowing claw at what was in front of him, but the Liger quickly moved aside. He was ok, but the Hybrid cannon was badly damaged.  
  
Max: Are you even trying you best?  
  
The Liger 01 spread the blades and turned on the boosters as quick as possible, but the Monkey quickly jumped back. A large explosion then appeared and shook the ground. Just like the Strike Laser Flash, everyone was blinded by the light, even everyone in the resturaunts. Harry was looking at the exitement, meanwhile, and just couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Harry: .. Leena..  
  
Anne: Looks like no one's going to play hero for you, huh? Now that the pushovers are gone, I can take care of the real threat of this battle.  
  
Back at the battlefield, the explosion faded and Jacob found that Max and the Iron Monkey were gone. Just by taking a a wild guess, he figured that he went away from the light. As the Liger followed, he noticed that the Monkey was laying down flat on its stomach with its tail pointing right at him.  
  
Max: Say, "cheese."  
  
Laser shots were flying everywhere and Jacob was trying his very best to dodge them. That was when the Mystic Horse came into the game as the energy shield was equipped. The cannons kept shooting while in the air, but then the assault stopped.  
  
Anne: Max, hurry up and ride me.  
  
Max: Hey! I'm the man here!  
  
Layon: (pops up) Just get on the Mystic Horse!  
  
Max: Ok then. I hope this works.  
  
The Mystic Horse kneeled down while the Iron Monkey got on the back booster or saddle. The Mystic Horse then flew to the Whale King above and landed into the mouth. The Iron Monkey got off and grabbed 2 machine guns.  
  
************************************  
  
Evan: What was that!?  
  
Matt: What did I tell you? They can't be beat.  
  
Stefen: Did you forget about the Liger 01? That's going to be the Mystic Horse's downfall.  
  
JC: Shut up and let me watch. This is getting interesting.  
  
************************************  
  
Anne: Doc sure likes making custom weapons, huh?  
  
Max: You got that right. Now let's go!  
  
Being given the opportunity, considering that the smoke and mist are gone and that Max and Anne are also, he ran to the Hover Cargo and took off the Hybrid Cannon and the front buster blades, leaving him with only the boosters and the side blades. One screen of the Hover Cargo said 01 on it. The mouth of the Whale King opened and there appeard the Iron Monkey with the machine guns on the Mystic Horse's back.   
  
Anne: Launch the Horse!  
  
The Mystic Horse then ran out of the mouth and spread its wings to where Jacob was. The catapault opened and the Liger 01 was launched, finding that the 2 Zoids are in the sky. Max pointed the guns at the Liger 01 and fired along with the Mystic Horse's assault cannons and missiles.  
  
Bit: This is crazy. There's no way he can stand against something like that.  
  
Doc: .. Jamie. Ori. Don't you have anything to get Jacob out of this?  
  
Ori: ... I don't know what to do now. We could use the Panzer unit, but that would slow down his speed.  
  
Jacob: It's ok. I have an idea. Didn't you forget that I have the blades of the Blade Liger?  
  
The energy shield of the Liger 01 activated as the missiles and bullets collided. The Mystic Horse then spread mist all over the field again, making it disappear from the sky. In the Hover Cargo, Jamie and Ori were tracking its heat signature.  
  
Ori: You can't attack it if it's in the sky. You have to use the Panzer unit.  
  
Jacob: They can't attack from the sky forever.  
  
Layon: .. Anne. I want you to swoop down on the Liger 01 and Max to attack it.  
  
Max: I'm right ahead of you.  
  
Anne: Let's do this!  
  
The Mystic Horse swooped down at the Liger 01 as the energy shield activated. Jacob didn't know what to do but just stand there and turn on the energy shield. The Mystic Horse then showed up and crashed right into it. The energy shields became neutralized and nearly crashed into eachother right after the Iron Monkey jumped off. The monkey Zoid landed to find that he was looking at the Liger 01 with the blades spread out and the Mystic Horse was in the back with a busted wing.  
  
Layon: My Mystic Horse!   
  
Craig: .. This aint good.  
  
Layon: What's good in your book!? Get to the kitchen and make me noodles!  
  
Craig: But you already have noodles.  
  
Layon: Just get out!  
  
Craig: Fine then. (leaves)  
  
Doc: (pops up) So that's your Mystic Horse? Some debut.  
  
Layon: Please. The Mystic Horse has excellent defense also. You should come to know that this baby has hard armor. You see? My Mystic Horse doesn't need wings to defeat your-  
  
Craig: (walks in with noodles) - Cheap immitation of a Liger Zero?  
  
Layon: That's right. (grabs noodles) Besides, the Iron Monkey is here on the field. (eats)  
  
Ori: That's right. The Monkey has to be stopped or else its full potentail will be put to play.  
  
Layon: If you wanna take out the Iron Monkey, then you have to first take out the Mystic Horse! (laughs)  
  
Anne: (gets up) .. Looks like I can't take the skies for now... I'm just going to have to fight on the ground.  
  
The Mystic Horse pointed its horn at the Liger 01's back and ran right at it. As it ran, the legs lifted up as the knee boosters activated (AN: Think Genos and Furies). Jacob noticed that this was going to happen and jumped into the misty sky.  
  
Anne: He dodged it .. I guess that's what happens when you fight Jacob, the man who never lost 1000 matches.   
  
Max: I got him.  
  
The Iron Monkey jumped right over the Mystic Horse and aimed at the Liger 01 and started shooting, but the enemy Zoid's boosters activated, causing the shot to miss. The Mystic Horse turned around and found the Liger landed near the white Zoid with all of its blades extended.  
  
Jacob: Now to take you out!  
  
Anne: Don't think you have this won until you have proof.  
  
The Liger 01 used the blades to shoot the Mystic Horse, destroying the other wing. Anne couldn't use the sniper horn, considering that the Liger has to be at long range. Anne also can't run away because she's pretty sure that the Liger's too fast. So she only had one more option.  
  
Anne: Megalo Overdrive! Eliminate!  
  
The Liger 01 was about to go right at it, but Max jumped right onto it and used one of the machine guns and shot its back. Jacob was getting annoyed and tried to shake him off, causing him to lose the machine guns. The Liger 01 just kept on running at the Mystic Horse.  
  
Ori: .. Don't tell me he's going to..  
  
Jamie: What is it?  
  
Ori: .. The Burning Buzzsaw. Even though the Mystic Horse has high defensive armor, it's still no match for something like the Burning Buzzsaw. That kind of move can kill the Death Saurer.  
  
The red beam came out of Anne's 23 assault cannons and seperated to get the Liger in all directions, causing the Iron Monkey to jump off and use its laser tail to shoot. All the red burning missiles missed the Liger and its speed as it ran right up to Anne, who was just getting frustrated.  
  
Anne: .. What's with this!?  
  
Jacob: Burning Buzzsaw!  
  
The Mystic Horse lifted its 2 front hooves up and tried to punch into the Liger. And in one swift motioin the Liger was right in front of the Horse, but then turned sideways all of a sudden, pounding one of its front paws at the Horse and spiraling into the air as the boosters helped it rotate into a red glowing buzzsaw. When that one swift motion was done, the Liger 01 landed while the Mystic Horse pounded its hooves onto the sand and fell in half.  
  
************************************  
  
In the resturaunt, everyone was just shocked at what they've just seen. This was beginning to be one of the biggest matches there ever where, just like the previous match the Blitz team and the Alpha team had weeks ago.  
  
JC: Looks like the Horse's out.  
  
Stefen: What did I tell you?  
  
Matt: Looks like the Monkey's up against the Liger 01, and the Blitz team STILL doesn't have a chance.  
  
************************************  
  
Layon: MY MYSTIC HORSE!!! NOOO!!!  
  
Doc: Are you sure this Zoid rivals the Elephander? (laughs)  
  
Layon: The battle isn't over, yet, Tauros. That was Anne's first time to try out the Mystic Horse. And besides, the Iron Monkey is still in the game and it's an Ultimate X Zoid. There's no way the Liger 01 can win.  
  
************************************  
Don't miss the conclusion of this battle.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	42. The Ultimate Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
Pogi: .. Hey! I didn't know people miss me.. kinda think of it.. only one person asked for me.. Anyway, school starts for the Author and it really sucks for him. So before he goes, he decided to put up another chp. Enjoy.  
  
************************************  
  
Layon: MY MYSTIC HORSE!!! NOOO!!!  
  
Doc: Are you sure this Zoid rivals the Elephander? (laughs)  
  
Layon: The battle isn't over, yet, Tauros. That was Anne's first time to try out the Mystic Horse. And besides, the Iron Monkey is still in the game and it's an Ultimate X Zoid. There's no way the Liger 01 can win.  
  
Max: .. What was that?  
  
Jacob: .. Well that takes care of Anne. Now it's your turn.  
  
The Iron Monkey stood there, looking into the eyes of the Liger 01. The sun shined right at their sides as the pilots inside stared eachother down as the misty sky disappeared. Tension was building up everywhere from the mercenary bar, to the resturaunt Evan and the Killa team were, to the Whale King, to the Hover Cargo and to the 2 Zoids left.  
  
Jacob: .. I just want you to know that I've improved a whole lot better.  
  
Max: I can tell. You didn't crash into anymore mountainsides.  
  
Jacob: I consider it an honor to fight the you and Anne. You were the only ones who were able to defeat me in a Zoid battle. I now have a goal of defeating you now.  
  
Max: Oh, come on now. You don't have to say that. Let's just fight. I live for exitement.  
  
Jacob: .. In that case, I hope you fight at your best.  
  
Max: Same here.  
  
The Iron Monkey started shooting at the Liger, who dodged it and jumped right at the Monkey, who ran right under. As he ran, the tail pointed at the Liger 01 and started shooting at it. But it dodged and kept on chasing the monkey Zoid.  
  
Jacob: *My energy shield should be up and running right about now. I'll just take him out now.*  
  
The Liger 01 boosted up and turned on the energy shield, knocking over the monkey to the ground. The Liger turned off the shield and crouched to the ground for the Strike Laser Flash. Max tried his best to get up, but that was when he pounced on him.  
  
Max: I've seen this way too many times.  
  
The Iron Monkey rolled over and the Liger 01 landed right onto the sand. The Monkey then got up and jumped at the Liger's side, who dodged under him and turned sideways, so the blade would cut the Monkey's stomach open. The Liger crashed on its side, busting its 2 blades and Ion boosters while the Iron Monkey fell and got up with it's stomach armor with little bit of cracks on it.  
  
Jacob: Looks like I have to jettison the boosters and blades now. It's all in my skill now.  
  
Ori: (pops up) Jacob! Get up and finish him off, now! This is the part where the full potential is played.   
  
Jacob: I can do it. I just need some time to rest.  
  
Max: Alright. That's it. Monkey!  
  
IM: - Do you want to link?-  
  
Max: Let's do it.  
  
Layon: (pops up) What are you doing!? Finish him off now for destroying my Mystic Horse!  
  
Max: My pleasure!  
  
The chair of the cockpit then opened a little hatch and a cable locked into the back of Max's head. Green volts of electricity then shocked him through his body as he tried his best to stay strong. The Iron Monkey was pounding its fists into its chest as it screamed into battle. Images were filling his head now as a smile went into his face.  
  
Layon: (has been cut off) What happened!?  
  
Craig: .. Doc, I think you should look down and see this.  
  
Layon: What is it?  
  
Layon and Craig walked to the window and looked down. The Iron Monkey was screaming at the Liger 01, who ran right up to him. Max smiled a bit and the Monkey Zoid flipped right over the Liger. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.  
  
Craig: How could he do that?  
  
Layon: It's the full potential of the Iron Monkey.  
  
Bit: I seen this before..  
  
Ori: This is the full potential. It's like all his thoughts are being played at the exact moment.  
  
Doc: Why is it that Dr. Layon always get the coolest Zoids with the coolest pilots?.. No offense, people.  
  
Ori: But I'm not really sure if Jacob's going to make it alive as soon as Max hits the Strike Laser Claw Combo.  
  
The Iron Monkey ran right up to the Liger 01 who jumped into the air, hoping that he doesn't get hit. But the Monkey jumped into the air and did a flying side kick (AN: I hope you know your martial arts) badly kicking the Liger to the ground.  
  
Max: This guy wasn't even a challenge. I feel like finishing him off already.   
  
The claws of the monkey Zoid lit up and started to glow as it charged right up to the Liger 01, the speed has greatly increased and the claws just kept on getting brighter. Jacob couldn't do anything now as it slowly got up. The charging Zoid then charged as if it looked like a giant fireball.  
  
Max: STRIKE LASER CLAW COMBO!!!!  
  
The Iron Monkey uppercutted the Liger 01's head into the sky and in midair, twirled around for a spinning heel kick scratching the Liger's chest armor off. Then with the other 3 claws while twirling, the Zoid scratched the Liger upwards. The Monkey then used it's front claws to scratch its sholders, causing it to fall to the ground. But with such an impact, the Liger somehow bounced up for a bit as the Monkey landed and used its 2 front claws to scratch him upwards, bringing him to the air again. The Iron Monkey then flipped backwards and kicked the Liger, making him twirl in the air. The Monkey then stopped and gave Jacob an old 1-2 punch. The Liger was going to fall down, so the Iron Monkey flipped forward and forced its feet on the Liger, giving it a painful force on its body.  
  
Judge: .. (sweatdrop) Whoa.. that's some move.  
  
Jacob has obviously been knocked out. The Monkey went even further and the claws were still bright, it raised one of the claws and swiped at the Liger, scraping out the armor and revealing the Zoid core. The Monkey then raised its fist air, preparing to punch into the Zoid core.  
  
Max: Any last words!?  
  
Craig: What's he doing!?  
  
Layon: He's going to take out the Zoid core. Whenever an Ultimate X or the pilot gets threatened, they tend to go over the edge by destroying the Zoid core.  
  
Bit: Make him stop!  
  
Ori: There's only one person who can stop something like this from happening.  
  
Jamie: And who's that?  
  
Doc: .. Max himself..  
  
The Iron Monkey was looking down at the Zoid core. Inside the cockpit, Max was just getting started at destroying the Zoid core for good. Something in the Zoid core of the Iron Monkey was telling to do so, but that was when Max got in control of himself. The cable unlocked and went back into the chair. The Monkey got off the broken down Liger and walked away.  
  
Layon: (pops up) Max! What was that?  
  
Max: .. I was just giving everyone a show... that's all.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.. The Alpha team!  
  
************************************  
  
Evan: .. I've never seen anything like that ever since their last battle..  
  
JC: .. The Strike Laser Claw Combo..  
  
Stefen: Who would've known something that violent could actually happen?  
  
Matt: A move like that could definately kill...  
  
************************************  
  
Harry looked into the TV screen, now starting to believe that the Iron Monkey was no ordinary Ultimate X. This Zoid could possibly be one of the three Zoids of the boy the bartender was talking about. He then looked at the bartender.  
  
Bartender: It's only a rumor. The pilot could just be really good.  
  
Harry: I see... I gotta get going now.  
  
Harry walked out of the bar and walked around the desert. He knew he couldn't go back. Although he misses Leena and wondered for her safety, he just couln't go back. While he walked through, he took out the book from the shrine and flipped over some of the pages and started to read some of the entries made into what he was reading right now. He then read something in the very first page.  
  
Harry:   
In the Century of Chaos, one boy will gather all the pieces needed to create the key of salvation.  
All of his servants will then watch over it throughout the years until the day the door of darkness comes.  
When that day comes, four of the five servants will help find the one who will acitvate the key once again.  
A flash of light will then cover the planet as those the people love so much fade away...  
  
************************************  
  
A Gustav rolled across the hot desert up into the cliffs. The transporter was loaded with all sorts of Zoid parts. Inside the cave, Pogi was practicing how to fight with his blade stick, which had a sword blade in each end of his stick. The Gustav came rolling in and Organoid X ran right out of the Zoid core. A sense of fear then filled Pogi's mind for the moment.  
  
X: (growl)  
  
Pogi: What did you bring?  
  
X: (growl)  
  
Pogi: .. I sense evil in this thing... But .. I guess we could convert this.  
  
X: (growl)  
  
Pogi: Again? Did you teach them a lesson?  
  
X didnt' say anything buy pointed out of the cave. Not knowing what was even happening, Pogi walked out and found that a large fire was happening a few miles away. Pogi walked back into the cave and looked at the Iron Kong PK and the other 2 Zoids in the shadows. They were surrounded by other broken down Zoids and Zoid parts.  
  
Pogi: Now that we have our parts, why don't we do something about these parts. Remember, the three of them need to be unique in their own ways.  
  
X: (growls)  
  
The green organoid then ran into one of the 3 Zoids in the back of the cave as dark clouds started to soar above the sky. A bright light has then filled the cave , forcing Pogi to get out of the cave. As he walked out, he looked at the sky and noticed that it was heavily raining. Lightning stuck down onto the ground and electricity filled the cave.  
  
Pogi: * Everyone plays a part. And it won't be long until my part is over... *  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	43. Under the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
************************************  
  
A few hours later at night, the Alpha team has already made it back to the base and were doing what they always did. Max was on the couch, watching some TV while Craig was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge and looking around to see if Anne's around. No one was around so he chomped on a PB&J and looked for milk. Layon was with Anne, who was looking at the Mystic Horse in his Whale King. He was planning to send it and the Iron Monkey along with the Black Dibison to the repair shop. He then spoke.  
  
Layon: So, Anne. You feel like using the Mystic Horse full time.  
  
Anne: .. I don't really think so. It's good and all, but I'm really more attatched to the Dibison. I'll use the Mystic Horse on another special occasion.   
  
Layon: .. I guess so. Seeing something like this is like a privilage.  
  
Anne: I guess so. So are you going to the repair shop again?  
  
Layon: Maybe tomorrow. I have things to do, but in order to do that, I need Larry's permission.  
  
Larry: .. And what is it?  
  
Anne and Layon quickly turned their heads to the opening of the Whale King and found that Larry and Mary were there along with the Neo Warshark and their car. The young man walked up to Layon, who was still concerned about his pilot's family issue.  
  
Layon: Are you alright?  
  
Larry: I'm sure I'll be fine. The funeral's going to be soon and Mary and I are going to be there.   
  
Layon: Are you sure? You did leave the family and all.  
  
Larry: .. I'm there to pay my respects to one of the most succesful people in the family. And what did you want to ask me?  
  
Layon: I was thinking about your Zoid and everyone else's in the S class and I was thinking if you want any modifications to your Zoid.  
  
Larry: .. I like my SSS the way it is. But I'll tell you when the time comes.  
  
Layon: .. Good to know that, Larry.  
  
Larry: If you don't mind. I'm going to my room, I notice that Maria left.  
  
And with that, Larry left the Whale King along with Mary. He walked into his room a few minutes later and found a note on the bed. Not knowing what it was about, he picked it up and started reading it. Later on, the Stealth Stormsworder took off into the skies and headed for the Blitz team's base.  
  
************************************  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder landed and Larry got out of the SSS's mouth. As he walked and knocked on the door, he read the note again. It mentions that Harry left because of something happening in the Blitz team's base. Ori opened the door.  
  
Ori: Are you here for something?  
  
Larry: .. Is this the Blitz team's base?  
  
Ori: Yeah. Please come in.  
  
Larry got in and found that someone the Hover Cargo was gone along with the Gunsniper, the Shadowfox and the Liger 01. The Raynos was missing and all that was left in the hanger was the Liger Zero itself. Larry walked into the other rooms with Ori following.  
  
Ori: Hi. Who are you?  
  
Larry: Larry Champ. You know where Leena is?  
  
Ori: She's right in the computer room. Something about being forced to quit a match with the Gold team.  
  
Larry: .. You know anything about Harry?  
  
Ori: Not really. I heard he disappeared right after the Liger Zero got busted.  
  
Larry: You know anything else?  
  
Ori: That's all I know.  
  
They then walked out of the hanger and walked into one of the rooms where Jacob was. He wasn't that badly injured but he was still injured. Jamie was in the kitchen, making somethings for the mercenary to eat for the match he had with the Alpha team.  
  
Jamie: Hey, Ori. Hey, Larry.  
  
Larry: Hey. You know where Leena is?  
  
Jamie: Computer room, you can't miss it.  
  
Larry left Ori and Jamie behind and walked over to the room where the computer was. Inside, Leena was sending a request to the ZBC that they forfeit the match with the Gold team. Larry then knocked on the door and came in the room.  
  
Leena: Hey, Larry. Are you going to drop off Mary and Harry now?  
  
Larry: The Champ base is going good. I don't think they're going to be staying here any longer.  
  
Leena: .. You know. It was kinda nice having Harry here. But he disappeared suddenly.  
  
Larry: .. Did you say anything to him about rejecting him for Bit?  
  
Leena: What?  
  
Larry: I heard that's why he ran away.  
  
Leena: He ran away? I didn't say anything about rejecting him..... Maybe he overheard my conversation with Bit..  
  
The more Leena talked, the more Larry started to understand what has happened. Bit was walking down, thinking about all the things that were happening ever since the incident at the Champs' base. Everytime he heard Larry talk about helping Harry with Leena, something inside Bit was growing and he didn't like it. Not only that, but he was still ticked at what happened to his Liger Zero. He then almost walked into the room with Leena and Larry, which is then he heard voices.  
  
Leena: I guess that's why he did that.  
  
Larry: This is a big mistake. I knew I should never've told him... Now the Liger's busted.. I feel like as though it's my fault.  
  
Leena: .. It's not your fault..   
  
Larry looked down, feeling bad for all the things that has happened yesterday. Something then caught his attention. He looked at the corner of his eye to see that Bit Cloud, which has obviously not come to him as a surprise. Somehow, Larry knew that Bit was about to snap any moment.  
  
Larry: You heard the whole thing, did you?  
  
Bit: Yeah. So it was you all the time, huh?  
  
Larry: What do you mean?  
  
Bit: You know what I mean. It's because of you that the Liger Zero is in bad shape. What were you thinking?  
  
Larry: I wasn't trying to-  
  
Bit: You thought busting my Liger Zero would help Leena get that gay-ass!  
  
Larry: .. What did you say?..  
  
Bit: You heard me. I called him a gay-ass.  
  
Larry: Don't you talk about my family that way.  
  
Leena: *What are you doing, Bit?*  
  
Bit: You want me to spell it for you? G A Y A-  
  
Bit didn't get to say anything else after that from the fact that Larry took his fist and threw it into Bit's face, causing him to fall onto the ground. The sudden impact has brought Jamie, Ori, Jacob and Brad to the room. He then realized what he has done and lowered his fist and his head.  
  
Larry: I'm sorry.. But you don't deserve to say things like that about my family.  
  
Bit: (wipes blood off his mouth) .. Believe me.. After what happened to my Zoid, I do have a right to say things like that to your cousin and everyone else in your money grabbin stuckup nose family.  
  
Larry: (glares at Bit) .. Don't go there, Cloud. I care very much for my family and I won't take something like that lightly...  
  
Bit: (blurted out) Tell that to your uncle!  
  
The words that have escaped Bit's mouth has really gone overboard and pissed Larry off badly. He picked up Bit by his blue vest and stared into his face, then he shoved him to a nearby wall. Larry was about to stomp onto the blonde, but then a beep then came from the computer, catching Larry's eye. It had the schedule of what battles they had to fight. And ironically to the Champ, he found that their battle was next week at 1234. Without saying anything, he walked out of the place, got into his Stealth Stormsworder and took off. In the base, Brad helped Bit up, with his anger and his rage still holding on. Thinking that Larry told Harry to bust his Liger to get Leena, he decided to go to his room.  
  
Leena: .. Bit..  
  
************************************  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder landed somewhere nearby as the mouth opened, Larry quickly got out and sat on the foot of the aerial Zoid's foot. He then looked into the sky and noticed how bright the 2 moons were. He then dailed on his cell to give someone a call.  
  
Larry: .. Max? .. Tell Layon I'm coming home late.. I'm busy.  
  
The young Champ then hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket. He looked up into the skies again as his eyes slowly closed. A few hours later, his eyes opened and find someone looking at him. Just looking at her gave him memories of the Backdraft. Without even being surprised, he got up. As the 2 moons shined blue through the desert, he began to speak.  
  
Larry: What are you doing here, Serpentine?  
  
Serpentine: I think I should be asking the same thing to YOU, Larry.  
  
Larry: .. (sits away from her) .. I decided to spend some time for myself.  
  
Serpentine: ... Larry, you'll never change.  
  
Larry: ... I thought you were in jail?  
  
Serpentine: .. I quit before the Fury incident. I've been looking around for a job for over a month now.. Things aren't looking so good, huh?  
  
Larry: .. You know about the death?  
  
Serpentine: ... (nods)  
  
Larry: ... Things aren't going so good for Harry either.  
  
Serpentine: .. Don't tell me he's still after her, is he?  
  
Larry: Because of this, he jammed the Liger Zero and ran away. I feel like it's my responsibility. I got him into this and the only way out is to go to the other side. It's just like running a race.  
  
Serpentine: .. And if he doesn't get the girl?  
  
Larry: .... I don't even want to think about it. (looks at the SF2 nearby) So that's the secret family Zoid that they've recently been making?  
  
Serpentine: That's the Shadowfox 2. It's bigger than the original and is black and blue with silver claws and teeth.  
  
Larry: .. Nothing else made to it?  
  
Serpentine: ... They were about to put more into it, but that was when.. they struck...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Serpentine was walking down the streets of Champ city. She was about to go into the corperation, which is where her uncle is, knowing that it was the nearest place. But before she made a move explosions came into the city. A Golden Liger with ion boosters and buster blades and was destroying every single building possible.  
  
Serpentine: *Oh no. I gotta warn him fast.*  
  
She then ran into the nearest entrance, which happened to be the lab. As soon as she ran in, she found the scientists were working on the Shadowfox 2. Having no choice, she decided that she'll take the Zoid and fight the 2.  
  
scientist: What are you doing here? You could get hurt.  
  
Serpentine:I need that Zoid. A Lightning Saix is destroying the city.  
  
scientist2: (runs in) She's right! They're over there.  
  
scientist: Damnit! They're probably here for the Zoids and the money.  
  
Without anytime and without any permission, she quickly ran into the Shadowfox 2's cockpit and it activated. The hanger door was open, so it easily ran out, but that was when she found the Golden Liger looking at her.  
  
Jason: (pops up) Not so fast.  
  
Serpentine: .. Jason.. I thought you were in prison.  
  
Jason: We have our ways. Nice looking Shadowfox. It would be a great addition to the Backdraft Genesis.  
  
Serpentine: You're in Genesis?  
  
Jason: That's right. How do you think I burn this place down in seconds?  
  
Serpentine: .... There's no way I'm going to do the same mistake again.  
  
Jason: You don't have much of a choice. Join us again, or we burn your city down!..   
  
Serpentine was in a tight spot. She was facing a Backdraft member. But not only is he a Backdraft member, he's a Genesis member. She was scared and she didnt' know what to do. So she blew a smokescreen and jumped back and ran away, knowing that the Liger pounced in the exact spot. Edylg then escaped on the Diloforce with sacs of money from the side of the building and jumped on the middle of the streets while staring at the building.  
  
Edylg: You're invited to my BBQ!  
  
The Diloforce tried to shake off Edylg, who then punched the controls, forcing it to activate the charged particle cannon. As the Shadowfox ran out of the scene in fear, a giant beam ran through the building and ran across the field. Inside, Serpentine was just feeling miserable.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Larry: .. Genesis.. The ones who did it were Genesis? I'm going to make sure they pay. No one messes with the Champs no matter what.  
  
Serpentine: .. Not all Backdraft members are bad.  
  
Larry: ... Him?  
  
Serpentine didn't say anything, which has automatically given Larry a hint. The both of them looked up into the two moons that were floating above the sky. The sight looked so peaceful for the both of them, but then Serpentine spoke.  
  
Serpentine: Remember the day we both ran away to join the Backdraft?  
  
Larry: .. Yeah.. I never knew that something stupid like that could change our lives forever.. We used to be troublemakers, but we realized how wrong it was..  
  
Serpentine: We're contributing to the problem of stealing other people's property and wrecklessly hurting people.  
  
Larry: .. We may not believe in those warrior rights like the other pilots around, but we do believe in what's right for our family.  
  
Serpentine: .. We should make a vow.  
  
Larry: ... To protect the Champs.  
  
Serpentine: And those who are mistreated..  
  
Larry: (sits down).. I don't know what you do nowadays, but how about staying with Mary in the Champ base?  
  
Serpentine: .. I'm not sure if she'll accept me.  
  
Larry: It took a while for her to accept me, also... For now... (lies down) I need some sleep...  
  
And with that, Larry fell asleep with Serpentine looking down at him. She decided to lay down next to him as she drifted off to sleep as well. They have made a vow to protect those they care about and they hope to stick to it. Before Serpentine slept another second, she whispered out.  
  
Serpentine: (whisper) Sleep well, cousin... But no matter what you think... I know he has a heart...  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	44. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
AN: Email if you still want in.  
  
Question: Has anyone ever had the feeling that Karl Schubaltz is related to Stigma Stoller in a way? Now that I got that out of my system, on with the fic!  
  
************************************  
  
It was nice out at night and Vega was walking around the rocky cliffs. It was really dark, but the blue light of the moon shined down onto him, guiding his way. As he walked, he heard thunder and found light coming from a cave.  
  
Vega: * Whoa.. What's that?..*  
  
Without having a second thought, he ran to the cave and stopped. He noticed that a boy appeared from nowhere and walked into the bright cave. Curious enough to even bother, he walked into the cave and found the boy talking to a giant bright light. The boy turned out to be Pogi.  
  
Pogi: * .. I think it's time.. *  
  
And with that, the young boy walked into the light and disappeared. A flash then blinded Vega in the eyes, forcing him to close his eyes. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and found that he was looking at a giant fog with Molgas and Redlers, along with Pteras and Rev Raptors and Dark Horns running into it. As Vega looked closely into the fog, he noticed that a glowing blade was fying around and explosions were everywhere.  
  
(flash)  
  
Pogi was somewhere around a nearby farm and Vega was walking into the room. As he looked around, he found a boy looking out of the window. The young boy was lying in the host's bed without having X by his side.  
  
???: What did I tell you? Never use that thing. But did you listen? No. Now you got bandits and high autorities after you.  
  
Pogi: I had to test it out. Now that I have, we've realized that we can make it even stronger. If X keeps forcing more potential into it, then it will be able to defeat any Zoid.  
  
???: .. Even the Death Saurer?  
  
Pogi: .. Maybe.. But until then.. I have to keep on testing this.. Not to mention that I have 2 more to work on.  
  
???: .. Well I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you.  
  
Pogi: .. I guess you're right..  
  
(flash)  
  
More images kept on going throught the little boy's head until he reached the point where he just couldn't take it anymore. He was about to scream, but that was when he found that he was in a burning city. He looked up and found a ruby beast in the flames. As he looked around, he found a silver lion, a black dragon and an emerald (AN: It DOES sound better than green) monkey. Behind the 3 was a shadow and something walked out of it. But before Vega could see what it was, a glowing blade flew right at him. He then found himself in darkness as 2 bright lights appeared and took the shapes of Pogi and X. They then appeared.  
  
Pogi: What you've seen was a vision... Find the chosen and stop the darkness from coming..  
  
And with that, Organoid X and Pogi turned into light and disappeared, leaving Vega in the darkness. Another flash came to his eyes as he quickly woke up from his bed. He turned around and noticed that it was around 2 in the morning. Stoller then entered the room.  
  
Stoller: Are you ok, Vega?  
  
Vega: .. Yeah.. I'm alright.  
  
Stoller: Good.. (turns around)  
  
Vega: Wait!  
  
Stoller: What?  
  
Vega: Why are you still up?  
  
Stoller: .. What I do is none of your business..  
  
Vega: .. Is it the battle next week?  
  
Stoller: .. The Blitz team forfeited. We don't have to go tomorrow.  
  
Vega: What do you mean!? I never got to fight Bit in over a month!   
  
Stoller: .. There's always that battle we have next week.  
  
Vega: .. Yeah, I guess you're right. But how are we going to get ready if we don't get any good battles?  
  
Stoller: How about getting some sleep.   
  
Vega: Ah, come on! You're as boring as Sarah.. Alright. But I'll do it only because I feel like it.  
  
Stoller: Goodnite, Vega.  
  
Stoller then closed the door. One of the rules of the S class is that if you don't participate in any Zoid battle when to do so, you're automatically out of class S. He walked over to the computer and noticed that they stay in class S.  
  
Stoller: .. *Something's not right.. And I don't like it.. *  
  
************************************  
  
In the Alpha team's base, Max got out of his bed and grabbed his sunglasses. The morning sun shined into his face and reflected off his glasses as he got off and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom, or smacked into it.  
  
Anne: (from the bathroom) Wait your turn! Can't a girl get some privacy around this house?  
  
Max: Sorry. Hey, did Larry come back?  
  
Anne: .. No.. The doc's been waiting all night, but he didn' t come back.  
  
Max: God. What the hell happened to him?  
  
Anne: I'm sure he'll be back.  
  
Craig: (walks out of his room dressed and heads to the kitchen) Hey, people. Is Larry home?  
  
Max: No. You going anywhere?  
  
Craig: Vega's. I got nothing to do until that one battle next week, so I might as well rest up. Besides, my Shadow Hell Saix doesn't feel like battling because weaklings bore him. Tell the doc I'm getting the Warshark.  
  
Max: Don't forget to come back in by 3. We got training.  
  
Before the young boy even got out, Larry came into the door along with Serpentine. The SSS and the Shaodowfox 2 were waiting outside while they tried to get Mary. Mary was in the kitchen, drinking some tea at the time the 2 cousins walked in. Just looking at Serpentine made Mary pull a spit take.  
  
Mary: What's she doing here!?  
  
Larry: It's ok. She quit the Backdraft.  
  
Mary: .. Oh really. Now you decide to quit afterall.  
  
Larry: Give her a break. Why do you have to always be like that?  
  
Serpentine: I know you don't trust me now and I completly understand. I'll leave if you want me to.  
  
Mary: .. Fine. But only because you're my cousin.  
  
Larry: (smiles a bit) You ready to go back to the base?  
  
Mary: Yes. I have my bags in the hanger. When are we giong to leave?  
  
Larry: Soon. I just have to talk to Layon for a moment.  
  
In the lab, Layon was eating some noodles for breakfast as he anylized the Mystic Horse and the Shadow Hell Saix. An image of the SSS then popped up as other parts were shown to the doc's eyes. That was when Dr. Tauros walked in.  
  
Doc: ( in a concerned tone of voice) Layon. I've been informed of what one of your teammates did to Bit.  
  
Layon: What do you mean?  
  
Doc: Larry gave a bad beating to Bit yesterday. I think you should do something about it.  
  
Layon: Are you sure? I don't think he'd be the kind of person to do that. But I'll see what I can do. (looks at the Doc sketching on blueprints) Say.. What are you doing?  
  
Doc: (in a happy tone of voice) The Shadowfox was cool and the Shadow Hell Saix was even better! But the Mystic Horse is the COOLEST thing I've ever seen! The best move was definately the Megalo Overdrive. I wished Leena could do something like that! (in a sad softer tone) But she had to get a Gunsniper...  
  
Layon: .. So you're drawing the Mystic Horse? Looks alot like a deformed Stormsworder..  
  
Doc: I've been inspired to make a Zoid of my own! It would be cool. And I'm basing it after the Shadowfox!  
  
Layon: .. Oh come one, Tauros. It takes a long time to make a Zoid like that.  
  
Doc: How long?  
  
Layon: For your status, I say never  
  
Doc: Is that a threat!?  
  
Layon: Let's face it, Tauros. You don't have the technology, you don't have the money to buy that kind of technology and if you also don't know the people who can help you.  
  
Doc: Just watch. Jamie lost his Raynos and I'm trying very hard to get him the right Zoid. I'm going to get him the best flying Zoid there is and then we'll have a battle on who's Zoid's better! You SSS or my or my Shadow..  
  
Layon: (laugh) You're going to make a Shadow Zoid!? Don't make me laugh. I have enough money from the battles we fight for everyday to buy this base and this lab. I also have the right machinery to create Zoids. What do you have? Ha!  
  
Doc: Well.. You'll be sorry.  
  
And with that, the Doc turned off his vidphone, leaving Dr. Layon laughing until his stomach hurts. A door then opened as someone walked in. Layon turned around and found Larry with his same serious looking face. Larry said some things to the doc, which gave a smile to his face..  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere around a nearby city, a few hours later, Sanders was in a store, looking at some magazines on today's top teams and strategies. He needed some good strategies for his team for their battle next week. Meanwhile, Vega and Craig were sitting down on the curb in front of the shop.  
  
Vega: And then he told me that the battle's off.  
  
Craig: Oh well. There's more to life than the Blitz team. Besides, you were a Genesis member, you should know that you can beat him up. I know I can.  
  
Vega: Yeah, but there's always your team, but I feel like doing that on a special occasion.  
  
Craig: You mean we're going to fight one day?  
  
Vega: And if we do, I'll make sure it's not by a cheap shot.  
  
Craig: Whatever.. So what's it with that dream? A boy tells you to find the chosen one? You gotta stop taking drugs.  
  
Vega: Right...  
  
Craig: I mean glowing caves, a flying blade and Molgas? Those Zoids are practically extinct by now.  
  
Vega: ... Do you remember our time in Genesis?  
  
Craig: .. Those were very rough times....  
  
(flashback)  
  
Craig and Vega went into the room where the Genesis members trained. As they entered the room, they noticed that only 6 people were there. One of them was Jason, the other one was Scott Niar. Edylg Juturn was there also and the fourth was newcomer, Rena Mcquier, also known as the Firebird. The fifth was Ryuji Makeno and the sixth was Zack Cooper Sarah then walked in.  
  
Sarah: I want you to meet Vega Obscura and Craig Anderson. I don't want anything to happen to them. So you behave yourself.   
  
(flash)  
  
Chakra walked into a building one day, thinking about what she did to deserve this. Her brother died trying to destroy a secret Zoid specially made from a secret group. She passed by some of the Backdraft warriors and then bumped into Edylg.  
  
Edylg: Who do we have here? Another weakling for our group?  
  
Sarah: Now you stop it, Edylg. Chakra is our new addition to the group. I don't want her to be hurt or else.  
  
Edylg: Whatever. Craig, Vega and Rena were nothing but embarrasments to Genesis so far. I may have been new to this with those 3 weaklings, but I'm way more skilled.  
  
Sarah: Edylg, the Zoids never obey a thing you do.  
  
Chakra: So get out of here, or else!  
  
Edylg: .. You know, you better watch your mouth. Someone might just (points sword to her) want to slice it off.  
  
Edylg then placed his sword back and walk right pass her. But as he took a step, he began to trip, but stopped himself from embarrassment. He turned around and found Chakra laughing as she and Sarah walked to the next room. Somewhere outside the desert, 10 Command Wolves were fighting eachother and 8 certain Genesis members were in it. One of the others was the newcomer named Chakra. Craig was beating her up down and was about to shoot her.  
  
Craig: Say your prayers!  
  
Something then shot the command wolf. It was the other Command Wolf. And inside that Zoid was another newcomer, Aileea. She was laughing herself to victory, making the young boy think she was making fun of him.  
  
Aileea: Ha! Take that, Mr. Thunderwave!  
  
Craig: ... Rookies...  
  
(flash)  
  
Craig was sleeping in his bed, waiting for the next hard day of training in Genesis. But someone walked into his room. As soon as the person walked up to him, the young boy woke up in an instant, got up and pushed the person's shoulders to a nearby wall.  
  
Craig: Aileea! Get the Hell away from my room!  
  
Vega: It's ok. It's me.  
  
Craig: (lets go) Oh. So what is it?  
  
Vega: (looks away) .. I'm not really sure how to say this..  
  
Craig: .. Get out of my room, you sick freak!  
  
Vega: (blinks) .. No. I'm still straight. That's pretty much why I came here.  
  
Craig: You came to my room to tell me you're straight?  
  
Vega: Well.. there's this girl...  
  
Craig: .. (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who that could be?  
  
Kiyin: (opens door) .. You're still awake?  
  
Craig: How observant.  
  
Kiyin: I know I'm new to this, but I also know that you should get some sleep.   
  
Craig: Alright.. We're just talking about-  
  
Kiyin: Sorry, but I have to go. Sarah might be coming by and I don't think she'll like people up late at night. Oh, and Rena says she likes you, Vega. (closes door)  
  
Vega: (smiling)  
  
Craig: .. Oh... You meant Rena...  
  
(flash)  
  
Craig was in the hanger, fixing up his favorite Warshark Zoid as an extremely hot girl walked by. Craig was then about to finish on some of the matenance, but then he stopped for a few seconds. He quickly then ran to the girl, who happened to Suna.  
  
Craig: Aren't you that new Genesis member?  
  
Suna: Yeah. You know were Sarah is?  
  
Craig: .. Not really. I'm Craig Anderson, I'm also the Almighty Thunderwave! I run this place. I'm pratically the leader Genesis.  
  
Kiyin: (on a Rev Raptor) You wish.  
  
Craig: Shut up!   
  
Chakra: (walks in) What's the matter? Craig's trying to hit on someone? Now I've seen everything.  
  
Craig: You haven't seen anything yet, Shortstack. You ever heard of a bloody nose?  
  
Aileea: (walks in) I know you have. We keep giving you one every day.  
  
Craig: The hell you talkin about, Woman!?  
  
Chakra: You know that you're nothing without the boys. Just give it up and go back to that house of yours. (points to the Warshark)  
  
Craig: Right.. Whatever. I don't need this. All I know is that I'm going to win that Shadow Zoid Sarah got for us a few days ago.  
  
Aileea: No way, Anderson. I'm going to be the one with that Shadow Zoid. You know better that I'm way more experienced than you.  
  
Craig: You stupid bi-  
  
Sarah: (walks in) Itches and I just can't get it to stop.  
  
Suna: What do you mean?  
  
Sarah: The competition. Everyone's so determined to earn that Shadow Zoid from Jason to Suna. This is going to be the biggest competition ever.  
  
(flash)  
  
Craig: You serious!?  
  
Sarah: That's right. Jason didn't want it. And Zack likes his Command Wolf better. Scott likes his Bearfighter and Rena's more attatched to the Pheonix. Ryuji's better in the Gungurayados and Edylg thinks the Diloforce's way better than the Shadow Zoid. So we give the Zoid to you.  
  
Craig: Wait. What about Vega?  
  
Sarah: We kinda have plans for him.  
  
Craig: I see...  
  
A few minutes later, Craig and Sarah walked out of the room. Not much people were around. And the only people who were around were Rena and Vega. They were holding eachother's hands while they looked into the sunset.  
  
Vega: So where's everyone else?  
  
Rena: They're going to Backdraft HQ. Something about something called an Ultimate X.  
  
Vega: .. An Ultimate X..  
  
Craig: (walks outside) Thank the Death Saurer those asswipes are gone. So you're the only ones here, right?  
  
Vega: Looks like it.  
  
worker: (comes outside) Rena. Can I have a word with you.  
  
Rena: Ok. Later. (walks inside)  
  
Sarah: (walks outside) Ok, so the only ones here are the Thunderwave and the King of Unsanctioned Battles.  
  
Vega: Isn't that kinda long?  
  
Sarah: Nothings ever fun if it's too short for you.  
  
Craig: *You can say that again..*  
  
Sarah: You want to come with us?  
  
Vega: Ok.  
  
A few minutes later, Rena was walking with the Backdraft worker and found a Whale King nearby. Altail walked out of the Zoid and into the desert as he greeted a hello to the Firebird. Another Whale King took off with Sarah, Vega and Craig inside. Back at the building, a Black and Grey Shield Liger with twin beam cannons came into the scene as the beams started to charge. As soon as Vega's Whale King went away, giant explosion then came into the scene that has everyone shocked.  
  
Rena: VEGA!!!  
  
Hours have passed and the Backdraft have informed Sarah that they've found a Blade Liger. Not only that, but they've found an Ultimate X. So they came back to the building, only to realize that the building Rena was in was now rubble.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
The two boys were just looking at the afternoon sky for the moment. Vega then looked down onto the ground in sadness as it has become involved with Craig's concern. He knew he should've never brought that up.  
  
Craig: ... I'm sorry I brought that up.  
  
Vega: ... (wipes his face) ... It's ok. I know you didn't mean to.. I just miss her..  
  
Sanders: (walks out) Ok. Let's get going.  
  
Craig: Alright. I got training to do anyway.  
  
Vega: Yeah. I have another battle today.  
  
************************************  
  
A few hours later, Bit was running through the desert in the Liger Zero as the Doc, Jamie and Ori were analyzing the Zoid if it has any defects. They got mail from the ZBC and realized that even though they forfeited to the Gold team, they still stay in class S, giving them the chance to be in the battle next week.   
  
Brad: Brad here. Mobilize the Shadowfox.  
  
The Shadowfox then launched and ran right with the Liger Zero. The Red Blade Liger extended its blades and ran right over Naomi's Gunsniper as she went into sniper mode and started shooting at her teammate. The Silver Streak was in drag with the Blue Bolt and the Crimson Comet as they all tried shooting the Black Blaze, but Jack kept on dodging them, no matter what trick they pulled up their sleeves.   
  
Jack: I have to get ready. I don't know what's going to happen, but we'll see what comes up.  
  
The Elephander used its blade engergy and turned in into a energy sword (AN: Lightsaber) and used it to cut through a Shield Liger. The F1 Stormsworder extended its wingcutters and used it to destroy the remaining Pteras as the Berserk Fury shot a laser beam straight at the Zaber Tiger.   
  
Vega: .. (sighs) Another easy battle..  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix was running in stealth as it shot a smokescreen. But the Iron Monkey with the Griffin wings swooped down and tried swiping its claw at the SHS, but Craig dodged it. The Black Dibison shot all of its 17 cannons as the burning missiles spread out to take out the two.   
  
Craig: Too easy!  
  
Max: You gotta do better than that, Anne.  
  
But both used their speed to easily get away safe and sound. Layon and Larry weren't there but their base was right near the battle. In the lab, Layon was wearing his sunglasses in the lab as he pressed some buttons on the computer. Light then flicked onto his and Larry's faces as they worked on the SSS.  
  
Larry: .. * You mess with a Champ.. You mess with the family... *.. (smirks)  
  
************************************  
  
Now that school's started, I really need to get to the next event. You should know by now what it is. Battlemode 1234. 10 warriors, 5 teams, 3 UXs, one winner. Who's going to win?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	45. The Battle of 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Days have passed (AN: Finally.), and the battle that all 10 members waited for were practicing very hard for the people they never knew they were up againsts was tomorrow. At the Lightning team base, Martin was doing last minute checks on the Black Blaze. But that was when Larry walked in.  
  
Larry: Is Kelly around?  
  
Martin: She's upstairs. Just hold on. (looks at Larry) Hey.. Aren't you on the Alpha team?  
  
Larry: Yeah. Why are you askin?  
  
Martin: So you know Criag Anderson.  
  
Larry: .. You don't have to tell me..  
  
Kelly: That's what I like about you, Larry. You always seem to know what someone's thinking.  
  
Larry turned around from facing Martin and looked at Kelly, who was wearing something other than her usual battle attire. She was wearing a large white shirt that slipped down a bit, revealing one of her shoulders along with some really short shorts. She then walked over to Larry and gave him a kiss as Martin minded his own business by looking at the Blaze.  
  
Larry: So how's the Black Blaze?  
  
Martin: The greatest thing I've ever seen.  
  
Kelly: Duh. That's because you modified it. But do you really have to keep looking at it?  
  
Martin: He needs to be at his best when that big battle comes tomorrow.  
  
Larry: .. As in 1234?  
  
Kelly: You got that right. But I'm not really sure if we're going to win or not..  
  
Larry: I'm sure you are. Who do you think's going to be in your way?  
  
Kelly: .. You don't have to play dumb anymore. You're not the only one who can see through people. We know you're going to be in it.   
  
Larry: .. (smiles) I'll save him for last.  
  
Kelly: (smiles) Good.. So you're not going to spend the night here?  
  
Larry: Sorry. I have something to take care of. We'll just call it.. "family business".  
  
Martin: Good. We could finally get some sleep.  
  
Kelly: (smacks Martin in the head) Shut up!  
  
Martin: .. Speaking of family business...  
  
Larry: What is it?  
  
Martin: Nevermind... You know, getting to Class S was a journey for me. And now that I've reached the top, I've also met my ultimate match... But after the victory, it's not fun if you get the victory with no one by your side..  
  
Larry: .. I see..  
  
Martin: I just wished he was here to see this...  
  
Kelly: .. What are you talking about?  
  
Martin: .. It's nothing. So what are you here for?  
  
Larry: I just wanted to say " Hi". And also that when the battle's done, we can go somewhere.  
  
Kelly: I'm kinda busy, but I'll see what I can do. (wink)  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere at midnight, Jamie and Leena woke up from some loud noise. Not knowing what it was and curious enough to know, they both walked downstairs. They entered the Hanger and found a Black Stormsworder that wasn't as black as the SSS, but was more birdlike. Giant missiles have been installed under the wings and the Shadowfox's laser vulcan gun was installed into the neck. Jamie and Leena looked down and found Ori and the Doc on the floor huffing and puffing.  
  
Doc: .. It's done...  
  
Ori: .. The Raven Xcel..  
  
Doc: .. It's equipped with..  
  
Ori: The laser vulcan gun..  
  
Doc: Underside shield..  
  
Ori: .. missiles..  
  
Doc: .. Optical Stealth..  
  
OrI: A sonar..  
  
Doc: And heat senses..  
  
Ori: .. And some other weapons...  
  
Leena: Wow.. After 7 days, you actually made a Zoid. I heard Dr. Layon made his in 3.  
  
Doc: .. (huff) Go to your room..  
  
Leena: .. Whatever.. (leaves)  
  
Jamie: .. What did you do!? I never asked for another Zoid! How much money did you pay for this stuff!?  
  
Doc: .. Well, let's just say we're broke.  
  
Jamie: WHAT!????  
  
Ori: It's ok. After we win that battle tomorrow, we're going to be right back on the tracks. The prize money's 20 times.  
  
Jamie: .. Let's just hope Bit wins this. We're still not sure who's going to be in it. The Alpha team or the Gold team might be in it. (looks at the Raven Xcel) Where's the wingcutters?  
  
Doc: They got in the way, so I took them off.  
  
Jamie: DOC! THAT'S WHAT THE STORMSWORDERS ARE KNOWN FOR!!!  
  
Doc: Well this isn't a Stormsworder. If you want to know, this is a special Zoid that's built to specifically fight every Zoid of the Alpha team.  
  
Jamie: I don't know...  
  
Doc: Come on. You'll like it.  
  
Jamie was going to say something, but that was when he started to feel funny. Something inside him was moving around, and it looked like it was coming out. The moving then stopped as something flashed before his eyes. The young boy came back to reality and exited the room, leaving the doc and Ori confused.  
  
************************************  
  
Dawn was rising and all 3 Whale Kings were at the desert. All of the Zoids needed were out and the 3 leaders of the group were inspecting for the last minutes until then. All of the needed Zoids were in line. The Trinity Liger, the Black Blade Liger, the Blue Zabat, the Gungurayados, the B0 Blade Liger, the Gunbluster, the Pheonix, the Great Zaber, the Diloforce, the Bearfighter and the Genosaurer.  
  
Edylg: (with Scott and Jinryu) Look at all these weaklings.. they're all pathetic..  
  
Scott: .. It won't be our fault if they die out there. That's their problem..  
  
Jinryu: Yeah. Only the strong can survive, just like us.  
  
Edylg: (looks at Jinryu) .. You're who we're specifically talkin about, Jackass.  
  
Jinryu: Are you serious!?  
  
Edylg: .. *You're next after that Liger boy..*..  
  
Jason: (walks up to Chaos) So, Chaos.. do you feel it?  
  
Chaos: Feel what?..  
  
Jason: The rush. What we're about to do is going to shock the entire world with a whole new era starting today.  
  
Chaos: .. I don't know... Are you sure we should go on with this?..  
  
Jason: Isn't that why you joined? To have power? One day, we'll be walking down the streets as the people bow down in fear to us. It's all in power,Chaos. Power is everything.  
  
Chaos: .. I was right.. you DID change..  
  
Jason: That's because I've seen the light. My friend, money can't buy power,it has to be earned. It can't be given on a silver plate like Ryuji. It can't be stolen like Suna, it won't be found in the ground like Zack and it certainly won't be used to brag about like Edylg.  
  
Chaos: .. So you think you've earned power?  
  
Jason: No ... not yet at least.. but let me ask you. Do you have that certain power all of us want?  
  
Chaos didn't say anything and thought about all of the things that Jason kept on saying to him. He joined the Backdraft just to get some money, but now that he realized that he was helping a problem rise, does he really want to be in it? The Whale King's mouth opened wide and the same Golden Liger that destroyed champ city walked out.  
  
Polta: Ahh. The Liger GVX..   
  
Fuma: I guess that's all the Zoids we need.  
  
Altail: Now we're going to have to watch what happens.  
  
************************************  
  
At the Blitz team base, Bit was suiting up as he put his red jacket on. After 7 days of training, he bacame very focused on his battle. Ever since he figured out that Harry damaged his Liger Zero, he just didn't know what to do. He also looked at the spot on his face that a bruise once laid on after the incident with Larry.  
  
Bit: * .. Why am I feeling like this.. I've never felt like this before... *  
  
Brad: (walks in) Are you ready?  
  
Bit: Let's do this.  
  
Meanwhile, Vega was putting on his green vest while Pierce grabbed her helmet and while Stoller buttoned up his uniform. Sanders did the same as well as Sarah put on some makeup. Leon walked into the Hanger and found the Red Blade Liger as he wished himself goodluck.  
  
Leon: So this is the day..  
  
Jack finished up on his jacket and fixed his headband as he walked to the Black Blaze. Martin walked into the Hanger also as well as Chris and Kelly. In the Alpha team's base, Craig grabbed his goggles and slipped them onto his forehead and wore his jacket on his custom Thunderwave tee. Max took off his sunglasses, revealing his grey eyes and put on the last pieces of armor on his jumpsuit. Larry grabbed his gloves and wore them as he walked into Layon's lab.  
  
Larry: I'm ready, doc.  
  
Layon: Larry.. After 7 days of intense training and modifications, I've never seen you so determined..  
  
Larry: Believe me. I have motivation.  
  
The Gustavs were rolling across the field and the Shadowfox was running with the Liger Zero. Two Whale Kings were floating across the skies and everyone sat down to see what was going to happen. Almost everyone was watching. Evan was in the mercenary underground along with Jacob as they both watched the battle with the 5 teams. Martin was in his base with the Tasker sisters and JC of the Killa team was in a resturaunt, alone. His teammates had things to do, so he was alone. Mary and Serpentine were watching in their base. The same thing goes for Leena, Jamie, Ori, the Doc, Naomi and Anne. They couldn't be in the battlefield because the rules say that they're forbidden to do so.  
  
Doc: This battle should be interesting. No one knows about the rules and they don't know who they're against.  
  
Leena: So who's going win?  
  
Doc: .. It's always the Ultimate X Zoids.  
  
Jamie: But what if the others come?  
  
All five teams made it to their battlefield, which is the valley of heroes. The Black Blaze jumped off just like the Red Blade Liger. The F1 Stormsworder flew into the skies as the Gold team's Whale King landed into the valley. The mouth opened and out of the darkness a foot stepped down and a trunk moved around. The modified Elephander then got out and the bottom hatch opened. The Berserk Fury walked out with the Elephander as the Whale King took into the skies.  
  
Stoller: So our enemy's are no one we know about.   
  
Vega: And I thought this was going to be an exiting battle.  
  
Leon: .. So we're battling in your place, Blade Liger..  
  
Jack: Hey, you in the Blade Liger.  
  
Leon: What do you want?  
  
Jack: One of the teams we're up against is the Gold team. And you know who's in the Gold team, right?  
  
Leon: .. So you want us to join forced until then.  
  
Jack: Bingo.  
  
Leon: .. I'll think it over.  
  
The Whale King up above landed as the mouth opened. It looked like no one came out, but it was obvious that the Shadow Hell Saix ran out. The bottom hatch opened and the Iron Monkey dropped down, equipped with the Griffin unit.  
  
Layon: So we're fighting the the valley of heroes, huh? Who would've known we'd be battling in an important landmark.. Max, I want you to-  
  
Max: I gotcha.. Let's see. The Black Blaze, the Red Blade Liger, and the Gold team.  
  
Craig: This isn't good. We have to fight Vega..  
  
Vega: (pops up) So.. we're finally going to fight afterall..  
  
Craig: We'll take out the pushovers. Then we fight.  
  
Max: Isn't Larry going to be here?  
  
Layon: He'll come when the 5th team comes.  
  
Craig: So who the hell's the 4th weak team?  
  
And with that, the Liger Zero and the Shadowfox ran into the valley. Everything was silent for the while. Down in the valley, the Berserk Fury and the Elephander were at one side, looking at the Liger Zero and the Shadowfox, who were at the other side. Up on the top, the Black Blaze and the Red Blade Liger were looking across at the Shadow Hell Saix and the Iron Monkey Griffin. Larry was in his cockpit, mobilizing his command system.  
  
Larry: .. Let the battle begin.  
  
Somewhere up in space, the judge satelite, launched a judge capsule. The capsule was flying towards earth as the tip started to burn. The object then stopped accelerating as it pounded itself into the tip of the canyon, which is to the right of the Monkey Zoid. Somewhere a few miles away from the valley, Altail grabbed his controller and started moving it.  
  
Judge: The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only warriors and other personel have authorized entry. DANGER! All others must leave at once. Area scanned... Battlefield: Set up! The Alpha team..  
  
Max: Here we go.. If you wanna be the best, you just gotta beat the rest.  
  
Judge: vs. the Blitz team..  
  
Bit: All my rivals in one important battle.. This is going to be some battle.  
  
Judge: vs. the Fluegel team..  
  
Leon: Ok, Blade Liger. Let's do it.  
  
Judge: vs. the Gold team...  
  
Vega: This is going to be such a cool battle!  
  
Judge: vs. the Lightning team.  
  
Jack: .. It's time..  
  
Judge: Battle mode (shuts down and reboots) 1234. Ready... Fight!  
  
Max: Absolute Anihalation!!!  
  
The Shadowfox and the Shadow Hell Saix quickly spread a smokescreen as the Iron Monkey Griffin fired a charged particle beam and launched all of its missiles at the 7 targets. The Elephander turned on its shield with the Berserk Fury and the Red Blade Liger with the Black Blaze behind it Pierce easily dodged it and dropped a bomb into the valley with the other missiles. The entire valley was now a river of smoke and explosioins. Somewhere in the smoke, a slightly damaged Liger Zero got up.  
  
Bit: Damn it! I can't see in this smoke!  
  
Brad: The Shadowfox's slightly damaged, but I think I can manage.  
  
In the Shadowfox's cockpit, Brad could easily see the Elephander at the other side. The same thing goes for the Berserk Fury, who was about to fire a charged particle beam. But that was when a laser beam busted its footlock.  
  
Vega: What the!?  
  
Stoller: Oh no..  
  
The Berserk Fury has eventually lost its balance and fell onto its back as the beam shot to the sky. Vega looked around to see who did and and found that the smoke gave shape of a Zoid that was looking at it: the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Craig: You still got to do battle with me! Don't forget that.   
  
Jack: Not after you deal with me! You know what to do.  
  
Leon: Got it.  
  
The Black Blaze jumped across the valley and safely landed on the other side as it faced the Hell Saix, who quickly then jumped across. While in the sky, Craig turned around and started shooting at the Blaze, who decided to follow.  
  
Craig: Leave me alone!  
  
Jack: (smirks) Gotcha.  
  
Craig: Wha?  
  
The Hell Saix landed on the other side and then came to realize that the Red Blade Liger was charging at it with the blades extended and glowing. The Hell Siax quickly dodged and pivoted its double laser vulcan gun to the direction the Blade Liger was running through.  
  
Craig: You think something like that's going to take me out so easily?  
  
Leon: No..  
  
Jack: Bingo.  
  
Before the Shadow Hell Siax was able to shoot the Liger, the Black Blaze jumped right onto the Shadow Hell Saix. Meanwhile, Max jettisoned the Griffin armor and was left with wings. Pierce and the F1 Stormsworder then swooped down as a missile launched right at him.  
  
Pierce: It looks like you're going down.  
  
Max: Cliche action lines won't do anything.  
  
The Monkey Zoid then took off and flew right up to the Stormsworder. Meanwhile, down on the smokey ground, the Elephander was shooting whatever was in front of the pilot within. He was badly missing, but if it keeps up, the shooting will causing some of the rocks above to fall onto the two Zoids.  
  
Brad: Oh no you don't.  
  
The Shadowfox and the Liger Zero started shooting at the Elephander with the help of its high sensitive radar. But all those shots were being blocked by the energy shield. Back up into the top, the Shadow Hell Saix spread another smokescreen as it went into stealth mode.  
  
Leon: I can't find it.  
  
Jack: It's ok. I got this taken care of.  
  
The Black Blaze used its sonar to find the Hell Saix. But the thing was that it was no where to be found. Jack only came to one conclusion and figured out where it was: in the valley. In the smoke, the Shadowfox was covering the Liger Zero. But that was when a glowing claw came from the back.  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!  
  
The glowing claw jumped through the Shadowfox's vulcan gun and jumped to the valley wall. In the sky, the Stormsworder followed the Iron Monkey as the wingcutter opened. Knowing what was going to happen, the Monkey Zoid flew down as the ariel Zoid passed by.  
  
Max: That was close.  
  
Layon: (pops up) The Shadowfox is out and the Liger Zero's in the open. Take him out now or else.  
  
Craig: (pops up) Nah-ah! The only one who's taking out the Liger today is ME!  
  
Max: We'll see about that. But I have someone on my tail right now.  
  
Larry: (pops up) Leave her to me. You know what to do.  
  
Up in the sky, the Whale King's bottom hatch opened and the modified SSS flew into the smoke. Up in the sky, the Iron Monkey Griffin nosedived into the smoke, causing Pierce to follow. She dropped into the smoke at one end of the valley and came out of the smoke in the other end, only that she has no wings.  
  
Stoller: What was that?  
  
Sanders: (pops up) Stigma, Pierce if out of the battle.  
  
Vega: It's alright. We can still win.  
  
Bit: Great. The Shadowfox is out and I can't find my way out..  
  
Larry: (pops up) Let me give you a lift.  
  
Bit: Larry!  
  
A few seconds later, the Liger Zero was being attacked in the shoulders. Something grabbed onto the Liger and lifted him out of the smoke. But whatever was holding the Liger has let go and caused it to fall a nasty fall. Back at the top, the Shadow Hell Saix found itself being followed by the Black Blaze.   
  
Jack: Time to take this to the next level.  
  
Inside the cockpit, Jack pressed a button, causing the Blaze to rush ahead of the Hell Saix. The Blaze turned to stop, causing it to be facing Craig. Jack smiled as the laser beams started shooting at the Hell Siax, but they were being dodged by the illusions of the Saix.  
  
Craig: This just isn't your day, now is it?  
  
The Thunderwave then jumped over the Blaze as it safely landed onto the desert, where the damaged Liger was. Jack then looked into his radar and found that someone as at the other side of the valley. He turned around and a blue laser beam shot right through it. Jack was now out because of the Berserk Fury.  
  
Vega: Well that was easy. (laughs)  
  
Sarah: (pops up) Good. Now take out the Blade Liger. He's down below, where Stigma is.  
  
Down below, the Red Blade Liger was looking right at the Elephander. The Berserk Fury then hovered down into the smoke-clearing valley. Meanwhile, the Liger slowly got up and found that the Iron Monkey and the Shadow Hell Saix were following him.   
  
Bit: These guys are just too fast.. I can't run. I'm just going to have to go for it.  
  
The Liger Zero then ran up to them and went for a Strike Laser Claw, but Craig shot the Liger in the underside and Max went for the Strike Laser Uppercut, causing it to fall down badly. Max walked over to it as the Iron Monkey raised its fist into the air.  
  
Craig: This was too easy. He doesn't even deserve a second chance.  
  
Max: I'll finish him off.  
  
Larry: (pops up) Wait! I want to fight him.  
  
Bit tried his best to get up, but the Liger's head was stuck under the claw of the Iron Monkey. As he looked through his window, he found that the SSS was standing right in front of him. But the thing was that it looked different. This time, the SSS had talons of a bird and the jet black beak at the mouth. The top of the SSS's head was shortened and the opening of the cockpit was at the head, like the Raynos. At the rear, jet black razors were connected as the tail. The SSS has become a bird and inside, Larry was looking down at Bit, hoping to get his wish.  
  
************************************  
The 1st part of this event has started and 3 are out. Who will survive? Who will win? 7 warriors, 4 teams, 3 UXs, 1 winner. Who's going to win?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	46. The Pauper and the Dark Falcon

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: We've passed over 300 reviews and the plot is only advancing.  
  
Max: PARTY!!!! And we brought us some guests that'll stay until we hit 321.  
  
Pogi: Oh yeah. (reads from the 1000 ft. list) Now that I've seen.. read the last 4 shows, the outcome has changed once again.  
  
Max: Come on, Pogster! Let's party!  
  
Pogi: On with the fic.  
  
************************************  
  
Bit tried his best to get up, but the Liger's head was stuck under the claw of the Iron Monkey. As he looked through his window, he found that the SSS was standing right in front of him. But the thing was that it looked different. This time, the SSS had talons of a bird and the jet black beak at the mouth. The top of the SSS's head was shortened and the opening of the cockpit was at the head, like the Raynos. At the rear, jet black razors were connected as the tail. The SSS has become a bird and inside, Larry was looking down at Bit, hoping to get his wish.  
  
Larry: So how about it, Max? You can take care of the rest for me.  
  
Max: ... Fine.  
  
Craig: So what do we do until then?  
  
Max: I'm going to the Whale King. You deal with the others.  
  
And with that, the Iron Monkey got off the Liger and took off to his Whale king. Craig then spread a smokescreen and ran back to the valley, leaving Bit with Larry. As soon as the Liger got up, the modified SSS flew to the smokey skies.  
  
Bit: So, Larry. You've modified the SSS?  
  
Larry: .. How observant. I've been waiting for this day ever since I left that base of yours, knowing you would be one of my opponents.  
  
Bit: So why does it look so bird like?  
  
Larry: It's the modifications. It's no longer a Stormsworder anymore.  
  
Bit: What is it? Another Raven?  
  
Larry: (tch) Ravens are so overused. Personally, I call it the Dark Falcon.  
  
Bit: Oh really?  
  
Larry: Dr. Layon and I modified it in every single way, so it could be able to fight most Zoids, but specifically you and the Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: It still looks like a raven to me.  
  
Larry: Don't you get it? From what I've learned, ravens were only used as symbolic fear. Dark falcons mean honor and vengeance, which is how I'm going to fight you.  
  
Bit: Again... You only fight with your money. It's always like that with your weak family.  
  
Just that comment from Bit has pissed off Larry as a vein popped out of his forehead. Outside, Larry's new SSS, also now known as the Dark Falcon, swooped over the Liger, causing a sonic boom to occur. The sudden force knocked over the Liger onto his back.  
  
Larry: You should use your brain before you open your mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere around the valley, the Iron Monkey and the Shadow Hell Saix were running though, hoping to find the Blade Liger and whatever's left of the Gold team. As the 2 of them ran, they found the Blade Liger protecting itself with an energy shield from the Elephander and the Berserk Fury.  
  
Leon: Do what you want, but you can't break through this shield!  
  
Stoller: Wanna bet?  
  
Vega smiled, knowing what was suppose to be done. But that was when a glowing claw jumped onto the Fury, causing him to fall over. Stoller looked across and found the Iron Monkey, still equipped with the Griffin Wing unit.  
  
Max: .. The Elephander..  
  
Stoller: .. The monkey Zoid..  
  
(at Alpha team's base)  
  
Anne: This is cool. It's like Max is fighting my Mystic Horse in a way..  
  
Out on the battlefield, the Berserk Fury got up and threw the Hell Saix to the ground. The invisable Zoid got up as Craig pressed some of the buttons. The double laser vulcan gun then started shooting the Fury, who countered with its energy shield.  
  
Craig: Is THIS the kind of battle you always wanted, Vega? I'm not like the other weaklings you take out as soon as the battle starts.  
  
Vega: It's too bad no one else fights like this.  
  
Craig: What do you expect you're fighting the Almighty Thunderwave.  
  
Vega: And you're fighting the King of Zoid battles.  
  
Meanwhile, the Iron Monkey turned on its energy shield and flew right at Stigma, who just glared. Knowing what was going to happen, the Elephander's ears extended and the trunk pointed forward as the energy shield activated. Both Zoids collided into eachother.   
  
Stoller: I got to think of something fast before the shield neutralizes. Sanders, isn't there anything I can do?  
  
Sanders: The only thing left is to just shoot as soon as the shield wears off.  
  
Stoller: That'll do.  
  
Both shields then wore off and the monkey tried passing by the giant Zoid, hoping to cut in. But the 40mm cannons started shooting at the wings. Sooner or later, the monkey crashed and stumbled into a nearby wall, leaving it with no more armor.  
  
Max: Damn! No more wings mean no more shield, not to mention flight and laser blades.  
  
The Liger Zero got up and the swooped down onto the Liger Zero and grabbed it by the shoulders. The sharp glowing talons sunk into the Liger's armor and indsides, causing the Liger to roar helplessly. The Dark Falcon then flew into the skies, carrying the Liger Zero with it.  
  
Larry: I hope you're looking forward to a smooth ride. Cause you're not getting one.  
  
The Dark Falcon then tilted left and right and kept on changing altitude. Inside the Liger Zero cockpit, Bit was experiencing some very heavy turbulance, not knowing what the cousin of Harry was about to do. When he finally got himself together, he realized that the Dark Falcon was flying high and above and was going torwards a cliff wall a few miles away from the valley.  
  
Bit: ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
  
Larry: The judge doesn't seem to be against it.  
  
Judge: Deliberating.. I'll allow it.  
  
Bit: Great.. I have to do something...  
  
Larry: It's no use. The only thing left for you to do is to just accept what you get. Denying it will only get you hurt.  
  
Bit: I'm not sure what you're talking about. Is it about the match or is it Leena?  
  
Bit's question was just confusing Larry. He was only talking about the match, so why was he even bringing Leena into this. Meanwhile, the Fury activated its booster and tried to charge at the Shadow Hell Saix. Craig would easily take it out with a Strike Laser Claw, but something was up.  
  
Craig: ... *I see..*  
  
The Hell Saix then jumped to a valley wall and the Fury passed by it. Vega was suppose to strike the Saix with his buster claw, but that didn't work. Right behind the Fury was the invisable Hell Saix, who then started shooting.  
  
Craig: Come on! My grandma could do better.  
  
Vega: (grr)  
  
The Berserk Fury then turned around and the Hell Saix jumped onto the valley walls. It came to the young boy that he was running around the walls. So he started shooting laser beams everywhere. Later on, the Elephander started shooting everything it has at the Iron Monkey. But every shot just kept on missing due to the fact that Max was dodging every single one.  
  
Stoller: Why won't you just lose already..  
  
Max: Why won't you just stop shooting!?  
  
As the monkey kept on dodging, he begun to have a strange feeling. Someone was coming at him. He turned around and found the Red Blade Liger running up at him with glowing blades. The monkey was about to shoot, but then remembered Stoller. So he ran to the nearest valley wall and started climbing it to the top.  
  
Leon: What the..  
  
The Red Blade Liger stopped to find a way how to get up there, but that was when an energy saber slashed it in half. Stoller then looked at the Liger, knowing that it was too easy. So now that the monkey Zoid is on the top. He should best keep himself on guard.  
  
Larry: Why are you bringing Leena into this?  
  
Bit: Isn't this what this fight's about? The winner gets Leena!?  
  
Larry: I don't know what you're talking about. This battle has absolutely nothing to do with Leena.  
  
Bit: You're lying! I know how you think. You're just like everyone else in that family. You treat her like she's property.   
  
Larry just couldn't stand another moment listening to this. The talons then unlocked, causing the Liger Zero to fall a very long fall. When the time came, the Liger Zero landed on its feet, but the forced pushed him to the ground, damaging some of the machinery.  
  
Larry: Why are you being so paranoid? This battle only involves you and me.  
  
The Dark Falcon then lowerd altitude, so it's on the same level as the damaged Liger. The Falcon Zoid then started so shoot at the Liger and made direct hit. A few seconds later, the wing cutters extended and started glowing red.  
  
Larry: And one more thing. I'm going to do what no one else had the chance to do with you and your Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: Come on, Liger! Get up!  
  
Larry: It's too late. You can't do anything.  
  
Larry pressed two buttons at the same time, causing the Dark Falcon to go at Mach 3.7. In one second, the Falcon dove its wingcutters into the Liger Zero's body and the only thing that filled up Bit's mind was the Liger's cry. The assault was also followed by the sharp tail razors. Larry Champ was the first to do heavy physical damage to the Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: Bastard!  
  
Larry: Next time, you should keep focused.  
  
Layon: (pops up) Larry. I think it's time you should take him out now.  
  
Larry: But I already did.  
  
Layon: His Zoid is still functioning.  
  
Larry: What!?  
  
The Falcon then took off to the skies. Meanwhile, Craig was hiding behind the valley walls. But that was when he jumped to the edge and started shooting at the Fury. But the shots just missed hitting the Ultimate X Zoid, who happened to be floating down the valley. As the Fury flew down, both buster claws kept shooting down the walls that binded him in.  
  
Vega: (grr) Where are you!?  
  
Craig: Right were the sun don't shine.  
  
Laser beams then fired right from behind. The Fury then turned sideways and activated its shield. The Hell Siax can shoot all it wants, knowing that the lasers are never going to stop. But for Vega, he knew he couldn't hold that energy shield for long.  
  
Vega: Guess there's only one thing left to do.  
  
The Fury then activated its boosters and charged at the Hell Siax with the shield on, but the Hell Siax started to run at it as well. before they could both pass eachother, Craig smiled as the Hell Saix jumped right over the Fury.  
  
Craig: And this is where I get to say, "Game Over".  
  
Vega: (grrr) I've had it with this!!!  
  
Vega's frustrations has gone overboard. Somehow, for some reason, it was like a spirit inside him pushed out of his body and yelled out for someone. Not only that, but it was like a black miracle from the sky has spread its wings and flew right down onto the Fury.  
  
Vega: Now we finish this once and for all!  
  
Then in a swift motion, the Berserk Fury turned around and clawed itself to the ground. Also at the same moment, the buster claws opened with the mouth as a giant charged particle beam fired straight at the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Craig: What the...  
  
Everything then turned white. The Elephander was looking around and a frustrated Stigma Stoller was looking around for his opponent. That was when laser shots came from behind. Knowing what was going to happen next, the Elephander started to turn around.  
  
Max: Now I have you.  
  
Stoller: Think again.  
  
The dark giant Zoid then, in a sharp turn, swung its trunk to the side it once was, causing it to whack the monkey Zoid to the nearby wall. The impact has rumbled down some of the rocks and has also smacked Max's head to the chair, knocking him out of the match, but not the Monkey. He was now burried into the pile of rocks.  
  
Stoller: .. Sanders, I took out the monkey. All who's left is the Liger and that SSS.  
  
Sanders: The Iron Monkey's still up.  
  
Stoller: What?  
  
Inside the cockpit, the hatch in the back of the chair opened and a cable stuck itself onto the young boy's head. Pretty soon, a quick shock has woken up the boy in screaming painful terror as the Iron Monkey quickly became enraged. It wasn't long until the rocks were clawed away by the glowing claw of the monkey. Stoller could easily see through his Imperial green window that he was the target in the red eyes of the UX. Inside the shock has finally stopped and surges of electricity was flowing through the young boy's body.  
  
Max: Let's do this!  
  
The Monkey Zoid then jumped onto the Elephander's head and raised its fist into the air. Not knowing what to do, Stoller just activated the energy shield, hoping to at least do something. But it was too late, the enraged Zoid has punched itself into the Elephander's head, and the command system has exploded into Stoller's face.  
  
Sanders: (only recieving static) Stigma! Are you there!?  
  
The Liger Zero has then gotten up and roared into the sky, weakly. Inside, Bit was just becoming extremely pissed off as he looked at the Dark Falcon, flying in the skies with Larry Champ inside. At another point of view, Larry could've sworn the command system was frozen.  
  
Larry: I don't get it.. that should've taken him out.  
  
Bit: You think you can take me out that easily? There's no way Leena's going with your loser cousin!  
  
Larry: As I said, Leena has nothing to do with this. Not only that, but what you've just said was exactly the reason why we're in this fight.  
  
Bit: You're not making any sense, Chump!  
  
Larry: What I've said makes complete sense. You call Harry something he's not in front of someone who cares about him. And you still don't feel pity even after 7 days.  
  
Bit: And you're saying that I should apoligize? Not a chance.  
  
Larry: Why are you being so stubborn!?  
  
The Dark Falcon then turned down as the wing cutters glowed red once again. As it then swooped down into the valley, Bit and the Liger Zero tried to find a way to take him out. But all options were just useless, except for one thing.  
  
Bit: .. It's Strike Laser Claw time.  
  
The Liger Zero ran right up to the Dark Falcon and jumped into the air. But before the glowing claw made contact at all, the Liger Zero has then been smashed in the face by the energy shield the Dark Falcon has generated. The white Zoid has then fallen onto its back. An impact like that could've knocked over Bit, but he was alright.  
  
Larry: So tell me, Bit. What's your deal with Harry? Is it because I'm helping him get Leena? Is that it?  
  
Bit: ...  
  
Larry: I thought so... But one thing just bothers me.. Why...  
  
Ever since they've last seen eachother in the Blitz team's base, the only thing Larry was focused on was building the Dark Falcon. But because of that, he was never thinking about why Bit was talking about Leena so much. Just hearing Larry's question has got Bit thinking, which has gotten him to realize why he's been acting this way. As the Liger got up one last time, Bit didn't say anything and took one deep look into the Dark Falcon. It wasn't long until Larry came to finally realizing as the Liger Zero roared.  
  
Larry: .... (shocked) So THAT explains it!.. Harry WAS right.. Even though we didn't want to believe it..  
  
Bit: (smirks) And I'm going to make sure you don't get what Harry never deserved in the first place. Strike Laser Claw Exteme!  
  
Larry: A what!?  
  
Layon: (pops up) Larry! Get out of there now!  
  
But it was too late. The Liger Zero somehow ran at the Dark Falcon as fast as the Jager. Then it jumped into the sky and struck the claw at the ariel Zoid. But the Dark Falcon turned sideways and struck its red glowing wingcutter at the yellow glowing claw. A flash then filled the arena.  
  
Bit: Come on, Liger! You can do it!  
  
Larry: .. So this is what it was all about... Because you were jealous?  
  
Larry just didn't know what to do. He's sworn that he'd help him get Leena no matter what, which made Bit jealous. He didn't see what fighting would do anymore, considering Bit has also insulted his family for a foolish reason. Bit never meant it at all. Things were hurling across his mind and only came up with only one thing: Larry was only fighting for nothing.  
  
Larry: There's no point anymore...  
  
The Dark Falcon and the Liger Zero finally passed right by eachother. At one side, the Liger Zero fell right onto its side. But in the other side, the Dark Falcon was still flying into the air. But it wasn't long until the Zoid's wing blew up, causing the Dark Falcon to make a crash landing.  
  
Bit's voice: (in Larry's head) And I'm going to make sure you don't get what Harry never deserved in the first place.  
  
Larry: .. It's up to Leena now.. And if.. that happens.. I only hope Harry accepts it as a fact..  
  
As Larry closed his eyes, everything turned white. The Liger Zero has gotten up and and explosion has occured nearby. Bit was ready for the next opponents to come by, but no one was around. He then started to wonder where everyone else went. The Liger Zero then started roaring up at the top of one of the valley walls: the one that had the shreiking Iron Monkey.  
  
Max: (with electricity flowing through his body) Looks like it's just us.  
  
Bit: (smiles) One more time. It's the Liger Zero..  
  
Max: Versus the Iron Monkey.  
  
Vega: (steps in) Versus the Berserk Fury.  
  
Both Zoids looked nearby and found that the Berserk Fury was roaring at them. The Iron Monkey then jumped down and started shrieking at the both of them. The Liger was also roaring along with them. The battle is really heating up, and is capturing the attentions of everyone around Zi. Somewhere nearby the battlefield, 3 Whale Kings were floating across the sky with the Zoids of Genesis followed.  
  
Altail: .. (smirks) It won't be long until we strike..  
  
************************************  
The 2st part of this event has ended and 7 are out. Who will survive? Who will win? 3 warriors, 3 teams, 3 UXs, 1 winner. Who's going to win?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	47. The Ultimate Clash

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: Sorry it took almost a month to get this up.  
  
Pogi: Just be glad He got enough time to upload this chap.  
  
Max: Then let's get goin!  
  
Pogi: Wait! (reads the 1000 ft. list) It seems here that we're having a giant dispute. Something about who gets Leena in the end.  
  
Max: Oh, come on! It's kinda obvious that Leena is going to- (somehow gets his mouth zippered and then gets turned into a Yu Gi Oh card)  
  
Pogi: And if you're wondering, he's a 5000/4500. We'll remaing the ?/L mystery a mystery until the time comes. Now on with the fic!  
  
To JCKilla: Sure. I guess you can have them. Although I'm kinda concerned about what you're about to do with them, I guess it's safe to say that I don't mind. So (copyrighted statememt).  
************************************  
  
Brad and the Shadowfox? Strike Laser Clawed. Pierce and the F1 Stormsworder? Razored. Jack Sisco and the Black Blaze? Lasered. Leon and the Red Blade Liger? Sliced in half. Craig Anderson and the Shadow Hell Saix? Charged Particle assault. Stigma Stoller and the Elephander? Punched into. Larry Champ and the Dark Falcon? Blown up. Those seven participated in this dangerous battle with unknown rules and have lost. The only ones left are Bit Cloud, Vega Obscura and Max Leunam, pilots of the Liger Zero, the Berserk Fury and the Iron Monkey.  
  
People from the bases of the Lightning team, the Fluegel team, the Alpha team, the Champ team and the Blitz team were on their feet since the match started. The Takers, Naomi, Anne, Leena, the Doc, Ori, Mary and Serpentine were concerned about the safety of the other 7 who were taken out. Only Jamie had something else on his mind, a strange feeling inside him. He was back in the hanger and took a good look at the new Zoid he never wanted in the first place. But for some reason, something inside him wanted to pilot this thing so bad.  
  
Somewhere in a dark room, someone was looking through some of the files about Ligers that resembled the Liger Zero in some kind of way along with pictures of some people. The people were Suna, Evan, Jacob, Sari, Chaos and Bit. Another file was opened about the burning at Champ city, then somone called through transmitter.  
  
???: How's that Raynos coming along?  
  
???2: It's going alright... So I heard about some of the Zoid battles were cancelled lately.  
  
???: Yeah. The judge satellites aren't working for some kind of reason.  
  
???2: Oh really? What do you think happened to them?  
  
???: My suspicion is the recent judge capsule kidnapping that happened a week ago. You remember that, right?  
  
???2: I was on vacation at the time. I don't know what happened.  
  
???: Not only that, but someone's been hacking into the ZBC files for unsanctioned battles. So what's the status of your area?  
  
???2: Well, none of the Demantis look like they're going to attack. Isn't that kinda wierd?  
  
???: .. That's been happening also along with whatever the hell's been happening this past week.  
  
???2: What the hell!?  
  
???: What is it?  
  
???2: It looks like a shower of laser beams are coming this- (static)  
  
???: ... Shit!  
  
The Berserk Fury's mouth opened wide along with the buster blades, causing an instant charged particle beam to fire through the valley. But because of the knowledge attained from the Griffin wings, the Iron Monkey neutralized it with an energy shield. Somehow, the Liger Zero came from behind and tried to strike the Berserk Fury, but was whacked by its tail. By the time the charged particle beam faced, the taunting monkey laughed as it fired its own charged particle beam, which was also being neutralized by the energy shield of the Fury. Given the opportunity, the Liger Zero pounced on Vega's Zoid and clawed away its tail.  
  
Bit: Come on, Liger! Let's win this.  
  
As soon as the particle beam faded away, the Monkey Zoid grabbed some dirt from the ground and chucked it at the Fury's head. Dirt was covering Vega's red window and the Berserk Fury was just getting pissed. Now that it wasn't able so shoot charged particle beams, due to the fact that its tail was clawed off, the buster blades were about to shoot laser beams, but that was when the Liger Zero jumped on the Fury again and clawed off its buster blades.  
  
Max: Strike Laser Claw Combo!  
  
Vega: No!  
  
The Iron Monkey started off with an uppercut as the claws glowed red. After that came the next few moves of the combo as it badly beated down the Fury. Bit got up and watched what was happening. It was just like what happened last time.  
  
Bit: *Looks like he's the only one left for me to take out. I'll just wait for my time to come.*  
  
A few seconds later, the Berserk Fury was slammed onto the ground as the monkey Zoid jumped right onto it. Max tried to control what was happening to him, but what he was about to destroyed was almost irresistable. The Iron Monkey's claw raised into the air and was clawed into the Fury's body, exposing its Zoid core.  
  
Max: (smiling) Now to destroy what should've been gone in the first place.  
  
Before the claw was about to slam into the Zoid core of the Fury, something pounced right onto the monkey Zoid. It was the Liger Zero and Bit was smiling, thinking that he has the motivation to win this. Electrical surges went into Max's head as he started to scream. The Iron Monkey then scratched the Liger's face and kicked it off. As soon as the Monkey got up, it ran down the valley.  
  
Bit: It's ok, Liger. We can still win this. We've beaten him before and we can do it again.  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
The Liger Zero then got up and started running down and began to chase Max. At the other side of the valley, the Iron Monkey stopped and faced the side of the valley, where the Liger is. The electricity then increased as the text, "Charge Particle Laser Beam", appeared in his eye.  
  
Max: This should take him out.  
  
The claws of the monkey then locked into the rocky ground and the tail started facing the side with the Liger as the tail started glowing purple. A purple charged particle beam then shot right down the valley, which was then followed by a giant explosion. Up in the Whale King, Dr. Layon was wondering why he can't communicate with Max. It happened since the incident with the Elephander.  
  
Layon: This is crazy! If the battle keeps going, there's a chance that they're going to kill each other as well as the other 8.  
  
In the Gold team's Whale King, Sanders was looking at the status of the 2 Ultimate X Zoids that where battling eachother while Sarah looked down at the madness. They both looked at eachother, knowing that this has to stop.  
  
Sanders: Dr. Layon? We're the representatives of the Gold team.  
  
Layon: (pops up) Yes, what do you want?  
  
Sarah: We request for you to call this a draw. There's no point.  
  
Layon: I know. I'm trying, but I just can't seem to communicate with Max in any way.  
  
Sanders: (sighs) The same thing happened with Vega. He, Stoller and Pierce might end up dead if the battle continues.  
  
Sarah: I'm not sure if it's part of the rules in battle mode 1234, but I think you should throw in the towel.  
  
Layon: .. I guess you're right. It is 10 lives afterall.. (talks to judge) Judge. This is Dr. Layon of the Alpha team. I'm requesting this match to forfeit.  
  
Judge: .. Deliberating..  
  
As the judge deliberated what was being requested. A shower of lasers rained on both Whale Kings. Sarah screamed and Sanders tried his best to do something. Layon had absolutely no idea where this laser shower came from, knowing that the Charged Particle Laser Beam didn't go into the atmosphere at all. Both Whale Kings ended up slamming into the valley. At a distance, Salene was looking through bonoculars as she smiled. She then walked to her Zoid, the Lightning Saix. At the Blitz team base, Ori was shocked at what she was seeing. She looked at Leena and the doc, hoping Bit and Brad are all right. She then looked around and found that Jamie was missing. Taking a guess, she checked the hanger, finding that he was getting inside the Zoid he never even wanted in the first place. Something was different about him though. It was as if he hair started to slowly spike up.  
  
Ori: Jamie! What are you doing? Bit's in trouble and all you can do is test out the Raven?  
  
Jamie?: (smiled) Who said I was going to test it? And who said I was Jamie?  
  
Ori: What?  
  
???: If you want to know, I'm the Wild Eagle. (checking her out) So what are you doing here, little lady? Aren't you suppose to be in my dreams?  
  
Ori: (turning extremely red) Jamie! I don't believe you! I've never seen you like this! (starts walking up to him)  
  
Eagle: Maybe it's because I'm not Jamie. If you don't mind. I'm gonna go for a joy ride.  
  
Ori: But what about the match!?  
  
Eagle: You'd prefer a match over me? Now come on. You can come along if you want to.  
  
Ori was just frustrated, considering that she never liked this side of Jamie. Meanwhile, a giant flash of light has faded with Max realizing that the match wasn't over. In front of him was a giant crater created by the Charged Particle Laser Beam, and right inside that crater was the Liger Zero, safe as ever, thanks to the shield it has generated just before the explosion. Max was just getting pissed, gazing at the Liger running at him with the energy shiled still on.  
  
Max: He just won't give up!  
  
Bit: I never give up!  
  
The Liger Zero noticed that the monkey Zoid climbed right up the gorge, so it decided to climb up as well. But as soon as it got up, a giant rock flew right at him with a combination of laser beams. Bit was still safe from the shield and ran down onto the monkey as it got ready for the Strike Laser Claw Extreme, the move that single handidly destroyed the Dark Falcon and that has defeated the Iron Monkey once.  
  
Bit: Any last words, Max!?  
  
Max: Yeah. The match continues.  
  
The Iron Monkey flipped back and landed right into the crater. The Liger Zero followed and landed right into the valley, only having to be attacked in the back with the mulitple laser beams of the Iron Monkey. The assault has only damaged its tail.  
  
Max: (suffering from the constant electricity) I've got to end this fast. Perfect opportunity for the Strike Laser Claw Combo.  
  
In a dark room, someone was watching this match, and the heavy damage that was being done in the Valley of Heroes. The shadowy figure just couldn't take it anymore and left the room. Michael walked out of the dark room and into a hall as he started talking on the phone.  
  
Michael: Yeah.. Chief of the Zoid Battle Commission? This is Valentine. I'm requesting an immediate stop to this battle. It's destroying the Valley of Heroes... What do you mean you can't stop it!?.. The judge isn't responding!?... Hello!? Damn!  
  
He then slipped the phone back into his pocket and headed for the hanger, where his Zoid stood, high and mighty. Somewhere in the desert, a Hammerhead landed and the cockpit opened, revealing Jimmy with few other medics. He found a broken Black Raynos with Maria standing right by it.  
  
Maria: It's about time.  
  
Jimmy: Sorry. So what happened?  
  
Maria: A shower of laser beams came from the sky and blasted down the Raynos.  
  
Jimmy: .. A shower of laser beams from the sky... You think this is connected to the events last week?  
  
Maria: .. I think so. But I don't think it's safe to be here any longer. I say we talk this over with the boss.  
  
Jimmy: .. Whatever..  
  
A few minutes later, the Hammerhead took off into the skies with the two inside as they headed torwards the person they both work for. At the battlefield, the Iron Monkey then started to attack with the combo, but the Liger then jumped into the air and tried to pounce on him with the Strike Laser Claw Extreme.  
  
Bit: You're finished!  
  
Max: Think again!  
  
Just when the Liger Zero was about to pounce onto the target, the Iron Monkey grabbed a rock and chucked it to the Liger Zero cockpit, which was then followed by another scratch to the face. Bit's Zoid dropped helplessly and the Iron Monkey escaped as it flipped back and landed safely. The Liger Zero then got up once again as it faced the monkey. Both warriors just couldn't take it anymore due to the heavy pressure they've both been on since their UX powers unleashed. They needed to finish this.  
  
Max: .. Fine.. (groans from the electricity) Let's finish this now..  
  
Bit: I'm glad we agree...  
  
The Liger and the Monkey's claws started to glow heavily red as they both stared eachother down. The Iron Monkey then pounced almost the same time the Liger Zero did. Both Zoid collided and you can see that their claws were pushing against one another.  
  
Bit: Come on Liger! I know you can do it!  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
The cockpit of the Iron Monkey was badly filled with green electricity with Max struggling through the torture of the Iron Monkey's Zoid core. He couldn't take anymore. He started to scream as the Monkey's claw pushed right into the Liger's claw. Bit couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Bit: (shocked) Liger!  
  
Max: I won't lose... I can't lose...   
  
As the electicity kept entering the back of his head, his eyes started to close. Outside in the battlefield, the Iron Monkey stopped and pulled its claw out of the Liger's damaged leg. Bit watched confusingly as the Iron Monkey slowly fell on it knees and landed flat on its face.  
  
Bit: .. I did it.. I won... And I had purpose too..  
  
(flashback)  
  
Larry: So tell me, Bit. What's your deal with Harry? Is it because I'm helping him get Leena? Is that it?  
  
Bit: ...  
  
Larry: I thought so... But one thing just bothers me.. Why...  
  
Ever since they've last seen eachother in the Blitz team's base, the only thing Larry was focused on was building the Dark Falcon. But because of that, he was never thinking about why Bit was talking about Leena so much. Just hearing Larry's question has got Bit thinking, which has gotten him to realize why he's been acting this way. As the Liger got up one last time, Bit didn't say anything and took one deep look into the Dark Falcon. It wasn't long until Larry came to finally realizing as the Liger Zero roared.  
  
Bit: * Because I love her!*  
  
Larry: .... (shocked) So THAT explains it!.. Harry WAS right.. Even though we didn't want to believe it..  
  
Bit: (smirks) And I'm going to make sure you don't get what Harry never deserved in the first place. Strike Laser Claw Exteme!  
  
The Liger Zero somehow ran at the Dark Falcon as fast as the Jager. Then it jumped into the sky and struck the claw at the ariel Zoid. But the Dark Falcon turned sideways and struck its red glowing wingcutter at the yellow glowing claw. A flash then filled the arena. The Dark Falcon and the Liger Zero finally passed right by eachother. At one side, the Liger Zero fell right onto its side. But in the other side, the Dark Falcon was still flying into the air. But it wasn't long until the Zoid's wing blew up, causing the Dark Falcon to make a crash landing. The Liger Zero has gotten up and and explosion has occured nearby.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Bit: Leena.. When I get back.. I think it's time for me to tell you how I feel..  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..  
  
The judge then shut down. Bit was wondering what just happened, but that was when a giant rolling ball rolled into the heavily damaged valley and rolled right at the Liger, but just before that was about to happen, he dodged out of the way as it crashed into the valley wall and directly under Altail, who appeared out of nowhere with a remote control in his hand as he stood tall on the gorge.  
  
Altail: Nice to see you again, Bit Cloud.  
  
Bit: It's you! What are you doing here?  
  
Polta: (walking rigt next to Altail) Watching the match we've happened to create ourselves. Battlemode 1234 with the 10 of you in it.  
  
Bit: You've created?  
  
Fuma: (walks right next to the others) Created successfully, I might add. The 10 of you fell into our trap.  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Altail: It's true. Yes, we could've taken you out right in the middle of battle, but we never make the same mistake twice. Instead, we tried to weaken you.  
  
Polta: And we did it with none other than the 9 others who have screwed us in the past. Battlemode 1234 was to take out the 10 strongest warriors.  
  
Fuma: And now that you've all helped us weaken yourselves. No one can stop us from our true goal. And we're going to celebrate by taking possession of your Zoids.  
  
Bit: *Of course.. We've been given up to 2 weeks to improve our Zoids in any way. And we've done it..*  
  
Polta: So, Bit. What do you have to say now?  
  
Bit: I don't believe you. You cowards didn't have the courage to fight me face to face.  
  
Fuma: Who said we were going to fight you?  
  
Altail: (pressing some buttons on the remote) We have a few people who really want to meet you. But first, let's make this official.  
  
And with that, Altail gladly pressed one more button. Bit then looked at the other side of the field and found the the judge was looking at him. Somehow, it looked like the judge was laughing at him as his voice gradually changed. Bit then noticed that a bunch of Zoids were right behind the judge as a dome started to rise up.  
  
Judge: (laughing) Bit Cloud. You fool. Prepare for the biggest fight of all, because (In the Dark Judge's voice) this battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Group!  
  
************************************  
I guess that kinda explained a few things. The Backdraft has tricked the 10 warriors and it looks like Genesis gets their part. What's going to happen?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	48. The Dome: Chaotic Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: Geez.. I just can't seem to fit it all in time.  
  
Max: This has got to be one big event.  
  
Pogi: It's more like a 2 or 3 parter. I really don't want to keep everyone waiting. So here's the 1st part of "The Dome". And keep this in mind. Not everything is what it seems to be in this chapter...  
  
************************************  
  
Judge: (laughing) Bit Cloud. You fool. Prepare for the biggest fight of all, because (In the Dark Judge's voice) this battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Group!  
  
Bit sat there, thinking of how all this came to be. It was all a trap. And he, as well as the other nine warriors who have been badly beaten to the ground, have been tricked by the three who have been standing on the cliff.  
  
Fuma: So, you think I should get the Genosaurer ready?  
  
Polta: Why bother? Genesis is taking care of him and besides. The Liger Zero's weak. He can't defend himself.  
  
Altail: And pretty soon, he's going to end up like the other nine.  
  
Leena and the doc watched this through the TV screen and couldn't believe what was going on. And without any warning, the red headed girl sprang up and ran into the hanger. A few seconds later, as soon as she came into the hanger, she found that the Raven Xcel was missing.  
  
Leena: ... Jamie!?.. Ori!? .. Shit!  
  
She didn't have time to worry about them for now. She just ran right up to her Gunsniper and climbed to the cockpit. In the Fleugle team base, Naomi pressed a few buttons in the cockpit of her Gunsniper as the computer's light glowed into her face.   
  
Naomi: .. Brad.. Leon...  
  
The hanger opened for the Lightning team base as Blue Bolt, Crimson Comet and Silver Streak flew right off the cliff. But none of the three landed. It was the Shadowfox2 with Serpentine inside. Behind the running Zoid was Mary in the Champ base, waving a goodbye.  
  
Mary: .. Please help Larry...  
  
Serpentine: .. So he's back... and Larry's in danger..  
  
Anne: I said I'd use you for special occasions. And having my coach and all of my teammates in trouble seems like a giagantic occasion, emergancywise! So let's go!  
  
Anne then pushed some of the buttons, causing her Zoid cockpit to rumble. In the sky, the Mystic Horse reached its speed limit, hoping to get to its destination. At the dome, the judge looked down at Bit silently, then started talking.  
  
Judge: I see that reinforcements are coming... But there's no way they're going to break into this very spot. So I guess that means we have to kill you now. (laughs) Now let me introduce to you your REAL opponents.  
  
Bit: Real opponents?  
  
Judge: Yes, now shut up. You're cramping my style. The team of Suna, Aileea, Chaos, Zack, Kyle, Kiyin, Edylg and Scott. Also known as Genesis! The elite of the Backdraft group!  
  
Bit: .. So what? I'm probably going to beat them in a snap.  
  
Scott: Shut up, asswipe!  
  
Edylg: Who the hell gave you the right to talk, Blondie?  
  
Aileea: I guess you never heard of us. You really need to get some fresh air.  
  
Scott: But you're not, because we're going to make sure you're never going to see the light of day ever again.  
  
Bit: .. So that's it? You're just going to phsyce me out?  
  
Suna: You should also know that we're just as good as Vega Obscura.  
  
Edylg: Definately even better.  
  
Scott: We can anticipate your every move and your every thought.  
  
Jinryu: (pops up) Wait! What about me!?  
  
All of the Zoids looked down into the valley and found that Jinryu was walking down the valley in his Zoid, the Gunbluster. It slowly walked down and finally came to a stop. And for some reason, the Gunbluster was panting for a few seconds and came to a complete stop. The embarrasing scene gave a sweatdrop to all the Zoids.  
  
Jinryu: I am Jinryu! I am the leader of Genesis!  
  
Edylg: (pops up) You're the leader!? Who the Hell did I killed said you're the leader!? I should blast you out of the skies for that!  
  
Jinryu: Don't worry, I'll name you my second in command.  
  
Edylg: SECOND IN COMMAND!??  
  
While the two of them kept on arguing, Bit tried to get the Liger Zero to walk to the other side of the valley, hoping no one sees him. But then Chaos and the Trinity Liger jumped down the gorge and faced him, face to face.  
  
Chaos: So you're the one everyone's been talking about.  
  
Bit: .. Who are you?  
  
Chaos: .. That's none of your business.  
  
The Trinity Liger then ran right into the Liger Zero, knocking him over. At the other side, Jinryu realized that Bit was being attacked already and decided to start shooting out of the many cannons on the back. All of them missed and that was when Chaos popped into everyone's window.  
  
Chaos: No. I want to take him on by myself.  
  
Altail: What? Chaos! What are you doing!?  
  
Edylg: Yeah! Let me in on some of this guy!  
  
Chaos: Let's just say I want to show you how much I appreciate being in a group like Genesis.  
  
Polta: .. Fine then. But you only have a few minutes.   
  
Chaos: ...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Jason: Isn't that why you joined? To have power? One day, we'll be walking down the streets as the people bow down in fear to us. It's all in power,Chaos. Power is everything.  
  
Chaos: .. I was right.. you DID change..  
  
Jason: That's because I've seen the light. My friend, money can't buy power,it has to be earned. It can't be given on a silver plate like Ryuji. It can't be stolen like Suna, it won't be found in the ground like Zack and it certainly won't be used to brag about like Edylg.  
  
Chaos: .. So you think you've earned power?  
  
Jason: No ... not yet at least.. but let me ask you. Do you have that certain power all of us want?  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Chaos: .. I do... (to Bit) You. Don't move and maybe I'll go easy on you.  
  
Bit: Oh no you don't!  
  
Bit then pushed some of the controls, but for some reason, nothing was happening. Up on the valley cliffs, a Lightning Saix was on standing proud and tall with the cockpit opened for Salene to be exposed with her special device: a system jammer.  
  
Salene: .. (smirks) What do you know, it works. (laughs)  
  
Somewhere out in the desert, the Weasle Unit Gunsniper was running down the desert with a desperate Leena inside. She didn't know what to do. But that was when she found that 3 certain Saix passed her by.  
  
Leena: Who were they?  
  
She started looking around and found something pass by down the desert. It was the Shadowfox2. And not far down the road was the Red Gunsniper. As all six Zoid ran to the heavily damaged valley, the Mystic Horse flew right passed their heads in an instant.  
  
Anne: So they're all helping as well..  
  
Leena: It's Anne.  
  
Naomi: Don't just stand there. Follow her!  
  
Leena: Right..  
  
The Liger Zero has just been rammed into a wall and fell on its side. Bit couldn't do anything anymore. The Trinity Liger then walked up to the Liger Zero and placed its claw over its severely damaged head. Up right by the judge capsule, Altail was enjoying every single moment of what was happening.  
  
Altail: I never thought I would live to see the day.  
  
Polta: And to think that this is how we're going to start our era.  
  
Altail: Finish him off, Chaos. Do it for Genesis.  
  
Chaos: .. Are they going to be suprised after they see what I'm about to do.  
  
Silently, Chaos said something to Bit that probably brought fear into his eyes. His Liger was weak and busted and most of the body parts were damaged and all he could hear was that fact that Chaos was going to finish it all. The Trinity Liger's shoulder mounted cannon then pointed at the Liger Zero. Everything was silent, and all hope seemed to be lost.  
  
Bit: You can't do this!  
  
Chaos: I've been planning to do this for so long. And I'm not intending to stop now.   
  
And with that, Chaos smiled as he tried to get the members of Genesis on target. He then quickly turned the other way and blasted away a RevRaptor on the top of the gorge. He then started shooting again.  
  
Edylg: What does this newbie think he's doing!?  
  
Scott: Don't worry. I'll take him out!  
  
Zack: Count me in!  
  
The Bearfighter and the Black Blade Liger ran down the cliff, who was then followed by the Great Zaber. Meanwhile, the Gunbluster kept on trying to hit Bit, but was STILL missing. Being fed up with what was happening, Kyle and Suna ran down with their Ligers as their blades extended. Both Zoids ran their blades through the Liger Zero, mainly cutting off the Liger's four legs.  
  
Edylg: So, Bit! What do you think of Genesis now!? Huh!?  
  
Edylg then punched the controls of the Diloforce, causing its feet to clamp to the ground. A mini charged particle beam then struck and went right through the Liger's body. Whatever was left of the Liger was rolling down the ground, but was then picked up and hurled across the crater. The Liger then fell onto its back, and Bit slammed his head to the back of his seat, almost knocking him out. He then looked out the window of his cockpit and found something that caught his eye.  
  
Bit: A Dark Horn?... (faints)  
  
It was no lie at all. The one who flipped over the legless, Liger Zero was none other than a Dark Horn. To make things worse. It was a custom Dark Horn called the Dark Horn: Champ special. Inside the Zoid. The pilot who sat in the darkness smiled an evil smile.  
  
Pilot: He's out cold. Want me to take him in with the rest?  
  
Fuma: (pops up) Bring him over.  
  
Pilot: What about Chaos?  
  
Fuma: He's not important. We'll finish him off right now. He knows too much.  
  
Pilot: Whatever.  
  
The Dark Horn then grabbed the Liger's neck with its mouth and dragged it down the valley. Meanwhile, Zack's Blade Liger was about to cut through Chaos's Trinity LIger, but was blocked off by a shiled. The mercenary tried his best to fight off the seven people he betrayed, but it just didn't seem to get him anywhere. Suna's Liger GVX then ran right at the Trinity Liger at full force with the energy shield on. Both of them collided and both energy shields broke easily. That as when Edylg shot a charged particle beam straight at the cockpit of the Liger. Smoke flew everywhere, but it turned out that the mercenary dodged it by about an inch.  
  
Chaos: .. (sighs) Guess that Genesis training must have paid off.  
  
Altail: Don't just stand there! Kill him, now!  
  
Scott: Consider it done.  
  
The Bearfighter's blades started to glow as the giant Zoid ran straight at the red Liger. But then out of nowhere, a shadowy figure crashed from the dome and started attacking. Laser beams were being shot everywhere. Chaos then looked at the mystery hero, wondering who he was. Whoever the person was, he had a Liger that looked exactly like the LIger GVX in a way. And the pilot was none other than Evan Daken. He then realized that he attacked him before in one of his matches.  
  
Chaos: (pops up) Thanks man. I owe you one.  
  
Evan: .. I'm not doing this for you. It's for the 10 of these people. By the time I'm done with them, I'm going to deal with you next.  
  
Not far away from the Mecha Liger was Suna, in her Liger GVX. She was shocked as she looked at the Liger that looked a whole lot like hers. She then decided to give him a boosted Buster Slash. The Blades shifted forward and the Liger started running up to her counterpart.  
  
Evan: Don't these guys ever stop!?  
  
While the Mecha Liger kept on shooting the other Zoid, he found that someone was coming straight at him. And it was coming fast. The young boy would react, but the others were just keeping him busy. But before she struck the Liger, Chaos's Trinity Liger ran right into her side.  
  
Evan: .. I thought you were with them.  
  
Chaos: (smirks) Last week's news. So how about it?  
  
Evan: .. (smiles) Now we're even.  
  
Outside the dome, it was kinda sad knowing that Anne was the only one who made it on time. The 3 Saix were about to be there soon and the Shadowfox2 and the Snipers were somewhere in the back. But out of nowhere, gunshots were firing around the place, as well as bombs and a charged particle beam.  
  
Anne: What the.... (looks at the radar) .. A Stormsworder, a Zabat and some dragon kind of Zoid?  
  
Copper: (pops up) If you want to know, it's the Gungurayados.  
  
Rena: (pops up) And there's know Stormsworder. It's the Pheonix.  
  
Chakra: (pops up) We were sent here to take out any of the teammates from the 5 teams. And it looks like the Horse is up first!  
  
Anne looked through her radar and picked up the Zabat. But the thing was that the Zabat wasn't there at all. Not wanting to waste any time with them, she started to spread mist throughout the sky, hoping they don't find her.  
  
Copper: What's this!?  
  
Rena: Nothing we can't handle.  
  
Rena looked through the smoke and found a little bit of the Mystic Horse somewhere around the sky. That was when she started launching nitro bombs into the mist, hoping that Anne would crash into the spot she anticipated. A few explosions came, giving Chakra and the Copper Demon an idea of where Anne is. Both of them knew she had her energy shield on, so they decided to attack from the back, but then a wingcutter started glowing through the Zabat's body, slicing right through her.  
  
Rena: (grr) One down..  
  
Copper: We can still take her on! Let's go!  
  
Somewhere down below, the 3 Lightning Saix ran right through the misty ground. Knowing that they need to get there as fast as possible, they started dragging, hoping to get there half as fast. A serious look occupied Martin's face as he started talking to Chris.  
  
Martin: Dammit! If I knew this would happen, I should've not modified the Zoids.  
  
Chris: It's not your fault. I didn't think any of us seen this coming. Especially Kelly.  
  
Martin: .. Great.. Not only is Jack in trouble, but Larry is as well.  
  
Kelly: (pops up) Then what are you waiting for!? Let's go!  
  
The Crimson Comet, the Blue Bolt and the Silver Streak kept on dragging eachother as their destination started getting closer to them. All three of them hope to run into the dome and defeat Genesis, in order to save Jack and Larry and the rest. At the dome, Jinryu's Gunbluster started shooting at the Mecha Liger, but this time, manages to get the Mecha Liger in a direct hit. But all firepower was blocked off by Evan's energy shield. The Liger countered in firing its laser beams, damaging the Gunbluster and freezing its command system.  
  
Jinryu: Damn!  
  
Fuma: Jinryu. Get back to the Whale King.  
  
Jinryu: No way. I can get this thing to work if I can work on it for a moment.  
  
As for Chaos, he was behind the energy shield that was blocking off Kiyin's attack. That was when Scott formed an energy shield from his Zoid and started charging at Chaos. The shileds began to neutralize and Zack's Blade Liger began to extend its blades. By the time the shields were finished, the Trinity Liger quickly ran out of the way and the Bearfighter quickly started to chase it.  
  
Scott: You can run, but you can't hide.  
  
Evan: Who said he was hiding?  
  
Then out of nowhere, the Mecha Liger ran right at the Bearfighter's side, hoping to strike a Boosted Buster Slash. But the Bearfighter quickly tried to turn at the same time the buster blades made contact. Scott's Zoid was slightly damaged, but he can still fight.  
  
Scott: You've got to do better than that.  
  
Edylg: Cause it won't save you from me!  
  
The Diloforce then fired a charged particle beam at the Mecha Liger. As soon as he noticed this, the Liger's feet quickly slammed to the rocky ground and the tail opened up a few hatches almost the same time an electric ball form from opening its mouth.  
  
Edylg: Say your prayers!  
  
Evan: Not today!  
  
The charged particle beam from the Mecha Liger charged right at the one of the Diloforce's. The problem was that the Diloforce's charged particle beam was too weak compared to that of the Mecha Liger's. Not only that, but if the Diloforce gets hit during this, the blast will come directly at the Zoid.  
  
Edylg: Someone help me!  
  
Chaos: I don't think you'll be needing any help.  
  
Tough for Edylg, because he noticed that the giant gattling gun of the Trinity Liger was pointing straight at his head. Not knowing what to do, he took out his sword and sliced the giant cannon that pointed to his head and jumped off the Diloforce. At the other side of the beam, Evan was hoping no one struck him, otherwise the beam would run at him. The Trinity Liger looked across and found that Scott, Zack, Kyle and Suna wre running right at him.  
  
Chaos: Oh no. You're not going near him!  
  
The Trinity Liger then started running and started shooting at the 4 of them. Somehow, it looked like as though one of the Black Blade Ligers was blasted in the sides and fell down from a command system freeze.  
  
Chaos: I still gotta keep them away.  
  
But it was too late. The Bearfighter ran right through the Mecha Liger, as well as the other Black Blade Liger and the Liger GVX. Not knowing what else to do, Chaos quickly shot the Diloforce, hoping the beam comes running at it.   
  
Chaos: This better work... If it doesn't.. Then we're all doomed..  
  
************************************  
The 1st part of "The Dome" is done and it looks like Chaos and Evan are in for a big fight. But what about the others? Will they save the 10 on time or will Genesis destroy them all? What's going to happen in the next part?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	49. The Dome: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: Well here we go. The conclusion of "The Dome". And for some reason, I make a little appearance in the end of the chap.  
  
Max: This kinda sucks. I'm not in this chap at all. I don't feel important anymore.  
  
Pogi: That means you can hang out with me! What do you want to do?  
  
Max: .. Wanna grab some chicken?  
  
Pogi: Alright! (instant transmissions themselves out of the fic and into the nearest KFC)  
  
************************************  
  
Evan was hoping no one struck him, otherwise the beam would run at him. The Trinity Liger looked across and found that Scott, Zack, Kyle and Suna wre running right at him. The Trinity Liger then started running and started shooting at the 4 of them. Somehow, it looked like as though one of the Black Blade Ligers was blasted in the sides and fell down from a command system freeze.  
  
Chaos: I still gotta keep them away.  
  
But it was too late. The Bearfighter ran right through the Mecha Liger, as well as the other Black Blade Liger and the Liger GVX. Not knowing what else to do, Chaos quickly shot the Diloforce, hoping the beam comes running at it.   
  
Chaos: This better work... If it doesn't.. Then we're all doomed..  
  
Outside, the dome looked like as if it was glowing. That really caught Anne's eye, causing her to run through the mist as quick as possible. Knowing what she was doing, Rena and the Copper Demon decided to follow her and shoot her down.  
  
Anne: Oh no. They're after me... Guess I'm just going to have to fly low.  
  
The Mystic Horse then flew low while the Pheonix and the Gungurayados flew right by. While the Mystic Horse flew by, Anne noticed that another Zoid was running through the ground. Transmission opened and it wasn't long until the pilot figured who she was.  
  
Serpentine: You're Larry's teammate.  
  
Anne: Who are you?  
  
Serpentine: I'll explain later. We need to get to the dome fast!  
  
Anne: So you're going there too, huh? Then let's get going.  
  
The Mystic Horse reached top speed as soon as Anne pressed both acceleration buttons similtaniously. At the dome, light has faded and Chaos was rubbing his eyes from the blindness. He looked around to see if the Mecha Liger made it at all. But just looking at what was before him gave him a shock.  
  
Chaos: No..  
  
The Trinity Liger walked and found that there was no more Diloforce. Not only that, but it also looked like as though the Mecha Liger didn't make it as well. The Liger was now pieces of stone. The mercenary knew he owed his life to someone as brave as him.  
  
Chaos: .. He gave his life to save mine... I should've destroyed the Diloforce more quicker...  
  
Scott: (pops up) There's no need for you to feel sorry. You should be concerned about your safety, considering there's no one left to save you now.  
  
Suna: You might as well give it up.  
  
Chaos: .. Ok, Chaos.. Think...  
  
The Trinity Liger was surrounded by the Bearfighter, the GVX, the Black Blade Liger and the Great Zaber. Chaos didn't know what to do. Up on the cliff, Altail was enjoying himself as he watched Chaos's last minutes in life. But then something happened. Another mystery Zoid crashed into the dome and ran its energized shield to the Black Blade Liger. The Bearfighter, the GVX and the Great Zaber looked at what just happened.  
  
Chaos: Who did that?  
  
JC: (pops up) Are you alright?  
  
Matt: (pops up) Killa Team to the rescue!  
  
Stefen: (pops up) I can't get in!  
  
JC: Forget it! Ariel Zoids can't be in here.  
  
Chaos: .. (smiles) Yeah. You sure you want to be in this? I don't think you have anything to do with this at all.  
  
JC: (looks at the Bearfighter) Believe me. I do. It seems that I have a score to settle with one of 4 certain people.  
  
Scott: ... (remembers) Oh! You're that weakling whos ass me and the others kicked the other day. If you wanted more, you could've just asked!  
  
Somewhere down on the rocky ground, Edylg stood up and lifted up his sword. He was taking one good look at the new Zoid that was asking for a beating. But then it came to him in an instant. It was the one he has sworn to kill. In the Great Zaber, Kiyin couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Kiyin: JC?  
  
Edylg: It's him!  
  
It seemed pretty obvious that he didn't have a Zoid to take care of him, so he didn't know what to do. The same thing went for Kiyin. She knew that JC saved her life from that one incident, so she didn't really have any intention of wanting to fight him. Luckily, she had an idea.  
  
Kiyin: (to Fuma) You think I can come back in? I don't think I'm really needed for this job.  
  
Fuma: As you wish.  
  
The Great Zaber then turned around and walked away from the battle that was happening behind her. It looked like the only ones JC and Chaos had to worry about were the three bladed Zoids of Genesis. Scott smiled as he stared at the others.  
  
Scott: Attack!  
  
The 3 Zoids then extended their glowing blades and ran head on at Chaos and the Killa Team. Suna ran ahead with an energy shiled on and slammed her GVX Zoid into the Red Shield Liger, who was in front of Chaos. He knew that the shield was about to wear off and knowing who he's dealing with, there's going to be a giant chance that he's about to be sliced up. Matt went to the side and started blasting the Black Blade Liger, but its energy shield protected him as well.  
  
Matt: How can we beat them if they just keep protecting themselves with the Liger Blades!?  
  
JC: I'm sorry.. I don't know what to do.  
  
Chaos: .. Damn...  
  
Both Shields were about to neutralize by the second and JC closed his eyes, hoping that this assault won't be the last. But pretty soon, the vibrations in the cockpit stopped, leaving the boy stumped about what just happened.  
  
Chaos: (pops up) You see that?  
  
JC: We survived?  
  
JC looked out his window and found that the Liger GVX has stopped moving, as if it has become frozen stiff. The Bearfighter and the Blade Liger looked over to the side and found something that has caught Altail's eye. JC, Matt and Chaos's savior was the pilot of the electrical Liger Zero X.  
  
Sari: (smiles) I'm back... and hungry for revenge..  
  
The Liger then activated its sheild and ran straight forward at the Liger GVX. A few seconds later, the Liger fell so hard on its side that the cockpit door opened and Suna flew out there like crazy. She was wearing a black vest with an indigo tanktop underneath along with a black miniskirt with boots that reached up to her knees. Her hair was also up and leather gloves were being worn. She tried getting up, but then something stung. She noticed that her shoulder was scraped.   
  
Suna: Shit!  
  
Someone was watching her nearby and walked right up to he. She tried to get up as hard as she could, but then she found a helping hand. She looked up and found a slightly injured Evan. Suna was delighted to see him around as she grabbed Evan's hand. She then got up and wanted to thank Evan.  
  
Suna: Oh, thank goodness you're here.  
  
Evan: ....  
  
Suna: Evan?..  
  
Evan: What were you doing? You tried to kill me!  
  
Suna: What?.. You mean.. You were in that Liger...  
  
Evan: Why didn't you tell me you were one of them?  
  
Suna: .. I didn't have a choice.. I never wanted to do this in the first place..  
  
Evan: What?  
  
The two of them looked at eachother, hoping to get some things straight. But before Suna could explain herself to Evan, Edylg ran right at Evan and tried to slice him open with his sword. But the injured boy jumped over with the girl in his arms. The armed warrior just stood there and laughed in Evan's face as the two of them tried to get up.  
  
Edylg: Hah! Look at you. You can't even defend yourself. So you decide to side with Genesis.  
  
Evan: Why would I want to be in such a low group of people?  
  
Edylg: You hurt my feelings. I think I have to teach you a lesson now with the help of a friend of mine.  
  
The swordsman lifted up his sword. Up in the battle, Chaos remembered that Sari was badly beating up Evan since their last incident. He didn't know if she was helping him of if she was against him. But then, what she said started to frighten him.  
  
Sari: I can't believe no one invited me. Backdraft and Liger galore. I was hoping the excitement would last a little bit longer, but I guess now's the time to end my search.  
  
She then looked up onto the cliffs and found Altail. The old man had absolutly no idea what she was even talking about.. But a few seconds later, he finally figured out what's happening. She is Sari Altail, and she came back for revenge.  
  
Altail: Scott! What are you doing!? Attack that Liger!  
  
Scott: My pleasure.  
  
Outside the dome, Anne was looking at the radar, hoping she gets to the dome on time. Then a signal was picked up on her radar. It seemed like as though as a signal was picked up. She looked forward and found the 3 Lightning Saix.   
  
Martin: (pops up) Oh! It's just you.  
  
Anne: Then you know what's up! Let's go!  
  
Kelly: (pops up) Right.  
  
Chris: Ok then.  
  
The 3 Lightning Saix kept on running with the Mystic Horse flying high above them. As they ran to their destination, they found that 2 Zoids were following them. Those two happened to be the Gungurayados and the Pheonix.  
  
Copper: Think you can get away from us!?  
  
Rena: Think again. You gotta fight us first if you wanna get to them.  
  
Anne: Hell! Looks like I have to create a diversion again.  
  
The Mystic Horse started blowing mist all over the place, but sadly, Anne picked up that the ariel duo were still following and shooting. They were badly missing, but if they keep it up, then maybe she's screwed.  
  
Martin: They're not going away!  
  
Anne: Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious.  
  
Chris: Don't you have an idea of what to do?  
  
Kelly: They're going to shoot us down if we keep this up.  
  
Anne: ... We're going to scatter!  
  
The three of them were just confused, but Anne explained it enough for them to actually get it. As the mist kept on blowing, and as the two kept on following, the Mystic Horse, the Silver Streak, the Blue Bolt and the Crimson Comet ran their seperate ways. And by somewhat of luck, the Gungurayados and the Pheonix passed by.  
  
Chris: (sighs) That was close..  
  
Kelly: What are you waiting for! Their in trouble!  
  
Anne: Shouldn't we be waiting for the others?  
  
Martin: Anne, this is a game where time's your opponent. We gotta get going!  
  
Anne: .. Alright..  
  
The 4 Zoids then got back together on the same track and headed for the dome. As they ran, they found something in front of their faces. It looked nothing like the Pheonix of the Gunguryados. It was more like a Raynos, a blue kind also.  
  
Stefen: Knowing that only the Alpha team has the Mystic Horse, I'm sure that you're with us.  
  
Anne: .. So who are you?  
  
Martin: .. You don't look like a Backdraft member..  
  
Stefen: I'm Stefen and I'm one of the good guys.  
  
Martin: .. I guess we can trust you..  
  
Anne: I don't get it.. You have nothing to do with this.  
  
Stefen: Let's say I'm doing this for a friend. I can't seem to get into the dome, considering that the I have to go close range. And you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to fly close range.  
  
Anne: .. Not really... This is pretty my 2nd time in an arial Zoid. But I think I have a way to bust that baby. (evil smile)  
  
At the dome, the sword was being swiped around as Evan tried his best to dodge every single assault Edylg threw at him. The Bearfighter was also shooting the Liger Zero X, but Sari was behind the safety of an energy shield. Chaos and the Trinity Liger couldn't use his gattling gun anymore, being sliced by Edylg's sword and running out of ammo and all and the Black Blade Liger was running up at him, with the pilot hoping that Chaos gets sliced in half.  
  
Chaos: Not today.  
  
The energy shield has then appeared, and the Blade Liger struck it head on. The force bounced back the Liger and part of its mouth lost its armor and exposed its mechanical insides. The Liger started to roar, but then the Red Shield Liger ran right at its side, knocking it over. Matt and the Lightning Saix then started shooting the Liger phsycopathically.  
  
Matt: Take that, Liger! Saix are WAY better!  
  
JC: (pops up) What are you doing?  
  
Matt: .. Sorry.. The battle's getting to my head.  
  
JC: No! Not that! Let me in on the it!  
  
The Red Shield Liger started shooting along with the Red Lightning Saix. But every shot was being blocked off by the Blade Liger's energy shield. Knowing that the two members of the Killa team have this covered, Chaos decided to help Sari and the Liger Zero X. Altail was getting very pissed off as he looked at the masacre that stood before him.  
  
Altail: I don't believe this! My best warriors of Genesis! And they're still losing! I guess we're going to have to raise it up a notch.  
  
Altail looked behind him and noticed that the Genosaurer was standing behind him, along with Harry Champ's custom Dark Horn. The Dark Horn then started shooting the Liger Zero X at the same time the Genosaurer's feet slammed to the ground. The sudden motion has then caught Edylg's attention as he looked at Evan, who was lying on the ground after being cut in various places   
  
Edylg: .. Another day, weakling... If you survive!  
  
The swordsman started laughing as he ran out of the scene as quickly as possible. Evan quickly got up and then noticed something wrong. Suna was gone. He then looked up at the Genosaurer as the charged particle cannon started to charge up.   
  
Evan: This isn't going to end well..  
  
Sari was getting really frustrated, not being able to immobilize any Zoid, from the fact that the Dark Horn was constantly shooting her energy shield. Not far away was the Trinity Liger, who was thinking of how to save her. He can't shoot down the Dark Horn because his gun was shot down by Edylg's sword. But then he noticed that the Bearfighter was running straight at him.  
  
Scott: Look out! Here I come!  
  
The Bearfighter activated his shield at the same time the Trinity Liger activated his. They collided again and started to neutralize the shield. That was when the Red Shield Liger crashed right into the Bearfighter.  
  
JC: Are you alright?  
  
Chaos: I'm good.  
  
Altail: Not for long! (laughs evilly)  
  
Both Trinity Liger and Red Shield Liger looked at Altail and then the Genosaurer who was standing right next to him. JC knew he was screwed because an energy shield like that of a Shield Liger is worthless and Chaos's shield has already been neutralized. He won't be able to activate it again for a while.  
  
Matt: We gotta do something...  
  
Altail: Nothing's going to save you now!  
  
Judge: Fire away!  
  
The Genosaurer's charged particle beam ran right at Sari, Matt, Chaos and JC. Both pilots thought it was over, but then something happened. Someone was in front of them and took the damage with the help of its energy shield. It was a Liger and it had two heavy beam cannons on it. It was also the same Liger that destroyed Genesis base.  
  
Altail: What!?  
  
As soon as the charged particle beam faded, the energy shield faded and the beam cannons shot straight at the Genosaurer at the same time, knocking the purplish black Zoid over. In the cockpit, a person in the shadows looked around, disgraced as he looked at the heavy damage site the Valley of Heroes has become. The mysterious person started talking to Altail, revealing himself as Michael Valentine.  
  
Michael: Commander Altail of the Backdraft Organization and all of Genesis. You are all under arrest for terrorism and various deaths as well as breaking your prison sentence and destroying a natural world wonder.  
  
Altail: (grr) There's no way you're going to take me back there! Fuma! Get back up!  
  
Fuma: Very well.  
  
The Genosaurer got back up and jumped down on the battlefield as it roared right at the Grey and Black Shield Liger. Michael looked at the rare and life-threatening Zoid as its Zoid roared right back at the enemy.  
  
Fuma: So, Michael.. This is the special Zoid you were talking about?  
  
Michael: That's right.. The Leomaster. You know that shot was suppose to kill you.   
  
Fuma: Must be luck..  
  
Michael: Now I can easily take you on!  
  
Fuma: You have some nice skills and your Zoid's good as well. This is definately going to be a worthwhile fight.  
  
Copper: (pops up) Get ready! Some kind of flying Horse Zoid is coming your way!  
  
Rena: (pops up) A few other Zoids as well.  
  
Fuma: More!? We can't take them on like this! We have to retreat!  
  
Altail: .... (smirks) .. No.. We'll stay and wait for them to come..  
  
A few seconds later, the Silver Streak broke right through and ran right at the Genosaurer, hoping to cut it in half. Fuma quickly countered by having the Genosaurer grabbing onto the Streak and hurling it at the Leomaster. Michael easily dodged the Streak and launched the side missiles at the enemy. All missiles made direct hit, but the dark Zoid was still up and running. Then that was when the Crimson Comet crashed right into it.  
  
Kelly: It's payback time!  
  
Chris: Give back the others and maybe we'll go easy on you!  
  
The Blue Bolt fired its hybrid cannon directly at the Genosaurer, but then the Black Blade Liger got in the way and blocked it with its energy shield. Sadly, the sudden effect has knocked it backwards. The Bolt was out for the moment, so it posed as no threat. The Dark Horn, out of nowhere, has then knocked over the Crimson Comet by surprise. The Bearfighter started shooting JC and Martin, but they were both safe thanks to their energy shields.  
  
JC: I don't think we can hold on much longer.  
  
Martin: (smirks) Wouldn't you be surprised?  
  
Outside the dome, the Mystic Horse and the Blue Raynos were soaring above the dome, seeing if either Rena or the Copper Demon were about to show up. While looking around, Anne found something on her radar. No doubt about it that it was the duo.  
  
Stefen: What are you waiting for? Do it!  
  
Anne: Time to kick it into another Megalo Overdrive! Eliminate!  
  
The Mystic Horse's 23 cannons shot a giant red beam and seperated as they crashed into many different parts of the dome. Inside, all the pilots noticed that the dome was shattering into pieces everywhere as red burning missiles rained on the battlefield. Altail just stood there and smiled as he watched all the Zoids use their shields to protect themselves. But sadly, the blasts just knocked them around like basketballs in a court. All the shields were worn and the Zoids were down. All except the Leomaster, who's shield started emmiting yellow colors.  
  
Judge: (laughing) Fool! Have you any idea of what you've gotten yourself into? You fell into our trap!  
  
Anne: Trap?  
  
Altail: (chuckling) It's time, Genesis. Let's go.  
  
Out of nowhere, the Stealth Whale King's mouth opened nearby and the old man walked in there. The Genosaurer got up with the Black Blade Liger and the Bearfighter, along with the Dark Horn and ran down the valley as 2 other Whale Kings showed up in the shadows. The Leomaster turned and started aiming a the Whale Kings, but then he noticed that someone passed by him. It was Sari Altail.  
  
Michael: Sari!  
  
Sari: I don't have time for you now! I gotta do something first!  
  
The Liger Zero X then aimed at the Leomaster and shot volts of electricity at the Liger and ran. Luckily the yellow energy shield blocked the electricity. Michael started going after them, but then something popped into his window. As he read it, he suddenly panicked and looked up into the sky.  
  
Michael: Damn the Backdraft!  
  
Up in space, all the judge satellites obitted right next to eachother. Soon all the laser cannons in the bottom of the satellites shifted and aimed right at one specific spot: The Valley of Heroes. The Mystic Horse flew right at the Whale Kings, but they all took off and the judge flew back into space. But in one of the Whale Kings, the Genosaurer shot a charged particle beam at the white horse. It was slightly damaged, but for now, it needed to rest up.  
  
Anne: Stefen, you better take them out!  
  
Stefen: Got it.  
  
Michael: (pops up) You there! Don't go anywhere and land near me!  
  
Stefen: What?  
  
Michael: I'm not kidding! Get the horse Zoid to land as well near me also! If you don't you're going to get blasted to bits!  
  
Stefen: (shocked) What!?  
  
Anne: Then let's go!  
  
The Mystic Horse and the Blue Raynos landed right into the valley and stopped right next to the Leomaster. Michael quickly pushed a few buttons, but then something happened. All of the laser beams ran right down the valley and at the Zoids. Smoke was going everywhere and rocks were tumbling down as more laser beams kept on running down the damaged site. It was silent for a moment. Also, when the smokes cleared, it appeared that all that was left were a pile of rubble and rocks.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere along the way, Pogi's eyes opened wide as he walked down the cliffs. He then looked off one and stared at it directly. X followed as well and looked off the cliff. Somehow, the both of them knew what has just happened.  
  
Pogi: ... The prophecy... it has now begun...  
  
As the both of them looked across the desert, the scattering winds blew across their faces and the long sickle resembling bang in front of the young boy's face blew across his eyes. The prophecy has begun and it also looks like the threat has as well.  
  
************************************  
If I was to call this a season, I would say that this is the end of the first.  
  
The Backdraft if back and Bit and the others are taken hostage. And that was only the 1st phase of the true goal.   
In the next "season":  
* Did the others survive?  
* You'll know what group the trio of Maria and the Valentine bros. work for. (I hope no one came up with this idea, it seems too original)  
* You'll also take a blast into the past, Chaotic style.   
* The "Grim Reaper" will be revealed as well as who the Count's grandson is.  
* What happened to Ori and the Wild Eagle?  
* New theme song.  
* And many more!  
  
Wanna go to S2 now? Here's the link!  
(http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1139394)  
  
*Attention:  
To anyone's who's character's in Genesis-  
If you want to, your character can (here's the fun part) take any of the 7 captured Zoids (no UXs). I guess it pays to be bad, huh? I wanna see how many people go for the Shadow Hell Saix or the Dark Falcon. But anyway, the rule is 1st come, 1st serve.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


End file.
